Big Surprise
by Pawprinter
Summary: This story follows the lives of Musa and Riven. Things get a little crazy after they adopt 5 kids into their family. Life and death can tear people apart, so what brings people together? You can see the road ahead, but what lies around the bends? Battles happen and people change. Is Magix the same as it once was? Canon pairings, T for blood. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Full Summary**

* * *

It has been five years. We've been together for five years. It's crazy.

Some people say that their life is as close to a fairy tale as any life could be. They say that as soon as you find _the one_ you will be living life like royalty. Well, I happen to know royalty and my life is nothing close to living like that.

This is my story.

This is my story of my life after the five years. This is the story of some crazy happenings. It shows how the truth came out, and how we tried to hide it again. It shows how things went from cool to crazy; how things went from history lesson cool to scary reality real. It shows how the Winx Club lost its way, and how we found the real meaning of everything. It shows stories of some crazy fairies, and some really strange children. It shows how our love went from friends to sisters, and how the Winx Club expanded.

This is the story of my life and what big surprises came with it.

This is my big surprise.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Musa's Point of View..._

* * *

I mustered some power and jumped. I was still stuck in the mud, my feet not moving. I started to panic even more. I was going to drown, I was going to die.

I was going to die.

Not even when I thought I was good as dead did I ever think about death. I never thought about dying, leaving my kids alone, never seeing any of my sisters again. I wanted to see my family again, I wanted to go to my house and just hug everything in sight. I wouldn't give up. I had so many things I still needed to do. I wouldn't give up, I wouldn't ever give up until I was dead.

I looked down at my feet. I was up to my ankles in mud. I looked around me franticly, but only saw black water, like in the depths of the ocean. There was no help around me, I was on my own.

I looked up above me, so close to my escape. I guess humans were right when they said: "So close, but yet so far". I was close to escaping, so close. But I was so far away from getting freed.

I looked back down at my feet. I had a few seconds left, I knew it. I racked my brain to think of some way to get me free. I looked around franticly, starting to thrash around. But it was all no use, I was stuck.

I was going to die.


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Anniversary

**Hello there. My name is Paw, thanks for clicking on my story!**

**This story is going to follow the Winx and Specialists, more specifically, Musa and Riven. They are living together and have been ever since they returned from Earth (meaning this only follows up to season four. Season five and six are void). Once they adopt some kids, their lives change from simple enough to hectic. The Winx and their husbands' lives are turned upside down as they struggle not only with lives as full fairies but also with the fight for their lives.**

_This follows mainly the 4Kids version of Winx (but I can sometimes confuse information with the RIA and Nick versions since I watch all)._

_I use: Winx, Charmix, Enchantix, add on Believix (sub categories: Lovix, Sophix). To me, Enchantix will be their final transformation (the highest possible) and all other transformations are just extra options in the pocket. If that makes sense._

_Just some notes: Even though she is officially Aisha, she will forever be known as Layla to me. She also has powers over Plasma and Morphix, not fluids and water. Also, Nabu is not dead in this story and there is nobody known as Roy. Thanks._

**I think that is all. Thanks. Hope you like my story!**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Happy Anniversary **

_Earth Time: March 28, 2011_

_Musa's Point of View…_

* * *

"So, it _is_ our four year anniversary." Riven grabbed me as I walked passed him. He spun me to face his smiling face. I smiled at him and dropped the score of music I held on the ground.

"And?" I questioned with a smirk. Riven smiled even wider.

"I have a surprise for you, Muse." He said. I ran my hand through his soft magenta hair and shook my head.

"It is _our_ four year anniversary, not just mine." I said.

"This gift is for both you and me." Riven said slowly.

"Oh." I said. "What is it?" I questioned.

"It's a surprise that I have to show you." Riven said. He stood up and swept me off the ground. He held me bridal style and carried me out of our apartment.

"Riven, I can walk." I said with a soft smile. Riven just smiled jokingly.

"It's all part of the experience." Riven teased. I sighed and moved my arms from his shoulders to his neck.

It had been five years since we met and we had been dating for four years. Riven was 22 years old and I was 21 years old. We moved together as soon as I got out of school. I was 19 and he was 20 then. We originally moved to Melody so I could take up my Guardian and Protector duties of the planet. It was just last year when I gave up my duties to Galatea who had graduated from Alfea. We moved to Magix so Riven would be closer to Red Fountain where he would be starting a teaching job the next year.

We reached the hover-car and Riven set me down on the ground. I sat down in the passenger seat and he sat down in the driver seat. A few minutes later we were on Magix Main Street.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Musa, it's a surprise! Remember?" River teased. I rolled my eyes and with a smirk and continued to look out the window.

We drove past _Winx Unleashed: The Magic Is In You _studio, my music shop that I worked in, and Riven's battle training studio that he worked in.

Magix was such a big and beautiful planet! There were mountains, schools, houses, shops, training areas, hospital, and such beautiful nature. I wasn't one for going crazy over nature and how the environment feels, unlike how Flora would, but I still cared enough about it all to appreciate it.

"Can you put this on?" Riven asked. I looked away from the window and looked at Riven's hand. He held a piece of cloth.

"Really?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "A blindfold!?"

"I want it to be a full surprise." Riven defended. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not like I don't trust you." I mumbled. "I just… Just hand it over." I took the blindfold and I hoped it was with it.

A few minutes later, I felt the car turn onto a less noisy and gravel road. Not too long after that, the car slowed down and stopped. Riven opened his door and closed it quickly. The air that he let in was more fresh feeling than the highly populated city areas. The door beside me opened and Riven pulled me out of the car. He led me down a gravel path before a gush of cool air hit me.

"Alright. We're here." Riven whispered. He removed my blindfold and I could see a brightly lit building in front of me. I looked up and saw that the building we stood in front of was much bigger than the apartment we lived in now.

"Is this…?"

"Yeah. It's our house." Riven whispered. I felt my jaw drop and I clutched his hand tighter.

"Oh." I gasped. "It's beautiful." Every other thought in my head vanished and I was fully focused on the house in front of me.

We walked further down the winding path until we came to the white door. Riven pulled out a silver key and put it in my hand that clutched his moments before. I raised my hand to look at the key that belonged to _our _house in awe. I looked up at Riven with an amazed face.

"Go on, Musa." He urged. "It's your house."

"No, it's _our_ house." I corrected. Riven only smiled down at me.

"Come on." Riven urged further.

I sighed in defeat and pushed the key into the door.

It felt as if my hand broke through a barrier. It almost had a feeling of pushing your hand through a waterfall, but I had grown up around magic and I could best relate the feeling to a barrier. A tingle ran up my spin that caused me to shiver the slightest bit.

I turned the key inside the door and a click was heard.

I pulled the key out of the lock and the feeling of flowing magic disappeared. Riven pushed the door open and my excitement grew.

I took a step into the house and my awe over the house increased.

The actual house was a floor below the ground. There was a small landing before a set of floating stairs leading down to another landing, this one being laminated.

I walked down the stairs and felt them pulse with magic.

I turned to face the rest of the giant room and felt a smile spread across my face. The living room appeared to be next. It was beautiful.

There was half of an empty room with a fireplace on a centered rock wall, facing the door. I walked forward, to see what was on the other side of the wide rock wall in the middle of the room.

There was a hologram vision on the rock wall with a couch facing the H.V. I looked behind the couch and felt the breath leave my lungs. There was a glass wall from wall to wall, floor to ceiling with a door leading to a patio. I remembered when I was looking at the house outside that there was a patio that went all the way around the house.

"So that door leads to a bathroom." Riven said. He pointed to a closed door to the right of the patio door.

He took my hand and took me to the right hand hallway. Halfway down the hallway was a door to the left. I opened the door and saw a master bedroom. There were three other doors around the room and I had to assume that one door lead to another bathroom.

"You have to see this." Riven whispered in my ear.

He pulled me back into the hallway and came face to face with another door right across the hall. He opened the door and we both walked in. It was a blank white room with a door and a window, to the front and left respectively.

"Blank slate." I muttered. "Good. We could get Helia and Flora to do another one of their projects." Riven smirked. We walked further down the hall and came to another door.

"This looks just like that other room." Riven told me. I opened the door and scanned it. It was true; it was almost a replica of the last room. I shut the door and we walked back into the living room.

"Oh, the master bedroom has a loft room thing." Riven said suddenly. "I was thinking for your piano, the one your father is holding on to, will go up there. And any other instrument you can dig up, I guess."

"So like a music room?" I asked. Riven shrugged.

"Sure. Whatever you want to call it." Riven told me. I smiled. "So, that door leads to a kitchen." Riven pointed to a door to the left of the fireplace. "And here are more rooms."

"More rooms?" I asked. "Why do we have such a big house?"

"We need room for friends that want to stay over. And we need room for family in the future. I mean, why would we want to buy another house as big as this one when we could buy this one?"

"Alright…" I said hesitantly.

Riven and I walked down a hallway opposite from the one we had just came from. There were two doors down this one, which made me feel a little better. I wasn't one for a lot of children, if children at all.

We walked into the room to the left. Unlike the other rooms, this one was painted dark brown. I walked further in and saw two doors. One was for the closet, but I wasn't too sure about the other one. I looked up at Riven.

"It's a loft." Riven said, answering my unasked question. He opened one of the doors that opened to a flight of stairs. "I was thinking for children."

"Riven, we don't even have kids." I shifted uneasily. "Plus, do you think that stairs and children mix well?"

"We aren't going to get four all at once, Muse. One at a time, they can move up rooms." Riven said. I nodded, but couldn't help but wonder if he wanted four children. We had said that we wanted children, but we never told each other how many. I was leaning towards two children at the most.

We walked up the stairs and into the loft. The room was painted light green and was filled with toys and books.

"You already filled it?" I asked. I was briefly horrified by the idea of having children right now. I wasn't ready!

"Yeah… Your father needed to get rid of things so he could fit your cello you just ordered." Riven said. I nodded my head.

"Let's go see the other room." I said. I turned around, but before I could get anywhere Riven pulled me back into the room.

"Do you like it?" Riven asked. I nodded my head.

"Of course I do. It's beautiful." I told him honestly. It didn't seem like Riven believed me.

"Ok." Riven said. We walked across the loft and exited through a different stair case. We walked down the stairs and came to a room just like the other one, but this one was painted blue, not brown. "So it's good?"

"It's perfect." I breathed. Riven smiled and took my hand in his again.

"That's good." Riven said. "I still have something to show you." He started to pull me down the hall towards the kitchen. He sat me down at the table before taking two pieces of cake out of the fridge. He handed me one and set the other in front of him.

"So do you like the house?" I asked. I took a bite of the cake and waited for Riven's response. He nodded.

"Sure." He muttered. "I mean, it may be big now, but we need space for our children. We have enough money now. I will have the teaching job and I have the job at the battle training arena. You have the music store, Winx Unleashed, and that job offer for Galatea's court. We have enough money and we are going to be getting more soon." Riven said.

"Sure." I shrugged. I looked up at Riven and smiled at him. He was staring intently at my empty plate. "What's wrong?"

"Did you eat anything…?" Riven asked slowly.

"Cake…" I offered as an answer.

"No, I mean-" Riven pulled out a shiny object from his cake. His mouth dropped open and he cursed under his breath.

"What is that?" I asked. Riven glared at the object.

"It is a ring." He muttered.

"Why is there a ring in your cake?" I questioned. Riven sighed and the frown melted.

"It was supposed to be in your cake." He stood up and smiled.

"Why?" I asked, a smile creeping on my face.

"Come on, Muse. You aren't _that_ dense." Riven said. I laughed and stood up from my chair. "I wanted it to be kind of romantic." Our lips connected briefly before I broke apart with a laugh.

"You are never romantic, Riv. It's not possible." Riven rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile down.

"Do you still need the kneeling and all?" Riven asked.

"Yes." I answered automatically. I had very strong beliefs in my planet's culture; it was of good omen that the man would kneel before the lady when a proposal of engagement was made. It came from an old legend that was passed down through generations on my planet – I took steps as a precaution whenever possible. I didn't want our marriage to be ruined because Riven didn't kneel.

Riven got down on one knee and looked up at me. In his hand, a golden ring with engraved red patterns along the outer side laid.

"Musa Song, will you marry me?" He asked. I laughed and nodded my head. I fell to my knees in front of him and wound my arms around him in a hug. We kneeled on the ground for what felt like forever, in each other's embrace.

The ring had been placed on my finger and it felt as if it was missing for my whole life. Of course for the first few moments, it was strange to have something on my finger. But it was after that feeling passed that I couldn't believe I lived for so long without it there. It felt as if it belonged there; like it was part of my body.

I pulled away from the hug and looked up into Riven's eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. Riven smiled and stroked my cheek lightly.

"Same here, Muse." He replied. I buried my nose in his neck and hugged him tightly. I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect. Riven got us a house and proposed to me in the same day. A wider smile spread onto my lips.

The perfect moments that Riven and I spent in each other's arms was ruined with my cell phone  
ringing. I pulled away from the hug and dug out my phone from my back pocket. I looked at the caller ID and sighed. A certain red haired fairy was calling me. Of course, it had to be Bloom to ruin this moment.

"Answer it." Riven urged. I nodded and flipped my phone open.

_"Hello?"_ I answered.

_"Hey, Musa!"_ The chipper voice called into my ear. I smiled; I hadn't heard that voice in what felt like years. I missed it, even if it did get on my nerves sometimes. _"It's Bloom!"_

_"Yeah, hi."_ I said. _"What's up?"_

_"The Winx are meeting at Ramama's Pizza for lunch."_ I quickly looked at the time. 11:34am.

_"Oh."_ I mumbled. I didn't really want to leave Riven. We had just gotten engaged; it was more than a little rude to run off.

_"We all have some news to share. All of us will be there, even Stella_." Bloom exclaimed. I smiled. We hadn't seen or talked Stella in two years because of some issues on Solaria. _"You up for coming?"_

_"Ummm…"_ I looked to Riven. _"One second." _Before Bloom could reply, I lifted the phone away from my ear and held it against my shoulder. "The Winx are meeting at Ramama's for lunch."

"That'll be fun." Riven muttered. I sighed.

"Do you mind if I go?" I asked. Riven shrugged.

"Not really." He replied. "You haven't seen them in a while; you should go catch up. We can always hang out later tonight or whenever you get back." Riven continued. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." I said. I put the phone to my ear again. _"Bloom?"_

_"Hi!" _She said. _"Can you come?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be there."_ I said. Bloom squealed on the other side and I flinched.

_"Great!" _She called. _"We're meeting in half an hour, but I'm already here. You still live in downtown Magix?"_

_"Err… I think."_ I said. To be honest, I didn't know which part of town I was in right now.

_"Okay, good. You'll be here soon."_ Bloom said. _"See you then!"_

_"Yeah, bye."_ I hung up the phone and got up from the floor. Riven climbed up too and leaned on the counter. "You still okay that I go?"

"Yeah, of course." Riven replied. He stood up straighter and smiled. "Have fun."

"Thanks." I said. I took a step towards the door of the kitchen, but stopped after that. "Riven?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What part of town are we?" Riven just laughed.

"I'll drive you to Ramama's." He offered. He took the car keys out of his pocket and started walking with me trailing behind him.

"Thanks." I said. We exited the kitchen and walked into the living room. "But seriously, what part of town are we in?"

"Um, I think this is the Outer Mountain region." Riven replied. "Quite a few miles out from the mountains, but further away from the inner city."

"Oh. So, how many minutes away from Magix City?" I asked.

"Technically, we are in Magix City due to urban expansion, but we are at the very edge of the city." Riven explained. "I'd say only a few minutes. You'll be there in time for lunch, don't worry."

"Alright, thanks." I said. "So, is that our house now? Like, you bought it?"

"Yep, it's ours." Riven nodded. "While you're at Ramama's, I'll be moving our stuff. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Then we'll be able to stay there tonight. That'll be nice." I said excitedly. Riven agreed. I turned on the radio and leaned back into my seat. Closing my eyes, I got lost in the music.

"Hey, Muse," Riven called softly. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. I recognized the buildings around us as being near Ramama's. I stretched and sat up in my seat more. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"Oh, I'm not too sure," I mumbled. "I'm hoping a few hours. I really want to catch up with the girls."

"Just call me when you're done," Riven said, pulling into Ramama's parking lot.

"Okay, thanks, Riv." I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before hoping out of the car. "See you!"

"See you later, Musa." With that, I walked into the pizza parlour. My eyes scanned the small room filled with tables and my face lit up with a smile when I saw Bloom, Flora, Layla and Tecna.

"Hello, ma'am, table for one?" I looked away from some of the Winx to look at the girl standing in front of me.

"Oh, no, I'm meeting a few people that are already here," I said. She nodded and I walked to my friends. Layla was the first to see me.

"Musa!" She greeted, standing up. The Andros Princess pulled me into a hug and the other Winx stood up.

"Hi, Layla," I said, wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"Musa, it's been too long. Seriously, I'm not even joking. Last month. Unacceptable," Layla said.

"You saw her last month ago!?" Flora questioned. "Last I saw of you was three months ago!" The flower fairy pulled me into her arms next.

"Ha! Try four months," Bloom said. She was next to pull me into a hug. Tecna still sat seated in the booth, a smile on her face.

"You guys are terrible with keeping in touch," Tecna said.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Bloom questioned, sitting down beside the purple haired fairy.

"Musa and I see each other every week," she laughed. I sat down beside Flora and Layla sat down beside me.

"Stella and Roxy are coming from their planets, so they should be here soon," Bloom explained.

"Oh. Roxy's coming?" I questioned, shocked. Bloom raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, she is part of the Winx," Bloom insisted. "We already discussed this before. Let's leave it for today, okay? She's Winx."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I was just surprised," I explained myself.

"Oh, don't worry, we were all surprised when Bloom told us," Layla said.

"I still don't understand why you don't see her as one of us. She helped us battle-"

"Bloom, we know, don't worry," Tecna interrupted. Bloom leaned back into her seat.

"Oh! Look guys, there's Roxy!" Flora exclaimed. I looked towards the entrance where the purple haired fairy stood.

"Wow. Is she..." Bloom started to say, but her sentence drifted off.

"Pregnant? Looks like it," Layla responded.

"Well, most of you guys are too," Tecna pointed out.

"But she's so young!" Layla said.

"She is married. She has been for more than a couple years now," I reminded the Morphix fairy. Now that I thought back on it, I hadn't seen her since her wedding day.

"I don't know why you guys have to be so critical over her," Bloom muttered.

"No, I'm not, I'm just sayi-"

"Hey, Rox!" Bloom greeted as the Earth fairy approached the table.

"Hey, guys," Roxy said, a wide smile on her face.

"How are you, sweetie?" Flora questioned.

"Doing fine actually. Today's one of my better days," she responded while slipping into the seat beside Bloom. "How are you all?"

"Oh! There's Stell!" Flora called. "Sorry to interrupt, Roxy."

"No worries, Flora," Roxy said. We all turned to look at Stella. She was waving excitedly at us until the girl at the front pulled her attention away.

"She hasn't changed," Layla joked lightly about the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Hello, my darlings!" Stella cried. Her hands held two young children's hands as they walked beside her.

One girl had curly blond hair, almost exactly like Stella's and the deep brown eyes of Brandon.

The other girl looked like the exact opposite of the blond girl. She had wavy brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

There were no doubts they were the children of Stella and Brandon. There was also no way of denying their beauty.

"Stella! Flora gasped, "who are these angels!?"

"Oh, these two?" Stella tried to hide her eagerness, but a huge smile spread on her face. "Surprise!"

"I can't believe you kept this hidden from us," Layla said. "What are their names?!"

"This one here," Stella gestured to the girl with blonde hair, "is named Sonny Jean Claira Glimmer Braid Solaria. The one here," Stella lifted her hand that held the hand of the child with brown hair," is named Luna Hora Diamond Glitter Weave Solaria."

"They have last names?" Flora questioned.

"That's what everyone royal is doing now. Since last names are needed to register at Alfea starting this next year, many royals are adopting their planets as last names," Tecna explained.

"Oh, okay." Flora nodded.

"So, how old are they?" Roxy questioned further. Stella slipped into the booth and lifted her daughters to sit between her and Bloom.

"They are 20 months old now. Sonny was born July 15, 2009, while Luna was born July 16, 2009."

"Different birthdays?" Roxy asked.

"Separated by a few minutes, yet they have completely different birthdays. A shame, really," Stella said.

"So why didn't you let us know!? They're practically two years old and this is the first time of us seeing them!" I exclaimed. The other Winx voiced their agreement with my statement.

"We had some... Err... issues on Solaria," Stella began to explain. "I'm sure you all heard about it in the news."

"Yeah, we did," Flora said. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing we could have prevented," Stella said dismissively.

The atmosphere had a bit of a melt down on Solaria, so to say. The sun cycle got all out of order which made contact with the other worlds impossible. Nothing could get in or out.

"They are really adorable, Stell," Layla said. Stella smiled.

"Thanks, hun," Stella said with a wide smile.

"Congratulations, Stella," Tecna said. We each said our congratulations after her.

"Was that your news?" Flora questioned.

"Basically. The only other thing news worthy is that Brandon and I getting engaged, but you all knew that," Stella said, a smile on her lips.

"Can I go next?" Flora questioned.

"I don't see why not," Bloom said. "What's up?" Flora smiled and sat up straighter.

"Well, I told you all that I'm pregnant the day that I found out," the flower fairy started, "but what I didn't tell you was how many I was pregnant with." Bloom, who was sipping from her glass promptly set it down on the table with wide eyes. We were all equally shocked, eyes wide. The only one of us not shocked with Stella, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha, sucks!" Stella managed between laughs. Bloom lightly smacked her arm. "Hey, sorry! One child is hard, twins are hell."

"Little ears, Stella," Bloom pointed to the child sitting between the two of them.

"How many, Flora?" Roxy questioned.

"Twins, both girls, due next month," Flora said with a large grin. We each said our congratulations to her before Layla began to speak.

"That's so crazy," she said while taking a sip of her drink. Flora turned to her a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Flora questioned.

"Oh, well, I'm pregnant with twins too," Layla said, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Really!?" Flora gasped.

"One boy and one girl though," the Andros Princess said. "Due in four months."

"Here you all have good news and then there's just me," Roxy muttered. Bloom raised her eyebrow at her Earth friend.

"Explain."

"I lost my powers," the purple haired fairy sighed, leaning back into her chair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rox," Bloom reached across the table and put her hand on her arm. "How did it happen?"

"Johnny was being sucked into a portal and I poured all of my energy into closing it," she said simply with a shrug. "I was told that they could come back, but it's highly unlikely."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Roxy," Flora said. Roxy shrugged.

"It happens to many people, and I've already lived a whole year without them," Roxy said.

"On a happier note, when are you due?" Stella questioned.

"Next month," the animal fairy replied.

"Just one?" Flora joked. Roxy laughed.

"Yeah, just this one."

"What gender is it?" Bloom questioned.

"Johnny and I want it to be a surprise, so we're not sure yet. Johnny wants a girl but I want a boy," Roxy said, a smile on her face.

"Same with Sky and I," Bloom said. "All we know is that they will be twins and due in three months." Stella burst out laughing once again.

"Wow, four of us with twins?" Layla questioned, her eyebrow raised. "That's really unlikely."

"But really cool," Bloom said.

"I guess there's going to be a lot of children around here, huh?" Tecna stated, a smile on her face.

"What does that mean?" Bloom questioned lightly.

"Well, with ten kids and all," Tecna said.

"Ten?" Layla questioned. "Wait, my two, Flora's two, Stella's two, Bloom's two and then Roxy's. That's nine."

"ARE YOU PREGNANT!?" Stella cried, her hands coming down on the table loudly.

"Yes," Tecna smiled. Stella leaned over the rest of the girls and threw her arms around her. "I'm due in November."

"Wow, to think that Musa is the only childless one of us," Layla pointed out.

"Ha! I thought she would be the first," Stella snorted. I glared and she held her hands up in defense. "Sorry, just saying, girl."

"Unless you're pregnant too?" Bloom asked hopefully. I laughed lightly.

"Nope, not me. Not really the mother type," I said. Bloom pouted.

"Darn. Wouldn't that be cool if we all had children at the same time? Our children would be the next Winx!" Bloom smiled.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean our children will be too, Bloom," Tecna pointed out. Bloom frowned.

"Wow, harsh," Bloom muttered.

"It's just the facts," Tecna said with a shrug. Bloom sighed.

"I know, but wouldn't it be really cool for our kids to be close like us? They would maybe even have similar powers to us, a real next Winx Club." Bloom sighed wistfully. "Anyway, what's your news, Musa?"

"Riven and I just got engaged when you called Bloom," I said with a smile. Bloom gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Why did you pick up?"

"Because it was Musa you were calling, not Stella," Layla joked. Stella mock glared.

"Well, congratulations," Bloom said.

"Oh, hey, I have more news, guys," Stella said suddenly, turning to Bloom. Her eyebrow raised at her friend.

"What is it?"

* * *

**This chapter was edited: 02/01/14**

**I'm currently editing this story! Please excuse my grammar mistakes and my spelling mistakes after this chapter.**

**I'd love it if you'd tell me your opinion of this story so far. Any suggestions? Remember, anyone can review! Even the people without accounts!**

**Thanks! Please review,**

**Paw**


	3. Chapter 2: What

**Last Chapter:**

"I guess there's going to be a lot of children around here, huh?" Tecna stated, a smile on her face.

"What does that mean?" Bloom questioned lightly.

"Well, with ten kids and all," Tecna said.

"Ten?" Layla questioned. "Wait, my two, Flora's two, Stella's two, Bloom's two and then Roxy's. That's nine."

"ARE YOU PREGNANT!?" Stella cried, her hands coming down on the table loudly.

"Yes," Tecna smiled. Stella leaned over the rest of the girls and threw her arms around her. "I'm due in November."

"Wow, to think that Musa is the only childless one of us," Layla pointed out.

"Ha! I thought she would be the first," Stella snorted. I glared and she held her hands up in defense. "Sorry, just saying, girl."

"Unless you're pregnant too?" Bloom asked hopefully. I laughed lightly.

"Nope, not me. Not really the mother type," I said. Bloom pouted.

"Darn. Wouldn't that be cool if we all had children at the same time? Our children would be the next Winx!" Bloom smiled.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean our children will be too, Bloom," Tecna pointed out. Bloom frowned.

"Wow, harsh," Bloom muttered.

"It's just the facts," Tecna said with a shrug. Bloom sighed.

"I know, but wouldn't it be really cool for our kids to be close like us? They would maybe even have similar powers to us, a real next Winx Club." Bloom sighed wistfully. "Anyway, what's your news, Musa?"

"Riven and I just got engaged when you called Bloom," I said with a smile. Bloom gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Why did you pick up?"

"Because it was Musa you were calling, not Stella," Layla joked. Stella mock glared.

"Well, congratulations," Bloom said.

"Oh, hey, I have more news, guys," Stella said suddenly, turning to Bloom. Her eyebrow raised at her friend.

"What is it?"

* * *

**Chapter 2: What**

_Earth Time: March 28, 2011_

_~Musa Song's Point of View~_

* * *

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you," Stella muttered, lightly bighting on her lip and turning to face the rest of us.

"No, seriously, what is it?" Bloom questioned.

"Umm, yeah, the Trix are still alive," Stella squeaked. I spun around to look in the direction Stella was staring at.

Icy sat with two young girls, around the age of two. One girl had a head full of snow white hair with grey eyes while the other one had blonde hair and green eyes.

Stormy had a young child with dark brown hair on her lap.

Darcy sat with four children around her with a younger child on her lap. The children around her looked like they were four years old; three of them girls, one of them a boy. They all had dark brown hair, two girls with straight hair and purple streaks, the other girl with wavy hair and no streaks. The young boy had nearly black hair with purple steaks. The child on Darcy's lap had very light brown, almost blonde, hair.

"What the heck?" Bloom asked under her breath. She stole a glance at where The Trix sat. I kicked her under the table. She spun back to face her drink, snuck a glance at me, and glared.

"I know!" Layla mumbled. She turned around in her chair and glared openly at The Trix. I groaned at my friends. We were going to get killed if they kept that up.

"Why are they here?" Flora asked. She didn't say it harshly; it was obvious that she was just wondering. She spun her fork in her salad and bit her lip.

"Yeah!" Stella grumbled angrily. She turned and glared at The Trix. "Get out!" Stella yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" Tecna hissed to Stella. Stella glared even more at The Trix.

"This is a fairy zone!" Stella yelled again. She stood up from her chair, the chair scraping back the slightest bit. Stormy turned to look at our area curiously. I gasped, ducked under my hand and turned to the wall. I looked around the table and saw that the rest of the table had done that.

"Don't do that ever again, Stell," Layla hissed. Stella huffed, sat up straighter, and crossed her arms.

"Who are The Trix?" Roxy asked shyly.

"To put it in small terms... Well... That's even hard to do..." Bloom mumbled. She sighed and shook her head. Layla smiled and sat up straighter.

"Long story short, The Trix are three evil witches that The Winx have fought from age sixteen. The members of The Trix are Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. Icy is the leader with Darcy and Stormy being the sidekicks, pretty much," Layla explained to Roxy. Roxy scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"I don't like the sound of them," Roxy mumbled. I wasn't really paying too much attention to the conversation around me.

"I want to find out why they are here!" I said standing up all of a sudden. All eyes turned to me, each of the pair of eyes wanting to say something no doubt. I walked out of the booth, but yet nobody said anything. I left the table without one more glance and walked over to The Trix.

"Hey!" I greeted. "What are you guys doing here?" I questioned as soon as I got to the table The Trix. All eyes from the table turned to me. I met Icy's eyes. They didn't hold the cold ice they once did, but held joy in them.

"We are here with our kids!" Icy answered. She didn't say it harshly, the way she used to. But she said it kindly, sweetly even.

"Oh, what are their names?" I asked, now getting interested.

"Well the one with white hair is named Chill and the one with blonde is named Paige. Their father named Chill and I named Paige." Icy answered, once again using that sweet voice.

"Who is there father?" I questioned lightly sitting down.

"There father is Valtor," Icy answered.

"Oh," I mumbled, taken back.

"My kid is named Cloudy! Her father is Jared from Red Fountain," Stormy blurted out. I looked over to Stormy with my eyebrow raised. She had a kid with Jared!?

Darcy didn't say anything. Icy's smile faltered the slightest bit, frowning at her sister.

"Darcy! Tell Musa who your kids are and there father!" Icy hissed.

"The baby is named Dusk, the boy is named Spencer and the girl with green eyes is named Star, the girl with blue eyes is Moona, the girl with the gold-brown eyes is named Shine, they are quadruplets. Their father is named Parker he is a wizard," Darcy said with a smug smirk.

"Nice names..." I mumbled.

"So who are the twins over there?" Icy asked. I stood up quickly; I knew there was something strange about them being nice. They just wanted to get to Stella's children.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked quickly.

"Well that's who we are now! We have been this way since our kids have been born," Stormy told me.

"So who are the twins?" Icy asked once again. I sat back down slowly, still suspicious of them.

"They are Stella's kids," I told them honestly.

"Do they have powers yet?" Stormy asked. She didn't seem prying, just like she was trying to make conversation.

"I'm not too sure. I just met them today," I told them, once again honestly.

"Stormy!" A man's voice greeted. I turned and saw a man with dark, brown hair and stormy, grey eyes. He had a red muscle top with grey pants on.

"Jared!" Stormy said then jumped up and ran towards him and gave him a one armed hug.

"Hey, sweetie! How's Cloudy?" Jared asked in a mumble against Stormy's hair.

"She's just fine," Stormy mumbled back. She turned back to me, a kind smile on her face.

"Ok, well, we have to go home now," Jared said.

"Ok girls, time to go!" Stormy called out, like they didn't hear.

"Bye, Musa!" Icy said kindly. She stood up from the table, lightly touched my shoulder, and smiled. She stepped back, picked up the twins, and walked to where Jared was talking to Cloudy. I waved bye to Icy, even though she wouldn't see it.

"Bye!" Spencer, Moona, Shine and Star all called out. They all waved before turning to their mother. Darcy took their hands and transported out. Stormy walked up to me quickly.

"Here is a photo of the happy family," Stormy lightly joked. She smiled as she handed me the photo. I looked down on the photo and noticed everyone was smiling except Darcy. I looked up at Stormy, questioning. Stormy sighed, knowing what I was thinking. "It was one of Darcy's bad days, something about a fight with Parker," Stormy mumbled. I sighed, knowing why Darcy was acting like she acted today.

"Did she get in a fight with him today, too?" I asked. Stormy shrugged.

"Bad hair day," Stormy suggested. I nodded. I pocketed the picture and looked at Icy interacting with the children. I smiled, maybe could really change. "Look, I'm sorry for the way we were all back in school," Stormy said suddenly. I looked from Icy to Stormy, confused. She shrugged. "My sisters and I were foolish, trying to rule everything. I mean, we were teenagers. We were stupid and hormonal," Stormy said, trying to joke again. I only smiled slightly. "I know you probably won't believe it, but we've all changed. Children can change people," Stormy added. I nodded.

"I know. I've seen it in my friends, they are different. More grown up," I agreed. Stormy smiled and nodded.

"See, everyone is affected by children," Stormy said. She looked fondly back at her husband and child. "I love them, and it would pain me knowing that they could get hurt," Stormy muttered. She sighed and shook her head. "I know you might only think that I'm saying sorry for me because nobody else said sorry, but I'm saying it for all of us. We are all really sorry."

"It's in the past," I said. I smiled slightly. "Forgive and forget, right?"

"Right," Stormy agreed. She laughed slightly and turned back to her family. "I have to get going now, I guess," Stormy muttered. She turned back to me. "It was nice seeing you."

"Nice seeing you too," I called. She turned and waved. She walked over to her sister and husband. They walked out of the restaurant, Stormy looking back at me and waved. Then they were gone. I turned back and walked to the table where my friends were talking in hushed whispers.

"So why were they here?" Stella asked, noticing me first.

"They were here with their kids," I said. I plopped down at the booth again and sighed.

"Who would like those witches?" Layla asked in disgust.

"Well Valtor liked Icy, Jared likes Stormy, and Parker liked Darcy," I muttered. I looked around the table and smiled. "And they have changed, believe it or not."

"Ok, if you say so!" Bloom muttered under her breath. We all dropped The Trix and started mentioning stupid memories from Alfea and Earth.

* * *

**This chapter's word count came in at 600 words at first. I edited this chapter at first on July 10, 2012 and I came back to edit it 02/01/14.**

**Thanks for reading! Review to let me know your thoughts. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't really like and if you have any suggestions.**

**Thanks! Review, please,**

**Paw**


	4. Oh Baby?

**I don't own any of the Winx Club. This is my third chapter.**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Right." Stormy said. She laughed slightly and turned back to her family. "I have to get going now, I guess." Stormy muttered. She turned back to me. "It was nice seeing you."

"Nice seeing you too." I called. She turned and waved. She walked over to her sister and husband. They walked out of the restaurant, Stormy looking back at me and waved. Then they were gone. I turned back and walked to the table where my friends were talking in hushed whispers.

"So why were they here?" Stella asked, noticing me first.

"They were here with their kids." I said. I plopped down at the booth again and sighed.

"Who would like those witches?" Layla asked in disgust.

"Well Valtor liked Icy, Jared likes Stormy, and Parker liked Darcy." I muttered. I looked around the table and smiled. "And they have changed, believe it or not."

"Ok if you say so!" Bloom muttered under her breath. We all dropped The Trix and started mentioning stupid memories from Alfea and Earth.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oh Baby!**

_Musa's Point of View..._

* * *

"So have far along are you?" Flora asked Roxy.

"I'm 8 months and 21 days." Roxy said.

"Oh, ok!" Flora said.

"Ouch!" Layla screamed holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tecna asked worried.

"The, the baby is kicking! Just kicking." Layla said trying to calm herself.

Brandon came walking in.

"Time to go! The guards are getting worried!" Brandon told Stella.

"Ok, Sunny and Luna just fell asleep." Stella answered standing up.

"Bye girls! Talk to you guys soon!" Stella said walking out of Ramas Pizza.

"Where do you guys live now?" Layla asked Flora.

"We live at the edge of Magix. It has tons of bedrooms." Flora said. "It's an environmentally friendly house" Flora added.

"Where do you live?" Flora asked Bloom.

"I live on New Domino! Well Domino right now." Bloom told everyone.

"And where do you live?" Layla asked Roxy.

"I live on Earth with Johnny and soon my baby! We live in a 13 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 floors, 4 patios, 2 living rooms, 2 kitchen, and 7 room guest house." Roxy said.

"Where do you live Layla?" Tecna asked.

"I live on Andros in the palace with Nabu." Layla told everyone.

"And where do you live?" Bloom asked me.

"I live down town Magix." I said.

"Same place as you did when we graduated?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah same place." I said.

"Where do you live?" Roxy asked Tecna.

"I live on Zenith with Timmy." She said.

**_Boom!_**

There was a big boom outside.

We all turned and saw Darcy.

She came walking towards us.

"My sisters might be nice, but I'm not!" Darcy yelled.

She then shot a bunch of purple circles at Layla and Roxy.

"Sound wave shield!" I shouted, formed a shield and jumped in front of Layla and Roxy.

"Musa! We can't transform because we are pregnant!" Bloom, Layla, Tecna, and Flora shouted.

"I can't transform because I don't have my powers and I'm pregnant!" Roxy screamed.

Darcy then shot harder circles at Layla, Roxy, Bloom, and Flora out of both hands this time. I then stretched my shield out to block the attack.

"Mommy?" A few voices said. I recognized the voices but didn't know who they were.

"Star, Moona, Shine and Spencer… and is that Paige? I told you to go home! Where is Dusk?" Darcy said turning her head but still attacking us.

"You told us but we hate home! And Dusk is with Parker at home!" They yelled.

"Why do you call your dad Parker?" Bloom asked.

"Parker isn't our dad! Eww! Parker is Dusk's dad!" Spencer yelled.

"I told you not to tell anybody!" Darcy said. Darcy's attack was so strong that it was hard to keep my shied up. Darcy then stopped her attack and turned her hands toward Star, Moona, Shine, Paige and Spencer.

"No!" I shouted and flung my shield towards them.

I ran to them with my shield still up and picked Moona and Paige up and Star, Shine and Spencer followed behind me. I carried them to where the other Winx club members were. I put them down.

I handed Paige to Tecna.

"Musa your shield is fading away…a bit!" Flora yelled.

Shine, Star and Moona then started to cry.

"Mommy was never this mean!" Star, Shine and Moona yelled.

They then started to get a yellow electric glow around them. Star transformed into a sparkly yellow half top that slanted to the left and short, shorts. The top had thick strings from the shirt that connected to the pants. She had tiny, tiny butterfly wings. Moona then transformed into a sparkly grey half top that slanted to the right and short, shorts. The top had thick strings from the shirt that connected to the pants, the same way Star's did. She also had tiny, tiny butterfly wings. Shine then transformed into a sparkly orange half top and orange short, shorts with a belt that connected to the right of her top and connected to the left of her shorts. She had tiny butterfly wings.

"Solar shield!" Star, Shine and Moona shouted and formed a shield behind mine.

"Good job you guy!" I told them.

"Mommy was never this nice! She was always being so mean to us." Spencer yelled.

I bright yellow light ball formed and then exploded. It blew Darcy down and through her across the room.

"I thought that they are only 4!" Layla screamed.

I turned around and saw Roxy on the floor.

"Roxy!" I screamed. I would of went and got her but I need to keep the shield up.

"I got her!" Flora, Bloom, Layla and Tecna said rushing over to Roxy.

"Did she get hit with Darcy's magic?" Tecna asked.

"No I held up the shield for everything." I said.

"Musa! I don't want to live with mommy anymore!" Moona said hugging my leg.

"Neither do I!" Star and Shine said hugging my other leg.

"I don't want to either!" Spencer said hugging both of my legs.

"How come Paige is here?" I asked Star, Shine, Moona, and Spencer.

"Aunt Icy told us to come here with Paige, hide and live with you guys. She said that you are very good people and treat us like your kids." Star, Shine, Moona, and Spencer said.

"Are you going to keep us and Paige? You are really nice and would like you as our other mother." Star, Moona, Shine and Spencer told me.

"Someone call Johnny! I think Roxy is going to have her baby very soon!" Bloom yelled.

"I will think about it." I told Star, Shine, Moona, and Spencer.

"I'll call!" I yelled to Bloom.

I dialled Johnny's number.

"_Hello? Who is it?" Johnny answered._

"_Hey it's Musa! Roxy is about to have her kid! Get down to Magix main hospital!" I told him._

I heard a click and an engine starting.

"_I'm on my way! Call everyone else and make sure they are there. I'm on Earth so I will be there in 30 mins." Johnny said and then hung up._

"He will be here soon. Johnny is on Earth so it will take a bit for him to get here." I told everyone.

"Ok I called the hospital. They will get her there in 3-10 mins and take care of her." Flora said.

"I have called Nabu, Stella, Brandon, and their kids. They are all going to be here in around 15 mins." Layla said.

"Ok someone call Sky because I'm taking care of Roxy!" Bloom shouted.

"Ok I just called Timmy. He is on his way." Tecna told us.

"I just called Sky and Helia. They are coming here so they will help us." Flora said.

"I will call Riven!" I shouted.

"_Hey Musa! What's up?" Riven answered._

"_We need you to get to Ramas Pizza very fast!" I shouted then hung up._

"Riven will be there soon." I said.

"What's happening Musa?" Star asked.

"Well Riven is coming to pick you, Spencer, Shine, Moona, Paige, Layla, Flora, Sky, and me up to go see Roxy's new baby!" I told her.

**_Vromoooom!_**

We heard the ambulance coming.

"Hello! We are here to see a woman that is having her baby named Roxy!" A man said.

"Who is she?" He asked

"Well…DUH!" Another man said walking over to Roxy.

"That is her?" He asked.

"Yes! Help her!" Bloom screamed.

"Well sorry all of you are looking like you are going to have kids… Except you and you." The man said pointing at me and Tecna.

"Help her!" We all screamed.

They picked her up and put her in the ambulance.

"Hey! Where is Roxy going?" Johnny asked walking up to us.

"She is going to Main Magix Hospital. And you are?" One man asked.

"She is my wife! And I'm coming with you guys in the ambulance! Johnny yelled as climbing into the ambulance.

Riven then walked in.

"Riven is here! Let's get to the hospital!" Layla screamed.

"See you at the hospital!" Johnny called as the doors to the ambulance closed.

"What's going on? Who are the kids?" Riven asked walking in.

"Get in the car! Roxy is having her baby!" I yelled to him.

"…And so am I!" Flora screamed.

"Oh my gosh! I can't take this! Riven yelled.

"Get us to the hospital!" I told Riven.

We all piled into the car and took off.

"Hurry!" Flora screamed at Riven.

"I am! It's all the stop lights and the speed limit!" Riven shouted.

"Run the lights and speed! Someone call Helia to hurry up!" Flora screamed.

"I will call him!" Bloom said.

After a few minutes she got off the phone.

"He is already there!" Bloom told everyone.

"How much longer?" Flora yelled.

"Only a few minutes!" Riven shouted.

* * *

"We aren't at the hospital yet!" Flora screamed.

"Now we are!" Tecna said.

We ran to into the hospital.

"A lady is having a baby! Her name is Flora Rose Blossom!" Layla yelled to the lady at the desk.

"How old is she?" The lady asked chewing bubble gum and in a monotone voice.

"What the heck! Get help! We need help! No form! Just help her!" Layla yelled.

"Ok fine!" I'll take her you a room." The lady said.

"What room so we can send her husband there?" Tecna asked.

"Room 51, right beside another Winx Club member." The lady said.

She then took Flora to a room.

I then saw Helia.

"Helia! Flora is in room 51!" I yelled.

"Thanks!" He replied and ran in.

We went to sit down in between the rooms.

"Musa. So will you take me, Paige, Shine, Spencer, and Star home with you?" Moona asked.

"Who are they?" Riven whispered into my ear.

"Oh this is Moona! This is Star. This is Shine. And this is Spencer! And they are Darcy and unknowns kids!" I said.

"When did you run into Darcy? And how did you get her kids?" Riven asked.

"Well I saw The Trix and their kids Chill and Paige, Icy's kids, Cloudy, Stormy's kid, Dusk, Shine, Star, Spencer, and Moona, Darcy's kids at Ramas Pizza and talked to them. Icy and Stormy are nice. Then they left but Darcy came back and started attacking us. Her kids came with the baby and saved us. By the way the baby is named Paige and is Icy's kid. They need a place to stay and to live and parents to live with. So The Trix, Star, Spencer, Shine, Moona and I were thinking that me and you could take care of them." I said.

"Well we now have room for them to stay in and I don't mind them staying. We could adopt them and they can be ours! But who are there father?" Riven said.

"Paige's father is Valtor and Spencer, Shine. Moona, and Star's father is unknown." I said.

"We will raise them as if they are our own." Riven said.

"Yeah! So we can stay with you!" Moona asked.

"I would like that it's just Riven has to decide…" I said.

"You can stay!" Riven yelled.

"Yeah! We have a home with good people taking care of us!" Moona yelled.

A nurse came walking up.

"Do you guys want to wait in the special waiting room right behind you?" She asked all of us.

"Sure!" Riven said and got up.

"Up!" Paige said reaching for Riven. "Up!" Paige said again.

Riven picked her up and carried her to the special waiting room.

The waiting room had a 5 couches, 8 chairs, a TV, a fridge, 1 crib, a playpen, and a coffee table in the middle of the room. Everyone went in the room. Riven put Paige down in the playpen and took a seat beside Star on a 6 seated couch. I was on the end and beside me was Spencer, beside him was Shine, beside her was Moona, and beside her was Star, beside her was Riven.

"This is sweet!" Stella said walking into the room with Brandon, Luna, and Sunny. They put Sunny and Luna in the playpen with Paige.

* * *

**20 hours later**

Paige was sleeping in the playpen with Luna and Sunny. Star, Shine, Spencer, and Moona were asleep on the floor beside the playpen. Everyone was here and watching TV.

"Hey guys you there?" Roxy's voice said from room 49.

"Yeah we are here!" We answered.

"Come here please!" She yelled.

I walked in and saw a little baby girl with purple hair with brown tips and tiny curls. Her eyes were closed.

"Awe what is her name?" Stella asked.

"I think I'm going to name her Annette… Right, Johnny!" Roxy said.

"Yeah that's a nice name!" Johnny said.

"Perfect name!" I yelled.

"Girls are you there?" Flora yelled from the other room.

"Coming!" We all yelled and started walking to room 51.

I walked in and saw 2 little girls.

"This is Loxy and this is Joy." Flora said. They looked identical.

"They are so cute!" Tecna mumbled.

I heard a baby start crying.

"Musa! Paige is crying!" Moona shouted.

I ran with Riven to the room. We saw that Paige had stopped crying and Luna, Sunny, and Paige were playing. Then Paige held her hand a little bit apart from each other and a power ball formed. It was gold.

The nurse walked in.

"Ok you have to leave now so another family can come and stay." The nurse told us.

I walked to the playpen and picked up Paige and handed her to Riven. Riven also had Spencer and Shine walking beside him. I picked up Star and Moona. We walked to the car and put them in the back.

"Musa? Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Star whispered.

"Tonight you can sleep in my bed tonight, but tomorrow we can get you guys a bed and you can sleep there the next night." I answered.

We drove to the apartment that me and Riven had seen in the morning.

"This is our house!" Riven said picking up Spencer and putting him around his shoulder and picked up Paige and Shine and carried her in his arm and I carried star and Moona in my arms.

We put Spencer, Star, Shine, and Moona in the bed. Riven still held Paige and we walked to the living room.

"What are we going to do?" Riven asked.

"With what?" I asked.

"With food, with beds, with their mothers, with their powers, schools, if they have powers?" Riven shouted quietly.

"Well we need to buy food! We need to buy beds! Their mothers want us to have them! Moona, Shine, and Star are fairies and Spencer is a wizard, so they will go to Alfea or any other fairy school! Paige is a fairy too!… I think!" I yelled quietly too.

"Musa and Riven." A voice said.

I turned around and saw Moona, Shine, and Star standing there.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We can't fall asleep." They said walking towards us.

"What's wrong?" Riven asked.

"I'm thinking about mom, Parker, Dusk, Aunt Icy, Chill, Aunt Stormy, and Cloudy. Do you think they miss us?" Star asked.

"I think you should go to bed and we will talk about it in the morning." Riven said.

"We can't fall asleep without our special teddies!" Moona wined.

A coffee cup floated up and turned into moon light.

"I'm tired all of a sudden…." Moona said with a yawn.

"I'm not… I need my special teddy!" Star said almost crying.

A spoon rose and then turned into star light.

"I'm tired to,,, all of a sudden" Star said.

"I want teddy! Please!" Shine wined.

A book lifted up in the air and then turned into sun light.

"I'm going to go to bed. Do you want to come to bed?" Star asked Moona and Shine.

"Yeah sure. Musa and Riven can you tuck us in?" Moona asked. I got up with Riven and went to tuck them in.

"Night!" Me and Riven said and left the room.

We went to the closet and grabbed blankets and pillows and went to the living room.

"This has been a crazy day!" I told Riven.

"Yeah…." Riven said then turned off the lights.

* * *

**The chapter was really long! Do you like it? I think it is ok… Who are Moona, Star, Shine, and Spencer's father? Please Review!**

**Pawprinter**

**xxx**

* * *

**Edit: Should I come back and edit this chapter?**


	5. Shopping

**This is my fourth chapter of Big Surprise. Enjoy!**

* * *

**EDIT: This chapter has been edited, due to words not being in the 1000 range.**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"I'm going to go to bed. Do you want to come to bed?" Star asked Moona and Shine.

"Yeah sure. Musa and Riven can you tuck us in?" Moona asked. I got up with Riven and went to tuck them in.

"Night!" Me and Riven said and left the room.

We went to the closet and grabbed blankets and pillows and went to the living room.

"This has been a crazy day!" I told Riven.

"Yeah…." Riven said then turned off the lights.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shopping**

_Musa's Point of View..._

_2 weeks later…_

* * *

_"Who are you?" I asked scared, walking towards the stranger. It was dark, pitch black... Before I walked up to the strange I couldn't tell what gender the strange was, but because I was almost nose to nose with the strange I could tell it was a man._

_"You will never know." The man muttered, laughing a bit evilly. I got a bad vibe from him after only four words. Dark magic was around here for sure._

_"What have you done with my family?" I asked. I looked around me, waving my arms around in the darkness. I hated darkness. It made it even worse because my family just vanished into thin air._

_The man laughed at me. It hurt, like he was poking fun at me. He stopped laughing, cocked his head to one side, and charged at me. I let out an ear piercing scream._

* * *

I woke up suddenly and saw it was three in the morning. My arms flew around me, as if I was still in my dream. I took a deep breath to calm myself; I felt I was still in my makeshift bed on the floor at my house.

I was safe.

That man wasn't around here to hurt me.

I was safe.

_So, what the heck woke me?_ I wondered. As soon as I thought it I heard the crying.

Paige let out a loud cry, her wailing echoing through the house. I groaned and sat up, more awake and knowing that Paige would need to be around me. I got up from the floor and noticed that Riven wasn't there. I walked through the room, over to the entrance of the living room from the hallway. I walked over to one of Stella's child's crib that Paige was borrowing. I looked over the edge, looking at the baby no older than nineteen months.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper. Paige still cried loudly, ignoring me entirely. I was interrupted by a shutting of a door. I pulled Paige out of her crib and rounded the corner to see the front door.

"I think she's hungry." Riven said from the top of the stairs. He stood at the plat form with a few bags in his hands.

"Where did you go?" I asked, shifting the weight of Paige.

"I heard Paige crying so I went and got food for her and for next week for everyone." Riven said walking down the stairs. I carried Paige to the kitchen. Riven pulled out baby food and handed it over to me. "I know I should wake you, saying that I was going, but I couldn't wake you. You hadn't got the best of sleep in a few weeks." Riven mumbled.

I put Paige in the highchair and nodded my head. I opened the food, took out a spoon, and tried to feed it to Paige. It failed miserably when she hit the spoon away from her face, sending the food flying at me.

"Can you try?" I asked Riven with a yawn. He stepped back from where he was putting the food away and nodded his head. He walked over to me, took the spoon and food, and scooped some into her mouth.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

"I just did?" Riven mumbled, also in slight awe. "Now go to bed..." Riven ordered. I nodded and smiled. "Love you and see you in the morning." Riven said.

"Love you too." I said. I walked up to him, pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. I slowly back away and walked off to bed.

_It was bright outside but I was still asleep. _

I woke up laughing and my eyes shot open, I saw Shine, Star, Moona, Spencer, and Riven. Star and Spencer was sitting on the floor to my right, Shine and Moona was sitting on the floor to my left, and Riven was sitting on top of me. They all had feathers in their hands and the feathers were tickling my face.

"Time to go eat, Musa!" Shine yelled

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up a bit.

"It is seven thirty." Riven said helping me up with a kiss on the check

"Really?" I asked with a yawn

"Yep and you should eat." Shine poked.

I sighed and got up from the floor. I stretched like a cat and slowly walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Musa! Time to go shopping!" Moona yelled down the hall.

In the time it had taken Riven to round up the kids, I had gotten dressed, had breakfast, and dressed Paige. I was now walking out of Paige's room, her hand in mine, with the kids still running around the house. Okay, maybe I did all those things before Riven could round up the other kids.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The kids walked into the flat slowly, their eyes slowly dropping. Iwalked quickly down the stairs after the kids. Riven walked after me, quickly turning to the right to drop Paige into the crib. The other kids all walked over to the couch and sat down, all leaning together.

I turned to the other part of the living room and I surveyed the many bags that littered my living room. It was ridiculous. I was never so thankful for my magical skills. I had been able to banish the shopping bags to the flat so that they had not needed to carry them the entire time. But, that also meant that it was the first time I'd seen them all put together. I walked over to a bag and opened it. I pulled out a few items of clothing and sighed, there was just so much things.

"My goodness, we're going to have to buy them a toy box next," I mumbled. That was the fifteenth the bags full of toys.

"I'm sorry." Riven mumbled. "I shouldn't have let them pick out so many toys."

"No, it's fine. They needed toys," I told him.

"I know, but I shouldn't have stepped in like that. I saw that it upset you. It wasn't fair of me," Riven apologized.

I looked at him puzzled. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I bought the toys and the ice cream and you bought the clothes and shoes. I got the fun stuff and you got the… well, boring stuff. I shouldn't have taken that from you," he explained.

I laughed lightly. "No. No, that doesn't bother me. Children love to be spoiled, but that's not what sticks with them. There are plenty of ways for me to show them I care."

"But, you were upset," Riven said, now uncomfortably confused again.

"I… well, it's a pride thing, I guess. I'm working on it," I muttered, looking rather ashamed. Riven smirked.

"Good job working on it from last time." Riven muttered. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled.

"When?" I asked.

"From when I paid for dinner." Riven said with a smirk. I laughed and hit Riven's arm lightly.

"Shut up!" I giggled.

* * *

Later on in the night everyone was up, still all really tired, but up enough to get the rooms organized.

"Musa, what room is mine?" Spencer asked. He looked up from the bag he was look through.

"Do you want to share with Star?" I asked him.

"Sure!" Spencer said. "What room do I get, Musa?" Spencer asked.

"You two can have the room that is light brown. Riven will come help set your beds up." I said. Spencer got up from the floor, tugging on Star's sleeve. He ran to a small box and picked up, scampering towards the room with Star and Riven following behind Spencer slowly.

"Where are we going to stay?" Moona asked suddenly.

"Well do you want to share with Shine in the sky room?" I asked

"Yes!" They yelled running off with a few boxes.

I took a box and went to the yellow room beside my room. I put up the crib, playpen, toys, books, and other stuff. The room looked perfect! I put Paige down in the crib and went to see if Star, Shine, Spencer, Moona, or Riven needed any help. When I got there everything was done. They were in the loft and Riven was on a chair with a book of ponies was on his face, everyone was sleeping. I walked up to them, lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

**It was really, really short. It's just something I wanted to write… Please Review**

**Pawprinter**

* * *

**Edit: This chapter has been edited on July 10, 2012. Working on Chapter 35. I made this chapter way better. Thanks, and review!**


	6. The crazy road

**I don't Winx Club. I wont stop writing even if you review you want me too, because a lot of people like my story. This is my fifth chapter. Thank you everybody who reviews! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Later on in the night everyone was up, still all really tired, but up enough to get the rooms organized.

"Musa, what room is mine?" Spencer asked. He looked up from the bag he was look through.

"Do you want to share with Star?" I asked him.

"Sure!" Spencer said. "What room do I get, Musa?" Spencer asked.

"You two can have the room that is light brown. Riven will come help set your beds up." I said. Spencer got up from the floor, tugging on Star's sleeve. He ran to a small box and picked up, scampering towards the room with Star and Riven following behind Spencer slowly.

"Where are we going to stay?" Moona asked suddenly.

"Well do you want to share with Shine in the sky room?" I asked

"Yes!" They yelled running off with a few boxes.

I took a box and went to the yellow room beside my room. I put up the crib, playpen, toys, books, and other stuff. The room looked perfect! I put Paige down in the crib and went to see if Star, Shine, Spencer, Moona, or Riven needed any help. When I got there everything was done. They were in the loft and Riven was on a chair with a book of ponies was on his face, everyone was sleeping. I walked up to them, lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The crazy road**

_Musa's Point of View_

* * *

_Bing bong!_

The doorbell had just rang. I got up from a deep sleep. I opened my eyes and saw that the kids were gone.

"Hello Stella, Brandon, Luna, and Sunny!" I heard Star shout.

"Is Musa there?" Stella asked.

Riven sat straight up.

"Where are the kids?" Riven asked in a panic.

"At the door!" I yelled standing up.

I ran to the door.

"Hi Stella!" I said.

"Why do you let your kids answer the door? It could have been… you know…" Stella said loudly.

"It could have been Darcy." Stella whispered but I ignored her.

"Why did you answer the door?" I asked the kids.

"I felt that…" Star said.

"…solar energy was..." Shine said.

"…you know…" Moona said.

"…here! We felt that solar energy was here at the door!" Spencer said.

"How did they feel it?" Stella asked me.

"I have no idea…" I said wondering off into space.

"Well it's time to go to the power training studio… to help our kid's train!" Stella said.

Riven came up the stairs with Paige screaming in his arms.

"She won't shut up, or eat!" Riven said frustrated.

"Give her to me!" Stella said inviting herself, Brandon, and the kids in.

Stella gave Luna and Sunny to Brandon, and picked up Paige from Riven. Stella held her for a few seconds but Paige kept on screaming.

"You can have her!" Stella said shoving Paige to me.

I held Paige for a bit and then she went quite.

"Time to go!" Stella said.

We all walked out of the house and went in the car.

"Musa! Where are we going?" Moona asked.

"Moossssa!" Paige yelled then squealed in excitement.

"We are going to 'Winx Unleashed' magic training studio! I work there with the other winx club members. I'm going to be teaching all day. You guys can join a class if you want." I said

"Moossssa!" Paige yelled again.

"Shut up and read a book!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer!" I yelled looking at him.

Spencer through a book a Paige and started yelling. Paige then started reading. Riven looked like he was going to explode… He didn't have all of his attention on the road.

"Everyone be quite! I am trying to drive! You guys are going to make us…!" Riven said turning around.

"Riven watch the road!" I yelled but it was too late.

**_Crash!_**

We slammed into a hover-semi, flipped over 8 times, hit the thin rail of a bridge, and the front end of the car was hanging over the side of a 100 foot drop into a deep lake.

"Musa?" Riven asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Do something." Star yelled in a panic.

"Hurry!" Spencer added.

"Water wave into Melody wave!" I yelled.

I quickly turned the lake into melody sound wave to catch us when we fell. I used up all of my focus holding up the wave.

"I can't hold this for long, all of my focus is on this so I can't do anything else!" I yelled.

"Sunlight cage!" Shine shouted. A bright yellow cage formed around the car.

"Lunar light cloud!" Moona yelled. A thick fog appeared in the middle of the drop.

"Star light vines! Star shouted. Yellow bright vines came from up from the edges of Moona's fog and came bellow the car ready to catch the car.

Spencer put up a shield tight around the car.

Paige climbed to my lap and sat down.

"Word wave!" Paige mumbled quietly. A bunch of writing came over my wave and supported it.

The car slowly tipped. It fell on the vines and slipped through. It went through the fog. I held onto Paige tightly. We hit the waves with a huge bang. The shield that Shine did made the car water proof.

"Lunar light air! We now will be able to breath." Moona yelled.

"Star light wind!" Star yelled.

A strong wind picked up outside and lifted the car up a bit. Paige crawled out from my lap and into Stars lap. Paige held Star's hand. The car lifted up a bit more.

"Transform into your fairy form!" Riven instructed.

"I can't! I'm holding up a shield!" Shine screamed. Her hair started to get one light soft gold-ish orange highlight on the side of her left side of her head, her eyes, and fingernails started to glow a soft orange.

"Neither can I! I have to control the wind!" Star said worried. Her fingernails and eyes turned a soft yellow, and hair got a light soft gold-ish yellow highlight on the right side of her head.

"I can't! I think we all want to be able to breath!" Moona yelled worried. Her hair got a light, soft, silver-ish highlight in her bangs, and her eyes and fingernails started to glow soft, light silver.

Then they all transformed into their fairy forms.

"How the heck did that happen?" Star asked.

"Does it matter? Let's just do something… Don't lose concentrating!" Spencer yelled.

All of a sudden we flew up to the top of the bridge.

"What just happened?" We all asked.

"I have no idea!" I said in a whisper.

"I'm so tired!" Shine, Star, Moona, and Spencer said as they fell to the back of the seats.

"That's what it's like being a fairy. That's why you have to train." I said also tired.

"Ma mama!" Paige said with a giggle.

"Let's get to the studio!" Riven said pulling away.

* * *

**Its short… Again thank you to everyone who reviews! I appreciate all of them! I'm not sure if I fixed all of the spelling and grammar. I will post another chapter soon Review please!**

**Till next time… PawPrinter**

* * *

**Edit: What do you think? Should I come back and edit it?**


	7. Hello

**Hello! I just want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! I love advice and tips. This is going to be my 6th chapter!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

All of a sudden we flew up to the top of the bridge.

"What just happened?" We all asked.

"I have no idea!" I said in a whisper.

"I'm so tired!" Shine, Star, Moona, and Spencer said as they fell to the back of the seats.

"That's what it's like being a fairy. That's why you have to train." I said also tired.

"Ma mama!" Paige said with a giggle.

"Let's get to the studio!" Riven said pulling away.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hello**

_Musa's Point of View..._

* * *

We drove along time to the studio… slowly because the car couldn't go any faster… After 45 minuets we finally reached the studio.

We drove into the studio's lower level. There was a place for cars, another room and curly stairs leading to the lounge where the winx, specialists, and the winx kids go.

"What the heck happened to my car? I let you borrow it for a day and you trashed it!" Nabu screamed seeing the car

"We drove off the edge of a bride…"Riven said handing the keys back to Nabu

Nabu rushed up to it. He touched the hood of the car. As he did the wheels fell off and the doors flipped on the ground. Nabu climbed into the front seat. When he did the seat fell through the floor of the car and the car fell to the floor with a crash.

"Nabu?" Layla called from upstairs.

"What?" Nabu screamed

"Where are yo…..?" Layla asked but didn't finish

Layla walked down the stairs and as soon as she saw Nabu in the car she burst out laughing.

"What happened to the car?" Layla asked laughing

"Riven destroyed it.." Nabu said looking at Riven with evil eyes

"Right…." Layla said sarcastically

"Really he did!" Nabu shouted finally getting out of the car

"Sure." Layla said sarcastically once again

"Why don't you believe me?" Nabu asked

"They are here!" Layla yelled up the stairs.

"What took you so long!" Stella yelled coming down the stairs with the kids and Brandon

"We kind of… Umm…. Crashed and fell of a bridge.. But Shine, Star, Moona, Spencer, and Paige saved us!" I said proudly

"Well time to get to class! The kids are waiting!" Bloom yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Coming! Come on Musa! We have to go teach!" Stella yelled

"Bye kids!" I said hugging them

"Bye Riven."I said kissing him lightly

Me, Stella, and Bloom walked up the stairs.

"There you are your late!" A girl around 6 yelled

"Sorry I'm late! I got into some… traffic. Ok so lets get off to learning everyone's names, what planet your are from, how old you are, what school you might go to, if you can transform, and your power, then we will test how strong you powers are, since it's the first day of classes. Lets start out with you!" I said pointing at the same girl that talked earlier. She had light blond hair down to her waist with blue eyes. She was wearing the uniform for Winx Unleashed, a blue top with white shorts.

"Well my name is Ella Sew, I'm the Princess of Sew, I'm 6 years old, I'm going to Alfea. My power is sowing accessories, and my specialty is elastic bands, and I can transform." The girl said then transformed. She transformed into a light brown half top and skirt, her hair went into ponytails. She also had a little pouch around her waist and a sewing needle as a pin in the top of the top. She had high light brown shoes. Her wings were a light brown and small.

"I have my Charmix" Ella said then transformed into her normal clothing.

"Cool… next is you." I said pointing too a little girl around 6. She had bright red hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. She had the Winx Unleashed uniform on.

"My name is Ember Flame, I'm from planet Flame, I'm 7 years old, I'm going to Bata, my power is fire, I can transform." The girl said them transformed. She had a flame red tube top with short, shorts. She had thick ribbons around her legs with a flame at the end. Her hair went down to her waist and was curled. Her wings were light red and small.

"Its my enchantix!" She said proudly

"Nice next is you!" I said pointing to a girl with long blond hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Breeze Air, I'm from the planet Wind, I'm 7, I'm going to Bata, I can transform, My power is wind." The girl said then transformed. She went into a dark blue bikini top that crossed around her stomach and back. She had shorts on. She also had ribbons around her legs. Her hair got short and tightly curled. Her wings were a light blue and small.

"Its also my enchantix!" Breeze said proudly

"Cool! Next is you." I said pointing to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She also had the Winx Unleashed uniform on.

"My name is Summer, I am from the planet Ground, I'm 7 years old, I'm going to Bata, my power is the earth. I can transform." She said then transformed. She turned into a green one shoulder top with shorts and ribbons around her legs. Her had her hair down and was curled. Her wings were light green and small.

"I have my enchantix too!" She said proudly

"Good, Next is you." I said pointing at a girl with dirty blond hair with blue eyes.

"My name is Crystal, I'm 7 years old, I'm from the rainbow planet, I'm going to Bata, my power is also light, and I can transform." The girl said. She transformed into a white sparkly long, flowing dress. She had snow white leather boots Her hair went into a messy bun.

"I have enchantix!" Crystal said

**Boom**!

I turned around.

"Girls get into your transformations and battle positions now!" I yelled turning into my Believix…

* * *

**Its ok right?… I realised that there are a lot of kids, grammar, and spelling mistakes. Correct me for any grammar, spelling, or anything you want to correct me on. Thank you again for the reviews! It means a lot to me! Remember you can message me or review me to add anything, to fix anything, or anything you want me to do in my stories. Review please!**

**-PawPrinter**


	8. Update

**I made up all of the kids. Other wise I don't own Winx Club. This is for some people who reviewed and messaged me. This is the list of all of the people in my story… encase you are confused….**

* * *

**Update**

* * *

**Main Kids:**

**Spencer**: His parents are Darcy & Unknown. He is 4 years old. He is a wizard and live with Musa, Riven, his twin sisters, Shine, Star, and Moona, and his adopted sister, Paige.

**Shine**: Her parents are Darcy & Unknown. She is 4 years old. She is a fairy/ witch hybrid (like Mirta). Her power is that she can turn Solar energy/ solar light into anything she wants. Her power works best on a sunny day or with her twin sisters. She can transform. She lives with Musa, Riven, her twins, Spencer, Star, Moona, and her adopted sister, Paige. She is only on her first transformation. Her power is really strong.

**Star:** Her parents are Darcy & Unknown. She is 4 years old. She is a fairy/ witch hybrid (like Mirta). Her power is turning Star energy/ star light into anything she wants. Her power works best on a starry night or with her twin sisters. She can transform. She live with Musa, Riven, her twins Moona, Shine, and Spencer, and her adopted sister, Paige. She is only on her first transformation. Her power is really strong.

**Moona:** Her parents are Darcy & Unknown. She is 4 years old. She is a fairy/ witch hybrid (like Mirta). Her power is turning Lunar energy/ Luna light into anything she wants it to be. Her power works best on a full moon or with her twin sisters. She can transform. She live with Musa, Riven, her twins Star, Shine, and Spencer, and her adopted sister, Paige. She is only on her first transformation but has a lot of power.

**Paige:** Her parents are Icy & Voltor. She is 1 year old. She is mostly a witch but will be raised and become a fairy. Her power is books, writing, and reading. Her power is only used once so far. She lives with Musa, Riven, her adopted siblings Moona, Star, Shine, Spencer.

**Sunny/ Sonny: **Her parents are Stella and Brandon. She is the Princess of Solaria. She is around 1 years old. She doesn't have power yet. She has a twin sister. She lives with Stella, Brandon, and Luna.

**Luna:** He parents are Stella and Brandon. She is the Princess of Solaria. She has no power yet. She is around 1 years old. She has a twin sister named Sunny. She lives with Stella, Brandon, and Sunny.

**Loxy:** Her parents are Flora and Helia. She is only a few weeks old. She has no power and has a twin sister. She lives with Flora, Helia, and her twin Joy. She was born on the same day as Joy and Ann.

**Joy:** Her parents are Flora and Helia. She is only a few weeks old. She has no power yet. She has a twin sister named Loxy. She lives with Flora, Helia, and Joy. She was born on the same day as Loxy and Ann.

**Ann:** Her parents are Roxy and Johnny (not the real name of the person Roxy will date). She is the Princess of Earth. She was born on the same day as Loxy and Joy. She has no power yet. She is only a few weeks old. She lives with Johnny and Roxy.

* * *

**Other kids:**

**Ella Sew**: Her parents aren't talked about. She is the Princess of Sew. She is 6 years old. Her power is sowing accessories, and her specialty is elastic bands, and she can transform.

**Ember Flame**: She is 7 years old. Her power is fire and she can transform

**Jean Thread:** Her parents aren't talked about. She is 6 years old. Her power is sewing and cant transform yet.

**Breeze Air**: Her parents aren't talked about. She is 7 years old. She can transform and her power is wind.

**Summer**: Parents aren't mentioned. She is 7 years old. Her power is the earth and she can transform.

**Crystal**: Parents aren't mentioned. She is 7 years old. She is a fairy. Her power is light and can transform.

* * *

**Winx Club:**

**Bloom:**She looks the same but a little different and older. She is Queen of New Domino. Is going to have twins. She is married to Sky and lives on New Domino. She has the same power.

**Stella:** She looks the same but a little different and older. She is the Queen of Solaria. She has 2 kids named Sunny and Luna. She is married to Brandon and live on Solaria. She has the same power.

**Flora:** She looks the same but a little different and older. She is married to Helia. She has 2 kids named Loxy and Joy. She lives on the edge of Magix. She has the same power.

**Layla:** She looks the same but a little different and older. She is married to Nabu. She is going to have twins. She has the same power. She live on Andros.

**Musa: **She looks the same but a little different. She is going to get married to Riven. She lives in downtown Magix. She has 5 adopted kids. She has the same power as before.

**Tecna: **She live on her home planet with Timmy. She looks the same but a little different and older. She has the same power as before. She is going to have a kid.

**Roxy: **She looks the same but a little different and older. She lives on Earth with Johnny. She has a kid named Ann. She lost her powers.

* * *

**Specialists:**

**Sky:** He looks the same but older. He is married to Bloom and is the king of New Domino. He lives on New Domino

**Brandon:** He looks the same but older. He is married to Stella. He is the king of Solaria. He has kids name Sunny and Luna. He lives on Solaria.

**Riven:** He looks the same but older. He live in downtown Magix. He is going to get married to Musa. He has 5 adopted kids.

**Helia:** He looks the same but older. Hi going to get married to Flora. He has 2 kids named Loxy and Joy. He lives on the edge on Magix.

**Nabu:** (_He is still alive in my stories. He will never die!)_ He looks the same but older. He live on Andros with Layla. He is the King of Andros.

**Timmy:** He looks the same but older. He is married to Tecna. They live on Tecna's home planet.

**Johnny: **He is married to Roxy. They have a kid named Ann. He also went to Red Fountain but was never mentioned.

* * *

**Pixies:**

**Lockette:** She is still Bloom's pixie and helps her when needed. She lives in Pixie village helping people find there way through mazes when asked.

**Piff:** She is still Layla's pixie and helps her when needed. She live is Pixie village. She is a little older. She helps people sleep when needed.

**Amore: **She is still Stella's pixie and helps her when needed. She watches over Sunny and Luna to help Stella. She live in pixie village helping people find their true love when asked.

**Chatta:** She is still Flora's pixie and helps her when needed. She watches over Loxy and Joy to help Flora. She lives in Pixie village and helps spred news and gossip around Magix and other planets.

**Tune:** She is still Musa's Pixie and helps her when needed. She lives in Pixie village helping people learn music.

**Digit: **She is still Tecna's pixie and helps her when needed. She lives in Pixie village helping new technology get around pixie village.

**Jolly:** She is Roxy's pixie and helps her when needed. She watches over Ann to help. She lives in Pixie village helping spread laughter through Magix.

* * *

**I just thought that everyone might be confused so that was the list of people. I don't know if it helped but I just wrote it. I made Roxy have Jolly as her pixie… how do you like it? Please Review about anything.**

**-PawPrinter**


	9. Not Again!

**Sorry for the long wait! It's great to be back. I had a writers block. I had a great idea but didn't know how to write it. I really wanted to get a chapter up so…. This is it! I don't think it will be to good so don't expect much.**

**I don't own Winx Club sadly enough. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, just pretend the mistakes aren't there...**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Nice! next is you!" I said pointing to a girl with long blond hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Breeze Air, I'm from the planet Wind, I'm 7, I'm going to Bata, I can transform, My power is wind." The girl said then transformed. She went into a dark blue bikini top that crossed around her stomach and back. She had shorts on. She also had ribbons around her legs. Her hair got short and tightly curled. Her wings were a light blue and small.

"Its also my enchantix!" Breeze said proudly

"Cool! Next is you." I said pointing to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She also had the Winx Unleashed uniform on.

"My name is Summer, I am from the planet Ground, I'm 7 years old, I'm going to Bata, my power is the earth. I can transform." She said then transformed. She turned into a green one shoulder top with shorts and ribbons around her legs. Her had her hair down and was curled. Her wings were light green and small.

"I have my enchantix too!" She said proudly

"Good, Next is you." I said pointing at a girl with dirty blond hair with blue eyes.

"My name is Crystal, I'm 7 years old, I'm from the rainbow planet, I'm going to Bata, my power is also light, and I can transform." The girl said. She transformed into a white sparkly long, flowing dress. She had snow white leather boots Her hair went into a messy bun.

"I have enchantix!" Crystal said

**Boom**!

I turned around.

"Girls get into your transformations and battle positions now!" I yelled turning into my Believix…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not again!**

_Musa's Point of View..._

* * *

I just told my students to get into battle positions and there Enchantix or Charmix.

"Musa! What's happening?" Ella asked almost at tears she was so scared

"I have no clue honey, just don't worry…" I said walking to the front of my class trying to protect them

"Who is that?" Someone asked behind me

"Get lost Darcy!" I yelled at her with a warning glare

"You don't know who I am! You are such a loser!" Darcy yelled with a laugh

"Musa…..-!" Riven yelled running towards me and my class followed by Star, Shine, and Moona. They were in there transformation. Spencer was running behind Riven carrying Paige. All of them were looking very worried.

"Darcy? What are you doing here!" Riven asked in shock seeing her. He pulled out his sward out and stepped in front of the kids also trying to protect them.

"Mom?" Spencer asked in horror also seeing her

"Hello kids… Riven!" Darcy yelled in a snotty voice. She then picked up her hands and shot a power stream right at them. The Winx Unleashed kids jumped in front of Riven, Paige, Spencer, Star, Shine, and Moona and put up a shield. After a few seconds Star, Shine, and Moona joined into the shield.

"I hate kids, I hate fairies, I hate good people…. And I especially hate goodie good fairies!" Darcy yelled

"I hate witches ! Especially when you are one!" Shine snapped back. She stomped her foot and gave her an death glare.

Shine then started to get a deep glow around herself. A light orange sun was clipped to the right of her top and there was a orange belt with a purse hanging of the left of her belt.

"Wow I did it… I got my Charmix! Get ready to fight!" Shine said with a smile on her face, and a fist made in front of her face…. I guess getting ready to battle.

"Why would I fight you! You are a stupid little smart bu-!" Darcy started to say but got interrupted

"Shut up!" Spencer yelled at Darcy

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Riven yelled

"Your daughter! She is my daughter you butthole*! I raised her since I was in first years at Cloud Tower! I had her because-…" Darcy yelled

"Sunlight attack!" Star yelled. A deep orange power stream went across the room and hit Darcy before she could finish her sentence.

"Wow I can't believe you got yourself knocked up in your first year! Who is the father?" Riven yelled

Moona then got a strong power ball and threw it at Darcy.

"Riven the father of my children is-" Darcy started to say but fell of the side of the building because of Moona's power ball. She fell into the deep "Death Pool". Its called the death pool because when you go in there you will die instantly.

"Yes! We got her!" Everyone shouted and clapped

"Darcy fell into the Death Pool….." Ember said staring at the hole in the wall that Darcy made.

"I wonder who the father of the kids are?" I said walking over to Riven and wrapping my arm around his.

"I have no idea….." Riven told me putting his arm around me

"Ok girls! Thank you for coming to first day of classes! But since that witch…. Darcy showed up, we will have to close early! We will maybe open in a few months. Please call your parents and leave!" Bloom said shoeing everyone to the back of the studio towards the phone. After awhile everyone was gone.

"Mamma!" Paige yelled crawling towards me

"I wanna go home!" Star yelled

"Ok then…. Lets go home." Riven said picking up Star. We walked to the garage and we saw Bloom.

"Bloom…. Can you tell the others that I'm going to leave. Were going home." I said to Bloom

"Ok then! Have a good day!" Bloom yelled

"NO nobody is going!" Layla screamed

"Why not?" Stella said with her coat on

"There is something wrong!" Layla yelled

"What! What's wrong!" Nabu asked in a yell running up to her

"Well there are a few things… Just look.." Layla said looking Nabu in the eye

Nabu yelled: "I see! Hurry call her mother, father, and-"

* * *

**I know it is a really short! But I wanted to end it here. Please review!**

**- PawPrinter**

* * *

**Edit: I think I'm going to come back and edit this chapter. Thoughts? Input? I know there are tons of mistakes! I'm so sorry about that! Trust me it gets slightly better in that area later in this story. **

**Edited: July 10, 2012 (working on last chapter). **


	10. Always remember me

**Hey everyone! I forgot to say it in my other chapters but….. Sadly I don't own Winx Club. Thank you for all of the reviews! It means so much to me. So in my last chapter Darcy attacked. She died… Yeah! Musa and Riven still don't know who the father of Star, Moona, Shine, and Spencer are. Darcy was about to tell Riven… but she died. In the end and Layla has something wrong with her. Nabu just asked someone to call her mother, father, and…. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Bloom…. Can you tell the others that I'm going to leave. Were going home." I said to Bloom

"Ok then! Have a good day!" Bloom yelled

"NO nobody is going!" Layla screamed

"Why not?" Stella said with her coat on

"There is something wrong!" Layla yelled

"What! What's wrong!" Nabu asked in a yell running up to her

"Well there are a few things… Just look.." Layla said looking Nabu in the eye

Nabu yelled: "I see! Hurry call her mother, father, and-"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Always Remember Me**

_Musa's Point of View..._

* * *

"I see! Hurry call her mother, father, and the hospital!" Nabu yelled

Just then Layla fell on the floor with a loud thud and a pool of blood came around and formed all around her.

"Hurry call her mother, father, and the hospital!" Nabu yelled again rushing over to Layla.

"Layla stay with us!" Bloom yelled running over to Layla

"I'm on it! I'll call her mother." Flora yelled fumbling for her phone. Flora's face went pale and her eyes were open with shock.

"Please Layla, stay with us! We need you here! For me! For your friends, for our children!" Nabu yelled cupping his hands around Layla's face

Stella rushed over to Layla and kneeled down in the pool of blood beside her.

"Shoot! Her pulse is gone! She lost way to much blood!" Stella yelled crying

"I….. I'll call her father!" Bloom yelled horrified. She lifted her hand out of the blood and reached for her phone.

"Call the hospital! She is hurt badly!" Nabu screamed with tears in his eyes

"Where is this blood coming from! It just keeps coming!" Nabu whispered over and over.

A moment later nobody moved.

"Call the hospital! Layla is dieing!… and we don't have a car to even take her!" Nabu screamed holding Layla's hand and giving Riven a death glare.

Flora hung up the phone.

"Her mother is on her way, but sadly it will take a few hours." Flora said

Bloom then got off the phone.

"Her dad is on his way. He also might take a few hours." Bloom said

"How much blood can come out of Layla's body." Nabu screamed digging his hands through the blood, trying to find the source.

"Well there is approximately 6 point 5 litres in the human size magical bein-…." Tecna said but got cut off _(AN… I know there is approximately 5.6 litters in the human body. If it is wrong please correct me) _

"Nobody cares! It makes it more nerve racking knowing that!" Nabu yelled at the top of his lungs

"I will call the hospital then!" Tecna said pulling out her phone.

"Did she get hit! I knew that shield was not strong at all!" Nabu yelled

"Don't talk about the kids that way! That was their first group shield!" I snapped at him.

Tecna hung up a few moments later.

"They are right around the corner! So that means they will be here in a few seconds!" Tecna said

Riven then ran to the garage door and opened it.

All of a sudden we all heard the ambulance. When we did, our heads shot up and looked towards outside.

"Hello! We are here for Layla… uh, Layla Marry Andros." The paramedic said jumping out of the ambulance.

"I'm guessing this is her!" He said running towards her.

The same guy and a few other guys came to Layla.

"What happened to her? She is losing blood from…. Everywhere! Did she get into a fight in the last 10 minuets?" Another paramedic asked

"Yeah! She did why!" Roxy yelled coming from the stairs

"What spell!" A different paramedic asked while trying to find Layla's pulse.

"Uhhhh." Roxy said trying to remember

"What spell! It's important to know!" The paramedic asked again

"There was no spell! Only a dark magic power ball, but it didn't hit her! It hit a shield! A lousy shield!" Nabu screamed standing up.

"Ok then! Boys! Put her on a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance." A different paramedic yelled

Some paramedic's came up and picked Layla up and put her on a stretcher and carried her to the back of the ambulance.

"How far along pregnant is she?" The paramedic asked Nabu

"She is 8 months and 3 weeks pregnant!" Nabu yelled jumping up and started to walk towards the ambulance.

"There is one person allowed to come with her." One of the guys said

"Nabu!" We all said pointing at him

"Hurry up so we can maybe save her!" Nabu yelled climbing into the back of the ambulance.

"Meet us at the hospital!" Nabu screamed right before the door closed with a bang.

"You heard Nabu! Go in our own car and we will meet each other at the hospital!" Brandon said running to his car with his kids, and Stella.

Soon everyone went in there car… except me Riven, and Darcy's kids.

"Hurry up kids! In the car, in the car!" Riven said picking them up and plopped them in the car .

"Riv! Be careful! You might hurt them!" I said pushing him back a bit.

"Babe… get in the car! You friend is hurt!" Riven said picking me up and throwing me lightly in the car.

"Riven!" I yelled climbing to the front of the car.

"Sorry! We need to help her!" Riven yelled pulling away so fast that the wheels on the car spun and we took off with a shot.

"Why do you care so much!" I yelled looking at him.

"I- I just remember how Nabu feels..." Riven said looking away even more

"What do you mean? What are you saying!" I asked still looking at him.

"Can we talk about this later! We don't want to crash again!" Riven fist whispered but when he finished talking it was more like a yell.

We finally reached the hospital. I saw Bloom and Sky outside. Bloom was on the ground screaming and crying. Sky was kneeled overtop of her holding her down.

"What's wrong with her!" Riven asked ripping off his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"Go inside and go to the nursery! All of you cousin's will be there!" I told the kids.

"How will we know where to go?" Star asked

"The people at the front will help you!" I said. They ran out of the car and into the building.

I looked up to see Riven also holding Bloom down yelling.

"What the hell…..?" I said jumping up and out of the car.

"Musa! Help us! She burned us a lot so many times alread- Ouch! Bloom! I know this is hard, but relax!" Sky yelled

I rushed over to them.

"What's wrong!" I asked

"I don't know!" Riven said

"What's wrong, Sky!" I asked

"I don't know either! Bloom went inside while I went to park the car. When she came out she just fell and started to cry and scream." Sky told me

"How can I help!" I asked

"Ahhhh! Bloom! Stop burning me! Just settle down!" Riven said

"How can I help!" I asked in a loud yell

"Get her to keep her fire down! She is going to kill our child!" Sky yelled

"Fine… move!" I yelled. The boys quickly moved out of my way and stepped back a bit.

"Bloom! Its ok! I'm here! It's Musa! Stop freaking out, you will hurt your baby! Don-… Ouch! Bloom that burn hurts! It is going to take along time to heal and it's going to leave a scar! Bloom what's wrong!" I asked

"Musa….. Layla-…. Go inside with Riven! I- I…" Bloom managed to say but started crying so hard that she started to scream and shake. A thin layer of fire was along her skin and her hair was glowing.

"Bloom set-….. Ouch! Bloom! You have to stop burning us!" I yelled holding her down still.

"Riven… lets go!" I said standing up looking at my hands. My hands were red and they were badly burnt. There was a few blisters on my palm of my hand.

"Musa…. What's wrong with Bloom?" Sky asked running up to Bloom looking at her face.

"I have no idea. She didn't tell me. But she told me to go inside. I will come out and tell you why she's so upset." I said walking and pulling Riven with me.

"Ok I'll try to calm her dow-…. Crap Bloom! Stop it! I'm going to have bacon as hands, if you don't STOP BURNING ME!" Sky yelled holding Bloom down again

I turned back and saw Bloom trying to get loose of Sky's grip. She was crying, screaming, and shaking. It looked like Sky was having a hard time keeping her down.

We walked in the doors of the hospital and saw that no one we knew was there. There was only a few people watching the TV. Me and Riven stared at the TV for a bit and then started looking for the front desk. It took us awhile to find it, but we found it. We walked up to it and saw a lady behind a desk.

"Hello…." Riven said to the lady in the front.

"Hello sir! Are you looking for anyone?" She asked politely

"Actually…. Yeah… We are." Riven said looking away at the TV.

"What is the name?" She asked looking up at us, once again really polite.

"Layla Marry Andros." I whispered quietly

"Oh…. She is in room 96, but please wait outside the door." The girl said also in a whisper.

"Thanks…" Riven said as he pulled me down a hallway.

After a few steps of walking, there was a curve. When I turned the corner, I was afraid what I was going to see, so I looked at my feet and squinted my eyes.

"Muse….." Roxy said. I looked up to she that her eyes were all red and puffy. Her face was tear stained. She then turned around and hit the wall with her fist. She then started to cry really hard.

"Layla-…." Stella tried to say, but also broke down and started to cry. She curled up in Brandon's arms.

"Nabu is in there with Layla. Things aren't looking too good." Flora said with a shaky voice. She was sitting in Helia's lap. Flora's eyes were hidden by Helia's arm

"I hope she will be alright! If not Piff will be very sick, and might die. Just because Layla is hurt, Piff is sick." Tecna said with Piff kind of awake in the palm of her hand.

After a few moments later everyone was crying.

"Can you tell me now why you care so much?" I asked Riven. I was sitting on his lap with my head on his chest.

"Yeah… I guess I said I would." Riven whispered

"Ok, I'm listening…" I whispered looking Riven in the eyes.

"When I was 11 years old, I had a little sister named Jenna, She was 7 years old. And a bigger brother named Eric, he was 14 years old-…" Riven started but got interrupted

"You had a sister and a brother!" I whispered surprised

"Yeah… I did. Anyway… we lived happily in our foster parents home….

**Flashback**

One day me and my little sister, Jenna, were sent on a walk to pick gold berries _(AN… gold berries are like blueberries but are more nutritious, and they are gold, instead of blue)_, by the hollow mountains. _(AN.. Hollow Mountains are a circle of mountains. In the middle of the circle, it is a endless pit of darkness. A huge stone falcon fly's around the mountains protecting one of the most prised positions… the hollow mountain that holds the most unique power… the water power) _We were walking on a thin path way, fooling around. You know, pushing each other, laughing, and other stuff. Jenna then tripped on her shoelace, skidded, rolled, and fell of the path. Her little fingers were holding on to the edge of the path. I loved my little sister so much! Me and here were best friends! So I went to help her I grabbed her arm, trying to save her. Jenna was screaming and crying. She kept on yelling that she didn't want to die! I almost pulled her up, but then the falcon came and snatched Jenna up. She was bleeding really bad. The falcon then brought Jenna up to her nest. Jenna stood up. The falcon got scared and pushed her out of the nest. She tumbled down the mountain and into the pit of darkness. I screamed to her… but she was already gone. I ran all the way home. When I told Eric and my foster parents what happened, they blamed me of pushing Jenna off the path. I got mad so I left. I lived on the streets, got a job, and when I got enough money, I went to Red Fountain.

**End of Flashback**

Riven told me the story and he was crying lots. I was crying too.

"Riven, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" I said hugging him

"I really miss Jenna." Riven said into my hair.

"Haw you ever seen Eric?" I asked him

"No way! That little asshole accused me of killing sweet little Jenna. I never want to see him again! If I find him or anyone close to him I will seriously hurt them!" Riven whispered through his teeth.

"Riven…." I said hugging him

"Can we not talk about this again?" Riven asked looking away

"Yeah… yeah that's ok." I said kissing him lightly.

After a few more minuets of crying, wishing, and a small bit of talking, Nabu came out of room 96 with a baby.

"This is mine and Layla's baby. It is a boy." Nabu said with a almost unnoticeable smile.

"Layla always wanted to name her baby boy James…. So his name is going to be James." Nabu said

"Are we allowed to see Layla?" Tecna asked

"Well everyone is but, Piff. Sorry but I'm surprised that they even let her in." Nabu said

"May we see Layla?" Flora asked showing her eyes. Her eyes were red, a lot of her hair was glued to her face with tears.

"Yeah, you can just foll-…." Nabu said but got interrupted

"Musa has to go get Sky and Bloom from outside before we can go see her." Stella said

"Ok. Me and Riven will go get them, and we will be right back!" I said pulling Riven down the hall.

"_Ouch! Bloom! Just Relax and stop burning me! It really hurts! We… Everyone need you inside! Yeah Layla's hurt, but she is your friend!" I heard Sky yell from outside the doors. _

"Oh! Bloom is still burning Sky!" Riven yelled and started running

"Bloom! Layla wants to see us!" I yelled once we got outside

"What's wrong?" Sky asked picking up the still alive, but not moving…. Or talking Bloom.

"Nothing! Actually something really wonderful! They have a baby boy named James!" I announced, but still no response from Bloom.

"I thought they were going to have twins!" Sky asked surprised

"Yeah I have no clue how that happened there!" I said sadly

"She want's to see you Bloom!" Sky said, but Bloom just laid still only breathing and blinking. She had a blank, pale, and motionless face.

"Bloom! Layla needs you! You were the one who found her! You were her best friend! So pull your self together and go see her! Don't be you bitchy self! Think of helping others! You only think of yourself!" Riven screamed

"Ok…. I want to see her." Bloom said with a blank face again

"Ok then! Can you walk?" Sky asked Bloom.

"No… I-…" Bloom started to say but started to whimper really loud.

"Bloom! You have to see Layla! She needs you! She might die and you are hogging Sky! So stop being a bitch and go see her!" I said crossing my arms

"Ok! I will go see her! But if she dies the Winx Club will be over. Lets go…. I can walk! Sky just be aware that I might fall." Bloom said swinging out of Sky's grip and walking towards me

"Ready ladies?" Sky asked us

"Yeah lets go see Layla." I said pulling Bloom inside

"What if she dies?" Bloom asked me

"Well, lets think positive, and if she does, we will figure it out from there." I said looking away.

We walked down the hall and turned the corner. We saw all of the girls, and the guys.

"Bloom!" Stella yelled running up to Bloom and giving her a big hug.

"I'm so nerves! What will happen to the Winx with out Layla!" Roxy asked

"I don't know what will happen, but what will happen to Piff? Will she die, because if she does… There won't be much sweet sleep…" Tecna said looking at Piff.

We all sat for a bit , waiting for Nabu.

_Wahhhhh!_

We all looked at door 96. After a little while Nabu came out of the room.

"She's ready. She's barely there, but she's ready." Nabu said looking at the floor. This time he had 2 babies. In his arms.

"Who are the kids?" Bloom asked

"Well the boy is James, and the girl is Clio!" Nabu said with a great smile.

"That's good! You have a nice family!" Stella said looking at the babies

"Ready to see Layla?" Nabu asked us

"Ready girls! I'm ready!" I said standing up.

"Yeah were ready!" Tecna said standing up. Everyone also stood up.

"Follow me!" Nabu said happily.

We walked inside the room to see the pale, and blood covered, Layla.

"Hey sweetie!" Flora yelled walking up to her holding her hand.

"J-James? Only one?" Layla asked barely turning her head to Nabu

"No honey! We have two beautiful babies! We have our James, and our Clio!" Nabu said happily. He showed them to Layla.

"We need to take care of your kids now!" A nurse said walking in

"Ok. Be sweeties!" Layla said to her kids.

After awhile we all sat down. We talked to Layla. We shared cherished memories, good times, and other stuff that we remembered.

"_Code blue! In 153 department!"_ A voice said over the intercom around 6:55.

We all fell asleep around 7pm

"Excuse me! But I have some sad news…." A nurse said walking in

"What is it?" Nabu asked standing up.

"I don't know how to say this bu-…" The nurse said but got interrupted

"What's wrong! Why is the nurse here?" Layla asked

"Well…" The nurse started

* * *

**How did you like it! It took forever to write! Did you think it was sad? What do you think will happen?**

**-Pawprinter**

* * *

**Edit: I came back and added Last Chapter, and I edited the title. Should I edit the rest?**


	11. Daughter like Mother

***I don't own Winx club. Thank you for the reviews. So in the last 2 chapters Layla got hurt, went to the hospital, had 2 babies, things aren't looking so good. The nurse came in with news. Btw if you didn't know "Code Blue" means not breathing…. I think, you can correct me if I'm wrong...**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_Code blue! In 153 department!"_ A voice said over the intercom around 6:55.

We all fell asleep around 7pm

"Excuse me! But I have some sad news…." A nurse said walking in

"What is it?" Nabu asked standing up.

"I don't know how to say this bu-…" The nurse said but got interrupted

"What's wrong! Why is the nurse here?" Layla asked

"Well…" The nurse started

* * *

**Chapter 9: Daughter like Mother**

_P~O~V Nabu_

* * *

"Well-…." The nurse started to say but got cut off. She looked at the ground and let her hair fall in front of her face.

"Well what! What's wrong!" I said yelling

"It's something about your baby children….." The nurse said in a small, sad whisper still looking at the ground.

"What! What's wrong with my babies?" Layla asked sitting up. This caused blood to leak more, and faster out of her body. Layla then fell back, went really pale, closed her eyes, and started to shake a small bit.

"Don't worry honey. Just don't worry! It's probably nothing! They probably want mommy!….But first…. Tell us what's wrong with Layla!" I said. I reached with both of my hands, and grabbed Layla's hand that was closer to me.

"Well…. She as been hit with a darkness death ball. That makes Layla bleed from everywhere, none stop. Especially when she moves, is stressed, or has bad extreme emotions really fast. It takes affect 5-15 minuets after someone is hit with it. But it look's like she was hit with a good, dark magic ball with a lot of determination, so she is lucky to still be alive!" The nurse said with a tiny smile.

"What does that mean?" I yelled with tears building up in my eyes.

"Well Layla has been hit with a darkness death ball, but a dark fairy hit her with it. So she is lucky to be alive." The nurse said looking me in the eyes.

"But how did she get hit? There was a shield protecting her!" Musa said from the other end of Layla.

"Sometimes the shield doesn't block magic, but that is rare." The nurse said

"The kids, I knew their shield was weak!" I yelled through my teeth.

"Now what is wrong with our children!" Layla asked worried. I tightened my grip around Layla's hand.

I am so sorry, but….. Your baby girl sadly stopped breathing and died." The nurse whispered looking right at Layla's eyes this time.

"I'm sorry….. what did you just say!" Layla whispered with tears slowly building up in her eyes. Then her tears came pouring out.

"Your baby girl has passed away." The nurse said again

"Little baby Clio! What did she do to deserve this!" I screamed standing up

"Nothing…. She was behaved, but these things happen. But the good thing is that you will have a healthy baby boy!" The nurse said looking at me.

"C-Cli-Clio? Small Clio?" Layla asked

"How did you let this happen! Crying out loud this is a magic hospital!" I asked yelling.

"Well we aren't allowed to use magic to save, people." The nurse said

My face turned red and my hands turned into fists and I started to walk towards the nurse but slipped backwards.

"What the...!" I asked standing up

"Oh my gosh!" Riven screamed

"Oh my gods!" I yelled realising that I had just slipped in his wife's blood.

_Beep…_

The monitor behind Layla started to beep.

"Oh crap! We have a Code Blue in room 96!" The nurse yelled down the hallway. A lot of doctors came running in.

"We need all of you out!" One of the doctors yelled. Everyone ran out except me.

"Sir you will have to leave!" He said once again to me

"She's my wife!" I screamed trying to run to Layla but he was holding me back.

"Sir! You have to leave!" He said again to me. He grabbed my shoulder and through me out of the room, and slammed the door.

"What the heck! Let me in! She is my wife!" I yelled standing up and started banging on the door

"Nabu!" Piff said from Tecna's hand. She came flying towards me.

"Shut up! Maybe we can hear what's going on inside if you SHUT UP!" Sky yelled. When he said that, Piff turned around, and went back to Tecna.

"Well at least your wife is sure that she won't die! At least your kid hasn't died! Why does this always happen to me! If Bloom wasn't here the witches wouldn't want to or have hurt Layla!" I yelled at Sky. Bloom just sat there like she had been slapped in the face. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Well you still have a baby boy! And I don't know how stupid you are, but, if Bloom was never here, Layla would already be dead, not found, and you would of never married her, or met her! Plus your wife isn't dead yet! I bet she wont die!" Sky yelled at me his hands in fist's. I took a few steps towards Sky, but I didn't make it too far. Timmy and Brandon rushed over to us and pulled us to different corners.

They pulled us back in different directions and finally we settled down. I sat down closed my eyes, put my hands over them, and rested my elbows on my legs.

_Click_

I opened my eyes and saw the doctor.

"Layla safe?" Piff asked the doctor.

"You can see her if you want…" The doctor said

I stood up and ran in the room.

"Hey…. Baby!" Layla said slowly in pain. I had tears in my eyes, she looked so awful!

"Hey Layla!" I whispered hoarsely.

"I don't want to be alone… I want to be here with my family." Layla said really slow and in tears.

"No! Your not going to be alone! You will have me and James! We will live happily on Andros!" I shouted grabbing her hands.

"I'm going to die, Nabu! Take good care of James and yoursel-…" Layla said but got cut off.

"No honey! Your not going to die! Please don't leave me and your son alone!" I whispered sadly, tears rushing down my face.

"I can't hold on! Have mine and little Clio's funeral at the same time and have our grave in beside each other, in the same place. I do and will always remember and love you." Layla said and her eyes started to close.

"I love you and always will remember you! Please don't leave me!" I told Layla squeezing her hand hard.

"Can you do me one favour?" Layla asked me opening her eyes a sliver

"Yeah anything!" I yelled clearing my throat and whipping my tears away so I could see my wife clearer.

"Please take good care of James, and forget me…. So there isn't much pain." Layla said closing her eyes tightly again, tears rolled down her face.

"I'll take good care James, but never forget you!" I whispered crying now again. I whipped her tears away from her face.

"I love you, Nabu!" Layla said. Her eyes were closed and her eyelids went from scrunched, to soft and smooth.

_Beep…_

Layla's monitor beeped again.

"Layla, no! Please stay with me! For your son, for me, for your friends and family, and for your planet!" I screamed tears streaming down my face. I took Layla by the shoulders and shook her, but nothing happened.

"Please, Layla!" I whispered lying my forehead on Layla's.

"Dude….. She's gone….. I'm so sorry!" Brandon said putting his hand on my shoulder. Just then the doctor came a shut the monitor off. Everyone then walked out of the room.

"Wh- Why did you do that!" I asked standing up

"I'm so sorry, but she is gone." The doctor said. I then started to cry. I whipped the tears from my eyes to get one of my last looks at Layla.

"Goodbye Layla….. I love you!" I whispered into her ear, kissing her lifeless lips, check, and forehead.

"Sir! Your baby boy wants you." The nurse said sadly

"Where is he?" I asked sadly in a whisper. I looked up and saw the small baby boy I saw earlier. He had shaggy brown hair ( the same colour as his mothers) and had grey eyes. The nurse handed me James, looked at Layla, and then looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" She started to say

"Go get Clio!" I yelled at her.

"What…. Oh sorry sir but she died." The nurse said sadly.

"Go get Clio!" I told her once more with hurt and anger in my voice. She left the room quickly.

"Don't worry Layla, you will get to see Clio and James once more…. Or maybe even grow up…" I said kissing Layla's lifeless head. Then the nurse walked in.

"Here is baby Clio…." She said handing me the lifeless baby. Tears the came out of my eyes. I took Clio in my arm and the nurse left.

"Layla, this is Clio, I know your with her right now, and this is James…" I said showing then to Layla. Then Everyone walked in. They all said there goodbye's and started to cry.

"We have to go now!" Sky told me grabbing my shoulder.

"Goodbye Layla, I love you!" I said with tears building up in my eyes. I bent over, kissed her, put Clio beside them, and kissed them both once again.

I walked out of the room but stopped at the doorway.

"Goodbye Layla, I will always love you." I said with tears running down my face. I whipped them away to take the last look at my dead wife, and baby girl.

* * *

**Well I don't really like the ending of the chapter… I know I kept on saying "Goodbye Layla, I love you.". I kept on saying that because Nabu is going through a tough time, he just lost 2 girls… Hints the title of this chapter "Daughter like mother." Because Clio died, then Layla… so yeah. Please review!**

**-Pawprinter**


	12. Really? What kind of day is it!

**Hey everyone! It took me forever to get all of the info for this chappie, so I apologize for the long wait. I also lost inspiration. But I found it again thanks to Smilewhenyoucan. This chapter is way off topic, but lets see how you guys like it**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Here is baby Clio…." She said handing me the lifeless baby. Tears the came out of my eyes. I took Clio in my arm and the nurse left.

"Layla, this is Clio, I know your with her right now, and this is James…" I said showing then to Layla. Then Everyone walked in. They all said there goodbye's and started to cry.

"We have to go now!" Sky told me grabbing my shoulder.

"Goodbye Layla, I love you!" I said with tears building up in my eyes. I bent over, kissed her, put Clio beside them, and kissed them both once again.

I walked out of the room but stopped at the doorway.

"Goodbye Layla, I will always love you." I said with tears running down my face. I whipped them away to take the last look at my dead wife, and baby girl.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Really? What kind of day is it?**

_Musa P~O~V_

* * *

**Around 4 hours later…**

I had just said goodbye to one of my best friends…. Like a sister… forever. My eyes were swollen and red. We all sat outside the baby room, watching Nabu and his baby boy, James. James had a full head of brown hair (the same color as his mothers(Layla). James also had grey eyes. The Winx and Specialists watched the two mingle and play, so far Nabu was a good father. Riven just held me close to him in a cradle while I cried. All of the Winx and the Specialists all sat there for 4 hours, and now only me and Riven was still there, but now we were going to go to the nursery to go pick up the kids (Darcy's Kids and Paige). Me and Riven just started to walk towards the daycare… The kids are getting so _**extremely **_hard to handle with all of this drama. I was having second thoughts of taking the kids. There was a lot I needed to still find out about them, like who the father is, why they have good magic, and a lot of other things.

"Poor Nabu…" Riven said looking down the long hallway, with no sign of emotion.

I took a fast glimpse at Riven's eyes, there was only sorrow, sadness, and regret. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I blinked away the tears that tried to escape my eyes. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, thinking of all of the good things that me, Layla, and the other Winx did together.

* * *

**Flashback**

_***In/ near our third year at Alfea***_

"_I never knew how my heart felt…. I just can't listen to it!" I sobbed on Layla's shoulder._

"_I know honey, but just try, it might help you find out if you like Riven." Layla tried to calm me_

"_Bu- But I'm scared to know what my heart feels. I'm not to sure if I want to know if I like him." I said sniffling, wiping my tears slowly away from my eyes._

"_Musa, you need to know how your heart feels, just listen to it and trust it. It might be good for you." Layla said taking my hand._

"_Ok I'll try my best." I said taking a deep breath, and sighing._

"_Good." Layla said rubbing my shoulder and then getting off my bed and walking to my desk_

_I took a deep breath and sighed out again. I said lying back on my bed and closed my eyes._

_After awhile I sat up super fast panting._

"_What? What did your heart say?" Layla asked rushing over to me_

"_I kno- I knew this all along…" I said not knowing if I was happy or sad._

"_So do you know if you like him?" Layla asked me_

"_Yeah *clears throat* I think I like him a small bit…" I said looking around the room_

"_Well see that was easy!" Layla cheered happily_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I feel sorry for Nabu, he is going threw a lot, if there is only something we could do to help him…" Riven said sadly

"Yeah….. He is all alone raising his baby, its hard enough raising a baby with two people, but he is…. all alone." I said looking up at the side of Riven's face.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was the first day of winter break of our third year at Alfea. Everyone left for their home planet and only me and Layla was still in our dorm. Me and Layla were in my room. My suitcases were beside my bed, and Layla's were in the lobby of our dorm. _

"_I never knew my mother…" I said sadly from my desk_

"_I didn't have any friends…" Layla whispered sadly from my beanbag chair_

"_I always wanted to find out about my mother, but when I talked to my dad, he got mad at me or ignored me." I said standing up from my chair_

"_I wanted to know why I never had any other friends, other then you guys… My parents were so protective…." Layla sighed, stood up, and stretched_

"_I wish I knew my mom.." I said as I walked to my bed_

"_Well I just wish that over the holiday's, your dad will tell you about your mother." Layla said climbing the stairs towards the door of my room._

"_Thanks Layla, have a good holiday!" I said running over to her and giving her a quick, small, hug._

"_Yeah you too!" Layla said spreading a smile across her face_

"_Well you better get going, you parents are probably going to start wondering about you…" I said walking to my bed_

"_Yeah, your right, well see you after the break!" Layla said and she turned the corner to the hallway. All you could hear is the tapping of Layla's shoes running down the hallway._

_I turned around and put in my earphones listening to my favourite band, Stamp Hard (AN…? Couldn't think of any other name for a band! Lol)._

_I then felt a hand on my shoulder, it made me jump, and I took out my headphones._

"_You can always talk to me about anything…" Layla said with a smile_

"_Thanks Layla, I don't know what I would do with out you!" I said giving Layla a hug_

"_Probably die…" Layla said with a joking smile_

"_Yeah sure! Well see you after the break!" I said._

_We both turned away from each other, Layla ran to the lobby, and I opened a portal to my home planet, and stepped through._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I wonder how Nabu will cope with Layla's death….. I wonder how he'll raise James…"I said sadly.

"Yeah… you know what?…. I don't like babies too much….." Riven said looking at me

* * *

**Flashback**

_***Well Bloom was on Pyrose in the third year at Alfea.***_

_Layla just asked to talk to Riven… They walked to the middle of the forest between Red Fountain. I followed them and hid behind a tree listening to their conversation. Even though me and Riven were on the edge of breaking up, I still loved Riven. _(AN….. Sorry if the time line is wrong, just go with the flow :D)

"_Riven, you need to stop arguing with Musa!" Layla yelled at him_

"_Why? You have to stop bossing people around!" Riven said smugly and crossing his arms._

"_She deserves better then you!" Layla spat at Riven_

"_Well she __**loves**__ me!" Riven spat back_

"_Do you love her?" Layla asked also crossing her arms._

_No answer_

"_Riven!" Layla yelled_

_Riven just gave her a rude look, turned around, and started walking towards me._

_So I ran towards the ship and started talking to Flora._

_I turned and saw Riven was walking towards the ship followed by a angry Layla. They stopped at the edge of the forest and started arguing…_

_**Latter in the day**_

"_Layla… What did you and Riven talk about?" I asked her, when we were back in our dorm, sitting in the lobby._

"_Oh I told him that he should be a better boyfriend and that you deserve better then him." Layla said flipping through the TV channels._

"_Layla, you didn't have to do that…" I said smiling_

"_Well you're my best friend and I want you to be happy.." Layla said happily_

"_Layla, thank you so much! What would I do with out you!" I yelled. I stood up, ran to her, and hugged her super tight._

"_Ahh no problem, you are my best friend. And you will probably sit in a chair all of the rest of your life… Hahaha!" Layla said and then burst out laughing. Soon I joind in laughing._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Babies are so….. Weird!" Riven whispered

"I love babies! Don't you think Paige is so cute?…." I asked in a whispered, hiding my face in Riven's neck.

"Well she is….. _cute_! But she is a little annoying….. But ours wont be annoying, and will be way cuter! That is if we want a kid…" Riven mocked me with a little laugh

"Yeah I guess…. But not _really_ annoying. Why would you think that?" I asked Riven

No answer

"Why would you think that Paige is annoying?" I asked a little louder and sadder, waving my hand in front of his face.

_**A few moments latter…..**_

No answer still

"Hello? Anyone home?" I asked jokingly waving my hand in front of his face, I snapped my fingers and Riven shook his head, snapping back into reality.

"Huh? Sorry babe, did you say something?" Riven asked still deep in thought

"What are you thinking of?" I asked walking in front of Riven, stopping dead in my tracks, and facing him.

"I was thinking of who the father is of the kids…." Riven said… deep in thought still

"Why don't we ask them?" I suggested

"Well I don't think they would know!" Riven yelled, by this time we were already at the hall out of the nursery, there was a desk and right beside the desk was a door.

"Hello!" A lady said almost in a whisper and in a soothing, welcoming voice

"Hey… We are here to pick up Star, Spencer, Shine, Moona, and Paige!" I said sadly and softly

"Oh! Ok. You can go see them! But remember the hospital nursery closes in 30 mins. You are responsible for getting yourself out in time, the door will be locked if you don't get out in time. But you can go pick them up." The lady said gesturing to the door right beside her desk.

We opened the door, and walked in the room and saw The Winx Club, Winx Club kids, Darcy's kids, Icy's kid, and The Specialists.

"Hey Musa!" Stella called to me. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Look how big my little girls are!" Brandon said in a baby voice, playing with both of his daughters.

"Yeah…. How old are they again?" I asked looking at Brandon

"Well they are turning 1 year in one week…*fake cough* Uhhhh Stella?" Brandon said looking up from his kids and looking at Stella.

"Well… I'm becoming the Queen of Solaria in only 6 days, so we have to go shopping!….. Oh yeah I'm getting married to Brandon in 5 days!" Stella sang with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What why didn't you tell us sooner?" Flora asked a little bit of mad in her voice

"Well I told you I was becoming Queen right? Yeah I did, so I have to get married to Brandon to become Queen!" Stella said

"So you are going to be going straight 3 days!" Bloom asked worried

"Yeah! No biggie! First the wedding, then the ceremony, then the twins birthday!" Stella said calmly, no playing with Luna.

"So how's your kids?" Roxy asked Flora

"They are good. 2 weeks old." Flora said happily

"Yeah that's cool! Ann is the same age!" Roxy said laughing a small bit

"So, when are you going to get married?" Bloom asked Roxy

"Oh shiz!" Bloom yelled

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" Flora asked worried

"Oh sorry nothing… continue." Bloom said

"Well, me and Johnny are thinking sometime from in 4-6 months….. Sometime around there." Roxy said hugging Johnny, but then her face went all sad and wondering

"What are we doing? Layla just died, and we are all laughing and having a good time! What is wrong with us?" Roxy asked in a shaky voice, in tears, and a little bit mad

"Well it's the first stage of grief, shock or disbelief….." Helia explained

"We just lost Layla!" Bloom yelled with tears rolling out of her baby blue eyes.

"No! No we didn't! She is still here!" Someone said walking in. I turned around and saw Nabu holding James

"Nabu I'm sorry, but she is go-…" Tecna said but got cut off

"No! Please don't tell me that! If she is dead, I will have to raise James! So she is just not capable of talking yet!" Nabu screamed at the top of his lungs, causing James and the other babies to cry, frightened

"Nabu understand that she's not with us any more, she- *clears throat* she's dea-…" Tecna tried to say but got cut off again

"No! She is going to come home to the castle, at the end of the day form work! She is going to be home, and she is going to be okay!" Nabu shouted

"Nabu! Layla is dead! She won't come home tonight! She won't come home ever!" Bloom yelled

"I loved her! You have no idea how strong our love was! Now I know she is gone! But please don't remind me of it!" Nabu yelled through his teeth

"Oh shiz!" Bloom yelled once again and stood up

"What now!" Stella asked not concerned

"I think my water just broke!" Bloom yelled in a panic and fell to the floor with a big, loud thud.

"Oh… Oh- *clears throat* Shi…." Sky said but fainted _(AN… Yes lol! I thought I would put that in because he seam's most likely to do that… Maybe)_

Brandon ran over to Bloom.

"Someone go get the nurse from the hall!" Brandon said holding Bloom's head in his one arm and her hand in the other.

Flora ran to the door and jiggled the handle.

"It's locked!" Flora yelled worried

"Oh this is not good! Uh….. Put all of the kids in the cradles! And Uhhh… someone help me lift Bloom to…" *Brandon looks around the room.* "Lets move her to the bed!" Brandon instructed everyone.

Everyone put their kids in the cradles and helped lift Bloom to the bed.

"I think she's dead…." Stella said in a wondering voice, poking Bloom's face with a toy wand.

"Don't do that! She is obviously not dea-…" Flora said but got interrupted

"Wow dude… Wait what?…. Ouch!" Bloom said the first half in a wondering voice and the second part in a scream.

"Bloom your about to have you babies…. So just sit and hopefully we can figure this out…

* * *

**11 hours later**

**Brandon's P~O~V**

Sky finally woke up and is now beside Bloom, going through a almost broken hand, and now he's almost deaf. Bloom changed into a hospital gown and had her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Flora and I were going to try and deliver Bloom's babies. Musa, me, Flora, and Sky were the only ones in the room with Bloom, and everyone else was in the twin room through a door taking care of everyone's kids.

"Ok Bloom I have good news and bad news…. What one do you want to hear first?" Flora said worried

"I wanna hear the bad news then the good!" Bloom yelled

"Ok the bad news is…" Flora started to say but got cut off

"Bloom! Your almost at the hardest part of having your babies!" I said flipping through the anatomy of a fairies body. "Right Flora?" I asked Flora looking up from the book to see Flora nod, I then went back to reading.

"Yeah that's right, now the good news…." Flora said "You ready?" Flora asked

"Yeah, lets hear it!" Bloom said breathing heavily

"Ok the good news is that you only have to dilate one more centimetre and you can push… and you will have you babies!" I said still flipping through the same book.

"Well that's good!" Sky said

"Oh great! Oh here comes another one… Sky, if this doesn't kill me, I'm going to kill you for getting me pregnant!" Bloom yelled and the contraction lasted 5 minutes long.

"Holy crap Sky!…. Brandon, Flora, are you sure that your doing this right because it hurts like hell!" Bloom yelled almost gasping for air.

"Yeah we're sure…. Totally!" I said really unsure

Flora took a quick look at Bloom.

"Ok, your 10 centimetres dilated. You can push when the next contraction comes, and keep pushing till I tell you to stop… Got it?" Flora asked kicking me in the shin… I guess making sure I'm ready?

Bloom just nodded, braced herself, took a deep breath, sighed, and looked worried at Sky.

"Ok I need a blanket, scissors, and a cradle." I ordered someone to get. A few moments later Musa came with all of the supplies.

Then another contraction hit Bloom hard and I dropped the book on the floor.

"Ok, push." Flora demanded

"Owww!" Bloom screamed, sweat building up in her forehead, and tears building up in her eyes.

"You're doing great honey, just keep pushing till Flora tells you to stop." Sky said rubbing Bloom's hand with his thumb. He contraction lasted 5 minuets long.

"Ok stop!" Flora instructed Bloom

"That really, _**really,**_ hurt." Bloom whispered tears building up in her eyes.

"This isn't good" Flora whispered to herself, but I heard her. "Bloom listen to me, the cord is wrapped around the first baby's head. When the next contraction comes, I need you to _**not**_ push. The baby's head is halfway out, but I can't seem to get the cord off." Flora said really worried

"Brandon" Flora started to whisper to me. "I don't know how to do this properly…Help? Maybe?…" Flora said worried

"Is my baby gonna be ok." Bloom asked worried

"The first baby is ok, but you can't push next contraction. Just don't push" Flora said looking at Bloom and Sky.

Just then, Bloom's worst contraction yet hit.

"Oh my firkin god I need to push!" Bloom yelled in pain thronging her head deep into the pillow and gripping Sky hand hard.

"Don't push! For you and the babies sake!" Flora warned

Bloom's contraction lasted for 5 more minutes.

"That was hell! I want this to be over!" Bloom yelled whipping sweat from her face.

"Ok, listen the cords off so you can push. Okay?" Flora told her

Bloom nodded as another contraction hit.

"Push, push, push!" Sky encouraged her

Bloom screamed and panted trying to keep herself from not getting really dizzy.

"You're doing great Bloom, just a little longer!" Flora said

_Wahhh, Wahhh._

"Good job Bloom, it's a boy!" I said, I wrapped the blanket around him and put him in one of the cradles.

"His name is going to be Legend New Domino." Sky and Bloom said together.

"Owww!" Bloom yelled as another contraction hit.

"Ok Bloom, it looks like you have another baby. Same drill as before ok?" Flora reassured her

Bloom only nodded. Then the worst contraction yet came. Bloom just cried as she pushed.

"Ok Bloom this next contraction is going to be the worst, but I need you to push as hard as you can, and then this baby will be out." Flora said happily

"Ok." Then as, Flora had said, the worst contraction hit. Bloom pushed as hard as she could, and the baby was out.

"Her name is going to be named after Layla and Clio, so her name is going to be Lio New Domino." Sky and Bloom said together again.

"Brandon" Flora whispered to me. "This baby is dead, tell them the bad news.." Flora whispered sadly.

I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Bloom, Sky, I don't know how to put this but…

* * *

**How will Sky and Bloom act when they find out that Lio died? So here is deal, if more then 3 people review I'll post the next chapter faster… SO please review. How did you like it? I know that there is lots of mistakes so don't bother on correcting me on it, but if you are dying on correcting me…. If you must, correct me. If you want to correct me on some wrong information, please do. Btw: Its holidays coming soon, so I'll probably post a few chapters then. Ya! Again thank you to Smilewhenyoucan! She inspired me for most of this chapter! Please Review**

**-Pawprinter**


	13. Question after Question!

**What's up everyone! I'm back with another chapter, and sorry it took so long! This chapter is going to be short, but it's a chapter! **

**Last chapter Bloom gave birth, but Flora and Brandon delivered the baby! **

**Last chapter I forgot to mantion, that Smilewhenyoucan wrote Brandon P~O~V! So Yay for her! Good job! **

**So I wanna thank a very important person that helped me write this chapter! That person in xxxMusaRockz! She edited this chappie and made it perfect, so thank you sooooooo much! Anyway here is the chapter…**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Good job Bloom, it's a boy!" I said, I wrapped the blanket around him and put him in one of the cradles.

"His name is going to be Legend New Domino." Sky and Bloom said together.

"Owww!" Bloom yelled as another contraction hit.

"Ok Bloom, it looks like you have another baby. Same drill as before ok?" Flora reassured her

Bloom only nodded. Then the worst contraction yet came. Bloom just cried as she pushed.

"Ok Bloom this next contraction is going to be the worst, but I need you to push as hard as you can, and then this baby will be out." Flora said happily

"Ok." Then as, Flora had said, the worst contraction hit. Bloom pushed as hard as she could, and the baby was out.

"Her name is going to be named after Layla and Clio, so her name is going to be Lio New Domino." Sky and Bloom said together again.

"Brandon" Flora whispered to me. "This baby is dead, tell them the bad news.." Flora whispered sadly.

I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Bloom, Sky, I don't know how to put this but…

* * *

**Chapter 11: Question after Question!**

**Musa P~O~V**

* * *

Bloom just gave birth to two beautiful twins. Bloom and Sky named their babies Lio and Legend.

Lio had a mop full of fiery red hair, with the occasional blond streak and baby blue eyes. Her skin tone was the same as Sky's. Legend also had a mop full of fiery red hair, with the occasional chunk of blond hair. His eyes were very light blue and his skin tone was also the same as Sky's. They both looked really cute… Maybe even the cutest out of the Winx Kids! They both truly looked like angles! They looked nothing like their mother or father; they were more enchanting and wonderful.

Flora was holding the dead baby, Lio and Brandon was holding Legend. Flora was sitting in a swivel chair on the other end of Bloom bed and Brandon was sitting in the corner where Sky and Flora were. Bloom was in the bed with her wild red hair wilder than usual, exhausted, and had Sky holding her left hand and he was sitting on the edge of his chair. I was leaning against a wall with my arms crossed, and everyone else was in the other room with the kids. It was now 10 am. Because it was Sunday, the hospital opened at 12 pm. _(AN… I have no idea when hospitals open soooo in Magix the hospital opens up at 12 pm)_ Wow time went by so slowly!

"Bloom, Sky, I-I..." Brandon paused and then cleared his throat, "...I don't know how to put this gently bu-…" Brandon started to whisper again, he was obviously picking his words carefully.

"Brandon, please! For crying out loud, this has been a really tough day! I'm not too thrilled that I had my kids today, so if you say that I'm going to die, you're coming with me!" Bloom said through her teeth.

Brandon just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. "Uhhhhh… I don't think-…" Brandon started confused

"Brandon! If you don't get this, you're dumber than a piece of wood! I said that if I'm dying, I'm going to kill you!" Bloom yelled frustrated and mad.

After that sentence Brandon had a worried and unsure look on his face. I saw Brandon nudge Flora with his elbow, and Flora's head jerked up from Lio and turned to face Bloom and Sky. She had a sincere look on her face, with sadness in her soft, chocolate brown eyes and tears built up in them.

"Bloom…" Flora started to say and cleared her throat before she continued, "Bloom, Lio… Lio isn't here…." Flora said with difficulty in a sad whisper.

"What do you mean isn't her-… Oh my gosh! D-Do you mean that..." she stopped to clear her throat, "Do you mean that Lio-…" Bloom started to say sadly with tears slowly building up in her eyes, and Bloom cleared her throat again, "Do you mean Lio died?" Bloom whispered sadly staring straight at Flora.

Brandon and Flora just turned away from Bloom and Sky's glare and said nothing, and I had no clue what was going on.

"Did Lio die?" Bloom said a little louder and angrier, she was starting to get annoyed Flora faced Bloom and Sky, nodded and tears trickled down her face.

"What! You let this happen to my baby girl! I thought you knew what you were doing!" Sky yelled, angry and stood up.

"Well we thought we did, but we just learned how to do this from a book…." Brandon said sadly

"How? How did Lio die?" Bloom said, obviously in pain.

"Well I-I don't know…." Flora said quietly and softly "I didn't do anything wrong!" Bloom shrieked crying really hard

"Excuse me! Yeah, you did and I saw what you did wrong! Can I say what you did wrong?" I asked stepping away from the wall

"Yeah I guess…" Sky said through his teeth

"Well earlier today… in the parking lot, you were screaming, using your powers, and freaking out! So when I told you to stop, you should have done! And maybe Lio would still be alive!" I whispered angrily, "Why the hell didn't you listen to me!" I asked, angrier than before

"Well that would explain it…" Flora said looking at Lio

"Why, what's wrong?" Bloom asked, straining herself to sit up

"There is a huge… looks like a slash kind of scar on Lio's back and a huge dent by her right lung…" Flora said examining Lio's body

"Bloom, Sky, I'm so sorry. Everyone will be able to come in to visit in around thirty minutes." Brandon said sadly and walked out of the room

"Well this has been one of the worst days ever! First Darcy ruined our studio, then Layla died, then Clio died, then I had to have kids, then Lio died! Oh, my gosh! Both of our girls died, and we both freaked out! What if I got hit with a death spell too! What if I'm gonna die? We were sitting beside each other! _(Ok in my story it didn't say that they were sitting beside each other but it was going to be, so just pretend it was :D ) _" Bloom cried out, and that's when I lost it. I ran out of the room, and ran into Riven and then I started to cry.

* * *

**2 hours later: **

Everyone had already gone and seen Bloom, Sky, and Legend. Everyone already grieved over Lio's death, but we didn't know her so it wasn't like Layla's death. All of the kids were asleep somewhere in the room, Bloom was asleep in the twin room, Legend was asleep in Sky's arms, and I was asleep on Riven's lap.

_Creek, Crack, Click _

I woke up from my deep sleep. Everyone's head turned to face the door. You could hear a key turning to unlock the door. After a few seconds the door opened "Oh? Hello?" A different nurse from yesterday said

"Hey…" We all said slowly, sleepily and sadly

"What are you doing here?" The nurse asked

"We got locked in yesterday, but that's not too important. My friend delivered her twin babies in the night, and we all want to make sure that she and Legend are ok. Yesterday one of our friends, Layla Andros, died from a death spell and our friend that just gave birth might have got hit…" Roxy said worried

"Sorry, what happened? Did you say that you were locked in here and your friend-" The nurse started to say. "WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE AMEDITLY!" The nurse yelled down the hall and after a few seconds a team of doctors came running in.

"What's the problem?" One of the doctors asked

"I delivered my other friends babies. One of them died, and I have no idea if the baby or the mother is ok. The mother might have got hit with a death spell and… and…. just go help her please!" Flora said softly, walking out of the twin room.

"I'm going to go do a check on the mother…" The first doctor said, and walked in to the twin room.

"Go get security and last night's nurse here now!" The second doctor ordered the nurse. "I'll go check to see if the baby is ok, and I'll see the dead baby." The second doctor said softly, walking into the twin room.

"Well is there anything I could do or get something for them?" The third doctor asked sweetly but no one said anything. "Are you sure?" The third doctor asked again. Again no one said anything. "Ok then…" The doctor said, turned around, and walked out the door.

'Here is my chance!' I thought. I stood up and started running after the doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor!" I shouted after her and the doctor turned around to face me.

"Yes? What's the problem?" The doctor asked

"Umm I don't know how I should ask this but I need some tests done for…" I started to say to the doctor

* * *

**~Meanwhile back with everyone else in the room~ **

**Bloom P~O~V **

* * *

One of the doctors was examining me and asking questions, just to make sure that I was ok. Then the other doctor would talk to me about shock, and blah, blah, blah, blah! We would all have sessions and blah, blah, blah! Today the daycare was going to be closed. The doctor that was examining me was named Dr. Fog _(AN… Does anyone have any good last names because I can't think of any! Just review them or message me!)_

"How long did it take to get to 10 centimeters?" Dr. Fog asked me, also checking my pulse.

"Well it took around 11 or 12 hours. But don't trust me because I'm not too sure…" I said quietly, looking around the room.

"How long did your contractions last?" Dr. Fog said, now taking my temperature

"My longest contraction lasted around 5 minuets…" I said looking at Sky to see if I was right and Sky nodded.

"Ok then, this will hurt badly if something was wrong when your friend delivered your baby and if it doesn't hurt- it won't hurt, so if it does hurt, tell me." Dr. Fog told me in a cautious voice. I just nodded, closed my eyes, and braced myself.

Dr. Fog walked over to my stomach and put one of her hands gently one my stomach, palm down and the other hand under her hand that was already on my stomach. She then pushed down… hard!

* * *

**Sorry to cut it so short, but I think I should of cut it then. Once again thank you soooo much xxxMusaRockz! You made this chapter how it is now, and I love it!**

**So what tests does Musa want done? Does Bloom have something wrong with her? Well I'm not telling ya! You have to wait for the next chapter! Haha! In your face! Just kidding! You do have to wait for the next chapter, but I'm not to mean. So I will post the next chapter faster if I get 1 member review, and 2 other reviews! So review if you want more! Thank you! **

**-Pawprinter**


	14. Misunderstanding

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the wait… So please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club… **

**Note: xxxMusarockz edited this chapter for me so thank you tons! **

**Thank you to: Also thank you to anyone who added my story to their favourites and or alerts! This will be a bad and short chapter, so don't expect much…**

**Ummm not much to say sooooo start reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

One of the doctors was examining me and asking questions, just to make sure that I was ok. Then the other doctor would talk to me about shock, and blah, blah, blah, blah! We would all have sessions and blah, blah, blah! Today the daycare was going to be closed. The doctor that was examining me was named Dr. Fog _(AN… Does anyone have any good last names because I can't think of any! Just review them or message me!)_

"How long did it take to get to 10 centimeters?" Dr. Fog asked me, also checking my pulse.

"Well it took around 11 or 12 hours. But don't trust me because I'm not too sure…" I said quietly, looking around the room.

"How long did your contractions last?" Dr. Fog said, now taking my temperature

"My longest contraction lasted around 5 minuets…" I said looking at Sky to see if I was right and Sky nodded.

"Ok then, this will hurt badly if something was wrong when your friend delivered your baby and if it doesn't hurt- it won't hurt, so if it does hurt, tell me." Dr. Fog told me in a cautious voice. I just nodded, closed my eyes, and braced myself.

Dr. Fog walked over to my stomach and put one of her hands gently one my stomach, palm down and the other hand under her hand that was already on my stomach. She then pushed down… hard!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mis**_**understanding **_

**~With Musa and the other Doctor in the hallway~ **

**Musa P~O~V**

* * *

"_Umm...I don't know how I should ask this, but I need some tests done for…" I started to say to the doctor _

"Just hold on. Let's go to my office so we can talk more… privately…." The doctor told me. She then started pulling me down the hallway where we were stood in.

We turned a few corners and went down a few nicely coloured halls. Then finally we came to the part of the hospital where the doctors' offices were. We walked to a cherry wood door and we entered. The room was a light brown, small and cozy

It felt like a nice home away from home, it felt welcoming. The room had an organized cherry wood desk in one corner of the room with grey, fuzzy, comfy chairs all around it, behind the desk there were a few grey filing cabinets with papers on top, and on the opposite side of the room there was a door leading to another room. The windows were closed but the light brown blinds were open, only letting a few rays of light in.

The doctor walked around her desk and sat down in her black office chair and gestured to the chair directly in front of her desk. So I sat down in that chair.

"So before we even talk about getting tests, we need to know a small bit about each other" the doctor said looking through some papers from her desk. She started putting them in different piles, and then looked up at me. "Like what is your name? My name is Doctor, Alice Struck." she said politely, folding her hands on her desk, leaning forward. Dr. Struck had nice, wavy blond hair. Her eyes were a baby blue; they could probably be confused for teal though. Her skin tone was just like Stella's. She had scrubs on and a lab coat on top.

"My name is Musa Song." I said flopping back in my chair. There was no sound, but since I'm the fairy of sound and music, I could hear the shuffle of feet in the hall, people talking, babies crying, and Dr. Struck's pen scribbling down words on a page.

"Ok, what's your age, your birthday, your home planet, and your family? Also have you ever been pregnant?" Dr. Struck asked sweetly, looking up at me.

"I'm 21 years old and my birthday is May 30th, 1989 _(A/N… Don't mind my bad math, or wrong info. If you wanna correct it, please do.)_, I'm from the Harmonic Nebula. I've never been pregnant before and I have a rather large family." I started to say but Dr. Struck just looked at me attentively. "Well, my family that lives in my house include 5 adopted kids, me, and my fiancé. Actually that's what I want some test's on…" I said and started feeling uncomfortable in my chair.

"Are you sure you want more kids?" Dr. Struck asked worried, then scribbled more words down on paper.

"Uhhhhh….." I started to say

* * *

**~Meanwhile Back with Bloom and Doctor Fog~ **

**Bloom's P~O~V **

* * *

Dr. Fog just walked over to my stomach and put one of her warm hands gently on it, palm down, and put the other hand over her hand that was already on my stomach. She then pushed down…hard!

"AHHHHHH! It hurts! Stop!" I yelled, sitting up quickly in pain

"Ok! We have to do surgery...Right now!" Dr. Fog started to tell me. "Something went wrong when you were giving birth. I don't think it was your friends' fault, I think it was just going to happen…" Dr. Fog finished. She then walked out of the room and then yelled something down the hall. Everything was becoming blurry. I fell back into the bed, dizzy, and everything went black…

* * *

**Sky P~O~V**

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor! Help! B-Bloom fainted!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I stood up and cupped my hand around Blooms face, with tears running out of my eyes and down my face. All of a sudden the doctor came rushing in. Dr. Fog ran over to Bloom. As she reached Bloom, Blooms monitor went into a long, high pitched beep.

"We have a code blue!" Dr. Fog yelled down the hall once again. After a few seconds a team of doctors came running in with a machine. They hooked it up to Bloom.

"Charge to 250!" One doctor yelled to the nurse at the machine. That same doctor put two roundish, oval stickers all on the front of Bloom. I stepped back and stumbled to the wall and clung to it, even though there was nothing to hold onto. So I slid to the cold, lonely floor.

"Charged!" The nurse yelled back to the doctor

"Clear!" One doctor yelled and everyone lifted their hands off of Bloom. The doctor pushed two panels on her chest, right where the oval stickers were, and Blooms fragile body went up then down, in almost a second. Beeeeepppp…

* * *

**~With Bloom~**

**Bloom P~O~V**

* * *

_Ding_

'Where the hell am I?' I thought. I looked around the small dimly lit room, there were lit up buttons but nothing more

_Ding_

'Oh my god- I now know where I am!' I thought, stumbling backwards grabbing a cold metal bar. 'I'm in the hospitals elevator!' I whispered to myself

_Ding_

All of a sudden the elevator doors opened and I shut my eyes

"Hello Bloom" A familiar voice welcomed me. I opened my eyes to the welcoming voice and I gasped.

"Where am I….?" I asked in a whisper, I had tears in my eyes and stumbled back.

* * *

**~Meanwhile back with Musa and Doctor Struck~ **

**Musa P~O~V**

* * *

"Uhhhhhh...Sorry, but why did you ask me that?" I asked crossing my legs in my chair. "Well, I was just thinking that you want a pregnancy test done? I'm sorry for assuming that, but that's what most young women want done, if they are here for tests…" Dr. Struck replied apologetically, then wrote something on the paper again.

"No! No! The adopted kids! I need to find out who the father is. I think it might be Riven Drummer, my fiancé. Anyhow, I need to know! This is driving me crazy!" I yelled standing up and banging my hand on her desk, causing her desk lamp to shake.

"Ok, just settle down. Go get your five kids and we will test all of them…" Dr. Struck said, scribbling something else down on the paper.

"Actually it's just four kids. I'll go… get them…" I said slowly, walking out of the door.

* * *

**Hey! Done! Yes it is short… but I wanted to end there… So where is Bloom? Who is she talking to? And who is the father of Darcy's kids? I'm sorry that Musa didn't get a pregnancy test… Sorry, but there will be a little bit of a wait till next chapter…Sorry! Meanwhile please review! I still don't have any last names, so please review any last names. Again xxxmusarockz edited this chapter! Thank you soooo much! Ok so the Bloom in the elevator thing was from 'Greys Anatomy' Season 5 season finally between George and Izzy. But its not to much like it… So don't be upset with me… I didn't use much, only the elevator part… So next chapter you will find out everything! Almost…**

**Nessa**


	15. Learning and forgetting the ABC

**Hey! Here is another chapter! Thank you xxxMusaRockz for editing this chapter! Ya for you! **

**Enough chit chat, here is the chapter!**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Uhhhhhh...Sorry, but why did you ask me that?" I asked crossing my legs in my chair. "Well, I was just thinking that you want a pregnancy test done? I'm sorry for assuming that, but that's what most young women want done, if they are here for tests…" Dr. Struck replied apologetically, then wrote something on the paper again.

"No! No! The adopted kids! I need to find out who the father is. I think it might be Riven Drummer, my fiancé. Anyhow, I need to know! This is driving me crazy!" I yelled standing up and banging my hand on her desk, causing her desk lamp to shake.

"Ok, just settle down. Go get your five kids and we will test all of them…" Dr. Struck said, scribbling something else down on the paper.

"Actually it's just four kids. I'll go… get them…" I said slowly, walking out of the door.

* * *

******Chapter 13: Learning and forgetting the ABC's **

**~With Musa~**

**Musa P~O~V**

* * *

I just started walking down the hallways towards the daycare, to get the kids. '_What will I tell Riven when I take the kids? He can take care of Paige while I take Darcy's kids…..' _I started thinking, _'Well if he wants to know, I'll tell him the truth…' _I thought but I shook my head. _'No, that's insane!' _I yelled at myself in my mind_. 'I'll say that they are getting a check-up…'_ I thought deeply, _'No, then he'll wanna come with me…What should I tell him?'_ I asked myself, but my thoughts got interrupted by screaming coming from inside the daycare

"I'm already outside the daycare!" I asked myself, whispering.

"NEVER!" I heard Riven yell from inside. _'Great. What now?' _I yelled angrily in my mind. I entered the daycare and whacked my hand onto my head _"Spencer, never talk about anyone like that again!"_ Riven scolded at Spencer, pointing his finger at the trembling four year old.

"I…- I'm sorry daddy! Sky, was just getting on my nerves! He got me mad!" Spencer whispered shakily.

"R-Riven?" I started to ask, scared, stepping into the room. "What's going on?" I asked walking over to Spencer.

"He yell-…" Riven started to say but I cut him off by putting my finger onto his lips to shush him.

"Start from the beginning…" I said as I took my finger away from his mouth and wrapped my arms tightly, around the quivering four year old.

"Fine! When you left, the doctor went to Bloom and did something. Then Bloom coded _(A/N… Coded means code blue or stopped breathing…) _and then died. Then Nabu and James left to go see Layla and Clio for the last time…Or something along those lines." Riven started to say while walking to go sit by Paige. "Then Sky got kicked out of the room and went yelling at me and Darcy's girls. Then Spencer, got mad and then yelled at Sky. Sky, then yelled something extremely rude back at him and then went to see Legend..." Riven said but got cut off by me.

"Hold that thought!" I said through my teeth. Riven, just nodded as I walked away from him. I walked around the daycare trying to hear Sky. After awhile I saw Sky sitting in a corner, holding Legend, rocking back and forth, and mumbling, "It's going to be ok, she's going to be fine..." over and over.

"Why did you yell at Spencer?" I asked angrily

"I-I can't take it! Bloom is gone and Lio is gone too!" Sky whimpered out

"Well, don't take it out on my kid, you asshole!" I made a tight fist and walked away. I started walking to Riven. "Ok, then what?" I asked Riven in a whisper when I got up to him.

"Uhh…Where was I?" Riven asked me nervously

"Sky went to a corner with Legend…?" I said, trying to jog his memory. I crouched down and hugged Spencer.

"Oh yeah!" Riven started to say. "Spencer then took out his anger by yelling at Paige, who then started to cry…." Riven said looking at the room, avoiding my stare.

"Is that all?" I asked, standing straight up and crossing my arms.

"Well…" Riven said, also standing up and folding his arms.

"Riven!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

"Fine!" Riven started to say angrily. "And then I started yelling at Spencer, and…here we are now…" Riven finished nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well…wait! Bloom died!" I asked, shocked

"Yeah…But, she could still come back." Sky yelled, smugly from the corner. "Okay…This is like a really bad week!" I yelled shakily

"Yeah, so why did you go with that doctor?" Riven asked, shooting me a 'what's wrong?' look.

"Uhh…I need Darcy's kids…" I said. As soon as I said that, Star, Moona and Shine came running to me.

"Ok, take them to the doctor, I'll stay here with Paige and then come in around ten minutes…" Riven said and went over to Paige and started tickling her, and talking to her in a baby voice.

"Well, we gotta go now…" I said, holding Spencer and Star's hand, Shine was holding Spencer's hand and Moona was holding Star's hand. We then walked out of the room and I started leading the kids down the halls to Dr. Struck's office.

"Where are we going, momma?" Moona asked in her baby impression, looking up at me. "We are going to see a doctor." I answered, still looking straight ahead.

"Well, why didn't Paige come then?" Star asked pulling on my hand, trying to get my attention.

"Because you guys are special…" I said pulling a pathetic, fake smile.

"Why are we going to the doctor's office?" Spencer asked me.

"Because…" I started to say looking at each of them. "I need to know who you are." I whispered very quietly under my breath.

**A few minutes later:**

We just entered the part of the hospital with the doctors offices and there was a cool breeze in the hall.

"Ok you guys ready?" I asked Darcy's kids.

"Well yeah, but what will the doctor do?" they replied, worried

"Dr. Struck, will take a little bit of blood from you…It won't hurt at all!" I said kneeling down so I could look all of them in the eyes.

"Can you come in with us, momma?" Moona asked, worried

"Yeah I can, but let's go in so we can get the test done!" I said excitedly, stood up and entered in through the familiar cherry wood door.

"Hello Musa! These must be your adopted kids!" Dr. Struck greeted us

"Yes, this is them…Moona, Star, Shine and Spencer." I said, gesturing towards each of them when I said their name.

"So where is your fiancé?" Dr. Struck started to ask me. "We need him to compare the results!" she whispered into my ear.

"He's coming soon…" I said, looking around the room.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Dr. Struck asked.

* * *

**~Meanwhile with Bloom~ **

**Bloom P~O~V**

* * *

"_Hello Bloom," a familiar voice just welcomed me. I opened my eyes to the welcoming voice and I gasped. _

"Where am I….?" I asked in a whisper, I had tears in my eyes and stumbled backwards "Get off the elevator and I'll show you!" The familiar voice told me. I slowly got out of the elevator and embraced my friend in a light hug.

"I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed to my friend as I buried my face into her shoulder.

"I've missed you too!" My friend whispered, hugging me tighter.

"So where am I? I got off the elevator…?" I asked. Just then the elevator went back down.

"I'll tell you if you answer one of my questions, Bloom…?" My friend asked me.

"Yeah sure, anything!" I whispered eagerly

"How are Nabu and James?" My friend asked me

"Well, Nabu misses you terribly, Layla and James knows that your gone, he's giving Nabu a little bit of a tough time, but not too hard….Where am I?" I asked Layla

"Follow me and you'll find out! But be very quite!" Layla warned me. We then started walking through the halls of the fourth floor of Magix's main hospital. We turned corners and then we came to a very dark hallway.

"Where are we?" I asked, whispering to my dead friend.

No answer

_A few moments latter… _

"Ok, here we are!" One of my best friends said and took out a key from her pocket. Layla then put it in the lock on a door and opened it. "Are you ready?" Layla asked me "Yeah…" I said tighten my grip around Layla's shoulders. She then opened the door and I gasped.

* * *

**~With Musa and the kids, after the blood tests~ **

**Musa P~O~V **

* * *

All of the blood tests were done and all of the kids were crying.

"It's ok; you can have the snacks in the other room!" Dr. Struck said, trying to comfort them.

"No! We don't want food!" Star yelled, crossing her arms and making a grumpy face. "Speak for yourself; I could go for a cookie!" Spencer yelled, pushed past Star and went to the other room. Then Star, Moona, and Shine followed him and went next door.

"So, when will the results be in?" I asked, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Well your fiancé needs to come and do a blood test and then we'll see fro-…" Dr. Struck started to say, but got interrupted by Paige's laughter. Paige and Riven just walked into the room with a security guard.

"Uhh….Thanks for showing us the way…" Riven said awkwardly

"No problem! Your daughter is so cute!" The security guard said, happily in a baby voice. "Uhh, thanks…" Riven replied as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"So…Let's get this over with…" Riven sighed, putting Paige in a playpen and then walked over to the test table.

* * *

**~With Layla and Bloom~ **

**Bloom P~O~V**

* * *

_Layla opened the door and I gasped at what I saw. _

"Lio, you're here!" I yelled, eagerly and ran towards my 'dead' baby girl. The room we were in was light brown and small. It had a cherry wood desk in one corner, with nothing on it. There were three, grey filing cabinets and on the opposite side of the room, there was a door. There were no windows so it was very dark.

"Great! Now you've done it! I told you to be quite!" Layla snapped at me

"Why!" I asked smugly

"Because...the Prince of death is here! He is on this floor!" Layla said, angrily as she closed the door, locked it, went to go pick up Clio, and then went into a dark corner under the cherry wood desk.

"Why? We're already dead! What else can he do?" I started to ask, also angrily as I picked up Lio and went to the same dark corner. "We have powers Layla!" I whispered to her

"Yeah, well, remember, Bloom, we're dead! We don't have powers here, only the Royal family that associates with death has powers! The death Queen, Princesses, and the Prince decide to send us to heaven or hell! They can torture us! They can do the worst things to us!" Layla whispered angrily.

"So have you ever met this, Prince of death?" I asked the frightened Layla.

"Yeah I have, just this morning. His hair is dark as night, with fire on the tips of it, his eyes are as hard as stone, no emotion, no life…His name is Devon…He decides your fate and your destiny in life. His powers are so strong in the afterlife and the in-between life…This is the in-between life!" Layla said sadly and she looked worried

"How old is he?" I asked, now worried too.

"He is 21 years old…But he can freeze his age, just like the other royal death family. He is un-defeat-able…I think he's near!" Layla replied, holding baby Clio, tightly in her arms.

"Knock, Knock, Knock…I know your there…Layla…Bloom…Clio…and Lio!" Someone said in a sly, male tone.

"Oh shit, that's him!" Layla said, worried as she dug her nails into my arm.

* * *

**~With Musa, Riven, the kids, and the Doctor after Riven took the blood test~ **

**Musa P~O~V**

* * *

Riven just got his blood test done and the kids were back in the room. The results would take around a day to arrive, so we were going to go home.

* * *

**~With Bloom, Layla, and the kids~ **

**Bloom P~O~V**

* * *

"Let's just stay calm!" I said, rubbing my arm that Layla squashed and I put Lio down. "Yeah, maybe he wants to welcome you?" Layla said, unsure whilst putting down Clio "Let me in!" The voice said again. It was Devon.

"Don't say anything." Layla whispered under her breath.

"I know you're in there!" Devon yelled and kicked at the door.

"Hold your breath!" Layla whispered really quietly. I did what I was told.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be..." Devon yelled. He then said a bunch of mumbled words, together and then reappeared in the room.

"That's him…" Layla said, once again in a really quite voice.

"Hello ladies! I hear that Clio, here still has powers…" Devon said, walking closer to us. "What?" I yelled and stood up. Layla just sat holding her knees against her chest. "Yeah…Well, too bad that she won't be able to use them in hell!" Devon said, raised his hand, made a black power ball and through it at Clio. I jumped in front of the power ball and got hit with it.

"Bloom!" Layla yelled and jumped up, and then ran to me.

"I- I'm not hurt?" I said, surprised as I looked up to see a girl with really black, wavy hair down to her waist. Like Devon, she had flames on the tips of her hair. Her eyes were black and hard but soft. She was wearing a black, one shoulder, ripped, black t-shirt with hot a pink t-shirt underneath, and ripped black jeans. She had leather high heeled boots on that went up to her knees. Her hand pulled Devon's arm down, so he would shoot the floor and not at me

"You are a brave fairy Bloom Domino, so I give you your life back." The girl said as she held out a ball of light in her hands.

"Destiny, you aren't allowed to do that! Only mom is allowed to do that!" Devon yelled

"Well, Bloom is a brave girl, so I decided to give her, her life back, she doesn't deserve to die just yet!" Destiny yelled back

"Whatever! Just…whatever!" Devon spat and walked out of the room. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Here is your life back Bloom Domino, you may go back to your normal life anytime." Destiny said kindly, with a smile.

"Thanks…" I said slowly and unsurely as I took my life in my hands. Destiny, then smiled. Then she threw her hands in the air, made small blue flames, rubbed them all over her body, put her hands together, spoke in some different language and then disappeared.

"Congratulations! You have your life back. Promise me one thing…?" Layla asked me as she crawled to Clio and picked her up.

"Yeah anything, Layla!" I said, as I leaned against the cold wall and slid to the ground. "Bloom, promise me that you'll take good care of James and Nabu for me? Tell them I love them." Layla whispered through sobs. "Tell Nabu and James, but when James is older, that I'm watching them and that they have been the joy in my life. Tell them, that Clio and I are watching them proudly." Layla said as she leaned forward and rest her head softly on my shoulder, and then wrapped her comforting arm around me.

"I will! I'll tell them that! Layla, I will make sure that they know!" I whispered into her hair.

"Also, please give this to the people whose names are on it?" Layla said as she dug through her backpack, pulled out around 15 sea blue envelopes with names written on them in Layla's handwriting. There was one for all of the winx, except Layla, one for all of the specialist except for Nabu. But there was around 5 for James and around 5 for Nabu. Layla looked at them and then she gave it to me, with a shaking hand.

"Layla…" I said, sadly looking into her eyes also starting to feel hoarse

"Now Bloom, I'll take good care of Lio. Now you must go, Princess Destiny gave you a life to live! She might take it back anytime she wants." Layla said, shaking me gently be the shoulder. I looked at the glowing ball in my hands.

I then said, "Layla…." I stopped to take a deep, shaky breathe in and closed my eyes. "Take the life. Go back and live…"

"Bloom, I can't take this from you! The Princess of life and death gave it to you! I can't take it!" Layla said as she shook me roughly

"Layla, Nabu will die without you! Plus, James needs a mother! You, Layla! You're the leader of your planet, people look up to you!" I reasoned, holding my hand out with the glowing life.

"Bloom, Sky and Legend need you too! You are also the Queen of two planets! Plus, I need to take care of the kids here!" Layla said, pushing my hand away. I can't believe that we were fighting over who should take a life!

"But...just take the damn life! I'll take care of the kids." I said as I put my hand with the life towards Layla.

"Your planets…" Layla said, now looking at the tempting life that I held in my hand.

"Maybe, someone related to me will be able to take over my planet and Sky will take over his." I said, pushing the life closer to Layla.

"But Bloom, you only get one offer to get your life back, then once you die after that one chance, you life here forever. I can still get a chance, your only offer is right here; I can't take that away from you!" Layla said, grabbing my wrist but being careful that she didn't grab the life.

"I'm sure I'll live…" I started to say but got cut off by Layla.

"Bloom, let me remind you that you're dead!" Layla chuckled

"Layla…" I said, laughing a small bit.

"Sorry…Just saying." Layla said and shrugged.

"Well, then I'm sure that it won't bother me that I'm dead forever. Take it, please." I said as I shoved it in her face. Layla took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She then opened them.

"I'll take the life." Layla said, looking me in the eyes as she spoke. "Do you have anything you have to give to Sky, Legend, or anyone else?" Layla asked as I dumped the ball of life into Layla's hand.

"I do have some letters that I wrote a few moments ago…" I said as I dug through my backpack and pulled out twenty, blood red, named letters, a little perfume container, a small hand bag, a Gardenia Goons baseball cap, a pen, an empty, opaque tic-tac container, a empty water bottle, a box with gold earrings, a ring box, sunglasses, reed pipes and a shoelace.

"What's the ring box for?" Layla asked me as she took the gifts and the letters from me.

"Oh, yeah" I said as I took off my wedding ring and put it in the box.

"So, who are these for?" Layla asked, lifting the gifts up.

"Ok, so the perfume is for you, it's a small reminder of me and contains some of the dragon fire. Only use it in times of need, because it only works once. The hand bag is for Stella, it's enchanted and can hold up to 3000 pounds and still stay light as feather. The baseball cap is for Roxy, it can turn you invisible for up to fifteen minutes. The pen is for Legend when he gets older. When you take the lid off, it turns into an unbreakable red sword. The earrings are for Musa. They help you hear some of the thoughts of the people who are close to you. Tell her not to over use them or something bad will happen. The ring is going to either, Sky or Legend. Tell them to give it to their special girl. The shoelace is for Sky, it makes you have stronger bones. The sunglasses are for Timmy and Tecna; they have limited X-Ray vision. The reed pipes are for Flora; they can control nature and stuff like that. The water bottle is for you, as well. You just think of water when you need it and it fills and you can drink it. The tic-tac container is again, for Stella. It holds light and releases light" I explained to Layla

"How did you get this stuff?" Layla asked, looking down at all of the items, amazed.

"Don't tell anyone, but one time I broke into Baltor's hide out and stole some of this cool stuff." I laughed a small bit as Layla put everything in the handbag.

"Ok, well, take care Bloom, I'll tell Sky and Legend what I wanted to tell Nabu and James." Layla said as she put the handbag, her letters and my letters in her backpack.

"Well, you better get going because it takes a day to get back to life…I think." I told Layla as I took Clio and Lio from her.

"Bye Bloom. Thank you so much! You are a true friend!" Layla said. She then held the light in her two hands, rubbed it all over her body, put her hands together, smiled at me and then disappeared.

* * *

**~The next morning with Musa, Riven and kids at home~ **

**Musa P~O~V**

* * *

I was cooking pancakes in the kitchen and all of the kids were playing in the living room. "Mommy, Spencer is hurting me!" Star yelled from the living room. "He's trying to take all of the blocks!"

"Spencer, stop fighting with Star! It only makes your life a hard time!" Shine snapped, as she played with her stuffed animals and tried to break up the fight.

"Shut it, Shine! You don't know anything!" Spencer growled

_Ring, Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring, Ring…_

"Kids, please by quite, I need to get the phone!" I yelled, wiping my hands on a cloth. "Okay mom!" they said in a monotone voice…all except Shine. I looked at the caller ID. It said Magix Hospital, so I answered.

"Hello?" I answered

Hello, is Musa there?" The voice on the other line said

"Speaking." I replied

"We have the results for your adopted kids" The person said

"Yes…What are they?" I asked, excited

"The parents of the kids are Darcy Darkness and…"

* * *

**Ok so that was the chapter. Thank you so much xxxMusaRockz for editing my chapter! How do you like Layla coming back? Did you find it ok, good, or not that good. Was it at all sad? Who do you think is Darcy's Kids parents? You know Darcy, but who else? You all probably know! ;D I might not post a chapter really soon because I have a science fair project to do, and it will take a long time and hard work…**

**So some of the items I used are from books, movies, or TV shows…**

**The hand bag for Stella is form Harry Potter: Hermione's purse in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

**The baseball cap for Roxy is from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Annabeth's cap, a magical Yankees cap that turns her invisible.**

**The pen for Legend is from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Percy's Riptide pen sword that he got form Chiron.**

**The reed pipes for Flora is from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Grover's reed pipes.**

**The tic-tac container for Stella is form Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Ron's gift from Dumbledore.**

**The gifts don't matter at all. I just thought I'd put it in. If you can't remember the list, no problem! You wont need it ever again. I just thought it would be cute to put in, a referance of all my favourite things :)**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Pawprinter**

**xxx**


	16. Big Surprise

**Hey! I am so sorry it took so long to post! I actually had tons of things to do, like I had to write a Valentine's Day story (my first Percy Jackson story). Sorry... Not a Winx story, it's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story like I said. I will probably post a Musa and Riven story, but for now I only have this story done. **

**This chapter Musa finds out the truth about Darcy's kid. Sorry it may be a little OOC… Sooo I hope you enjoy this chapter of Big Surprise.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

I was cooking pancakes in the kitchen and all of the kids were playing in the living room. "Mommy, Spencer is hurting me!" Star yelled from the living room. "He's trying to take all of the blocks!"

"Spencer, stop fighting with Star! It only makes your life a hard time!" Shine snapped, as she played with her stuffed animals and tried to break up the fight.

"Shut it, Shine! You don't know anything!" Spencer growled

_Ring, Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring, Ring…_

"Kids, please by quite, I need to get the phone!" I yelled, wiping my hands on a cloth. "Okay mom!" they said in a monotone voice…all except Shine. I looked at the caller ID. It said Magix Hospital, so I answered.

"Hello?" I answered

Hello, is Musa there?" The voice on the other line said

"Speaking." I replied

"We have the results for your adopted kids" The person said

"Yes…What are they?" I asked, excited

"The parents of the kids are Darcy Darkness and…"

* * *

**Chapter 14: Big Surprise **

**Musa P~O~V **

* * *

"Momma!" I heard Paige call my name from the doorframe of the kitchen. I looked and saw her swaying on the balls of her feet squalling in delight.

Paige had just learned how to walk, but she had to hang onto something to stay on her feet.

"Please say that again. I'm sorry but my kid was just talking to me so I couldn't hear you." I said to the nurse on the other end of the phone.

"I said that the parents of your adopted kids are Darcy Darkness and someone you will never guess!" The nurse said

"Who!" I asked, now impatient. I picked up Paige and started to rock her back and forth.

"It is a member of the Gold family." The nurse said a little worried but she also sounded happy.

There was an awarded silence humming through the air. I only felt shock at that moment. I hadn't realised that I started to cry and the kids stopped playing and came to watch me.

"Ummm, thanks. Bye." I said numbly and hung up the phone before the nurse could say anything else.

"I'm so stupid! How did I not see this before?" I yelled as I threw my hand in the air... The one I wasn't holding Paige with. As I did that, the kids scrambled away and started to play in the living room.

I quickly stumbled to the chair and sat down. I put Paige down and then put my head in my hands and breathed in and out. My eyes were stinging with tears. The tears overflowed in my eyes and hot tears ran out of my navy blue eyes down my face. They danced down my arm. When they hit the floor it sounded like thunder, a jackhammer, and all of the loud sounds you could imagine. All I could hear is my tears splashing down on the floor. Like nothing else in the world mattered. All I could see was a blurry vision of Riven's face. Why would I think of him? He always ruins my life!

'My nightmare came true. Riven had kids with Darcy. Riven loved Darcy more than me. He'd never done it with me, but had done it with her a few times…Why? The truth hurts sometimes. But why is this such a big surprise?' That was all I could think. All I could wrap my head around.

I stayed on the chair for a few more minutes, crying silently to myself. I then got up and blinked through the tears. My eyes felt sore and I could feel that my face had been stained with make-up.

I looked at the clock above the table and it said it was 10am. Riven would come home for lunch at 12:30. I had to hurry if I wanted to achieve what I wanted. I ran out of the kitchen. I ran through the living room and ignored Riven's children's voices as they called to me.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Shine asked me. All I did was ignore them and kept running

'They call me mom. I was like a mother to them.' I thought that over and over as I ran down the hallway. I felt tears fall out of my eyes as I sped down the hall into my bedroom that I shared with Riven.

When I finally reached our room I packed up all of my stuff into my few suitcases. I packed up my clothes, my accessories, everything. I left a few things like the things that reminded me of Riven, everything that described love and life to me. I sped through our room and grabbed everything of mine. I reorganized the whole room, took all of the things that somehow reminded either of us of each other. I left only Riven's thing.

I then went to my desk and wrote a small note that said: Dear Riven, I bet you're wondering where I am, wondering where all of my stuff is, where all our stuff is and wondering where Paige is? Well I'll tell you. I've gone somewhere with Paige. She's a little girl, and I'll raise her as my own. She won't know about you or the kids. I bet your wondering why I took Paige. Well, I took her because she is the only kid that won't remind me of you, won't tear me apart just by looking at her. Don't worry; I also took all of our stuff that we shared. Don't go looking for it. If you're wondering why I left think back to first year! I guess that my hint sucks, so I'll say that I got a call from the hospital. I don't want to get married to you anymore, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore, and I don't want to see you anymore! Good bye forever. I loved you. -Musa

I then folded up the note and put it in an envelope with the engagement ring and put it on Riven's pillow.

I then ran to Paige's room and packed all of her stuff in boxes. I cleared out the room. The only thing I left was pictures of her and Riven. There was no trace that I or Paige had ever been there. I took all of our pictures and hid them under the stairs.

After a few hours everything that was mine or Paige's had gone. I packed everything in my car and put a shrinking spell on it so it could all fit in my pocket.

I walked in our house for the last time and walked up to Riven's kids. I kneeled down to talk to them.

"Where are you and Paige going, Mom?" Star asked

"Please don't call me mom. Riven and Darcy are your parents." I told them with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"But mo- Musa! We love you like a mom. You saved us from Darcy! We love you!" Moona whispered sadly

"Please just stay here until your dad comes home. Tell him I left." I whispered to them

"Okay, Musa. I love you, please stay?" Spencer whispered as tears slowly came out from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Good bye." I said and stood up, then picked up Paige.

"Musa, if you have to go remember us and daddy like a family. Never forget us." Star whispered, now all of the kids were crying.

"I love you all, but this is the best for all of us." I said and then kissed the top of their heads. I then turned and left the house.

I was walking down the path. I was about to turn the corner but stopped when I saw Riven coming into the driveway. I quickly pressed my back against the wall and waited for Riven to pass. I closed my eyes and pressed Paige up against me. I waited and waited for Riven to pass.

"Musa? What are you doing?" Riven asked in surprise. He then came closer to us and kissed me on the cheek.

"Please get off me, Riven." I whispered with sorrow in my voice. I closed my eyes. I had tears in my eyes. I hated hurting Riven like this, after all that we went through.

"What do you mean, Musa? It's only a kiss on the cheek. We love each other!" Riven whispered on my lips. He pressed his forehead against mine. I then felt love for him again, but then it all disappeared.

"So did the hospital call yet?" Riven asked me

"Please let me go. I-I," I whispered but got cut off by Riven.

"'I' what? Tell me. I love you; we can tell each other anything and everything." Riven said grabbing my shoulders.

I then got a burst of courage. I opened my eyes. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I'm about to say.

"I don't want to live with you anymore. I don't want to marry you anymore. I don't want to be in a relationship anymore. I don't love you anymore." I shouted, sadly. I was angry at myself. Why was I letting him go? He was the best guy I ever had.

"Musa, are you crazy? We love-…" Riven started to say but got cut off by me as struggled to get to the path.

"Who's the other guy? Who is he? I'll kill him! He tore us apart!" Riven yelled at the top of his lungs. I saw that his eyes were full of terror, sorrow, anger, and regret. His beautiful eyes were melting with tears.

"Musa, he brain washed you!" Riven started to say but then something in his eyes changed. "You know what? Screw this! Screw you! I don't care about you! If you're happy then go and have kids with him! I fuckin' hate this and you!" Riven yelled and then ran into the house.

I now had tears streaming down my face; my hair was glued on the side of it too. I turned around and ran to the car. I locked the doors and started to cry my eyes out.

After a few moments of crying, I drove off to one of my old roommate's house. I left all I ever needed to live…My Riven.

* * *

**So that was the chapter. I don't know if this is a good chapter… **

**Anyway please review. **

**-PawPrinter**

**xxx**


	17. My Withering Rose

Hey! OMG it feels like I haven't posted in years! Well anyway, I have a chapter now! Yay! So, I would love if after you read this chapter you review, because I only got like 5 reviews last time, when just in one week there was like 10 views :p One a new note, xxxMusarockz has edited this chapter for me! I love her to pieces! So that is all, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"I don't want to live with you anymore. I don't want to marry you anymore. I don't want to be in a relationship anymore. I don't love you anymore." I shouted, sadly.

"Musa, are you crazy? We love-…" Riven said. "Who's the other guy? Who is he? I'll kill him! He tore us apart!" Riven yelled at the top of his lungs. I saw that his eyes were full of terror, sorrow, anger, and regret. His beautiful eyes were melting with tears. "Musa, he brain washed you!" Riven said as he shook me. Something in his eyes changed drastically. I saw the gears in his head start turning in a twisted direction, "You know what? Screw

you! I don't care about you! I hate this, and you!" Riven yelled. He gave me the worst look ever, and then ran into the house.

I now had tears streaming down my face; my hair was glued on the side of it too. I turned around and ran to the car. I locked the doors and started to cry my eyes out. My world was falling apart.

After a few moments of crying, I drove off to one of my old roommate's house. I left all I ever needed to live…My Riven.

* * *

**Chapter 15: My Withering Rose**

_Musa's P~O~V_

* * *

I was half way to my old roommates house. Tecna's normal house was on Zenith and she lived with Timmy, but she was in Magix's because of her pregnancy. Flora had told me that Tecna couldn't stand being away from all her friends, because of Layla, Bloom, Clio and Lio's death. From Alfea, I learned that Tecna wanted a big family. Her family always got into fights, and Tecna never really got to live the full childhood that most kids did. I guess that's another reason that the Winx are alike, we never had a normal childhood.

Anyway Tecna loved Timmy, her husband and was going to love her baby, but Tecna loved her friend's alot too. Tecna couldn't bear being away from everyone; she gets too nervous that someone is going to die. I was wondering why I chose to go to Tecna's house and not any of the other surviving Winx's houses, but then I realised that I was heading to Tecna's house because I just had to. I felt right, like I was going to belong there. She was like a sister to me at Alfea. We cared about each other, we lived together, she helped me with my homework, and she loved me like we were sisters. She was all of the family I needed and wanted right now.

If I went to my dad's then he would give me crap about Riven! I was in no mood to hear how bad I had messed up! I know that I messed up really, really, badly. And knowing my dad, he would be telling me all of it over and over.

I felt my bottom lip quiver the slightest bit. My soulless eyes were getting watery. My sight was getting blurry. I then realised what I was doing. I would never see Riven again. I would lose all that I worked so hard for. I sucked in a sharp breath. The room started to spin around me, like I was moving too fast.

"Momma!" Paige screamed. I slipped out of my trance. I needed to stay focused.

"Yeah?" I asked as I blinked.

"Never mind…" Paige whispered, after all she was still a baby…

5 minutes later

I was just thinking, thinking about nonsense. I then felt an urge of panic, I didn't have anything! I felt around the outsides of my pockets. Then I remembered that I had left mine and Paige's stuff at home, and most importantly, I had a kid in my car. Even better, I had a baby in my car! A little baby and I was driving when I was not focused. I needed to get to Tecna's house soon. I needed to cry. I need to pour my heart out, and scream until I lost my voice. I needed to tell her everything. I needed my sister's support… Again I was getting lost in my thoughts.

I didn't know how safe it was to drive when you can barely see or if your mind was not even seeing the road in front of you. I didn't care; I needed to get Paige and me out of the city and away from Riven.

My life was falling apart. My world was falling apart. Everything that I loved has gone away. It has slowly been fading. It has been fading away ever since I first met Riven. I knew deep down in my heart that Riven loved Darcy. He loved her, and made love to her!

The weird thing is, and I would never admit it, but I think that I knew deep down that these were his kids. Now I don't know what to do… Everything that was given to me has been taken away, stolen, gone, pried, ripped away, and lost.

Call it whatever you want, but it is gone. It is gone forever. It would stay that way too. Riven, Moona, Star, Shine, and Spencer. Everything gone. My life's battle is over, and I lost. Me and Riven were now broken apart, hopefully going our separate ways. All I could think of is why Riven would do that with Darcy, and get her pregnant! I mean, he could've maybe warned me about his dark days with Darcy, but noooo. All of a sudden I got knocked out of my thoughts… Paige.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Paige was yelling at the top of her lungs. God, why did she always have to be so loud? I know she was just a baby, but still. I have no idea why I'm so mad. Well, I guess my world is falling apart. "Why is daddy gone? Where is daddy?" Paige kept yelling at me, over and over.

"Now Paige, I told you we aren't going to see Riven anymore. He is rude and was abusive!" I told Paige as tears once again started to fill my eyes. I quickly blinked them away. I wanted- no needed to be strong in front of Paige. Yes, she had seen me crying before, and yes that before was today, but right now, I needed to be strong. I wondered how I can still make tears. I had been crying for a good hour. First in my kitchen, then in my bedroom, then on my sidewalk, then in my car, and now. My eyes were bloodshot and half closed. I was really hating my life right now.

I pulled into the side of the road. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'In, out. In, out. In, out. Breathe, I just need to breathe. I need to look to the future and not the past.' I told myself as I smiled. I pulled off the side of the road and started to drive to Tecna's house again.

"Daddy?" Paige asked a little more quietly. "Please Paige. I just need you to be quite for a bit." I told Paige as I turned around to quickly look at her. Paige just nodded as she smiled an almost toothless grin. She then made a book appear in her hands. She was reading 'The good witch'. It was a good book and all, but it was based on Mirta. I thought that that was cool. It made me smile. At least I raised this daughter like she was my own. I did raise the others good too, but Darcy had already gotten to them. She might not have got to them fully, but they did have a bit of Darcy's blood in them.

I laughed to myself. I started to laugh a little louder, and then it became super loud.

Why was I laughing? I was laughing because I lost Riven! I never really lost anyone before! This is all new to me, but I just lost my Riven. I lost Bloom. I lost Layla. I also lost my two nieces before I got to meet them.

I was slowly dying. I was like a bright red rose in a beautiful meadow, alive, happy, and bright but my flower started dying from within. I am a rose. Not just any rose, but a dying rose. Slowly withering, slowly giving up. I don't want to give up; I love life, or at least loved my life. I used to smile at the thought of my future; I used to smile because I knew that I was going to spend it with Riven and my adopted family. Now I cringe at the thought of what's going to happen in the future, I will probably die all alone. Nobody would want to talk to me, the useless old lady.

After that wonderful thought, I let it free from my mind, well I tried to. I didn't want to be all alone… I shivered.

It was a few minutes later and Paige was still reading. I then turned on the radio. I needed to listen to music to forget what was happening in my life. Music always takes me away from my mind. Music is a part of me, literally. I am part of music. I took a deep breath and listened.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?

Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?

Is this burning an eternal flame?"

This song had a very nice meaning to me. I love it and it reminded me of my friends. I _had no idea why… but I love this song. _

"I believe it's meant to be, darling

I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me

Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming

Or is this burning an eternal flame?"

The first thing that popped into my mind was Riven. Why? Because he loved to watch me sleep, he dreamt about me, and I was his. Note the word- was. I then quickly turned off the radio. I should have done that at the beginning of the song, because it reminded me too much of Riven.

My heart was lost, it was shattered. I felt my heartache. Let me tell you, it hurts.

The rest of the way the car was silent. Well mostly silent. There was my breathing, Paige's breathing, and Paige's book turning. I then sighed. I needed to make a plan on what I needed to do.

I then switched roads, and turned into a muddy road. There were many twists and turns, but I reached the end and I saw my old roommate's cabin. My breath caught in my throat and I coughed. Her cabin was pretty big and beautiful. The outside of the cabin looked like it was stucco and it was a bright green. It made you feel happy. The little green cabin had a deep black roof. The outside of the cabin had many plants on either side. It looked like her home, not her cabin.

Once again, my bottom lip quivered. My eyes filled with tears, and this time I didn't hold them back. They flooded out of my eyes, and dove down my checks.

"Momma? Are you okay?" Paige asked in a whisper. She reached out and put her hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and sniffed. I wiped my tears, and forced a fake smile on my face.

"Yah Paige. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, my baby girl." I whispered back at her. Paige slightly blushed and looked down. She looked at me through her eye lashes, and smiled. I started to turn around.

"Momma?" Paige asked, and I turned back to look at her. She was looking at the floor of the car. "Yeah baby?" I asked her. She didn't answer. I took her chin in my hand, and lifted her head up. Her eyes slowly met mine.

"Why are you mad a daddy?" She asked me quietly. Tears quickly filled my eyes from that sentence. "He did something that you wouldn't understand." I choked out. One tear leaked down the side of my face.

"Okay. Momma, are you okay?" She asked again. She was looking at my tears.

"I'm fine Paige." I told her with another fake smile stuck on my face.

"Where are we momma?" She asked me.

"Do you remember Tecna? She was there the day I got you." I asked her. Paige nodded as she remembered Tecna. "Well this is her cabin. She is staying here because of your two aunts' death." I told her as my lip was quivered again. This time it wasn't just sadness in my crying. I was also mad,

really mad, at Darcy. She killed my nieces, my best friends, she ruined mine and Riven's relationship, and she was the mother of most of my adopted children! She deserved to be die! My thoughts then got interrupted by Paige.

"Okay. Are we going in momma?" She asked me. "Yeah, angle." I told her. I faced the front of the car, and unbuckled my seatbelt. I walked out of the car, and got Paige from her seat.

I took a deep breath. This was it. I walked up the steps. When I got to the door, I took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard the chirpy technology fairy say from the other side of it. After a few moments the door opened.

"Oh! Musa! What brings you here?" She asked. My straight lips turned into a frown. I started to sob.

"R-Riven has kids!" I sobbed. I broke down as I cried.

"WHAT? With who?" She asked surprised. She then ushered me into her house. "Timmy! Come here!" She screamed into the house. In under 10 seconds he was in the room.

"Yes?" He asked Tecna.

"Take Paige to the baby room. I need to talk to Musa alone." Tecna told Timmy. Timmy nodded, and he came up to me, and took Paige away. Now it was only me and Tecna in the room.

"With Darcy!" I screeched. Tears were everywhere on my face.

"Oh my, Musa! Are you okay?" She asked.

"NO! I hate Darcy! She killed Bloom, Layla, Clio, and Lio! She also ruined everything that I worked for!" I yelled again. Now I was crying even harder. I told her the rest of what happened. Tecna, being the good friend, sat there and listened to me with sorrow in her eyes. She held my hand, and smiled slightly.

"I think you should know that Layla is alive. I'm not too sure if it's the best time to tell you, but I think you should know." Tecna smiled at me.

"What! How?" I choked out.

Tecna then told me all that she knew, which was a lot. She told me that Bloom gave Layla her last chance to live. I think Bloom was my new hero.

My eyes started to close very slightly and were still closing. My eye lids were getting very heavy.

"Go to bed, Muse. When you wake up, I will help you." Tecna told me sweetly. She was beginning to become a mother. I smiled at that thought.

"Take care of Paige, please," I told Tecna in a whisper. Tecna just smiled, and nodded.

"We will all be here when you wake up." She told me soothingly. My eye lids then closed. I felt a few tears slip out of my eyes before I went into a soundless sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was it! I hope you liked it! Please, _please,_ review. Reviews keep me writing faster, it also makes my day when I see a good review. Criticism is welcome, but please don't be mean. I have a surgery on June 15, so I can't write or post then, sorry. Thank you once again to**

**xxxMusarockz! Remember to review! Thanks.***


	18. Update 2

**Hey! I am back! Sorry for taking so long. I am still working on the actual next chapter, but I wanted to get this Update out first! This is a guide of the people so far. I decided to post this because I have been updating like a snail -.- If you think I missed any one, just message me or send a review with it in! Thank you!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

I took a deep breath. This was it. I walked up the steps. When I got to the door, I took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard the chirpy technology fairy say from the other side of it. After a few moments the door opened.

"Oh! Musa! What brings you here?" She asked. My straight lips turned into a frown. I started to sob.

"R-Riven has kids!" I sobbed. I broke down as I cried.

"WHAT? With who?" She asked surprised. She then ushered me into her house. "Timmy! Come here!" She screamed into the house. In under 10 seconds he was in the room.

"Yes?" He asked Tecna.

"Take Paige to the baby room. I need to talk to Musa alone." Tecna told Timmy. Timmy nodded, and he came up to me, and took Paige away. Now it was only me and Tecna in the room.

"With Darcy!" I screeched. Tears were everywhere on my face.

"Oh my, Musa! Are you okay?" She asked.

"NO! I hate Darcy! She killed Bloom, Layla, Clio, and Lio! She also ruined everything that I worked for!" I yelled again. Now I was crying even harder. I told her the rest of what happened. Tecna, being the good friend, sat there and listened to me with sorrow in her eyes. She held my hand, and smiled slightly.

"I think you should know that Layla is alive. I'm not too sure if it's the best time to tell you, but I think you should know." Tecna smiled at me.

"What! How?" I choked out.

Tecna then told me all that she knew, which was a lot. She told me that Bloom gave Layla her last chance to live. I think Bloom was my new hero.

My eyes started to close very slightly and were still closing. My eye lids were getting very heavy.

"Go to bed, Muse. When you wake up, I will help you." Tecna told me sweetly. She was beginning to become a mother. I smiled at that thought.

"Take care of Paige, please," I told Tecna in a whisper. Tecna just smiled, and nodded.

"We will all be here when you wake up." She told me soothingly. My eye lids then closed. I felt a few tears slip out of my eyes before I went into a soundless sleep.

* * *

**Update 2**

* * *

**Main Kids:**

**Spencer**: His parents are Darcy & Riven. He is 4 years old, but acts older. He is a wizard and lives with his father, Riven, and his twin sisters, Shine, Star, and Moona. His adopted mother, Musa, left him. He used to have an adopted sister, Paige, but Musa had taken her to live with Tecna.

**Shine**: Her parents are Darcy & Riven. She is 4 years old, but she was forced to grow up quickly… She acts more like a 6 year old. She is the oldest out of her brothers and sisters. She is a fairy/ witch hybrid (like Mirta), but only uses her fairy powers. Her power is that she can turn Solar energy/ solar light into anything she wants. Her power works best on a sunny day or with her twin sisters. She lives with her father, Riven, and her brother and sisters, Spencer, Star, Moona. She has a family that she left. They are: Parker (her adopted father), Darcy (her mother), and Dusk (her half sister). She is already on her second transformation, but her power is really strong. She can transform into her Charmix. She is the youngest fairy to get her Charmix.

**Star:** Her parents are Darcy & Riven. She is 4 years old, but acts like she is 6. She was born last out of her twins. She is a fairy/ witch hybrid (like Mirta), but she only used her fairy powers. Her power is turning Star energy/ star light into anything she wants. Her power works best on a starry night or with her twin sisters. She used to live with Musa, Riven, her twins Moona, Shine, and Spencer, and her adopted sister, Paige… But now she lives with her father, Riven, Moona, Shine, and Spencer. She has a family that she left. They are: Parker (her adopted father), Darcy (her mother), and Dusk (her half sister). She is only on her first transformation, but her power is really strong.

**Moona:** Her parents are Darcy & Riven. She is 4 years old, but acts older. She is a fairy/ witch hybrid (like Mirta), but only used her fairy powers. Her power is turning Lunar energy/ Lunar light into anything she wants it to be. Her power works best on a full moon or with her twin sisters. She lives with her father, Riven, and her twins, Star, Shine, and Spencer. She is only on her first transformation, but has a lot of power.

**Paige:** Her parents are Icy & Voltor. She is 1 year old. She is mostly a witch but will be raised and become a fairy. Her power is books, writing, and reading. She can use her power, but it is still weak. Her power will grow as she grows. She lives with her adopted mother, Musa, her adopted aunt, Tecna, and her adopted uncle, Timmy. She will be living with her adopted cousin… Some time soon.

**Sonny: **Her parents are Stella & Brandon. She is the Princess of Solaria. She is around 1 years old. Her power is unknown, because she is still little. She has a twin sister named Luna… Sonny was the first one born. She lives with Stella, Brandon, and Luna on Solaria.

**Luna:** He parents are Stella & Brandon. She is the also Princess of Solaria. She has no power yet, she is still too young. She is around 1 years old. She has a twin sister named Sunny… Luna is the youngest of the two. She lives with Stella, Brandon, and Sunny on Solaria.

**Loxy:** Her parents are Flora & Helia. Her parents named her Loxy because Loxy means love. She is only a month or two old and she is the oldest child of Flora and Helia. She has no power yet… She is still too young. Loxy has a twin sister named Joy. She lives with Flora, Helia, and Joy. She was born on the same day as Joy and Ann…

**Joy:** Her parents are Flora & Helia. Her parents named Joy, Joy because they were ecstatic that they were going to have twins. She is only a month or two old. She has no power yet… She is still too young. She has a twin sister named Loxy. She lives with Flora, Helia, and Loxy. She was born on the same day as Loxy and Ann.

**Ann:** Her parents are Roxy & Johnny (not the real name of the person Roxy will date). She is the rightful Princess of Earth. She was born on the same day as Loxy and Joy. She has no power yet. She is only a month or two old. She lives with Johnny and Roxy on Earth.

**Clio: **Her parents were Layla & Nabu. She was killed by a Death spell cast by Darcy Darkness. Her mother also died, but was brought back to life. She had a twin named James and a father named Nabu. She lives in the in between world with her Aunt Bloom, and her cousin Lio.

**James: **His parents are Layla & Nabu. He is said to become a wizard or a specialist. His twin and mother were murdered by Darcy Darkness. His mother came back to life. James is living with his father on Andros. He will soon be living with his father and mother… His mother is still in the hospital.

**Lio: **Her parents were Bloom & Sky. Lio was named Lio because of Layla and Clio. Their names were combined for a memory. She was killed the day she was born from a death spell cast by Darcy Darkness. Her mother also died from the spell. Lio has a twin named Legend. She is living with her mother, Bloom, and her cousin, Clio in the in between life.

**Legend: **His parents are Bloom & Sky. He was named Legend because he is the first prince that has a bit of the dragon fire, and he is the first prince of New Domino. He had a twin named Lio, but she died from a death spell. His mother also died from that death spell. He is going to live with his father on one of New Domino's planets.

* * *

**Other Kids:**

**Dusk: **Her parents are Darcy & Parker. She is the only child of theirs. She is a full witch, but doesn't have a power yet. She is around 1 year old.

**Chill: **Her parents are Icy & Voltor. She has a twin named Paige, but Paige is good. Chill is 1 year old only. Even though Chill's twin, Paige, has powers… Chill doesn't.

**Cloudy: **Her parents are Stormy & Jared. She is the only child of theirs. Cloudy is a full witch, but will try and be taught good. Cloudy doesn't have any powers yet. She is around 1 year old.

* * *

**Witches:**

**Icy:** Icy has grown up and changed. Her power is still the same, but I cy uses it for good. Icy has 2 kids, one she gave to Musa and Riven. Icy is married to Voltor, but they are thinking of separating.

**Darcy: **Darcy had grown up, but is still the same witch. She has 5 kids! 4 of them were Riven and Darcy's kids, and 1 of them was hers and Parkers. She has the same powers, but it has grown more evilly! Darcy is going out with Parker, but they aren't thinking about getting married. Darcy has killed Layla, Bloom, Lio, and Clio. Her spell went through a shield. Her spell was reversed on Layla though.

**Stormy:** Stormy has grown up and changed. She has one kid named Cloudy. She is also using her powers for good, but she doesn't have the heart to stop her sister, Darcy. Stormy is married to Jared.

* * *

**Winx Club:**

**Bloom:**Was going to become Queen of New Domino, but Darcy killed her. Bloom die after child birth. She was living with Layla, Clio, and Lio in the in between world, but her life got offered to her. She gave her life to Layla. So now she is living with Clio and Lio in the in between world.

**Stella:** She looks the same but a little different and older. She is the Queen of Solaria. She has 2 kids named Sunny and Luna. She is married to Brandon and live on Solaria. She has the same power.

**Flora:** She looks the same but a little different and older. She is married to Helia. She has 2 kids named Loxy and Joy. She lives on the edge of Magix. She has the same power.

**Layla:** She looks the same but a little different and older. She is married to Nabu. She had twins, but one of them died. Latter Layla died. She lived with Clio and Lio in the in between world, but then bloom came. When Bloom got her life back she gave it to Layla. Layla is now living in the hospital recovering.

**Musa: **She looks the same but a little different. She was going to get married to Riven, but left him. She used to live in downtown Magix with Riven, but now she lives with Tecna, Timmy, and Paige in Tecna's second home. She has the same power as before.

**Tecna: **She lives on her home planet with Timmy, but has a second home in Magix's. Right now she is living in her second home with Timmy, Paige, and Musa. She looks the same but a little different and older. She has the same power as before. She is going to have a kid. The kid is supposed to be a girl.

**Roxy: **She looks the same but a little different and older. She lives on Earth with Johnny. She has a kid named Ann. She lost her powers.

* * *

**Specialists:**

**Sky:** He looks the same but older. He was married to Bloom, but she got killed. He had Lio and Legend as kids, but Lio died. He is now the king of New Domino. He lives on New Domino with Legend.

**Brandon:** He looks the same but older. He is married to Stella. He is the king of Solaria. He has kids name Sunny and Luna. He lives on Solaria.

**Riven:** He looks the same but older. He used to have a brother and a sister, but his sister got killed, and he ran away from home. He lives in downtown Magix with his kids: Moona, Shine, Star, and Spencer. He was going to get married to Musa, but she left with Paige.

**Helia:** He looks the same but older. He is married to Flora. He has 2 kids named Loxy and Joy. He lives on the edge on Magix.

**Nabu:** (_He is still alive in my stories. He will never die!)_ He looks the same but older. He lived on Andros with Layla until she died. He had two kids named Clio and James. Clio died. Latter Layla came back to life. He stays at the hospital most of the time, but he lives on Andros. He is also the King of Andros.

**Timmy:** He looks the same but older. He is married to Tecna. They live on Tecna's home planet. He has a second home in Magix's. He is living there with Tecna, Paige, and Musa.

**Johnny: **He is married to Roxy. They have a kid named Ann. He also went to Red Fountain but was never mentioned.

* * *

**Other Adults:**

**Destiny: **Destiny is Princess of Death. She can kill people, save people, and control people. She can send people to heaven or hell too. She is very nice though. She has a older brother named Devon. Her father got killed by her mother… Destiny gave Bloom her life back.

**Devon: **Devon is Prince of Death. He can kill people, save people, and control people. He can send people to heaven or hell too. He is evil. He has a younger sister named Destiny. His father got killed by his mother… His mother was instructed by himself. He was about to send one of the Winx kids to hell, but Destiny stopped him.

* * *

**Pixies:**

**Lockette:** She was Bloom's pixie. Bloom died, so Lockette is very sick… Almost dead. She needs to find a fairy before she dies. That is the only way for her to live.

**Piff:** She is still Layla's pixie and helps her when needed. She live is Pixie village. She is a little older. She helps people sleep when needed.

**Amore: **She is still Stella's pixie and helps her when needed. She watches over Sunny and Luna to help Stella. She live in pixie village helping people find their true love when asked.

**Chatta:** She is still Flora's pixie and helps her when needed. She watches over Loxy and Joy to help Flora. She lives in Pixie village and helps spred news and gossip around Magix and other planets.

**Tune:** She is still Musa's Pixie and helps her when needed. She lives in Pixie village helping people learn music.

**Digit: **She is still Tecna's pixie and helps her when needed. She lives in Pixie village helping new technology get around pixie village.

**Jolly:** She is Roxy's pixie and helps her when needed. She watches over Ann to help. She lives in Pixie village helping spread laughter through Magix.

* * *

**Well… Sorry if I disappointed!**

**I have a Harry Potter story up! It is for Twin Exchange challenge. I need to collect voters (I'm not popular on Fanfiction). SO could you go read, review, and vote for me? Thank you so much!**

**I will try and get a real chapter up soon! Like I said… I am sorry! I hope you are all up to date now! **

**Review please!**


	19. And The War Begins…

**Ahhhhhh! Oh My Gosh! I missed you guys like heck! I hate myself for not updating! Gurrrrrr to me! **

**Anyway! Its Pawprinter! I am so sorry for not updating in… YEARS! But I am hoping you will forgive me? Pwease?**

**I know that there is no excuse, but I broke my toe, my butt, sprained my finger (I could barley write), I had to go to camp, and I had a huge writers block! But I am back now! I will try and get back to updating once a week, but you never know! I am going back to school in 8 days so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Winx. I only own my words.**

**Warning: Just talking about pregnancy, so… **

**I don't have a beta for this chapter (Sorry) so I will have really bad spelling and grammar mistakes! Please ignore them!**

**Okay! I have a few one shots up on my profile! You can find them there! They are about Winx (Some Of them) and I have one that is called 'Love You Too!' and that's about Darcy's kids! **

**I have a banner made by FrozenRoseLily that has to do with this story! So if you want you can find the link on my profile!**

**AngeliqueKat, xxxMusarockz, Beblessed, and many others inspired me to write this chapter! I don't know why all of a sudden I felt like I needed to write, but I did. It was most likely because of these people! So Thank you to them and all of my readers and reviewers! You guys are the best!**

**So I hope you forgive me enough to read this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Time:**

I took a deep breath. This was it. I walked up the steps. When I got to the door, I took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard the chirpy technology fairy say from the other side of it. After a few moments the door opened.

"Oh! Musa! What brings you here?" She asked. My straight lips turned into a frown. I started to sob.

"R-Riven has kids!" I sobbed. I broke down as I cried.

"WHAT? With who?" She asked surprised. She then ushered me into her house. "Timmy! Come here!" She screamed into the house. In under 10 seconds he was in the room.

"Yes?" He asked Tecna.

"Take Paige to the baby room. I need to talk to Musa alone." Tecna told Timmy. Timmy nodded, and he came up to me, and took Paige away. Now it was only me and Tecna in the room.

"With Darcy!" I screeched. Tears were everywhere on my face.

"Oh my, Musa! Are you okay?" She asked.

"NO! I hate Darcy! She killed Bloom, Layla, Clio, and Lio! She also ruined everything that I worked for!" I yelled again. Now I was crying even harder. I told her the rest of what happened. Tecna, being the good friend, sat there and listened to me with sorrow in her eyes. She held my hand, and smiled slightly.

"I think you should know that Layla is alive. I'm not too sure if it's the best time to tell you, but I think you should know." Tecna smiled at me.

"What! How?" I choked out.

Tecna then told me all that she knew, which was a lot. She told me that Bloom gave Layla her last chance to live. I think Bloom was my new hero.

My eyes started to close very slightly and were still closing. My eye lids were getting very heavy.

"Go to bed, Muse. When you wake up, I will help you." Tecna told me sweetly. She was beginning to become a mother. I smiled at that thought.

"Take care of Paige, please," I told Tecna in a whisper. Tecna just smiled, and nodded.

"We will all be here when you wake up." She told me soothingly. My eye lids then closed. I felt a few tears slip out of my eyes before I went into a soundless sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 16: And The War Begins…**

**Nobody P~O~V**

_Four Weeks Later…_

* * *

"Okay…" Tecna mumbled.

Musa, Tecna, Timmy, and Paige were all in Tecna's cabin living room. Tecna's living room was a nice size. Two couches framed a rug. On the rug there were many toys. On the wall there was a TV. Paige was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with many toys. Tecna was sitting on the floor with her back against a long couch. She had her legs out in front of her and she had her nose in a book. Musa was sitting beside Tecna watching Paige play with her toys. Timmy was watching the TV. On the TV there was a children's show.

Tecna put down her book and looked at Paige. She wrapped her arms around her torso protectively. Tecna cleared her throat before she said anything. She removed her arms from her body. She clapped her hands a few times to get Paige's attention, but Paige kept playing. Tecna sighed, but she started talking.

"Blah blo beh bah." Tecna said happily. Paige paid no attention to what Tecna was saying. She kept building the tower she was building with toy blocks. Tecna frowned slightly before she looked down at the book she was holding. Once Tecna finished reading the page she put the book in her lap. She clapped her hands together a few times again. "Paige!" Tecna sang in a baby voice. Paige stopped building and looked up at Tecna. "Blo Blah Ble Blao!" Tecna said again happily. Paige stopped building her tower and looked at Tecna confused. Musa laughed slightly.

"What's so funny, Musa?" Timmy asked. He pushed his glasses up on his nose before he looked down at me.

"Is just that Paige can understand words." Musa laughed. Timmy nodded his head and then turned his attention back to the TV.

"Musa, don't silly! Little Paige can't understand my words yet! It says here in this book that Paige can't understand words. Magical babies are complex you know, Muse." Tecna said. She then held up the book she was reading.

"'Magical Babies and how to take care of them.'" Musa mumbled as she read the title. She looked up at Tecna with a surprised expression. "Really?" She asked.

"What?" Tecna asked in a sing song voice. Musa rolled her eyes.

"Paige could probably read that book all by herself if she wanted to." Musa said with a little laugh. Tecna nodded her head before she put her finger on her chin.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that she has different powers then us." Tecna laughed. "This may be al little easier then my baby!" Tecna added. She wrapped her arm around her slightly large stomach with a smile.

"Yeah… I think Paige is easier." Musa said with a smile. She looked back at Paige. Paige was playing with her toys again.

"I can't believe that you haven't been pregnant before, but you have five kids. Its crazy! You the only Winx Club member that hasn't gotten pregnant." Tecna laughed. She took an elastic off of her wrist just before she pulled back her hair and tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Yeah well I am the only Winx Club member that got almost divorced." Musa mumbled. She quickly looked down at her lap.

"Honey! I am so sorry that I mentioned that…" Tecna whispered. Musa looked up and put a smile on her face.

"He doesn't matter…" Musa whispered with a smirk.

'_The one thing that matters is Riven. I just don't want to worry Tecna.' _Musa said in her head, but she kept a straight face on.

Tecna got Flora to brew some potion for Musa to help ease her emotions. So that helped a lot for Musa. She could mention Riven and be okay… now. But before when got to Tecna's house… It was really bad. If Musa even looked at Paige she would start to cry.

'_I really owe Flora and Tecna… A few.' _Musa said in her head.

"Sweetie…" Tecna started to say, but she stopped right in the middle of her sentence. "Hold that thought." Tecna mumbled with a slight smirk. She jumped off of the floor and ran down her hall. Timmy soon ran right after her.

Musa looked up at the TV and started watching the kids TV show. It wasn't really good, but it was somewhat entertaining.

"Daddy?" Paige asked. Musa shook her head no. She looked down from the TV to look at Paige.

"There is no daddy, Paige." Musa whispered. As soon as she said that a frown appeared on Paige's angelic face .

"I want daddy." Paige pouted. Musa smiled sadly at the toddler.

"Daddy was rude to us. We have to live here for now." Musa whispered. Paige just nodded sadly.

"Ok." She mumbled. Paige through her block up in the air, shot magic on it, and turned it into a book. She began reading. Musa sighed and leaned back into the couch and looked up at the TV.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

* * *

"Can you help me in the kitchen, Musa?" Tecna asked her friend.

She peeked her head around the wall the separates the living room and the kitchen. Tecna had no makeup on today, but she still look amazingly pretty. She had her long purple hair up in a high ponytail. Tecna got Musa to put the same charm that Musa had on her hair on Tecna's hair. So now she had long, straight, amazingly silky, purple hair.

"I can help!" Timmy said happily. He started to get up from his chair, but Tecna shook her head no.

"No. I want Musa to help me! We barley spend time alone." Tecna said to Timmy.

Timmy fell back into his chair with a slight pout. Tecna rolled her eyes, but she still had a smile on her face. She walk to Timmy and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Timmy put his hand on his wife's lower stomach. Tecna was wearing really loose clothes. Just a loose light purple t-shirt with a light purple skirt with purple leggings. It looked similar to the clothes that she wore in our first year at Alfea, but it was different. Tecna's light purple t-shirt was really loose, but when Timmy touched Tecna's stomach, Tecna's pregnancy really showed.

"Darn." Timmy mumbled. He lowered his hand and stuck out his lower lip. "When will I feel the baby move, Tec?" Timmy asked. Tecna laughed slightly.

"I think in four weeks… Maybe." Tecna laughed. Timmy reached for her stomach again, but Tecna swatted it away. "Enough! The baby wont move yet! You have to be patient." Tecna told Timmy with a slight laugh. Timmy pulled his hand close to his chest with a little humph.

"I can't wait to feel our little baby." Timmy mumbled. Tecna laughed.

"I know you can't wait." Tecna said with a little laugh. Timmy's stomach growled loudly. "Let get lunch." Tecna said after a little while. "Musa?" Tecna asked. She looked towards Musa. Musa just nodded yes.

"Sure." She said happily. Musa put Paige down from her lap and walked to the kitchen with Tecna beside her.

Once they were in the kitchen Tecna sighed with a slight smile.

"What's up?" Musa asked. Tecna jumped onto the counter and Musa walked to the fridge and got out a glass of water.

"I need help… Making lunch I mean." Tecna laughed. Musa only smirked and nodded.

"No problem." Musa said with a slight laugh. Tecna nodded happily and got out a bowl.

"We should make salad." Tecna announced. Musa nodded her head in agreement.

"Do we have something to spin the salad with?" Musa asked. Tecna gave her a sideways smile before she shook her head no.

"That's why I want you here. Use you hands." Tecna told Musa with a laugh. Musa smiled and then rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She mumbled.

We were almost done the salad before the door bell rang. Musa looked to Tecna.

"I got it." She told Musa. Tecna dried her hands on her apron and then she left.

Musa was still mixing the salad when she heard something smash.

"You jerk! You foul… son of a bitch!" Tecna yelled.

Musa looked confused at the kitchen door. Timmy came running from the living room. He looked into the kitchen.

"Just stay here, Musa." Timmy said.

He said it with one of his signature smiles before his face returned serious. He ran out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"You… You ass!" Tecna continued.

Musa couldn't take it any longer. She opened the kitchen door and looked at the front entrance. Timmy was standing behind Tecna and Tecna was yelling at someone.

"Do you know how much you put her though? I wont stand for it!" Tecna continued. The mystery person whispered something to Tecna. "Well if you want to see her you will have to go through me, my baby, and Timmy!" Tecna continued. Timmy pushed Tecna over gently. Musa gasped and ducked into the kitchen again.

"Enough, Tec!" Timmy yelled.

"Control your dog, Timmy!" The all to familiar voice rang out.

"Riven." Musa hissed.

Musa walked out of the kitchen with her head held high. She turned to face Riven, Timmy, and Tecna.

"Musa." Riven breathed, but obviously Musa heard. Musa crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"Don't say my name." Musa ordered. It was Riven's turn to roll his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do, _Musa_. I talked to the kids. I know it looks really bad! But I swear I am not their father." Riven pleaded.

Musa shook her head. Timmy and Tecna walked back to the living room. Musa stormed up to Riven and slapped him across the face… Hard. Riven's hand flew to his now red cheek.

Riven glared down at Musa and Musa glared back up at Riven.

"And the war begins." Musa whispered harshly.

* * *

**Ohhhhh! Lol! So sorry again about the bad updating! I really hate myself right now! I am so mad at myself!**

**Haha! Personally I think Musa is being a bitch about this whole thing! What do you think?**

**Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to have one coming soon!**

**Review! Its where you can yell at me! So…. Review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**-Pawprinter!**


	20. It Was Frightening

**Hey! Its Pawprinter! See! This update was quicker then usual!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Winx Club, I don't own Musa, or Tecna, or Timmy, or Riven. But I do own (Well made up) Paige, and this plot. **

**Great news! I don't know if I told you before, but I have wonderful people who make banners for me. A girl name FrozenRoseLily made a banner for this story! Just go to my profile to find a link!**

**So… I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Last Time:**

**~Nobody's P-O-V~**

Musa walked out of the kitchen with her head held high. She turned to face Riven, Timmy, and Tecna.

"Musa." Riven breathed, but obviously Musa heard. Musa crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"Don't say my name." Musa ordered. It was Riven's turn to roll his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do, _Musa_. I talked to the kids. I know it looks really bad! But I swear I am not their father." Riven pleaded.

Musa shook her head. Timmy and Tecna walked back to the living room. Musa stormed up to Riven and slapped him across the face… Hard. Riven's hand flew to his now red cheek.

Riven glared down at Musa and Musa glared back up at Riven.

"And the war begins." Musa whispered harshly.

* * *

**Chapter 17: It Was Frightening.**

**~Musa's P-O-V~**

* * *

"Listen, Musa! If you are going to be like this…" Riven growled. He jabbed a finger in my face. "I don't want to be with you." He added. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Be like what?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"If your going to be like… like… like _this_ I don't want to be with you!" Riven yelled. I screamed in rage as I pushed his chest hard.

"Be like me? Oh right! I am like me! Sleeping with my ex-boyfriend and getting pregnant, and then having my kids, then I will lie to you and say I don't know who their mother is, and then you find out from a total stranger! Yep! That sounds like me!" I yelled. I pushed against Riven's chest. He slammed into the door behind him. I stepped forward and crossed my arms.

"I am not Shine, Moona, Star, and Spencer's father!" Riven yelled. He stepped forward so our toes were almost touching. Riven pushed my stomach hard and I fell back a step. My stomach started pounding, but I hid it. I rolled my eyes at Riven's comment.

"Blood doesn't lie!" I yelled. I push against his chest again.

"Do you not believe me?" Riven yelled. I pushed his chest once again. "You don't trust me? The only person who would be pregnant with my children is you!" Riven yelled. He through his hands up in the air.

"Get out! Get out of this house! Get out right now, Riven!" I yelled. I gathered my magic in my hand. Riven instantly paled. "Get out, Riven!" I yelled again. I pushed his chest again.

"Bitch." Riven muttered. He spun on his heels and left the house.

"Ass!" I scream. "You… Foul… You pathetic, jerk-"

I screamed in anger as I through my magic ball at Riven. It hit just beside his feet. Riven started running supper fast. I fell down onto my knees and barred my face in my hands. I started cry from sadness, anger, and for all of the emotions I held back for the past few weeks.

"Musa!" Tecna yelled. I looked up from my hands and to Tecna. Timmy had his arms wrapped around Tecna tightly. Tecna struggled in Timmy's grasp fro a few seconds. "Musa!" Tecna yelled again, but this time she had a smile on. Timmy still didn't let go. Tecna put a frown on her face before she turned to Timmy. "Let go, Timmy! Musa needs me!" She yelled. Timmy instantly let go of Tecna. Tecna came running at me. She fell down beside me and wrapped her arms around me. "You were amazing! You showed Riven not to mess with you." Tecna said with a light laugh. I smiled a bit, but I still had tears coming out of my eyes.

"You were amazing too! You showed Riven not to mess with a pregnant technology fairy." I said with a smile. Tecna laughed loudly.

"Mine was nothing!" Tecna said with a smile. I shook my head no. Doing that made tears to splash all over the hallway.

"You were amazing." I mumbled. I barred my head in Tecna's shoulder. Tecna laughed a little bit. "I never heard you swear!" I added.

"I think I only did that because of my motherly instincts." Tecna said with a little laugh. "Your not pregnant and you still won the yelling competition." Tecna added.

"I guess." I mumbled. Tecna nodded her head.

"You should go to bed… That looks like it took a lot out of you." Tecna said. I nodded my head as I sat up. I dried my tears with the back of my hand.

"I feel really sick now. Riven is really messing me up." I mumbled. I stood up from the floor and dusted off my legs.

"Go to bed. I'll take care of everything." Tecna told me. I nodded my head as I spun and ran up the stairs to the guest room.

* * *

I woke up later that night. It was getting dark out, but I wasn't sure what time it was. I looked to my clock.

"Five thirty." I mumbled.

I flung myself back into my bed. I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn. Once I opened my eyes I was sore… Really sore. I let out a huge huff of air before I curled myself into a ball. My stomach was hurting like hell. Pain was shooting out of my stomach and into my back.

"Musa, your up!" Tecna yelled. She came running into my room and stood at the bottom of my guest bed. I lifted my head off of my pillow to look at Tecna with my eyebrows raised.

"And you know how…?" I asked. Tecna looked at me with a sideways smile. She walked over to the nightstand. Tecna pulled up a hairclip from the nightstand. She held it up and waved it in the air. "What is that?" I asked Tecna suspiciously. Tecna smiled widely at me.

"Baby monitor." Tecna said happily. I had a look of confusion on my face… I knew it. I had no idea what a baby monitor was. "I got Timmy to turn it into a smaller size and put it into a disguise." Tecna added. I was still stuck on what a baby monitor was. I had no idea what it was… Funny, right?

"A what?" I asked. Tecna laughed. Her bubbly voice made me want to smile.

"Roxy and," Tecna said with a huge smile. Tecna's face then tuned into a sad face "… Bloom…" Tecna said with tears in her eyes. She then blinked the tears away. She put a sad smile on her face. "Bloom told me… before she… left… Well Bloom and Roxy told me that non-magical people use this for watching their babies. I researched it, and I got it!" Tecna said proudly. I nodded my head.

"Okay." I mumbled. I stretched out. Pain s but ended up curling back up in a ball. My stomach was still killing me.

"You fine?" Tecna asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah. I just have a sore stomach. Riven pushed me hard." I whispered. Tecna nodded her head knowingly.

"I have a potion Flora gave me to help with soreness. I will go get it." Tecna said with a smile.

I just nodded my head yes. Tecna took off from the room I was staying in. I closed my eyes and barred my head in the pillows I was laying on. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them to help ease the pain… Sadly it did nothing. Soon I heard the thump of feet coming up the stairs. I quickly opened my eyes to looked at my guest door. Tecna came running into the room. She was carrying a clear bowl of light green… tea?

"Sorry. I know it looks bad, but it tastes… Good." Tecna said with a silly sideways smile. I nodded my head yes. "I need to pour most of this in your mouth, then I need to rub the rest on your stomach." Tecna told me with a small shrug. "It help, don't worry!" Tecna added. I just nodded my head yes.

"Just do it." I mumbled. I opened my mouth, but still closed my eyes. Tecna sighed dramatically. I heard the squeak of the floor boards towards my bed.

"Here we go." Tecna mumbled. I felt cold liquid get poured into my mouth.

'_It tastes good!… Yeah right.'_ I thought in my head. _'This is like death in a bottle!'_

* * *

After the… 'good' tasting healing stuff my stomach started feeling better. I could move around a lot and even stand up. Tecna was still in my guest room. She was sitting on a computer chair.

"Thanks, Tecna." I mumbled. Tecna just nodded her head.

"No problem." Tecna said with a smile. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Better. A lot better." I mumbled. I walked over to the end of the bed.

"That's wonderful." Tecna smiled. I nodded my head with a sad smile on my face. Tecna smiled sadly. "Are you sure you are okay?" Tecna asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine." I whispered. Tecna raised her eyebrow at me. I sighed. "I'm just mad at Riven. He just thinks he can walk into your house and start pushing me around. It just gets me mad."

"I know." Tecna whispered. I nodded my head sadly. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"I just miss how Riven used to be. I mean we adopted five kids, and we were about to get married." I sighed. I shook my head disbelieving. "Its hard to understand."

"I know, sweetie." Tecna sighed. We just sat for a few moments.

"Mama?" I small voice asked. I looked up from the floor to look at the girl in the doorway. "Who was that?" Paige asked in a whisper. I bit my lip.

"Uhh…" I started to say, but I didn't go any further. I couldn't lie to Paige, but then again I couldn't tell her that Riven just stopped by.

"Was it daddy?" Paige asked in a hopeful whisper.

"It wa-" I started to say, but I never finished.

"It wasn't. It was a bad guy, Paige. You mommy took care of him all by herself." Tecna said happily. I looked over to Paige again. I was hoping that she bought it. Paige's worried frown turned into a huge smile.

"Really? Mommy did that?" Paige asked Tecna happily. Tecna nodded her head enthusiastically.

"She really did, Paige!" Tecna cried. Paige's face lit up into a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief… She had bought it.

"Yay, mommy!" Paige yelled. She ran towards me.

Paige jumped up onto my lap, hoping to give me a huge hug. Just as she landed on me, I gasped. Pain had shot all the way through me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. Pain was all around me. My stomach was sending shots of pain all the way through my back and up. My vision was getting blurry from all of the pain.

"Musa!" Tecna screamed.

Paige let out a terrified scream before everything went black. The last thing I remember was me hitting the cold, hard floor.

The darkness, the coldness, and the pain. I had to admit… It was frightening.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh…**

**What is happening to Musa? You'll have to wait and read the next chapter to find out! Hahaha.**

**Alright. Some of my readers might think that I am rushing it. I mean Musa just got over the fight with Riven and now she is having that funny pain… But I really want to start moving on to my next story. I am close to being done this story, so I am doing it really fast. But if I was going to do it like I originally planed, it would still be the same.**

**Anyway… I have written a few other Winx stories now! Yay! I have around… 7 Winx stories. One of them is a story called "Love You Too!". That story is about Shine, Star, Monna, and Spencer. Its part of this story, so if you want you can check it out!**

**Thanks!**


	21. When Sparks Fly

**Hey! It's Pawprinter! Again! I miss you guys! I only got like... 3 reviews... But... Whatever. I think you guys are reading! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It actully made my days!**

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter... I have been going through a lot with my life lately, so... I have been trying! Sorry again! I hope you will forgive me! Oh and sorry again for the long wait for the last few chapters, and also sorry about this chapter being quick and choppy... I just roll that way ; )**

**Warning: Blood, and some pain, and some swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own a few things like my OC's and some of my Myth's I made up for this story... Well I don't know if you can call them myth's, but I'm to lazy to think of a better word for it.**

**Well... Wow... I wonder if anyone reads these things? Do you guys? Haha. If you want to know... I have a banner made for this story, also another story to go with this story, and also pictures of Riven's brother and sister. I did that because I had a PM asking what they looked like, so I made them.**

**Sorry for my really bad spelling and grammar! I tried to look through, but I can't seem to do that... Uhhh... I tried. Sorry again! I write half of it here in the fanfiction doc uploader... Haha!**

**Anyway... Enough chit chat!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Musa's Point of View…**

"Mama?" I small voice asked. I looked up from the floor to look at the girl in the doorway. "Who was that?" Paige asked in a whisper. I bit my lip.

"Uhh…" I started to say, but I didn't go any further. I couldn't lie to Paige, but then again I couldn't tell her that Riven just stopped by.

"Was it daddy?" Paige asked in a hopeful whisper.

"It wa-" I started to say, but I never finished.

"It wasn't. It was a bad guy, Paige. You mommy took care of him all by herself." Tecna said happily. I looked over to Paige again. I was hoping that she bought it. Paige's worried frown turned into a huge smile.

"Really? Mommy did that?" Paige asked Tecna happily. Tecna nodded her head enthusiastically.

"She really did, Paige!" Tecna cried. Paige's face lit up into a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief… She had bought it.

"Yay, mommy!" Paige yelled. She ran towards me.

Paige jumped up onto my lap, hoping to give me a huge hug. Just as she landed on me, I gasped. Pain had shot all the way through me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. Pain was all around me. My stomach was sending shots of pain all the way through my back and up. My vision was getting blurry from all of the pain.

"Musa!" Tecna screamed.

Paige let out a terrified scream before everything went black. The last thing I remember was me hitting the cold, hard floor.

The darkness, the coldness, and the pain. I had to admit… It was frightening.

* * *

**Chapter 18: When Sparks Fly**

**Tecna's Point of View…**

* * *

"Yay, mommy!" Paige sang.

I breathed out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding. Paige went running towards Musa. I let out a smile slip out at the scene in front of me. My hand went to rest on my stomach, just over my growing baby. I was always watching a relationship between a mother and a daughter every day. I could only hope that my relationship with my son or daughter would be this strong, or stronger.

There was a scream that filled the room around me. My eye sight went from my stomach over to the source of the scream. My eyes landed on Musa. She had her eyes closed tightly with her teeth clenched. She also had her hand over her stomach… In short she looked like she was in really deep pain. When she started to sway I knew she was going to pass out.

"Musa!" I screamed.

She slipped from the bed she was sitting on. Paige went flying out of Musa's grip. Paige let out a loud childish scream of fright. Musa and Paige hit the floor with a loud thud. Paige had only landed sitting, so she was okay.

"Mommy?" Paige sobbed. Tears had begun to build up in her eyes. I jumped up from my seat and ran over to Musa. "Aunt Tecna, is Mommy alright?" Paige asked in a mumbled. I kneeled down beside her and Musa.

"Hush, Paige." I whispered. Paige nodded her head. I quickly ran my hands through my hair as I was deep in thought. I didn't really know what to do when something like this happened.

'_What do I do? What do I do! What do I do! Ohmigosh! I don't know what to do! Bloom usually took control of these situations, and now… Well…' _I left my thought a is. If I would have continued I knew I would have cried.

"Auntie…" Paige whispered.

I looked over to Paige worried. I had no idea what to do. I didn't take healing classes, and I didn't learn how to make my powers heal people. And even if I did know that I couldn't use my powers because I was pregnant.

"Auntie…" Paige whispered again. I looked over form Musa to Paige. Her face was pure concern.

"Don't worry." I mumbled.

I thought back to the stay on Earth and the hospital care Layla was interested in. People on Earth had no powers, so they did things different. I closed my eyes tightly. I knew I would remember the steps if I would try.

* * *

"_Shut your face, Layla." Stella grumbled. Layla just smiled sadly._

"_It's just so fascinating!" Layla said with a smile. Musa turned from the desk where she was drawing at. She smiled at one of her good friends._

"_I've never seen you like this before." Musa said. Layla turned from her book she was reading._

"_It's amazing things, these non-magical people do." Layla breathed. Musa smiled. I finally turned from my computer to look at the girls._

"_What is so interesting?" I asked. Layla smiled at her friend._

"_Weren't you listening?" Layla asked with a little laugh. I felt my cheeks heat up._

"_No, sorry." I mumbled. Layla and Musa laughed._

"_You're usually so observant." Layla said. I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Well I was looking though the computer software. I was a little distracted." I mumbled. Musa and Layla laughed again._

"_We're talking about non-magical healers and healing." Musa said. I just nodded my head._

"_Oh." I said. _

"_They are my new hero's." Layla said with a smile. Musa giggled._

"_What makes them so interesting?" Musa asked. Layla shrugged her shoulders._

"_I have no idea. They just have so many different techniques. Like I mean we have many healing abilities, but they don't have any powers. They use all these different things to help people. It's just… so… It's amazing. It has no words." Layla whispered. I nodded my head._

"_It sounds very interesting." I said. Musa nodded her head in agreement._

"_It sounds cool to save people without any magical help." Musa said. Layla smiled._

"_Finally! People who actually know what is useful and not useful!" Layla said. She shot a glare towards Stella, but Stella was to absorbed into the TV to notice._

"_What kind of things do they do to save people?" I asked. "It surly has to be different from my knowledge. All I really know is the things I learned from watching Bloom… Put hands on person, say some spell and do some kind of magical transfer thing, and then hope for the best. I do know how people work at the Magix Hospital, but I only know basic checkups." I said. Layla smiled._

"_People on Earth do things way different. They have so many different things that they do for different situations. It would take me hours to name you all of them." Layla said with a smile. My smile fell into a frown._

"_Oh." I mumbled. Layla's smile also dropped._

"_I mean… Just… Uhhh… How about you name me a situation and I will try to name you the procedure. But mind you, I have only leaned all of the things I know from books, the internet, and also talking a small bit with nurses and doctors." Layla said. I nodded my head._

"_Okay…" I was about to say something, but I got interrupted._

"_Shut you face too, Tecna." Stella sang. Both Layla and I sent glares at Stella. Stella still didn't notice._

"_Just continue." Layla said with a sigh. I nodded my head._

"_Okay… Well how about when someone passes out for no reason?" I asked. Layla smiled._

"_That's easy…" Layla said with a smile. I shrugged. "You-"_

* * *

"Don't move the person… Leave them where they are until help or a medical team comes." I whispered. I opened my eyes and looked from Musa to Paige and back to Musa. Nothing had moved. I closed my eyes again.

* * *

"_You don't move the person. They could be hurt and you might hurt them even more by moving them. You only move them if it's the only way to keep them form getting hurt further." Layla said. I nodded my head._

"_What do you do after that?" I asked. Layla thought there for awhile._

"_Remember I'm only guessing." Layla said. I nodded my head. Layla then nodded her head to. "I think you should-"_

* * *

"Check the pulse. Feel for the pulse." I mumbled as I opened my eyes.

* * *

I put my hand under Musa's chin, just by her neck. After a few minutes I felt a light, weak thumping. I let out a breath of air I was holding. It was strange… I didn't feel anything at first, actually I didn't feel anything now. I couldn't feel nothing under my fingers. I no longer could feel anything. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I closed my eyes again.

* * *

'_I think you should check the pulse of the person. I mean if they have no pulse then you have to get help soon. I mean even if there is a pulse you need to get help fast, but if they have no pulse, it's more urgent." Layla said. "But one thing is really important… This may be one of the most important things during this time. If the person i-"_

* * *

I got pulled from my memory I was trying to remember. Pain had shot all the way through me. I gasped from the unexpected pain I was feeling.

"Timmy!" I yelled. "Timmy!"

I gasped again. This couldn't be good… This couldn't be good at all. I closed my eyes quickly... Having my eyes open ment nothing anymore because I could no longer see around me... The pain was pulling me from all of my thoughts. I couldn't do anything except sit and hope that the pain would stop soon.

My back started to prickle and I let out a sob. Right after I opened my mouth to sob, my whole body felt like it was being set on fire… It felt like I was burning. Pain was all around me. I couldn't help but let out a scream.

Before anything else could happen I could hear someone call my name in the distance. That was all I could take… I fell to the floor beside Musa. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, just hoping that the baby inside of me would be able to keep herself or himself from all of the pain. That was all I could do before I saw sparks behind my closed eyelids… The next thing I knew the only thing I was seeing was black.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Roxy's Point of View…**

* * *

"Please!" I asked in a whisper. The person in front of me didn't open her mouth.

"You have to take you medicine." Johnny told the girl. Nothing… The girl did nothing. "Annette Jamie Kayla Black, you will so what your mother tells you to do." Johnny said sternly. The baby still did nothing. Johnny and I both sighed.

"You know what! You win! When your Aunt comes to visit you get to take it with her!" Johnny said. He threw down the syringe he was holding with medicine and sat back in his chair. I put my head in my hands. "Please… Just take your damn medicine." Johnny said. I pulled my head out of my hands.

"Little years, Johnny." I said. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"How could I forget?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

All of a sudden I felt light headed. I quickly put my head in my hands again. I felt like I would get sick any second. It felt like I was pregnant again, but I knew that was not possible. Soon my light headedness changed to a painful headache. I groaned.

"You okay?" Johnny asked. I shook my head slowly… I was definitely not okay.

"No." I mumbled. Johnny wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Let's get you to be-" Johnny stated to say, but he stopped. Ann was starting to cry loudly… That was all it took to push me over the edge. I saw sparks behind my eyelids. And I knew this was leading to something bad. The next image I saw was nothing… It was all black where I was… I had passed out.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Stella's Point of View…**

* * *

"Gosh that show is horrible." I mumbled. Brandon looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"You watch it every night." Brandon said. I just smiled.

"That's because I want to know if it gets better or not." I said. "Duh." I added. Brandon smiled and kissed my nose.

"Alright then, Stell." Brandon said with a smile. I smiled too.

"Mama." Sonny mumbled. I looked from Brandon and looked to the one year olds on the floor.

"Sonny, you talking? Can you say Dada?" I asked in a baby voice. Sonny just looked at Brandon confused.

"Duhdo." Luna said happily. I smiled at one of my daughters attempts to say Dada.

"Sonny, say Dada." I said.

"Darphlar." Sonny said. She sent a smile to me and her father.

"Luna, say Mama." Brandon said.

"Marphlar." Luna said. Brandon said.

"Say Mama." Brandon said with a smile.

"Ama?" Luna asked. Brandon smiled.

"Good try, but it's Mama." Brandon said. "Can you say Mama?" He asked.

"Ma?" Luna asked. Brandon and I both smiled.

"That was close, baby. But Mama. Can you say Mama?" Brandon asked.

"Mama?" Luna asked, unsure of herself. Brandon smiled widely.

"Yes. Say it again, Luna." Brandon said.

"Mama." Luna said. Brandon and I smiled.

"Yes!" Brandon yelled.

Brandon stood up. I stood up soon afterwards, but I quickly sat back down. I felt light headed a few minutes ago, but that soon turned to a sharp pain in my head. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. Brandon yelled happily, and that sent waves of pain through me. At first I saw sparks behind my eyelids, but then tat turned into nothing… I was in a sea of black.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Flora's Point of View…**

* * *

"My head hurt, Helia." I mumbled. Helia kissed my head lightly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry." Helia whispered. I nodded my head slowly.

"I know… I'm not worried." I said. Helia let out a light chuckle.

"I said that more for me then you, Flo." Helia said. He let out another laugh. I just smiled.

"Good… Because I don't need it." I said. Helia kissed her head again.

"Well I need it." Helia said. They both smiled.

"DADA!"

My headache went from light headedness to a sharp head pain. I closed my eyes tightly to try and ease the pain. It wasn't really helping much.

"Be right back. Joy needs me." Helia whispered.

He kissed my head before he took off. I took a deep breath to try and help me, but it did more bad then good. My headache had more pain to it. The pain from my head flew down my back and set sparks all over me. I crunched my eyes together to distract me from the pain… It turned out that also did more bad then good. I saw sparks behind my eyelids, then everything went away… I was not awake anymore.

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

**Timmy's Point of View…**

* * *

"Gosh darn it." I mumbled under my breath.

I was trying to work on this computer that was going to be turned into scrap metal before I picked it up… So far it was going really good. I was just trying to get the sound working. So I had my earphones in… The sound kept screeching in my ears.

There were bangs and thumps coming from upstairs. I just smiled at the ceiling above me. Tecna and Paige were getting along really well… So they would always play with Musa upstairs. I smiled at the thought again. I then turned back to the computer I was working on.

**One Minute Later…**

I kept fiddling with the sound system for a few minutes. I felt a tug at my sleeve to my shirt. I looked down at the disturbance… I was planning on screaming my head off at them, but it turned out it was only Paige… The cute, little angel… that was covered in… blood…

"I'm scared." Paige said. It was just loud enough to pass though my headphones. I pulled my head phones off my head and picked up Paige in the same movement.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"Aunt Tecna-" Paige started to say, but I was already running. I didn't need to know anymore… I knew who the blood was coming from… It wasn't Paige's blood, it was my wife's blood… My twenty two week pregnant wife.

"Oh, that's just bloody great."

* * *

**90 Seconds Later…**

**Nobody's Point of View…**

* * *

All through out the Magix hospital there were foursimilar emergency phone calls. They all had the same factor: they were all pasted out for no reason, they were all fairies, the were all girls, the same thing happened to them at the same time, and they were all part of the Winx Club.

_"I need emergency help at 145 Cotageberry Road. For two twenty one year olds, Musa Song, and Tecna Froth. They are both passed out for no reason. Need help and fast… At 3:37pm."_

_"Yeah… I need an ambulance for Flora Pastel. 784 MapleLeave Street. She has passed out for no reason at 3:37."_

_"Need… Help… 9680... Yellowbird lane. For Roxy Black… 3:37... Passed out."_

_"I need help. My fiancé has passed out one minute and thirty something seconds ago for no reason… Her name is Stella Solaria. Yes… Come quickly."_

* * *

"Dr. Smith, is this normal?"

"No... It's no where near normal."

"What do you think is happening?"

"I think some type of dark magic."

"Oh." ... "Is that bad?"

"Very bad."

"Oh." ... "What should we do?"

"Our job."

"How far do we go in helping them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we use magic?"

"Why? It's our job to save them the normal way."

"It's the Winx Club, sir... It's kind of my job to use magic to save them."

"We didn't for Bloom, or Layla... Why the rest of them?"

"Because we need them."

"They are just fairies. They aren't anything special."

"Right now they aren't, but a few years ago they were."

"Yes, but that was a few years ago."

"I think the time has come again."

"What time?"

"The time that the letter said would come."

"The letter was a prank."

"The letter was a threat!"

"That is quite enough!"

"They might be our last hope. The time is coming."

"That time will never come!"

"Are you sure? Are you sure that it's children play pranks? How can you be sure?"

"Because I am."

"What if your not? What will happen when the time comes? Huh?"

"We find a new Winx Club."

"That is rude. If we would use magic on them everything will be fine."

"Bloom is their leader, and she is gone. And then Layla has been re-born. And then Roxy has lost her powers, and some of the members have babies, and the rest are going to have babies, well most likley."

"That doesn't mean that they won't be our hero's anymore. What if we can't save them without using our powers. You will put the whole... human and... well everything and everyone at the point of a knife."

"They are just fairies!"

"This threat we are dealing with is much to strong for anyone other then them to take on."

"How do you know?"

"Because this threat has survived _La Piscina di Morte._"

"That's not important."

"I think it is."

"That's enough."

"We need to use magic if we can't save them the other way."

"I said enough."

"Just let me do it. I have practiced it at Alfea and Beta."

"Enough."

"Please?"

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Smith."

"I didn't say yes."

"I know."

"Just don't get your hopes up to much."

"I know."

"Good."

* * *

**Thank you so much! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I don't know why, but... You know... You know whats crazy? I have been dieing to write this chapter! Hahaha. I never usually die to write this story any more, but I guess I got a bost.**

**Okay. I think I have made a choice. I think I am going to end this story in a max. 5 chapters. I will have a sequel, so do not worry.**

**In this chapter I used Italian - **_**La Piscina di Morte.**_** I don't know if that's the right translation, but I didn't do it myself. I had to use the translator at **_**Free Translator **_**at ****... I bet you are curious of what is happening and who sent the threat, or even what the threat is! I have left one clue here in my A/N and also in the chapter... The first one to guess will get a mention in my A/N for next chapter... If you have any guesses, any at all you can put it in a review or PM me. You don't have to do that, its just something I thougth you might want to do seeing I might take awhile to update.**

**I actully have to go back in this story and change like three things, so if you get any updates then I'm sorry... I just have to do this one thing in Chapter 8, and maybe other chapters.**

**On another note: I have a story out called "Costume Party." It's a Harry Potter one-shot for a contest on Twin Exchange. I really need to get votes, so if you have spare time I would love you to death if you read it, reviewed it, and/or voted for me. Youcan get the story off of my profile. Remember: Harry Potter story, and its called "Costume Party."... I would love you if you would do it... No pressure or anything... Haha!**

**Remember to review, and remember to do the little guessing game!**

**~Pawprinter**


	22. Void

**Hey! How's everyone doing? It's Pawprinter! And I'm finally back with another chapter. I didn't realise that I left this story for like a month… I thought it was two weeks max. So I wrote this quickly, so you guys could read another chapter before the month is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all… I only own the last names, my OC's, the hospital, the story line / plot, the road names, the characters personalities, and my words… Yeah I think that's about it.**

**Warning: I don't think there is anything to report for warning. The most would be T, but I don't think I even have that.**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes… Speaking about grammar… I forgot about the contraction you're, so I noticed I have used your in more then ten cases in my story. Haha, my stupid mistakes : )**

**Good news! I won! Yeah, I won the Twin Exchange. I am so happy! It's the first TE I won, so I'm really happy. Thank you to the readers here who voted!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Void**

_"There's only one good logical term for the way she's acting. Crazy!" -Tecna, Winx Club (2004)._

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Musa's Point of View…**

"Yay, mommy!" Paige yelled. She ran towards me.

Paige jumped up onto my lap, hoping to give me a huge hug. Just as she landed on me, I gasped. Pain had shot all the way through me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. Pain was all around me. My stomach was sending shots of pain all the way through my back and up. My vision was getting blurry from all of the pain.

"Musa!" Tecna screamed.

Paige let out a terrified scream before everything went black. The last thing I remember was me hitting the cold, hard floor.

The darkness, the coldness, and the pain. I had to admit… It was frightening.

**XxXxX**

As soon as I closed my eyes I was a whole world away. I could faintly feel and hear my other world… The world where I belong. I knew I slipped off of my bed and hit the floor. I knew the floor was cold, but that's all I knew. Then all of my world went away.

I couldn't get any readings on anything else. I could no longer feel… I could no longer hear… I was no longer in my world… I was in the world of my own… I was alone… I was inside of my head… The dark, cold space of my head.

I was all alone.

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Tecna's Point of View…**

I gasped again. This couldn't be good… This couldn't be good at all. I closed my eyes quickly... Having my eyes open meant nothing anymore because I could no longer see around me... The pain was pulling me from all of my thoughts. I couldn't do anything except sit and hope that the pain would stop soon.

My back started to prickle and I let out a sob. Right after I opened my mouth to sob, my whole body felt like it was being set on fire… It felt like I was burning. Pain was all around me. I couldn't help but let out a scream.

Before anything else could happen I could hear someone call my name in the distance. That was all I could take… I fell to the floor beside Musa. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, just hoping that the baby inside of me would be able to keep herself or himself from all of the pain. That was all I could do before I saw sparks behind my closed eyelids… The next thing I knew the only thing I was seeing was black.

**XxXxX**

There was black… Only black around me. It was all dark, but the black acted like a small light. It wasn't like when you close your eyes and you see nothing… I was just in black, but I could see… The only logical description for this is a void.

I started walking… I knew I wasn't going to step off a ledge and die. I could see things and outlines. I just wanted to look around and see where I was… I needed to see where I was. It was like my motherly instincts telling me to do that. It was strange… I never felt like this before. It was a weird, yet comforting feeling at the same time.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked around me. It wasn't hard to choose where to go… It was all the same space and all the same lighting. I took one last deep breath before I continued walking into the darkness.

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Roxy's Point of View…**

"You okay?" Johnny asked. I shook my head slowly… I was definitely not okay.

"No." I mumbled. Johnny wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's get you to be-" Johnny stated to say, but he stopped. Ann was starting to cry loudly… That was all it took to push me over the edge. I saw sparks behind my eyelids. And I knew this was leading to something bad. The next image I saw was nothing… It was all black where I was… I had passed out.

**XxXxX**

I woke with a cold feeling underneath my back. I quickly sat up and gasped. I was going crazy… I was in the middle of nowhere. It was all night around me… I could still see things, but it was just really dark with no light.

I stood shakily on my feet before I pressed myself up against a wall behind me. The world around me was making no sense… I was standing and walking, but there was no ground under me. I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly… I was going crazy.

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Stella's Point of View…**

Brandon stood up. I stood up soon afterwards, but I quickly sat back down. I felt light headed a few minutes ago, but that soon turned to a sharp pain in my head. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. Brandon yelled happily, and that sent waves of pain through me. At first I saw sparks behind my eyelids, but then tat turned into nothing… I was in a sea of black.

**XxXxX**

I was running. I was just running away… I couldn't take it. I was lost, I was trapped, I was just plain going insane. I was in a pit of darkness. All around me there were walls that I kept me in a circle like prison. I was going crazy… This couldn't be real.

This had to be the effects of having two children at a young age… Right? There was no way that this was normal… I have no idea who would think this is normal.

Why was this like this? Where was I?

Oh my goodness… I was going crazy. I am going to be put in a mental hospital and I am going to loose everything I worked for.

This was not the life I wanted… I was not going to stand for this. I needed to get out.

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Flora's Point of View…**

He kissed my head before he took off. I took a deep breath to try and help me, but it did more bad then good. My headache had more pain to it. The pain from my head flew down my back and set sparks all over me. I crunched my eyes together to distract me from the pain… It turned out that also did more bad then good. I saw sparks behind my eyelids, then everything went away… I was not awake anymore.

**XxXxX**

I slowly opened my eyes. I could only see a faint stream of light around me. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I had to be dreaming.

When I opened my eyes I had a frown on my face. I was still where I was. I was in a dark hole all alone. I felt like I was really sad… It was almost like all of my happiness had been sucked from me, or it felt like I had lost everything important to me. Another thing is that I was really cold. It felt like my soul got bit and thrown out of my body…

I got up from the black floor and dusted myself off. I looked around the room I was in, but it was almost like I was in an empty box… A very long and big box. I closed my eyes and started walking into the darkness.

* * *

**Nabu's Point of View…**

"Nabu?" Layla asked in a whisper. I turned from James to look at my wife.

"Yeah?" I asked. Layla smiled at my sadly, but happily at the same time.

"I love you." Layla whispered. I smiled at Layla.

"I love you too, Layla." I whispered.

Layla smiled up at me. I nodded my head and turned back to James. I let out a long breath I didn't know I had been holding.

We were all still in the Magix Hospital. It was crazy… Once you were hit by a death ball, then sucked into death, then spit back out, and you were re-born you were considered one of their main patients.

Layla had gotten better over the last few weeks. When she woke up at first she couldn't speak, or walk, or sit, or do anything. But over the weeks she changed. After a few weeks she could sit, walk, talk, and she could use her powers… She was back to her old self… It was almost like the Death Ball never hit her.

"Dr. Smith, is this normal?"

I stopped talking to James in a baby voice to listen closer.

"No... It's no where near normal." I guess Dr. Smith said.

I turned to look at Layla. Layla was sitting up and was started to get out of bed… She was trying to listen too. I shook my head with a small smile on my face. Layla just pouted, but she stayed on the bed.

"What do you think is happening?"

"I think some type of dark magic." Dr. Smith whispered. They paused their conversation.

Layla and I looked at each other again.

'Dark Magic?' Layla mouthed. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed at the door.

"Oh." ... "Is that bad?"

"Very bad." They paused again. I turned back to Layla.

'Dark Magic.' Layla mouthed. I nodded my head in agreement. Something was going on around this hospital.

"Oh." ... "What should we do?"

"Our job."

"How far do we go in helping them?"

'Who?' Layla mouthed. I waved my hand in the air to tell her to stop.

"What do you mean?"

"Do we use magic?"

"Why? It's our job to save them the normal way."

"It's the Winx Club, sir... It's kind of my job to use magic to save them." They paused their conversation again.

I turned to look at Layla… My eyes were the size of dinner plates at the information they were saying. Layla's expression looked around the same as mine. Layla balled her hands into fist and swung her legs out of bed. I waved both of my hands in the air and made a throat cutting motion to tell her to stop. Layla didn't pay any attention, so she ended up jumping out of bed. I smacked my hand to my head in annoyance.

"We didn't for Bloom, or Layla... Why the rest of them?"

At these words I lifted my head out of my hands. Why would they be talking about Layla? Or Bloom? Or any of the Winx Club? This was getting out of control.

"Because we need them."

"They are just fairies. They aren't anything special."

This time I wasn't alone. Both Layla and I had our fists balled up at our sides.

"Right now they aren't, but a few years ago they were."

"Yes, but that was a few years ago."

'A few years ago?' Layla mouthed angrily again. I put my hand on her arm.

"I think the time has come again."

"What time?"

"The time that the letter said would come."

"The letter was a prank."

"The letter was a threat!"

"Letter?" Layla asked in a whisper. I shrugged my shoulders.

"That is quite enough!"

"They might be our last hope. The time is coming."

"That time will never come!"

"Are you sure? Are you sure that it's children play pranks? How can you be sure?"

"Because I am."

"What if your not? What will happen when the time comes? Huh?"

"We find a new Winx Club."

"That is rude. If we would use magic on them everything will be fine."

"Bloom is their leader, and she is gone. And then Layla has been re-born. And then Roxy has lost her powers, and some of the members have babies, and the rest are going to have babies, well most likely."

Layla raised her hand and held out the middle finger at the door. I smacked my head with my hand… Gosh Layla…

"That doesn't mean that they won't be our hero's anymore. What if we can't save them without using our powers. You will put the whole... human and... well everything and everyone at the point of a knife."

Layla just smiled at the closed door.

"They are just fairies!"

She frowned.

"This threat we are dealing with is much to strong for anyone other then them to take on."

"How do you know?"

"Because this threat has survived _La Piscina di Morte._"

I understood a small bit of Italian… And I knew that, that was Italian. I only understood one word and that was Pool.

"La Piscina di Morte?" Layla asked in a whisper. I hit her arm lightly, telling her to shut up.

"That's not important."

"I think it is."

"That's enough."

"We need to use magic if we can't save them the other way."

"I said enough."

"Just let me do it. I have practiced it at Alfea and Beta."

Layla quickly looked over at me.

"Alfea?" Layla whispered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Enough."

"Please?"

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Smith."

"I didn't say yes."

"I know."

"Just don't get your hopes up to much."

"I know."

"Good."

I looked over to Layla. Her face was drained of all color. It reminded me of the day she… Fell asleep for along time, and the day where she gave birth to James and… Just James… The doctors said to make sure that she was kept out of this state…

"How about you go lay down?" I asked.

"Bu-" Layla started to say, but I cut her off.

"I'll deal with these people." I whispered. Layla nodded her head. She pulled me into a quick hug before she went to go lye down. I let out a deep breath of air. I turned to the door and smiled… I was going to take care of these guys.

* * *

**Musa's Point of View…**

**Before:**

I could no longer feel… I could no longer hear… I was no longer in my world… I was in the world of my own… I was alone… I was inside of my head… The dark, cold, lonely space of my head.

**XxXxX**

I had no idea of time. It felt like I had been here for eternity, but I knew I haven't… I didn't feel any change around me. I didn't feel any change on me.

I was cold… It was cold all around me. Now I was wondering if this is what it felt like when you die… Was I dead? Did I die? I was confused… It was confusing.

I bet everyone else that was in my situation felt confused and felt like they were going insane… I hope I wasn't going insane… I hope I wasn't the only one that experienced this.

* * *

**Nabu's Point of View…**

**Before:**

I looked over to Layla. Her face was drained of all color. It reminded me of the day she… Fell asleep for along time, and the day where she gave birth to James and… Just James… The doctors said to make sure that she was kept out of this state…

"How about you go lay down?" I asked.

"Bu-" Layla started to say, but I cut her off.

"I'll deal with these people." I whispered. Layla nodded her head. She pulled me into a quick hug before she went to go lye down. I let out a deep breath of air. I turned to the door and smiled… I was going to take care of these guys.

**XxXxX**

I quickly walked towards the shut door. My heart was beating faster then normal, and my hands were clammy. I didn't know what the doctors, or whoever, were talking would do if I went out there and started beating them up.

"Go!" Layla whispered. I turned towards her and nodded. Her expression was worried.

I turned towards the door once again. I pulled the door open quickly and walked quickly out into the hallway. A loud crash and a shriek filled the hall. A girl, around the age of twenty, was pressed against the wall, with her hand flat against her chest, a metal tray was on the floor, with medical tools sprawled across the hall.

"What do you think you're doing?" The girl screamed. Her hand fell from her chest as she came out of surprise. Her hand moved to her hip, and she had a scowl on her face… She looked like something a mother would have done when she caught her child sneaking a cookie right before dinner.

"I'm trying to find out why you were-" I stopped mid sentence. This way couldn't work… "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Dr. Dylan. Now who are you?" The girl asked.

"None of your business!" I mumbled. The girl, Dr. Dylan, rolled her eyes. "Why were you talking about the Winx Club?"

A look of shock and worry came across her face, but it disappeared just as fast as it came. A look of annoyance came across her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Dr. Dylan said. I smirked… It was one of _theses_ people.

"Who sent the threat?" I asked. Dr. Dylan scowled at me.

"I don't see how any of this is your business." She said. I glared at her.

"My wife is part of the Winx, my best friends are part of the Winx, the Winx are like my sisters." I mumbled through my teeth.

"Well then, I'm sorry. It's classified." She mumbled. I walked up to the girl and stared in her eyes. I saw her mask of emotions slip for a second, but then it returned.

"Who is the threat? I know you know." I whispered. Dr. Dylan's mask slipped all the way off.

"Shut up. You're not supposed to know." Dr. Dylan whispered. I looked at her confused.

"Wha-" I started to say, but I got interrupted.

"Everyone is in danger." She whispered. Dr. Dylan looked around the hall to check if it was empty. Nobody was walking the hall. "The threat… It's a huge threat."

"What is it?" I asked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The threat… It's just that… It's huge." She whispered. I nodded my head.

"Okay. Go on." I mumbled.

"The threat survived _La Piscina di Morte._ That's a big deal." Dr. Dylan whispered. I nodded my head, I already knew this.

"Yeah… What is that?"

"It's hard to explain. It's a lake… Clear water… Umm. Wel-" She started to say, but she got cut off. A loud beeping sound came from her pocket. She held up her hand and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a walky-talky kinda thing. Her face fell even more.

"Crap." She whispered.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Crap!" She mumbled again.

"What?" I asked worried.

"It's-" Dr. Dylan stopped mid sentence, and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"What's happening?" I asked more worried by the second.

"Your friend, from the Winx Club… I need to go." Dr. Dylan whispered.

"Huh?" I asked even more worried.

"It's your friend-" Dr. Dylan started to say, but I cut her off.

"I know that! Who?" I asked.

"Tecna Froth," Dr. Dylan whispered. My breath caught in my throat. "and Musa Song. They have it bad."

"Have what bad?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Dylan whispered.

* * *

**So… What did you think? I wasn't to proud with it, but maybe you like it?**

**Sorry if this chapter is rushed, or choppy, or any other of that.**

**What do you think is happening? I know a few people know, I told them. : ) Musa and Tecna, why? Why them? Why are they hurting. **

**Next chapter will be more about the threat and a lot about Tecna! Yay!**

**Sorry again for the late update! I was to busy caught up in reading the best Harry Potter stories! Gosh, I love Fred and George :3**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon… That is if I don't get caught up in another Harry Potter stories… Haha.**

**~Pawprinter **

**xoxoxoxo**


	23. Magic

**Hey! It's Pawprinter. Happy holidays! I celebrate Christmas, so if you do, then Merry Christmas :) But if you celebrate something else, then Happy that.**

**It's been awhile that I last updated anything, but that's because I have promised to update all of my stories on the 24, 25, 31, or the 01. **

**But this chapter has major stuff in it, so I hope you like it. I loved this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Time:**

A loud beeping sound came from her pocket. She held up her hand and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a walky-talky kind of thing. Her face fell even more.

"Crap." She whispered.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Crap!" She mumbled again.

"What?" I asked worried.

"It's-" Dr. Dylan stopped mid sentence, and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"What's happening?" I asked more worried by the second.

"Your friend, from the Winx Club… I need to go." Dr. Dylan whispered.

"Huh?" I asked even more worried.

"It's your friend-" Dr. Dylan started to say, but I cut her off.

"I know that! Who?" I asked.

"Tecna Froth," Dr. Dylan whispered. My breath caught in my throat. "and Musa Song. They have it bad."

"Have what bad?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Dylan whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Magic**

**Nabu's Point of View…**

* * *

"Just tell me!" I cried. Dr. Dylan shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I have to go. I'll get someone to give you updates, but please, don't worry your wife." Dr. Dylan whispered. I nodded my head quickly.

"Go, if it's so important!" I whispered to her. She nodded her head, turned around, and took off running. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Nabu? Nabu, what's happening?" Layla called from inside the small room. I turned from where Dr. Dylan had disappeared to, to look towards my wife's room.

"Nothing, Love." I called into the hallway. I was surprised at the sound of my voice. It sounded weak, and tired, and sad.

"Are you sure? You sound a bit down." Layla said. I walked slowly towards the room Layla was in. I peeked my head around the corner. Layla was sitting half on half off of the bed, and she wore a mask of worry on her face. It looked as if Layla was having a self battle of getting off the bed, or staying on the bed.

"I'm fine." I lied. Layla's face relaxed a bit, but she still looked worried.

"Come here." Layla said. I looked back out of the door, and down the hallway. Dr. Dylan was nowhere in sight. I looked back into the room.

"I'm going to go and grab something to eat. What something?" I said quickly. Layla still looked slightly confused and worried, but she nodded her head.

"Yeah, no. You go eat. I'll just hang out here." Layla said. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I'll be back soon. If you need any-" I started to say, but Layla cut me off.

"'Any help, just call the nurse.' I got it, Nabu." Layla said with a smile. I nodded my head and smiled. "Now go get something to eat. You look like you're trying to slip away to the cafeteria." Layla said with a half smile. I nodded my head, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Bye." I mumbled.

"No 'I love you's?" Layla asked with the batting of her eye lashes. I looked out of the room, towards where Dr. Dylan ran.

"Love you. Now I really need to go." I said in a rush. Layla looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Layla asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bye." I said.

Layla had a slightly hurt look on her face, but she waved me off. I felt a deep tug when I ran out of the room, leaving Layla all alone with James. I had a stomach full of guilt for doing that to Layla, but I pushed that aside. Right now I had other important things on my mind.

I rushed down the hallway Dr. Dylan ran down. Empty beds were lined up against the walls. The hallway was empty except for the few Doctors or Nurses walking in and out of rooms. Above me were signs pointing every direction and where the different wings were. One sign above me pointed to the right. _Emergency Room_. Loud sounds, talking, shouting, was all coming from there… It looks like I know where I'm going.

I groaned and picked up my running. I had to see what was going on with my sisters.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Musa's Point of View…**

I had no idea of time. It felt like I had been here for eternity, but I knew I haven't… I didn't feel any change around me. I didn't feel any change on me.

I was cold… It was cold all around me. Now I was wondering if this is what it felt like when you die… Was I dead? Did I die? I was confused… It was confusing.

I bet everyone else that was in my situation felt confused and felt like they were going insane… I hope I wasn't going insane… I hope I wasn't the only one that experienced this.

**XxXxX**

It felt like hours that I was in this black hole. It was scary. I was scared of being alone in this place. It's not really like me, but I've never been here before. I wanted some comfort here, but I didn't have any. I was scared, and lonely. And this was only after a few hours. How long was I going to be stuck here? Was I even here?

I wanted comfort, I wanted to feel emotion, I wanted to feel happiness, I wanted to feel joy.

Most importantly I wanted to feel love.

And most of all… I wanted Riven.

I wanted Riven's comfort, I wanted to be with Riven. I wanted to feel Riven's happiness, I wanted to feel Riven's joy.

And even more, I wanted to feel Riven's love.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Tecna's Point of View…**

There was black… Only black around me. It was all dark, but the black acted like a small light. It wasn't like when you close your eyes and you see nothing… I was just in black, but I could see… The only logical description for this is a void.

I started walking… I knew I wasn't going to step off a ledge and die. I could see things and outlines. I just wanted to look around and see where I was… I needed to see where I was. It was like my motherly instincts telling me to do that. It was strange… I never felt like this before. It was a weird, yet comforting feeling at the same time.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked around me. It wasn't hard to choose where to go… It was all the same space and all the same lighting. I took one last deep breath before I continued walking into the darkness.

**XxXxX**

I felt sick. There were no other words for it. I felt sick, I was hungry, I was tired, and I was sweaty. My now long hair was sticking to my face and my neck… I had to remember to get it cut from my waist to my shoulders.

I was pretty sure I was in the void for hours, but there was no way to tell time in this dark pit of nothing.

I was so tired, I wanted to lay down and go to sleep. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop to rest, for fear my fears would catch me.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Roxy's Point of View…**

I woke with a cold feeling underneath my back. I quickly sat up and gasped. I was going crazy… I was in the middle of nowhere. It was all night around me… I could still see things, but it was just really dark with no light.

I stood shakily on my feet before I pressed myself up against a wall behind me. The world around me was making no sense… I was standing and walking, but there was no ground under me. I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly… I was going crazy.

**XxXxX**

Another sixty seconds went by, and I put another tally on my arm with my eyeliner. So far I had one hundred seventy three lines on my arms. Two hours and fifty three minutes.

2... 3... 4... 5...

My legs felt like jelly. I had been standing in the middle of nowhere for two hours and fifty three minutes. My mind was racing, but I felt my eyes closing.

8... 9... 10... 11...

The only thing that was keeping me sane was to think about Johnny, and Annette. And counting, counting was helping too.

13... 14... 15... 16...

Love is the key to many things. Love helps me concur my problems. Love is my problem solver.

18... 19... 20... 21...

My arms were starting to tingle… It was the same thing with my legs. I was so tired, I couldn't think straight.

23... 24... 25... 26...

My legs were feeling like jelly, and were tingly. My arms felt like pins and needles were stabbing it. My back felt like fire was dancing on it.

28... 29... 30... 31...

I felt my stomach start to feeling like somebody was poking it with tacks… I was exhausted.

34... 35... 36... 37...

My lungs felt like they were slowly start to fill with dust, but I couldn't cough. I was to tired to cough, or even move. I just wanted to fall and go to sleep.

40... 41... 42... 43...

I wanted to fall to my feet and go to sleep. I wanted my baby, I wanted to go back home. I wanted my family, and my friends with me. I didn't want to be lonely anymore.

46... 47...48... 49...

My head was slowly starting to feel light and airy. My head was starting to spin, and my ears started to ring.

52... 53... 54... 55...

I wanted someone to be with me. I wanted Johnny, and Annette, and Musa, and Tecna, and Layla, and Flora, and Stella, and Bloom. I wanted to be with something or someone.

58... 59... 60...

Another minute, another tally. One hundred seventy four lines… Two hours and fifty four minutes. How much longer until my knight in shining amour comes to save me?

2... 3... 4... 5...

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Flora's Point of View…**

I slowly opened my eyes. I could only see a faint stream of light around me. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I had to be dreaming.

When I opened my eyes I had a frown on my face. I was still where I was. I was in a dark hole all alone. I felt like I was really sad… It was almost like all of my happiness had been sucked from me, or it felt like I had lost everything important to me. Another thing is that I was really cold. It felt like my soul got bit and thrown out of my body…

I got up from the black floor and dusted myself off. I looked around the room I was in, but it was almost like I was in an empty box… A very long and big box. I closed my eyes and started walking into the darkness.

**XxXxX**

How long have I been here? It felt like all of my power energy had been drained out of me… I was the only living life source around me, and I was slowly becoming weaker and weaker.

I was so tired from all of the running and I was weak from the little to non live source around me. I just wanted to close my eyes, curl up in a ball, and go to sleep. I felt like if I didn't do that I would die from all of the things around me.

But as much as I wanted to go to sleep, something inside of me was telling me not to. Something was telling me that if I did, something really bad would happen.

How long has it been sense I appeared here? Did this place have the same time as my world?

I was just so confused.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Stella's Point of View…**

I was running. I was just running away… I couldn't take it. I was lost, I was trapped, I was just plain going insane. I was in a pit of darkness. All around me there were walls that I kept me in a circle like prison. I was going crazy… This couldn't be real.

This had to be the effects of having two children at a young age… Right? There was no way that this was normal… I have no idea who would think this is normal.

Why was this like this? Where was I?

Oh my goodness… I was going crazy. I am going to be put in a mental hospital and I am going to loose everything I worked for.

This was not the life I wanted… I was not going to stand for this. I needed to get out.

**XxXxX**

How long has it been? Was it seconds? Was in minutes? Was it hours? Had it been days? Or weeks? Or months? Or even years? Was I stuck in this place for eternity.

I was defiantly going crazy… Things just don't happen to people! Does it? I don't think it does…

Did my mind just snap? Did it snap from the pressure of being a woman? Of being a wife? Of ruling a planet and a kingdom? Did my mind snap from being a fairy? Of being a teacher? Did my mind snap from being a mother of two? From being part of the Winx Club? Was it from the weight of having your best friends die or become close to death?

Why was I here? I wanted out. I wanted to be with Brandon, and I want Luna, and Sonny. I wanted to be with my friends, and to be with my family, and my kingdom. I wanted to help Musa with her Riven problem. I wanted to be with my nieces and nephews. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to go home…

* * *

**Earlier in This Chapter:**

**Nabu's Point of View…**

I rushed down the hallway Dr. Dylan ran down. Empty beds were lined up against the walls. The hallway was empty except for the few Doctors or Nurses walking in and out of rooms. Above me were signs pointing every direction and where the different wings were. One sign above me pointed to the right. _Emergency Room_. Loud sounds, talking, shouting, was all coming from there… It looks like I know where I'm going.

I groaned and picked up my running. I had to see what was going on with my sisters.

**XxXxX**

I was following a frantic nurse from the shadows in the hallways. I knew I was probably being creepy, but it was for a good reason… I had to see what was wrong with my sister, with my wife's best friends, and my child's godmother.

"Need to help. What to do? Magic? No. Hospital procedures… Yeah, that is good. Do what you're supposed to do." The frantic nurse whispered to herself. She took a large gulp of air. She looked at her walky talky thing on her waist. She closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Mrs. Stella." She whispered. She turned towards a double door, and she started running. She ran and pushed the doors open. "Is in the Private Emergency Wing." She added.

I looked around the wing of the hospital I was now in. This wing was busy with around one hundred doctors and nurses. Most were running into different rooms and running out of the rooms to get supplies, some were yelling out over the chaos. Some were running out into the normal Emergency Wing and then they would return with other doctors or nurses and more supplies.

"Where is Froth?" A doctor that just ran into the Wing yelled.

"I repeat, Song is in room 1PE, Froth is in room 2PE, Pastel is in room 3PE, Black is in room 4PE, and Solaria is in room 5PE!"

The nurse I followed ran towards room 5PE, and the new doctor that just walked in ran towards room 2PE.

Room 5PE was packed to the top with doctors and nurses. Everyone was swarmed, or trying to get to, the bed in the middle of the room.

"Solaria's arms are shaking!"

"Wha- OUCH! What was that?"

"Was that sparks?"

"Sparks?"

"No way"

"Yeah way!"

"OUC-"

"You got to be-"

"Shut it!"

"Do you want her to wake or not!""She's doing it on her own!""WHAT!""She IS WAKING!""SHE'S WHAT!"

"SHE IS WAKING! GODS, OUT OF THE-"

"Be quiet."

"What!""Be quiet."

"She is shaking."

"Her power is flickering!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know!"

"Shut up."

"Her power energy is wavering."

"I think she is forcing herself out of this state.

"It's not healthy!"

"What do we do!"

"Shut up!"

"She has a high fever!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Is she going to die?"

"She's not going to die.""How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"SHUT UP!" An all to familiar voice shouted out. My head whirled to where the voice came from. Dr. Fog… I knew her from when Bloom delivered Legend and Lio.

"Yes everyone, please, be quiet." Another familiar doctor called out. I looked over to the other doctor. It was Dr. Dylan. Great…

All of the chatter stopped.

"She is trying to wake up, so we help her. We use a reviving spell." Dr. Dylan said in a loud voice. She scanned the crowded room.

"But we aren't allowed to do magic to save patients. You kno-"

"We were just given permission from Smith." Dr. Dylan said.

"He said to do it fast before word get around. We need to do everything in our power to help these women. These people are our heroes, if they die, then who knows what will happen to us. You all know about the letter we received. Who knows what will happen because of it." Dr. Fog said.

"Who sent the letter again?" A man with dark hair asked from the back. Dr. Dylan looked around the room once again. As if she were looking for enemies, or intruders… She was right to do that because I was here.

"We have a suspicion that it is from Darcy Darkness." Dr. Dylan said. She took a shaky breath. It felt like my breath was knocked out of my lungs.

_Darcy?_

"Why would you think it was from her?"

"She told us in the letter that she has survived many things, even death." Dr. Fog said with a small frown on her face.

Immediately my thoughts led to Layla. She had been pronounced dead, and here she is. As good as ever. Was there an escape rout from Death? Did Layla find it along with Darcy?

"Well that could be Andros-Proteger? She survived death."

I felt rage build up inside of me. Why would they even think Layla sent the threat?

"No not her. The letter said that she had survived _La Piscina di Morte_." Dr. Fog said.

"That's impossible. They lie."

"Who do we know that fell into _La Piscina di Morte_? We all know the Winx Club knocked Darcy into _La Piscina di Morte_ this year." Dr. Dylan called out.

"But how would she come back to life? _La Piscina di Morte_ is assured death."

"A Death Ball is assured death, too." Dr. Fog said.

"Yeah, New-Domino, and the two babies died from it last month."

"But Andros-Proteger didn't." Dr. Dylan whispered.

"We'll talk about this in the hall when everything is settled." Dr. Fog called out. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "We have more important things to do here." She added.

"So we are allowed to use magic to help the patients?"

"Yeah, we are." Dr. Dylan answered.

"Okay. Come get us to discuss the letter thing."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Dr. Dylan sighed. "Now get on saving a life! Clark, do the spell." Dr. Dylan said to a black haired girl across the room. The doctor across the room, Dr. Clark, nodded her head.

"Will I get fired?" She asked.

"No." Dr. Fog said.

"Okay." Dr. Clark said. She took a shaky breath.

"I need to go." Dr. Dylan called out. She looked out across the hallway.

"WHY!"

"Everyone… try to be quiet." Dr. Fog called out.

"Yes, ma'am"

"We need to help others. I'm sure all of you are capable to take care of yourselves?" Dr. Fog sad. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay. Good. Now get to work." Dr. Dylan called out.

"Yes, ma'am"

The two doctors turned and left the crowded room in a rush. Everyone went back to asking and chatting worriedly quietly.

"_Faire Revivre._" A hushed whisper came from the blond doctor. A faint glow came from where Dr. Clark was standing.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I thought it was pretty good, what did you think?**

**I would like to dedicate** **this chapter to all of my friends, as their present :)**

**Now I have a twitter accout for updates on my chapters. So if you would like to look at it, or just look at what I'm up to, or if you wanna follow me, then my account name is _Pawprinter1_. You can find the link to my profile on my profile.**

**Now I have a Blog for my fanfiction! You can find out all of the info of my stories there, you can find links to my accounts, you can find pictures, and much more things about my stories. You will find family trees, and all of that.**

**And I have a Fictionpress account. I don't have any stories yet, but I'm planing one right now ;)**

**You can find all of the links on my profile!**

**Review, please!**

**~Pawprinter**

**xxx**


	24. Pain, Without Love

**Hey! Happy New Year! I wish you all the best in life, and in everything, this year. I hope all your dreams come true ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**Warning: Just some adult talk. It just T, so don't worry.**

**Okay, just to get things cleared out. When it says 'Last Time:' then it means it's from last chapter, so just the last chapter. In this case it would be from Chapter 22. And when you see 'Before in This Chapter:' then it means it was from the same chapter, only earlier, so in this chapter you will only see two of "Before in This Chapter:'.**

**So, yeah. I hope you liked last chapter. Musa's changing, huh ;)**

**Anyway, if you have time, or whatever, then I have a picture of the doctors for this story. And also I have stories on Winx Club on my profile, AND I have a FictionPress account. I have one story on my FP account, so if you have time, go check it out!**

**I will soon have a drabble story about Bloom and her afterlife. It will be part of this story Universe, but I will be posting it under a different story name. And it will be posted once I have "Good Bye", and "Blood Thirst."are finished. So keep a look out for that! It'll be coming soon... Well the first chapter anyway... I think**

**Anyway, enough of my talking. You guys didn't come here to listen to me talk about boring stuff! So here is the chapter!**

**So, enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Nabu Point of View…**

"SHUT UP!" An all to familiar voice shouted out. My head whirled to where the voice came from. Dr. Fog… I knew her from when Bloom delivered Legend and Lio.

"Yes everyone, please, be quiet." Another familiar doctor called out. I looked over to the other doctor. It was Dr. Dylan. Great…

All of the chatter stopped.

"She is trying to wake up, so we help her. We use a reviving spell." Dr. Dylan said in a loud voice. She scanned the crowded room.

"But we aren't allowed to do magic to save patients. You kno-"

"We were just given permission from Smith." Dr. Dylan said.

"He said to do it fast before word get around. We need to do everything in our power to help these women. These people are our heroes, if they die, then who knows what will happen to us. You all know about the letter we received. Who knows what will happen because of it." Dr. Fog said.

"Who sent the letter again?" A man with dark hair asked from the back. Dr. Dylan looked around the room once again. As if she were looking for enemies, or intruders… She was right to do that because I was here.

"We have a suspicion that it is from Darcy Darkness." Dr. Dylan said. She took a shaky breath. It felt like my breath was knocked out of my lungs.

_Darcy?_

"Why would you think it was from her?"

"She told us in the letter that she has survived many things, even death." Dr. Fog said with a small frown on her face.

Immediately my thoughts led to Layla. She had been pronounced dead, and here she is. As good as ever. Was there an escape rout from Death? Did Layla find it along with Darcy?

"Well that could be Andros-Proteger? She survived death."

I felt rage build up inside of me. Why would they even think Layla sent the threat?

"No not her. The letter said that she had survived _La Piscina di Morte_." Dr. Fog said.

"That's impossible. They lie."

"Who do we know that fell into _La Piscina di Morte_? We all know the Winx Club knocked Darcy into _La Piscina di Morte_ this year." Dr. Dylan called out.

"But how would she come back to life? _La Piscina di Morte_ is assured death."

"A Death Ball is assured death, too." Dr. Fog said.

"Yeah, New-Domino, and the two babies died from it last month."

"But Andros-Proteger didn't." Dr. Dylan whispered.

"We'll talk about this in the hall when everything is settled." Dr. Fog called out. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "We have more important things to do here." She added.

"So we are allowed to use magic to help the patients?"

"Yeah, we are." Dr. Dylan answered.

"Okay. Come get us to discuss the letter thing."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Dr. Dylan sighed. "Now get on saving a life! Clark, do the spell." Dr. Dylan said to a black haired girl across the room. The doctor across the room, Dr. Clark, nodded her head.

"Will I get fired?" She asked.

"No." Dr. Fog said.

"Okay." Dr. Clark said. She took a shaky breath.

"I need to go." Dr. Dylan called out. She looked out across the hallway.

"WHY!"

"Everyone… try to be quiet." Dr. Fog called out.

"Yes, ma'am"

"We need to help others. I'm sure all of you are capable to take care of yourselves?" Dr. Fog sad. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay. Good. Now get to work." Dr. Dylan called out.

"Yes, ma'am"

The two doctors turned and left the crowded room in a rush. Everyone went back to asking and chatting worriedly quietly.

"_Faire Revivre._" A hushed whisper came from the blond doctor. A faint glow came from where Dr. Clark was standing.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Pain, Without Love **

**Nabu Point of View…**

* * *

"What spell was that!" A doctor asked in a panic from across the room. "Is that a dark spell!"

"In the country I learned my magic in, it's a reviving spell." Dr. Clark said. She let out a little laugh. "It's not any dark spell, I assure you."

"France? That spell was French, right? How did you learn it?"

"Yeah, it was." Dr. Clark answered. There was still a faint glow on Stella's skin. "I went to Belle, and they teach different things then they do at Alfea." Dr. Clark added.

"What was the spell, exactly?"

"_Faire Revivre._" Dr. Clark said. "It's a reviving spell. It's easy if you have practiced and perfected it over the year, but also complicated if you are doing it for your first time." Dr. Clark explained.

"Why didn't you use an Alfea spell? They are really easy to do."

"Like I said before. All spells are easy if you learned them when you started magic, or if you have trained with it, but if you learned and trained with other types of spells, then you should use that one." Dr. Clark said.

"But Alfea spells are really easy."

"I prefer this spell. Now can everyone be quiet? I can't seem to get her to come up and out." Dr. Clark said concerned. Everyone went quiet.

"What's happening?"

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Stella's Point of View…**

How long has it been? Was it seconds? Was in minutes? Was it hours? Had it been days? Or weeks? Or months? Or even years? Was I stuck in this place for eternity.

I was defiantly going crazy… Things just don't happen to people! Does it? I don't think it does…

Did my mind just snap? Did it snap from the pressure of being a woman? Of being a wife? Of ruling a planet and a kingdom? Did my mind snap from being a fairy? Of being a teacher? Did my mind snap from being a mother of two? From being part of the Winx Club? Was it from the weight of having your best friends die or become close to death?

Why was I here? I wanted out. I wanted to be with Brandon, and I want Luna, and Sonny. I wanted to be with my friends, and to be with my family, and my kingdom. I wanted to help Musa with her Riven problem. I wanted to be with my nieces and nephews. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to go home…

**XxXx**

I was in pain. Deeply in pain… I was in _so _much pain. I was being tugged, and pulled, and pushed. My mind felt like it was being torn in half. It was painful… So, so, _so_, painful.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to let out everything, but I couldn't make a sound. When I would open my mouth to scream, it felt like water would rush into my lungs. It felt like I was under water. I couldn't make a sound, I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I was panicking… What was happening?

Pain was pounding in my head… It felt like I was being stabbed over and over with something… Everywhere. It was so painful, I was thinking that I might have been thrown into fire, or thrown into hell. It was just so painful. Words couldn't describe how painful that was. Most of the pain was coming from my mind, but lots was also coming from my body. It was just so painful!

My mind was definitely being ripped and torn. It felt like I was getting shown out, I was being let out of this place, being set free from my jail. And trust me, I wanted out so badly... I wanted out so, _so, _so badly. I wanted to get out of this hell hole, but something was forcing me to stay down. Something was forcing me to be stuck here... It was something like magic that was keeping me here.

I wanted let out. I wanted let out. I wanted let out. I _wanted_ let out. _I wanted let out_!

The pain was getting to much, why was this happening? Why to me? Why was this happening to me?

What was happening!

* * *

**Before in This Chapter:**

**Nabu's Point of View…**

"What spell was that!" A doctor asked in a panic from across the room. "Is that a dark spell!"

"In the country I learned my magic in, it's a reviving spell." Dr. Clark said. She let out a little laugh. "It's not any dark spell, I assure you."

"France? That spell was French, right? How did you learn it?"

"Yeah, it was." Dr. Clark answered. There was still a faint glow on Stella's skin. "I went to Belle, and they teach different things then they do at Alfea." Dr. Clark added.

"What was the spell, exactly?"

"_Faire Revivre._" Dr. Clark said. "It's a reviving spell. It's easy if you have practiced and perfected it over the year, but also complicated if you are doing it for your first time." Dr. Clark explained.

"Why didn't you use an Alfea spell? They are really easy to do."

"Like I said before. All spells are easy if you learned them when you started magic, or if you have trained with it, but if you learned and trained with other types of spells, then you should use that one." Dr. Clark said.

"But Alfea spells are really easy."

"I prefer this spell. Now can everyone be quiet? I can't seem to get her to come up and out." Dr. Clark said concerned. Everyone went quiet.

"What's happening?"

**XxXx**

"Look, I don't know. But I am hurting!" Dr. Clark said through gritted teeth. "I can't do this!" She added with a sob.

"What is going wrong?"

"I don't know." Dr. Clark said. She let out a painful sob, and a gasp of pain. "I can't do this." Dr. Clark added. All of a sudden the glow around Stella dropped, and Dr. Clark collapsed into a chair behind her. As she did this, a commotion broke out. I couldn't take this any longer. This was pretty much my sister the doctors were dealing with. I came out of the shadows. All of the heads in the room turned to me, and everyone went silent. The silence was really scary, and intimidating.

"What are you doing in here?"

"This is pretty much my sister, here. I need to help her." I said darkly. One doctor or nurse walked up to me and took hold of my arm. I ripped it away from them. "And if you think I'm going to leave, then go to hell."

"Sir, we are trying the best we can, please, don't distract us." I just glared at the person that was still trying to shove me out of the room.

"I can help." I said flatly.

"No, we can't allow that."

"I can help. I know what to do. I have healed more people then you can imagine with magic. I learned from the best Wizards and Fairies on Andros! I am trusted on Andros, I am allowed to heal. I'm practically a doctor." I said in a low voice.

"'Practically a doctor' doesn't make you a doctor."

"Let him help. He probably knows more healing spells then everyone in this room, combined." Dr. Clark said from her seat. The doctor that was trying to push me out of the room turned to look at her.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not. I'll take the blame for him, we just have to help. Please, do it for Solaria!" Dr. Clark said. "Just let him have a shot." The doctors around the room looked like they were having an argument inside themselves.

"If he's staying, then I'm leaving." One doctor of nurse said from across the room. There were a few head nods, and murmurs of agreements.

"He can stay." A doctor said.

More then half of the room rushed for the door in that same second, leaving only four people in the room- Stella, Dr. Clark, the person who was trying to drag me out of the room, and myself.

"Let's get going." Dr. Clark said. The person who was trying to drag me out of the room let go of my arm. I walked over to Stella, and put my hand on her arm, trying to send some comfort to her… Well that's what I told myself I was doing, but really I think I was trying to send some comfort to myself. "What do you think we should do?" Dr. Clark asked me.

"Do you know why your spell wasn't working?" I asked. Dr. Clark shook her head.

"No, it just was pulling me. It hurt, and drained my energy." Dr. Clark said. I nodded my head.

"Do you know why she is in a coma thing?" I asked. Dr. Clark shook her head.

"No. But I think it has something to do with magic. Not just natural causes." Dr. Clark said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay. Let's test your theory." I said.

"_Voir le charme_." Dr. Clark mumbled with her hands out stretched.

Her eyes were shut tightly, and she had a blank face on. A flash came from her hands, and floated above Stella. The glow spread out, like a magical, fairy dust, powder blanket. After a few split seconds, the dusty glow fell slowly into Stella's not moving body.

"I'm going to guess that, that was French." The other doctor said. I nodded my head.

"_Quel genre de magie_." Dr. Clark mumbled again.

"And I think that, that was more French." The other doctor said. I nodded my head in agreement, again.

"_Dont la magie_." Dr. Clark said with a worried expression on her face.

"What is she saying?" The other doctor asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Then all of a sudden Dr. Clark's eyes snapped open, and she let out a gasp.

"What? What is wrong?" I asked, now panicked.

"Go get Dylan, and Fog!" Dr. Clark screamed at the top of her lungs. The other doctor in the room nodded his head and bolted out of the room. Dr. Clark let out some sort of sob, and backed away from Stella quickly. I let go of Stella's arm, and backed away from her also. I had no idea what was going on, but all I knew was that something was wrong, and bad.

"What is it?" I asked Dr. Clark. Dr. Clark took a deep breath and shook her head.

"It's bad."

That's all of the answer I got before Dr. Dylan and Dr. Fog came bursting into the room.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Flora's Point of View…**

How long have I been here? It felt like all of my power energy had been drained out of me… I was the only living life source around me, and I was slowly becoming weaker and weaker.

I was so tired from all of the running and I was weak from the little to non live source around me. I just wanted to close my eyes, curl up in a ball, and go to sleep. I felt like if I didn't do that I would die from all of the things around me.

But as much as I wanted to go to sleep, something inside of me was telling me not to. Something was telling me that if I did, something really bad would happen.

How long has it been sense I appeared here? Did this place have the same time as my world?

I was just so confused.

**XxXx**

I was sitting. Just sitting, sitting in the middle of nowhere. I was sitting, not moving, and sad. I was sitting.

_I wanted to leave, I wanted to cry, I wanted to sleep, and I wanted to die. _

My poem. It's lovely, and that's all I can do without passing out. Even that, I can barley do.

I was thinking about Death. It's the first time I really thought about it. What was going to happen to me if I died? How will things change? What will change? What will happen to my family? What will happen to me? I'm to young to die! I haven't thought about death! I'm only twenty one years old, and I only just had two kids. I haven't thought about death.

I wanted to sob, but I knew I couldn't, I knew I shouldn't. Things weren't going to work. I was going to break, I was going to go crazy.

After all that I've been though, a little black hole could break me.

Good God, what has the world come to?

What has the world come to?

Your mind starting to betray you, you thouhgt are about death, you have only comfort by thinking of my family and my friends. The world was changing.

And what has the world come to?

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Roxy's Point of View…**

Another sixty seconds went by, and I put another tally on my arm with my eyeliner. So far I had one hundred seventy three lines on my arms. Two hours and fifty three minutes.

2... 3... 4... 5...

My legs felt like jelly. I had been standing in the middle of nowhere for two hours and fifty three minutes. My mind was racing, but I felt my eyes closing.

8... 9... 10... 11...

The only thing that was keeping me sane was to think about Johnny, and Annette. And counting, counting was helping too.

13... 14... 15... 16...

Love is the key to many things. Love helps me concur my problems. Love is my problem solver.

18... 19... 20... 21...

My arms were starting to tingle… It was the same thing with my legs. I was so tired, I couldn't think straight.

23... 24... 25... 26...

My legs were feeling like jelly, and were tingly. My arms felt like pins and needles were stabbing it. My back felt like fire was dancing on it.

28... 29... 30... 31...

I felt my stomach start to feeling like somebody was poking it with tacks… I was exhausted.

34... 35... 36... 37...

My lungs felt like they were slowly start to fill with dust, but I couldn't cough. I was to tired to cough, or even move. I just wanted to fall and go to sleep.

40... 41... 42... 43...

I wanted to fall to my feet and go to sleep. I wanted my baby, I wanted to go back home. I wanted my family, and my friends with me. I didn't want to be lonely anymore.

46... 47...48... 49...

My head was slowly starting to feel light and airy. My head was starting to spin, and my ears started to ring.

52... 53... 54... 55...

I wanted someone to be with me. I wanted Johnny, and Annette, and Musa, and Tecna, and Layla, and Flora, and Stella, and Bloom. I wanted to be with something or someone.

58... 59... 60...

Another minute, another tally. One hundred seventy four lines… Two hours and fifty four minutes. How much longer until my knight in shining amour comes to save me?

2... 3... 4... 5...

**XxXx**

I wanted to get out of here… Where ever here was. This place had no knowledge, it had no explanation.

Was I already dead? Was I really dead? How could I be sure?

If I was, then what happened to me? What will happen to my family? And what will happen to my animals, and my Kingdom.

I was scared, and lonely. All I wanted was love from my friends and family, I wanted to be in their arms.

I never thought I was ever going to be scared after the thing with the Black Circle, but was I wrong…

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Tecna's Point of View…**

I felt sick. There were no other words for it. I felt sick, I was hungry, I was tired, and I was sweaty. My now long hair was sticking to my face and my neck… I had to remember to get it cut from my waist to my shoulders.

I was pretty sure I was in the void for hours, but there was no way to tell time in this dark pit of nothing.

I was so tired, I wanted to lay down and go to sleep. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop to rest, for fear my fears would catch me.

**XxXx**

I couldn't stand the pain I was in. I was pretty much on fire. I was burning with pain, everywhere. I didn't know what the burning and aching was from, but I couldn't stand it. My muscles were on fire, my bones were burning, and my stomach was in so much pain, I was pretty sure someone had been staining it, or threw it into the fire.

I wanted the pain to go away, and stay away.

I knew my baby must be in pain, in extreme pain. And all I could do was hope and pray that my poor little baby would be okay, that the little baby would bare through.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Musa's Point of View…**

It felt like hours that I was in this black hole. It was scary. I was scared of being alone in this place. It's not really like me, but I've never been here before. I wanted some comfort here, but I didn't have any. I was scared, and lonely. And this was only after a few hours. How long was I going to be stuck here? Was I even here?

I wanted comfort, I wanted to feel emotion, I wanted to feel happiness, I wanted to feel joy.

Most importantly I wanted to feel love.

And most of all… I wanted Riven.

I wanted Riven's comfort, I wanted to be with Riven. I wanted to feel Riven's happiness, I wanted to feel Riven's joy.

And even more, I wanted to feel Riven's love.

**XxXx**

The only thing that kept me sane was thinking of the family I have. My daddy, Shine, Star, Moona, Spencer, Paige, and Riven… But mostly Riven.

Thinking of Riven kept me from going crazy. Just thinking of his smirk that made me feel like Jello, his smile that would just light me up, his hair that would make me want to run my hands through it, and just him. Just thinking of him made me keep me head.

I knew I fell for him. I fell for him, how could someone not? And I didn't even give him a chance to explain the kids. For all I know it could be a screw up of the blood tests, it could be a screw up of everything. He maybe didn't even have sex with Darcy… So how could I be sure?

Even if he had kids with her, I would forgive him in a heartbeat. I would for give him, because I knew I loved him. And people who love each other have to bare with the other person.

I know Tecna would hate my choice to go back to him, because of all the pain he caused me. I would have thought that too, because I was in so much pain because of him, but now I know that all of that pain was a waist. Now I know that all of that pain was for nothing.

If Riven did have kids with Darcy, then that was his choice. He should have told me, but it's better late then never. We all could forgive and forget.

I would forgive and forget what Riven did, and I knew this. I knew this because this place was like hell. This place is full of pain, this is a place with out love. And I would give so many things to get out of here, and back to Riven's arms.

I would give so many things to get back to Riven's arms, to get back to my family, to get back to my friends, back to the safety of my own world.

I wanted to get back to my own word, I wanted to get back to the safety of my world, of the safety of familiarity. I wanted to get back to knowing that I can be okay, that I wont die if I turn the wrong way, or turn the wrong corner, or take a wrong step.

I wanted to go back to being safe, to knowing that I will see the sun every morning, that I will see my friends everyday, and not worry about anything. I knew my own world held that safety.

Had I ever been so far from the truth.

* * *

**Before in This Chapter:**

**Nabu's Point of View…**

"_Dont la magie_." Dr. Clark said with a worried expression on her face.

"What is she saying?" The other doctor asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Then all of a sudden Dr. Clark's eyes snapped open, and she let out a gasp.

"What? What is wrong?" I asked, now panicked.

"Go get Dylan, and Fog!" Dr. Clark screamed at the top of her lungs. The other doctor in the room nodded his head and bolted out of the room. Dr. Clark let out some sort of sob, and backed away from Stella quickly. I let go of Stella's arm, and backed away from her also. I had no idea what was going on, but all I knew was that something was wrong, and bad.

"What is it?" I asked Dr. Clark. Dr. Clark took a deep breath and shook her head.

"It's bad."

That's all of the answer I got before Dr. Dylan and Dr. Fog came bursting into the room.

**XxXx**

"What's going on?" Dr. Fog asked quickly. All of the doctors had a wild look in their eyes. "Who is he, and why is he here?"

"It's not important! But Nabu, you shouldn't be here." Dr. Dylan yelled. "What's going on, Clark?" She added. Before anything else could happen she turned towards the other doctor at the door. "Robins, you can go. Go help Froth." She added. The other doctor nodded his head, closed the door, and walked away.

"Dark magic is all over her. It's such a high count." Dr. Clark said. She let out a little sob, and pressed herself against the wall behind her.

"What procedure did you use?" Dr. Fog asked, going fully into doctor on a mission mode.

"I used magic." Dr. Clark said in a whisper. Dr. Fog nodded her head.

"Spells." Dr. Fog asked. She grabbed the gloves that Dr. Dylan held for her, and pulled them on.

"Uhhh… Spells from my country." Dr. Clark said in a shaking voice. Dr. Dylan nodded, she was also in full doctor mode.

"Specific." Dr. Fog said.

The two doctors walked over to Stella, and started to do something's to her. I was guessing they were doing their check ups, but maybe they were testing for dark magic. I had no idea.

I was still caught up on the idea of dark magic on Stella, on Stella! How could their be high counts of dark magic on her. Unless she got hit with many counts of dark spells, then there was no other way she could be _covered_ in dark magic.

"I first used, uhhhhh, _Faire Revivre_." Dr. Clark said. Dr. Fog nodded her head. "It means, er, 'to revive.'" Dr. Clark added. "Then I used _Voir le charme_." Dr. Clark said. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "That means 'See the spell' or 'See the charm.'" She said. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Then I used the spell _Quel genre de magie_." Dr. Clark said in a shaking voice. She gripped the wall behind her. "That means 'What kind of magic' or What type of magic.'" Dr. Clark whispered. She closed her eyes tightly, and took one last deep breath.

"Okay, no-" Dr. Dylan started to say, but Dr. Clark cut her off.

"I used one more spell." Dr. Clark said. Dr. Dylan and Dr. Fog froze in their movements, and looked up at Dr. Clark with one of their eyebrows raised.

"What spell?" Dr. Fog asked.

"_Dont la magie_." Dr. Clark said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"And what does that mean?" Dr. Fog asked.

"It means 'Whose magic.'" Dr. Clark whispered.

"Okay. So, just give us an answer to all of the questions you asked." Dr. Dylan said. Her and Dr. Fog went back to their work. Dr. Clark just nodded her head, and opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Okay so, she wouldn't wake up to the reviving spell. Then I tried the next spell to see if I could see if there was a spell used, and I felt that there was a spell used. Then I used the other spell to see if my charm was picking up my reviving spell, and I got a read on dark magic. Lots of it, and my spell isn't dark magic. So I then used the spell to see who cast the dark magic on her." Dr. Clark said. She then stopped.

"And who did the spell?" Dr. Dylan asked. Dr. Clark took a deep breath.

"At first there was nothing, so I dug deeper. The person who cast the spell is really good at magic, so they hid the answer. But they weren't expecting me to use foreign spells, they expected me to use an Alfea or Beta spell, but I didn't. So the spell that was hiding the identity snapped from my French spell." Dr. Clark explained. During that time Dr. Fog and Dr. Dylan stopped working again, and looked at Dr. Clark.

"So, let me get this straight. Someone used dark magic on the Winx, so that they would pass out? Who was stupid enough to do this? And then what? Just hope they die? " Dr. Fog said with a scoff.

"Darcy." Dr. Clark said in a small voice. Dr. Fog froze again and looked at Dr. Clark.

"What?" She asked.

"Darcy. She did it."

* * *

**So! Yeah! Did you like it! It's 11 pages long! AND it's around 6000 words long. That's a HUGE jump for me. So yeah, Yay! Gosh, it took me along time.**

**So, um, I'm going to be doing a sequel to this story. I know I'm not going to fit everything nicely in this story, so I'll break it into a few stories, probably into two other stories.**

**Thank you to all of the review for the last chapter… Yeah.**

**So please, review! All of you! **

**So… just if you want to hear, I will finish this story sometime next year. That's my New Years hope… Actually, my New Years hope is to finish 2/3 of all my stories this year, and then post and finish three other stories… Wish me luck :S**

**Remember to review!**

**~Pawprinter**

**xxx**


	25. Hell

**Hey! Long time no write, eh? My computer actually died forever, and I couldn't work on any of my chapters. So everything was on hold. Then when my computer got running again, I found out that I didn't save the five chapters I was working on. So, I had to redo tons over. **

**Then I went to do a new Harry Potter story called **_**Thin Lines**_**. It's for The Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge, and I need voters. So if you like this story, or even if you like a word that I ever wrote, then could you go vote for me? The voting starts on January 20, and ends on February 10. I would love to win, so I would LOVE you if you voted for me. (xxxMusarockz, you know that thing you said to me, and I asked if I could use it… Thin Lines is about that).**

**Speaking of contests… My friends, The Human Multitaskers, have opened a contest almost just like The Twin Exchange contest. It's called **_**Human Multitaskers Monthly Writing Contest - Harry Potter Edition**_** and also **_**Human Multitaskers Writing Contest - **_**Twilight Edition. If you are interested, then you can say so in a review, a PM, or there is more information at the bottom.**

**If you have sent in an Anonymous Review to any of my stories, I will be responding to them on my Blog. There is more information at the bottom of this story, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. Sad, I know.**

**Warning: Swears.**

**I hope you enjoy! It's short, but I had to redo this.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Nabu's Point of View…**

I was still caught up on the idea of dark magic on Stella, on Stella! How could there be high counts of dark magic on her. Unless she got hit with many counts of dark spells, then there was no other way she could be _covered_ in dark magic.

"I first used, uhhhhh, _Faire Revivre_." Dr. Clark said. Dr. Fog nodded her head. "It means, er, 'to revive.'" Dr. Clark added. "Then I used _Voir le charme_." Dr. Clark said. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "That means 'See the spell' or 'See the charm.'" She said. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Then I used the spell _Quel genre de magie_." Dr. Clark said in a shaking voice. She gripped the wall behind her. "That means 'What kind of magic' or What type of magic.'" Dr. Clark whispered. She closed her eyes tightly, and took one last deep breath.

"Okay, no-" Dr. Dylan started to say, but Dr. Clark cut her off.

"I used one more spell." Dr. Clark said. Dr. Dylan and Dr. Fog froze in their movements, and looked up at Dr. Clark with one of their eyebrows raised.

"What spell?" Dr. Fog asked.

"_Dont la magie_." Dr. Clark said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"And what does that mean?" Dr. Fog asked.

"It means 'Who's magic.'" Dr. Clark whispered.

"Okay. So, just give us an answer to all of the questions you asked." Dr. Dylan said. Her and Dr. Fog went back to their work. Dr. Clark just nodded her head, and opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Okay so, she wouldn't wake up to the reviving spell. Then I tried the next spell to see if I could see if there was a spell used, and I felt that there was a spell used. Then I used the other spell to see if my charm was picking up my reviving spell, and I got a read on dark magic. Lots of it, and my spell isn't dark magic. So I then used the spell to see who cast the dark magic on her." Dr. Clark said. She then stopped.

"And who did the spell?" Dr. Dylan asked. Dr. Clark took a deep breath.

"At first there was nothing, so I dug deeper. The person who cast the spell is really good at magic, so they hid the answer. But they weren't expecting me to use foreign spells, they expected me to use an Alfea or Beta spell, but I didn't. So the spell that was hiding the identity snapped from my French spell." Dr. Clark explained. During that time Dr. Fog and Dr. Dylan stopped working again, and looked at Dr. Clark.

"So, let me get this straight. Someone used dark magic on the Winx, so that they would pass out? Who was stupid enough to do this? And then what? Just hope they die? " Dr. Fog said with a scoff.

"Darcy." Dr. Clark said in a small voice. Dr. Fog froze again and looked at Dr. Clark.

"What?" She asked.

"Darcy. She did it."

* * *

**Chapter 22: Hell**

**Nabu's Point of View…**

* * *

"What?" Dr. Fog asked. All humour was drained from her face, and a look of shock was there instead. "I thought you just said Darcy did all of this!" Dr. Fog said with a look of hope on her face. I was frozen in fear, and I couldn't move. If that witch had anything to do with the hurting of my family, and she already killed Bloom, Lio, Clio, and almost Layla, then that witch was going to get a taste of her own medicine.

"Darcy. She did all of this." Dr. Clark said hollowly. She had a look of pain on her face, but in her eyes there were all types of emotion. Pain, scared, frantic, and anger.

"She couldn't… She's dead!" Dr. Fog said in a worried whisper.

"No… No she's not. Darcy's not dead." Dr. Dylan whispered.

"Wha-" Dr. Fog started to say, but she cut herself off.

"The letter." Dr. Dylan said hollowly. "It's true. Darcy's back." She whispered.

I shook my head no. This couldn't be happening.

"Solaria is stable." Dr. Fog said quickly. "Now we need to do something about all of this. Darcy is back?"

"I think so." Dr. Clark said in a whisper.

"We need to lock down the hospital, and warn Faragonda." Dr. Dylan said. Dr. Fog nodded her head.

"I have to go warn Smith." Dr. Fog said. She was starting to go into a panic. Dr. Dylan waved her hand in a shooing motion.

"I'll deal with things here." She said. Dr. Fog turned quickly, and ran out of the room. She was gone in less than a second.

"What are we going to do?" Dr. Clark asked. Dr. Dylan shrugged her shoulders.

"About the whole Darcy situation, I have no idea. And as for the patients, we have to wake them up. I have a really bad feeling that all of the Winx Club that can protect us are knocked out, and Darcy is back. Nobody is using their magic anymore, and we are all vulnerable. We have to wake the Winx Club." Dr. Dylan said in a rush.

"How do we wake them up?" Dr. Clark asked worried.

"Do you know any spells? Any at all to wake them up from a sleep? Anything referring to a slumber, knocked out, a sleep, a reviving spell?" Dr. Dylan asked.

"The one I only know is the one I tried, and it didn't work." Dr. Clark said.

I knew a spell. I just couldn't make out any words. I couldn't get my brain around it. Around Darcy coming back, and around the dark magic, and around the knock out. I couldn't get my head around any of it. But I knew a spell. I just had to say something.

"I know something that might work." I said. All the heads in the room looked towards me.

"Well, what is it?" Dr. Dylan asked. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"It's a long shot, and it doesn't even have a reference to any of the things you said, but I think it will work. I saw it used a handful of times, but for all different purposes." I said. Dr. Dylan nodded her head.

"Okay, go on. I want this done quickly, so that we can be at least the smallest bit protected. What is the spell and where did you learn it?" Dr. Dylan asked.

"I learned it from the Andros Royalty Protectors." I said. "_Venster_. That's the spell." I said. Dr. Dylan nodded slowly.

"Okay what does it do?" Dr. Dylan asked.

"Well…" I started. "It's complicated." I said.

"Explain quickly." Dr. Dylan said with her eye brow raised.

"Well it makes you appear in the persons head when they are asleep, or knocked out. So you can communicate with the person, without leaving the actual world. But you can only have one acting person at a time. So if I'm using this spell, I will be knocked out in this world." I said. I gulped and forced air into my lugs, so I could continue. "So I need you guys to take watch, so I don't get hurt. Do you think you could do that?" I asked. Dr. Dylan nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course." She said. "Anything to help The Winx." She added. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Uh, yeah. I could do that." Dr. Clark said with a shrug. I smiled at her.

"Okay, so I need to be sitting or lying down, so I don't hurt myself." I said. Dr. Dylan nodded her head and quickly walked across the room. She pulled a chair over from the corner of the room. She put it beside the bed that held Stella. "And now I just need to sit, hold her hand, and say the spell." I said. I was such an idiot for being scared to do this.

"And you're sure that it'll work?" Dr. Clark asked. I shook my head no.

"I only saw it work on a few people." I said. Dr. Clark nodded her head.

"What about dark magic? Will it work against dark magic?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea. But we'll see soon enough." I said. Dr. Clark nodded her head again.

"Now let's do this!" Dr. Dylan said with half a smile.

I nodded my head and walked towards Stella. I sat down on the chair. I took a few nervous breaths. Why was I so scared to do this? Was it because it had to do with Darcy? And the last thing that had to do with Darcy was when my wife, my child, Bloom, and her child died?

"Here I go. If I don't wake up in ten or fifteen minutes, then use that fancy reviving spell you did on Stella, Dr. Clark." I said. Dr. Clark nodded her head. "Ok, make sure nothing comes in contact with me, as in any attack spell. If it does then it would probably kill me and Stella both." I added. Dr. Dylan and Dr. Clark nodded their heads.

"Go ahead and do the spell." Dr. Dylan said.

She sent me a smile of encouragement. I nodded my head slowly. My heart was pounding and my brain was rushing. I was so nervous for this thing.

"Here we go." I mumbled. I gently took Stella's hand and sat back into the chair. "Make sure that you guys do what I asked." I said. Dr. Dylan and Dr. Clark both nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Dr. Dylan said. I nodded my head and gave a worried half smile.

"Thanks." I said. I took a deep, shaky breath. "Here we go." I mumbled. I closed my eyes and took one more last deep breath. "_Venster_." I whispered.

After I said the spell, I knew I was knocked out. I felt my head roll back and tap the back of the chair, and I felt all of my muscles in my body relax. My eyes slowly closed, and I took in a sharp breath. After that, my breath turned to slow relaxed breath.

All of a sudden it felt like I was being sucked into a tunnel. All of my vision was being moved quickly into a black tunnel. It felt like I was being moved at such high speeds. I was being sucked into a vacuum; I was being sucked into a dark hole. Everything was moving by me so quickly, it was dizzying.

I was twisting and turning so quickly, that it felt like I was going to get sick. I wanted to get sick. It was just too much, it made me feel sick. I didn't like the feeling at all.

It was going so fat, that I was scared that I was going to hit my head, or hurt myself by doing it.

I was going through with much difficulty. I knew I was being held back, and was being forced not to enter because of the dark magic that was used to put Stella to sleep, so I kept pushing. The dark magic was strong, and was making me feeling like I was walking through tar after a few seconds. It gave me a cold feeling. Almost like all of the happiness in the world was taken away, and that all of the sunshine and rainbows were ripped from the sky. That it were replaced with a dull, grey, boring sky. The dark magic gave off a lonely and scary feeling. I hated it. I just wanted to wake Stella, and then get out as soon as possible.

After a few minutes of hard traveling into Stella's head, I fell hard onto solid ground. A loud thump was echoed off of where my face hit the ground. I rolled onto my back and let out a little groan.

It felt like I broke my nose, and I gave myself a black eye. I thought I also felt like I gave myself a huge, hard concussion and a huge bump on the head. My head was pounding so hard, that it made me think I had a hangover. I sat up, ignoring the screams of protest from my head and my back, and rubbed my head slowly. I felt flashes of pain coming from my head, and a slow, burning, pain that was coming from my eye… It was throbbing real bad.

Great, just great. I injured myself by falling from the sky, into Stella's mind… Stella's mind is a dangerous place…

"Who are you?" A scared, weak voice asked from the shadows. I moved my head quickly to where the noise came from, so I could see who made the noise. "I have to warn you… I-I have powers!" The person said in an even more shaky voice. I held up my hands above my head, and put on my signature smirk.

"I come in peace." I said.

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Stella's Point of View…**

I wanted to scream, I wanted to let out everything, but I couldn't make a sound. When I would open my mouth to scream, it felt like water would rush into my lungs. It felt like I was under water. I couldn't make a sound, I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I was panicking… What was happening?

Pain was pounding in my head… It felt like I was being stabbed over and over with something… Everywhere. It was so painful, I was thinking that I might have been thrown into fire, or thrown into hell. It was just so painful. Words couldn't describe how painful that was. Most of the pain was coming from my mind, but lots were also coming from my body. It was just so painful!

My mind was definitely being ripped and torn. It felt like I was getting shown out, I was being let out of this place, being set free from my jail. And trust me, I wanted out so badly... I wanted out so, _so, _so badly. I wanted to get out of this hell hole, but something was forcing me to stay down. Something was forcing me to be stuck here... It was something like magic that was keeping me here.

I wanted let out. I wanted let out. I wanted let out. I _wanted_ let out. _I wanted let out_!

The pain was getting to much, why was this happening? Why to me? Why was this happening to me?

What was happening!

**XxXx**

I fell to the floor. The pain was over, it was all over. I just felt cold, like a rain storm had hit me, and seeped into my bones.

I just lay motionless on the floor. I was too weak to move, and I was too sore. Pain lingered behind, driving me crazy. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball, go back to my own world, and be with my family and friends.

I needed to keep moving, and needed to move forward. I needed to keep walking, and running. I didn't want to be hurt, or found out, so I had to keep moving.

But I couldn't, not at the moment. I couldn't move. I was too sore. What ever happened to me back then, its pain was so excruciating, it took away all of the energy I had.

I was just lying on the floor, face up, and just breathing. That's all that I could do. I would just breathe and blink.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud crash and a thud that came from in front of me. I just held my breath and closed my eyes. A loud groan came from where the loud crash came from.

I saw movements come from where the thud came from. I quickly sat up, but almost fell right back down from the pain of moving. I took a deep breath to steady myself, so I didn't scream out in pain.

"Who are you?" I asked. I knew my voice probably sounded little, but I didn't care. If it was something that could hurt me, then I had to make sure that I could fight it, and protect myself. "I have to warn you… I-I have powers!" I added. I moved my legs against my will, and pulled myself up into a standing position.

I could see an outline of a person only a few steps ahead of me. The person held up their hands above their heads and let out a small laugh. I could see a slight smirk on the persons face, and it was familiar, I just couldn't place it.

"I come in peace." The mystery person said. A smile broke out across my face. I knew that voice, and I knew that smirk all too well. It was Nabu.

"Nabu!" I called out. I wanted to cry, finally, someone from my group of friends, which were as close to me as family, came to save me from this hell. "Finally come to save me?" I asked. Nabu snorted, and stood up.

"Finally, yeah. It's only been two hours at the most." He said. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Let's go. If it's only been two hours from when I got here, my energy is already almost drained." I said. Nabu nodded his head and looked around.

"There is dark magic all over here. It'll be hard to get out of this place, but we have to try." Nabu said. I nodded my head. "Grab my arm, and we'll get out of here." I nodded my head and grabbed his arm quickly. As soon as there was a skin on skin contact, I felt as if I was starting to spin quickly. I closed my eyes, but through my eyelids I saw a flash of light.

* * *

**Dr. Dylan's Point of View…**

"How long has it been?" I asked. Fog just shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I think it's been around five minutes." Fog said.

"Has the hospital gone in lock down yet?" I asked. Fog ran a hand through her short red hair and shrugged. She walked over to the window and opened the blind. She quickly closed the blind and took a deep breath. She turned back towards me and nodded her head yes.

"Yes, it's gone in lockdown." Fog said.

"How do you know from looking out the window?" I asked. She shook her head and pointed to the window.

"Just look." She said. I walked around the bed, towards the window. I reached the window and took a deep breath. As soon as my jittery nerves were washed away, and pushed open the blinds. Bright lights filled my eye vision, making me blind for a second or two. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see what was going on outside the hospital.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. I shut the curtain, and closed my eyes. I took a shaky breath and fell to the floor. "Did you see that?" I asked in a shriek. Fog just nodded her head and closed her eyes in disbelieve.

"The shields? The fairies, the wizards? I saw that, yeah." Fog said. She opened her eyes and let out an laugh. "Hell? I saw that too." Fog said.

"What's going on?" I asked. Fog just shook her head.

"War. It looks like war."

Then the most horrific scream filled the air.

* * *

**How did you guys like the chapter? I didn't like the ending much, but I couldn't do any better.**

**I haven't been getting many reviews, only favourites. Don't get my wring, I love being favourite, but I also love getting reviews! Reviews tell me what to improve on, and what you like the most.**

**I haven't been on much, like replying to reviews, and replying to PM's. I love all of you guys, but I need to write more. I have five stories going on, and tons of one-shots. So I need to get caught up. **

**So I will be updating next month! I will see you then.**

**~Pawprinter**

**xxx**


	26. Let's Split

**Hey guys! So sorry for no updates for so long! That was crazy! I just didn't have any inspiration at all. Like just thinking about writing this story made me just want to go to sleep. But then I was doing something (I think it was watching TV/movie or reading something) when I thought that I could write something really good. And then I started writing this fight scene for no reason, and then I was like; Hey! I could totally do a few more chapters of BS! So then I started writing this chapter. And yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**Warning: I'm not to sure :O**

**So sorry for the wait. But this story won the voting, so I'll be focusing on this story for the next week or two. So I should finish it soon. As soon as I post this I'm going to start on the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Dr. Dylan's Point of View…**

"How long has it been?" I asked. Fog just shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I think it's been around five minutes." Fog said.

"Has the hospital gone in lock down yet?" I asked. Fog ran a hand through her short red hair and shrugged. She walked over to the window and opened the blind. She quickly closed the blind and took a deep breath. She turned back towards me and nodded her head yes.

"Yes, it's gone in lockdown." Fog said.

"How do you know from looking out the window?" I asked. She shook her head and pointed to the window.

"Just look." She said. I walked around the bed, towards the window. I reached the window and took a deep breath. As soon as my jittery nerves were washed away, and pushed open the blinds. Bright lights filled my eye vision, making me blind for a second or two. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see what was going on outside the hospital.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. I shut the curtain, and closed my eyes. I took a shaky breath and fell to the floor. "Did you see that?" I asked in a shriek. Fog just nodded her head and closed her eyes in disbelieve.

"The shields? The fairies, the wizards? I saw that, yeah." Fog said. She opened her eyes and let out an laugh. "Hell? I saw that too." Fog said.

"What's going on?" I asked. Fog just shook her head.

"War. It looks like war."

Then the most horrific scream filled the air.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Let's Split**

**Dr. Dylan's Point of View…**

* * *

My head shot up from the floor to look at where the sound came from. The same time I did that, Fog turned her head to look.

Another piercing scream filled the air.

I stood up from the ground and ran towards Solaria and Nabu. Nabu was passed out on the chair, and Solaria looked like she was being possessed by the devil. Solaria was screaming like a banshee and she looked like she was in some crazy pain.

"Calm down, we got you." I said. I looked over to Fog and nodded to Solaria.

"Sola- Stella, we need you to stop moving." Fog told her. Solaria didn't do anything, she kept screaming. "Dylan, do something!"

"My powers were stripped, I don't have magic!" I said over the screaming. Fog's mouth dropped open.

"Well move over!" Fog said. I ran over to the other side of the bed, beside Nabu. Fog held her hands not too far away from each other. After a second or so a golden, glowing ball formed in her hands.

From my magic knowledge, I knew this was a power ball.

Fog held the ball over Solaria's body and squished it. From the ball, a bunch of dust came out and fell over Solaria's body. As soon as the first speck of dust touched Solaria, Solaria's body went still, and she didn't look like she was in pain.

"Stella, can you hear me?" I asked. Her eyes opened slowly.

"That was Hell."

"It's not the only thing." Fog muttered. Solaria turned to her in question. "Outside." Solaria started to sit up, but she quickly fell back down and her face scrunched up in pain.

"Don't rush yourself, we have all day." I said. Solaria just smiled and relaxed into her bed. She looked over to Nabu and smiled. She ruffled his hair, and snorted. He let out a groan. We still had time until he woke up. I turned to Fog. "What's your power?" I asked. Fog just rolled her eyes.

"Noelani, that's my first name. My power is Mist or Fog." Fog said. I nodded my head.

"Where is my husband?" Solaria asked. All of a sudden her eyes were panicked and she was looking around the room frantically. "And my babies! Where are they?" Solaria shirked. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"They are all fine; they are with everyone else in the lobby." I said. Solaria let out a puff of air, but she still looked panicked.

"I need to see them." Solaria said. Fog shook her head no.

"Absolutely no-"

"Yes. I'll go get them." I said. Fog turned to me and raised her eyebrow.

"Thank you." Solaria whispered. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I'll be right back." I said. I stepped out of the room leaving Fog and Solaria.

The hallway was still buzzing with doctors and nurses. Some were questioning others, some were running in and out of rooms, some were running in and out of the hallway, and some were transformed and flying around the place. I shook my head. This is starting to go from a fun History lesson to reality.

There was a battle going on outside.

The Winx Club were inside.

One of them was dead.

One of them didn't have powers.

One of them came back from the dead.

One of them was pregnant.

Four of them were knocked out.

We were being attacked.

Oh Merlin.

* * *

**Stella's Point of View:**

"Take one breath, and then let it out." Nabu instructed me. I roll my head on its side so I could shoot him a nasty glare.

"Shut up, I'm feeling fine." I snapped. Nabu smiled and fell back into his chair and laughed.

"I went into this dark universe to save you and I get rewarded with snapping." Nabu said with a smirk. "How fun."

"Shut up." I mumbled. I rolled my head back so I could look at the ceiling.

"Okay, okay." Nabu mumbled. I saw him take a breath and look at Dr. Fog. I knew Nabu was mad at her. I knew that Dr. Fog was working on me, but she kept biting her lip and looking back towards the window. And on top of that, she wouldn't let me or Nabu look outside the window. I turned back towards Nabu and took a breath.

"Is everyone out?" I asked in a whisper. I was hoping her would say no. But instead of Nabu answering, Dr. Fog did.

"Well, out of the six Winx Club members now… Err… Well it's you, Mrs. Black, and Queen Layla Andros-Proteger." Dr. Fog said. I let out a breath.

"Roxy's up?" Nabu asked. Dr. Fog nodded her head.

"She woke up when Queen Layla did the spell on her." Dr. Fog said. Nabu started coughing and choking on air.

"Layla is here!" Nabu screamed. Dr. Fog stopped working and turned to look at Nabu.

"Yes. This spot of the hospital is the one that is most heavily protected at the moment." Dr. Fog said. I sat up quickly from the table, making my head spin.

"Why is this most protected?" I asked. If she was going to say that it was because the Winx were here then I was going to kill her.

"Please sit down, Mrs. Solaria." Dr. Fog said. I turned and glared at her.

"Why is this the most protected place in the hospital?" I asked more fiercely. Dr. Fog sighed.

"Because the Winx are here." Dr. Fog said. I jumped up from the table, determined to go and smack the sense into Dr. Fog, but I ended up being stuffed under Nabu.

* * *

**Layla's Point of View:**

"That was really brave, Queen Layla." One of the doctors or nurses mused. I turned towards the pink haired fairy.

"Please call me Layla, and it was nothing. I learned it in my second fairy year." I mumbled. I sat down in the chair below me and took Roxy's hand.

"No matter, it was still really brave." She said. I cringed from the magically enhanced bells ringing in her voice.

"Thank you." I mumbled. I turned towards the almost normal looking person in the room. "Can I have James please?" I asked. The guy nodded and stepped forward. He handed me James. He was sleeping peacefully in my arms. "Who else is out?" I asked.

"There is Mrs. Song, Mrs. Froth, and Mrs. Pastel." The pink haired fairy chirped. I smiled and nodded.

"I think we ought to do Flora next, she'll know what to do. And I don't want to risk hurting Tecna and her baby." I said. I stood up and started walking towards the door, but the door opened before I got there. A petite girl with raven black hair and crystal blue eyes walked into the room. Her eyes were frantic and her hair looked windblown.

"The Shadow Soldiers are pushing us back, and they have the upper hand." She said. "I need to go tell Mr. Nabu, just so that he's prepared." She mumbled. I could tell she was French. She had a French accent and she had that look to her. The French girl disappeared and the room fell silent again.

"Okay, I hacve magic. I can go out and help fight." I said. The pink haired fairy turned to look at me like I was crazy. "I have been fighting and training for this, unlike the doctors and nurses here. I haven't trained for healing; I've been trained for fighting, and ruling." I said. The pink haired fairy looked horrified as she shook her head.

"No, you just came back from the dead. It's too risky! We won't let you." The pink haired fairy whispered. I smiled and sighed.

"I need to help somehow." I said. The fairy sighed.

"Then you should go wake up Pastel, or Song, or even Froth." She said. I nodded my head and hugged James closer to me.

"Okay." I whispered. I felt my heart drop when I heard and felt an explossion close to here. I then shook my head.

"I need to see the rest of the Winx's husbands." I said. And then I sighed. I was being selfish. "Right after I awake the rest of the Winx." I said. I kissed Roxy's forehead and walked out of the door. I noticed that the pink haired fairy was following me.

I was going to do what I wanted. This is what I wanted. I wanted to be a doctor. A healer.

I walked straight into room PE3.

* * *

**Nabu's Point of View:**

I held onto Stella's shaking form as the building shook from the blast. I knew we were all going to die if we weren't out of here soon. And still Dr. Fog and Dr. Clark were by my side, and they weren't even batting an eye.

_Dr. Clark must have graduated early, she can't be any older then twenty-two. And yet she's risking her life for us. _I thought sadly. Dr. Fog took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Your wife is moving quickly. You should go help her wake Mrs. Pastel." Dr. Fog said. I shrugged.

"I'm going to go." Stella said. She tried to remove herself from my arms, but I held her even tighter. She wasn't going anywhere. Only five minutes ago she was in a coma and there was little to no hope of surviving.

"No can do." Dr. Clark said. She sat down on the empty bed beside me. "If you leave this room, then we don't have an eye on you, and then something could go wrong, and then you could die." Dr. Clark said. Stella sighed.

Dr. Clark kept talking in a hushed whisper to us and Dr. Fog kept looking out the window, cringing, panicking, and then relaxing. This went in for five minutes.

It was right after an explosion the shook the building when a pink haired fairy came running in. Dr. Fog's head snapped towards the girl.

"Yes, Young?" Dr. Fog asked.

"Pastel is awake, and Black is sitting now." Dr. Young said. Dr. Clark smiled.

"Okay, that's great. Now go do-" Dr. Fog started to say, but before she could finish a ton of beeps filled the room. Dr. Young, Dr. Clark, and Dr. Fog all looked down at their walky-talky type things. Dr. Clark frowned and sighed.

"We need to get out of here." Dr. Fog said quickly. Stella jumped up and took in her power stance, the one right before she transforms. I took hold of her shoulder and shook my head.

"The power shield around the hospital has failed, and now all of the Darkness Army is free to move inside, although they don't know that yet." Dr. Clark added. Dr. Young jumped in fright.

"I need to go and help Queen Layla." Dr. Young mumbled. Dr. Fog shook her head.

"We can't risk staying here any longer." She said. Dr. Clark jumped off of the bed.

"I think we need to save them! They aren't up yet!" Dr. Clark shouted. Dr. Young started to back out of the room slowly.

"We can't risk it!" Dr. Fog shouted. Both Stella and I jumped. I stood up and walked over to the door, Stella following. "We need to wake them as soon as we leave. We need to find shelter somewhere." Dr. Fog said. She took a deep breath.

"The letter warned us!" Dr. Clark hissed. Stella looked confused.

"What letter?" Stella asked.

"We can't explain right now, we need to move." Dr. Fog cried. There was another explosion, but this time it was full force. The explosion rattled the ground so much it made Stella slip and fall, it made the machines click off, and it made the power go out. Stella let out a little squeak when a little shield caught her. I helped pull her up and the shield disappeared.

"It's dark." Stella whispered. I nodded.

"We need to get a move on." Dr. Fog insisted. Dr. Clark nodded her head.

"Okay." She squeaked. Everyone let go of what they ended up holding, me Stella, Stella the wall, Dr. Fog the window, Dr. Clark the bed, and Dr. Young the heater in the corner of the room.

"We should stay together." I said. At the exact same time Dr. Fog said, "We should split up."

"Whatever." Stella mumbled. I turned towards Fog and lifted an eyebrow in question of her actions. "I'm going to get Flora and Roxy, and then I'm going to find Brandon." Stella mumbled. I nodded.

"I'll go with you, but instead of going to find Brandon I'll find Layla and James." I said.

"We need to get Song and Froth, and then we'll come find you guys." Dr. Fog said. She pointed to herself and Dr. Clark.

"Okay, let's roll." Stella said. Dr. Young still looked like she was going to be sick. I opened the door slowly, with Stella behind me with her hands raised. Nobody was there. I mean nobody. There were no doctors or nurses, everyone was gone.

"They went to go home or fight." Dr. Fog whispered to me. I nodded my head and walked out a little further.

"Let's split." I mumbled. And then Stella, Dr. Young, and I all ran into the hall and shortly into Flora's room.

* * *

**Brandon's Point of View:**

"You have no right to be here!" Timmy shouted for the tenth time. I looked at the quivering four kids behind the man's leg. "You were a total jerk to Musa, and now you just strut in here, thinking that she'll take you back!" Timmy shouted. His face was red from the lack of air he was breathing.

"I'm so sorry!" Riven said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't say that to us." I said. Timmy nodded his head in agreement. "Even Sky realised how much of a jerk her was to everyone and came back before you. Although that's not hard to believe because he was so much nicer to all of us back at school." I snapped. Sky smiled and waved at Riven from the seat behind me.

Timmy took a step closer to Riven, but shook his head.

"Your just not worth it." Timmy mumbled. Both Timmy and I were standing, Sky, Johnny, and Helia were all sitting. Sky was holding Legend and Paige, Johnny was holding Ann, and Helia was holding Joy and Loxy. Riven shook his head and sighed.

"I know I was a jerk, but I also know I'm not the kids' father! I think I know who it is, please believe me." Riven said. He walked up to Timmy and held his hands up in a begging motion.

"Okay, who is the father then?" Timmy asked. Riven cringed and looked behind him, looking at the kids. I held my breath as I waited for the answer, this has caused so much trouble for so long.

"Listen, it's not me." Riven said. All of us guys nodded. "I think it's…"

* * *

**Oh no! Did I not write that part! Haha, sorry guys. **

**Musa isn't going to be the main thing for the next few chapters, but it leads up to her.**

**So review. I know, I don't deserve it. But if I don't update for a while and I still get more reviews I write more because I love you guys. So reviews mean more chapters faster.**

**Tell me how you liked it!**

**~Paw**

**xxx**


	27. Update 3

**Hey! It's Pawprinter. This is another update of a list of 'main' people in my story. There are so many OC's in my story, I thought I would help you out if you were confused... This is just a list of people that were mentioned in the last few chapters or the next few. If you get confused just come back to this list! The people that are mention (pixies), well they are just there because they are going to be mentioned soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx!**

**Enjoy the list.**

* * *

**Update 3**

* * *

**Main Kids:**

**Spencer**: His parents are Darcy & Unknown. It's shown to be Riven, but Riven swears it isn't him. In the last chapter Riven was about to tell who the father is. Spencer is four yours old, but acts like he is eight. He is a wizard and has advanced powers for a four year old. During the time the Winx were knocked out he, along with his siblings, were trained in magic by Mrs. Faragonda, Riven, and Mirta. He lives with his father, Riven, and his three sisters; Shine, Star, and Moona. His adopted mother, Musa left him along with his cousin/adopted sister, Paige.

**Shine**: Her parents are Darcy & Unknown. It's shown to be Riven, but Riven swears it isn't him. In the last chapter Riven was about to tell who the father is. She is four years old, but she was forced to grow up quickly… She acts more like a eight or ten year old. She is the oldest out of her brother and sisters. She is a fairy/witch hybrid (like Mirta), but only uses her fairy powers. Her power is that she can turn Solar energy/solar light into anything she wants. Her power works best on a sunny day or with her sisters. She lives with her father, Riven, and her brother and sisters; Spencer, Star, Moona. She has a family that she left: Parker (her adopted father), Darcy (her mother), and Dusk (her half-sister). She is already on her second transformation, and her power is really strong. During the time the Winx were knocked out she, along with her siblings, were trained in magic by Mrs. Faragonda, Riven, and Mirta. She can transform into her Charmix. She is the youngest fairy to get her Charmix.

**Star:** Her parents are Darcy & Unknown. It's shown to be Riven, but Riven swears it isn't him. In the last chapter Riven was about to tell who the father is. She is four years old, but acts like she is six. She was born last out of her twins. She is a fairy/witch hybrid (like Mirta), but she only used her fairy powers. Her power is turning Star energy/star light into anything she wants. During the time the Winx were knocked out she, along with her siblings, were trained in magic by Mrs. Faragonda, Riven, and Mirta. Her power works best on a starry night or with her twin sisters. She used to live with Musa, Riven, her sisters and brother Moona, Shine, and Spencer, and her adopted sister/cousin, Paige. But now she lives with her father, Riven, and her sisters and brother Moona, Shine, and Spencer. She has a family that she left: Parker (her adopted father), Darcy (her mother), and Dusk (her half-sister). She is only on her first transformation, but her power is still really strong.

**Moona:** Her parents are Darcy & Unknown. It's shown to be Riven, but Riven swears it isn't him. In the last chapter Riven was about to tell who the father is. She is four years old, but acts like she is six. She is a fairy/witch hybrid (like Mirta), but only used her fairy powers. Her power is turning Lunar energy/Lunar light into anything she wants it to be. Her power works best on a full moon or with her twin sisters. During the time the Winx were knocked out she, along with her siblings, were trained in magic by Mrs. Faragonda, Riven, and Mirta. She lives with her father, Riven, and her sisters and brother, Star, Shine, and Spencer. She is only on her first transformation, but has a lot of power.

**Paige:** Her parents are Icy & Voltor. She is 1 years old. She has a twin sister, Chill, but she isn't anything like her. She is mostly a witch but will be raised and become a fairy. Her power is books, writing, and reading. She can use her power, but it is still weak. Her power will grow as she grows. She lives with her adopted mother, Musa, her adopted aunt, Tecna, and her adopted uncle, Timmy. She will be living with her adopted cousin… Sometime soon.

**Sonny: **Her parents are Stella & Brandon. She is the Princess of Solaria and she is around 1 years old. Her power is unknown, because she is still little. Most presume she will take after her mother's powers, the Sun and Moon. But some think she will only take the Sun part of the powers, seeing as she is named after the sun. She has a twin sister named Luna, but Sonny was the first one born. She can speak, but is still not speaking much. She can use the basic power that all fairies are born with; creating a skin shield.

**Luna:** Her parents are Stella & Brandon. She is the Princess of Solaria and she is around 1 years old. Her power is unknown, because she is still little. Most presume she will take after her mother's powers, the Sun and Moon. But some think she will only take the Moon part of the powers, seeing as she is named after the Moon. She has a twin sister named Sonny. She can speak, but is still not speaking much. She can use the basic power that all fairies are born with; creating a skin shield.

**Loxy:** Her parents are Flora & Helia. Her parents named her Loxy because Loxy means love. She is four or five months old and she is the oldest child of Flora and Helia. She has no power yet because she is still too young. Some people believe that she will have the powers that her mother has, flowers. Loxy has a twin sister named Joy. She can use the basic power that all fairies are born with; creating a skin shield. She was born on the same day as Joy and Ann.

**Joy:** Her parents are Flora & Helia. Her parents named Joy, Joy because they were ecstatic that they were going to have twins. She is four or five months old. She has no power yet… She is still too young, but some people think she will share the power of flowers with her twin. She has a twin sister named Loxy. She can use the basic power that all fairies are born with; creating a skin shield. She was born on the same day as Loxy and Ann.

**Ann:** Her parents are Roxy & Johnny (not the real name of the person Roxy will date). She is the rightful Princess of Earth, but she doesn't have rights to the throne. She was born on the same day as Loxy and Joy. She has no power yet because she is so young, but people think she will have the power over animals. She is four or five months old. She can use the basic power that all fairies are born with; creating a skin shield.

**James: **His parents are Layla & Nabu. He is said to become a wizard or a specialist. His twin and mother were murdered by Darcy Darkness. His mother came back to life, but not his twin. James is living with his father and mother on Magix in Magix Main Hospital.

**Legend: **His parents are Bloom & Sky. He was named Legend because he is the first prince that has a bit of the dragon fire, and he is the first prince of New Domino. He had a twin named Lio, but she died from a death spell. His mother also died from that death spell.

* * *

**Other Kids:**

**Dusk: **Her parents are Darcy & Parker. She is the only child of theirs. She is a full witch, but doesn't have a power yet. She is around 1 year old.

**Chill: **Her parents are Icy & Voltor. She has a twin named Paige, but Paige is good. Chill is 1 year old only. Even though Chill's twin, Paige, has powers… Chill doesn't.

**Cloudy: **Her parents are Stormy & Jared. She is the only child of theirs. Cloudy is a full witch, but will try and be taught good. Cloudy doesn't have any powers yet. She is around 1 year old.

**Lucy: **Lucy is the daughter of Mirta and a Mortal. She was named Lucy after Mirta's old best-friend. Nothing is said about her, but the Winx know who she is. She is around two years old. Her powers are still unknown, but she can do one shield and one attack spell.

* * *

**Witches:**

**Icy:** Icy has grown up and changed. Her power is still the same, but Icy uses it for good. Icy has 2 kids, one she gave to Musa and Riven. Icy is married to Voltor, but they are thinking of separating.

**Darcy: **Darcy had grown up, but is still the same witch. She has 5 kids! 4 of them were Unknown (maybe Riven?) and Darcy's kids, and 1 of them was hers and Parker's. She has the same powers, but it has grown more evilly. Darcy is going out with Parker, but they aren't thinking about getting married. Darcy has killed Layla, Bloom, Lio, and Clio. Her spell went through a shield. Her spell was reversed on Layla though. Because of that it is known that the Queen, Princesses Destiny, and Prince Devon can all reverse the spells of Death and of Darcy.

**Stormy:** Stormy has grown up and changed. She has one kid named Cloudy. She is also using her powers for good, but she doesn't have the heart to stop her sister, Darcy. Stormy is married to Jared.

* * *

**Winx Club:**

**Bloom: **Was going to become Queen of New Domino, but Darcy killed her. Bloom died after child birth. She was living with Layla, Clio, and Lio in the in between world, but her life got offered to her. She gave her life to Layla. So now she is living with Clio and Lio.

**Stella:** She looks the same but a little different and older, but not much older. She is the Queen of Solaria. She has two kids named Sunny and Luna and she is married to Brandon. She has the same power, but is now a little better and grown.

**Flora:** She looks the same but a little different and older, but not much older. She is married to Helia and she has two kids named Loxy and Joy. Flora has the same power, but is now a little better and grown.

**Layla:** She looks the same but a little different and older. She is married to Nabu. She had twins, but one of them died. Later Layla died. She lived with Clio and Lio in the in between world, but then Bloom came. When Bloom got her life back she gave it to Layla.

**Musa: **She looks the same but a little different, not really older. She was going to get married to Riven, but left him. She used to live in downtown Magix with Riven, but now she lives with Tecna, Timmy, and Paige in Tecna's second home. She has the same power as before, but it has grown more.

**Tecna: **She lives on her home planet with Timmy, but has a second home in Magix's. Right now she is living in her second home with Timmy, Paige, and Musa. She looks the same but a little different and older. She has the same power as before, but it has grown and changed. She is going to have a little baby girl.

**Roxy: **She looks the same but a little different and older. She lives on Earth with Johnny. She has a kid named Ann. She lost her powers.

* * *

**Specialists:**

**Sky:** He looks the same but older. He was married to Bloom, but she got killed. He had Lio and Legend as kids, but Lio died. He is now the king of New Domino. He lives on New Domino with Legend.

**Brandon:** He looks the same but older. He is married to Stella. He is the king of Solaria. He has kids name Sunny and Luna. He lives on Solaria.

**Riven:** He looks the same but older, now he's 22. He used to have a brother and a sister, but his sister got killed, and he ran away from home. He lives in downtown Magix with his kids: Moona, Shine, Star, and Spencer. He was going to get married to Musa, but she left with Paige.

**Helia:** He looks the same but older. He is married to Flora. He has 2 kids named Loxy and Joy. He lives on the edge on Magix.

**Nabu:** (_He is still alive in my stories. He will never die!)_ He looks the same but older. He lived on Andros with Layla until she died. He had two kids named Clio and James. Clio died. Latter Layla came back to life. He stays at the hospital most of the time, but he lives on Andros. He is also the King of Andros.

**Timmy:** He looks the same but older. He is married to Tecna. They live on Tecna's home planet. He has a second home in Magix's. He is living there with Tecna, Paige, and Musa.

**Johnny: **He is married to Roxy. They have a kid named Ann. He also went to Red Fountain but was never mentioned.

* * *

**The Healers:**

**Dr. Fog**: She is a healer in Magix Main Hospital, and worked with Bloom right before she died. Fog had short, flame, red hair, like Bloom's, and earth brown eyes. She was the doctor on the case with her the second she died. Dr. Fog is known as "Fog" to other doctors, The Winx, and The Specialists. Dr. Fog's first name is Noelani, but nobody ever calls her that. Fog is 25 years old. Her power is over Fog and Mist, but she rarely uses it because she works as a doctor at Magix Main Hospital.

**Dr. Clark: **She is a healer in Magix Main Hospital. Dr. Clark has black hair and blue eyes. Upon appearance people can tell she's French. Dr. Clark is from the planet France, the planet named after the Earth place France. Dr. Clark is known as "Clark" to other doctors, the Winx, and the Specialists. Dr. Clark's first name is Jolee, but only her parents, teachers, and sister calls her that. Clark is 19 years old, and she graduated early from her doctor school. Her power is Beauty and Fashion. She didn't go to Alfea or Beta like most of the other doctors did, but instead she went to the school Belle, on her home planet.

**Dr. Dylan: **She is a healer in Magix Main Hospital. Nabu was the first one out of thw Winx/Specialists to trust and meet her. She has long brown hair that she always puts it in a high ponytail when working, and she has crystal blue eyes. Dr. Dylan is known as Dylan to other doctors, the Winx, and the Specialists. Some people even think that her first name is Dylan, but really her first name is Estelle. Dylan is 23 years old. She went to Alfea for her first year, but during the Fire and Ice Battle (season 1, episode 26 "Fire and Ice" aka Final Battle) her powers were lost while fighting. She was in her second year of Alfea then. For her third year of schooling she was transferred to Blue Fountain, a school of heroics and bravery for girls. When she went to Alfea her power was navigation.

**Dr. Struck: **She is a healer in Magix Main Hospital. Musa was the first one to meet her. Dr. Stuc and Musa had a session with her, and she took Riven', Moona's, Star's, Shine's, and Spencer's blood to see if they were all related. Dr. Struck is said to have long, wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes. Dr. Struck is known as Struck to other doctors, the Winx, and the Specialists. She is 27 years old but looks like she's still a teenager. Struck's powers are Hope and Faith.

**Dr. Young: **She is a healer in Magix Main Hospital. Layla was the first one to meet her and trust her. When Layla met her she described her voice as "ringing bells" but it's magically enhanced. The bells only ring when she first talks to the person, and otherwise it's not ringing. Dr. Young has baby pink hair and green eyes. Dr. Young is known as Young to other doctors, the Winx, and the Specialists, but her first name is Alexis. She is 20 years old. On her home planet royalty isn't taken lightly. She's the princess' protector, and she has a crown of honor with each of her transformations. Her powers are attacks and weapons.

* * *

**Pixies:**

**Lockette:** She was Bloom's pixie. Because Bloom died she had to find another fairy to link too. When she went to visit Roxy she saw Ann and immediately linked with her. It was never mentioned, but it happened right after Roxy and the Winx had the big pass out.

**Piff:** She is still Layla's pixie and helps her when needed. She live is Pixie village. She is a little older. She helps people sleep when needed.

**Amore: **She is still Stella's pixie and helps her when needed. She watches over Sunny and Luna to help Stella. She live in pixie village helping people find their true love when asked.

**Chatta:** She is still Flora's pixie and helps her when needed. She watches over Loxy and Joy to help Flora. She lives in Pixie village and helps spred news and gossip around Magix and other planets.

**Tune:** She is still Musa's Pixie and helps her when needed. She lives in Pixie village helping people learn music and manners.

**Digit: **She is still Tecna's pixie and helps her when needed. She lives in Pixie village helping new technology get around pixie village.

**Jolly:** She is Roxy's pixie and helps her when needed. She watches over Ann to help. She lives in Pixie village helping spread laughter through Magix.

* * *

**Yep, if you read it all then you will know more things other people didn't. This is a list of my own notes about each person (I just took out most of the spoilers). **

**So if you learned something or whatever... Review please!**

**Thanks!**

**Paw**


	28. The Start of War

**Hey guys! Another update! Yay!**

**Warning: It's a war… Blood, death, other… **

**Enjoy! (It's a longer chapter this time… Hehe?)**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**Brandon's Point of View:**

"You have no right to be here!" Timmy shouted for the tenth time. I looked at the quivering four kids behind the man's leg. "You were a total jerk to Musa, and now you just strut in here, thinking that she'll take you back!" Timmy shouted. His face was red from the lack of air he was breathing.

"I'm so sorry!" Riven said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't say that to us." I said. Timmy nodded his head in agreement. "Even Sky realised how much of a jerk her was to everyone and came back before you. Although that's not hard to believe because he was so much nicer to all of us back at school." I snapped. Sky smiled and waved at Riven from the seat behind me.

Timmy took a step closer to Riven, but shook his head.

"Your just not worth it." Timmy mumbled. Both Timmy and I were standing, Sky, Johnny, and Helia were all sitting. Sky was holding Legend and Paige, Johnny was holding Ann, and Helia was holding Joy and Loxy. Riven shook his head and sighed.

"I know I was a jerk, but I also know I'm not the kids' father! I think I know who it is, please believe me." Riven said. He walked up to Timmy and held his hands up in a begging motion.

"Okay, who is the father then?" Timmy asked. Riven cringed and looked behind him, looking at the kids. I held my breath as I waited for the answer, this has caused so much trouble for so long.

"Listen, it's not me." Riven said. All of us guys nodded. "I think it's…"

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Start of War**

_Nabu's Point of View…_

* * *

"I can do it myself, just hold on." Roxy mumbled. I nodded and looked around the eerie quiet room. I could almost feel the magical energy radiating off of Stella, all of her magical energy was almost back. "Can someone turn on the lights?" Roxy hissed. I laughed.

"They are out." I mumbled. I felt a foot hit me square in the chest and I stumbled back a bit.

"Stop laughing." Roxy added. I smiled, but I knew she wouldn't have seen me.

"Okay, so we need to go get Flora and Layla, then we are going to meet everyone in the lobby." Stella told Roxy. I could hear Roxy sigh.

"Okay." She mumbled. Through the darkness I could see Roxy jump down from her bed. I still couldn't feel any magical energy come from her. I almost forgot she lost her powers.

"We should get going." Stella said. Roxy nodded. We started to walk, but as soon as we got to the door a loud bang came from somewhere in the hospital. The floor shook, and I could feel the ceiling dust fall on my hair and neck. Roxy fell to the floor, Stella stumbled to the bed, and I grabbed onto the door frame. I could hear cracks of the floor and the celing and that's when I knew we only had a few minutes.

"Go!" I shouted to the girls. Stella jumped up from the bed and sprinted away, grabbing Roxy on her way out of the door. As soon as Stella and Roxy were out of the room I started running. One more explosion and the whole building would go down. We ran down the pitch black hallway, running only into a few things, and got into Flora's room. Flora was already out of her bed and walking around the room. As soon as we entered her room she let out a breath.

"There you are!" She said. She pulled her one-sided braid. "We need to get going, the building is about to claps." Flora added.

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled. "There is like a war going on outside." I said. Flora nodded glumly.

"Can we not talk here, the building is about to go down." Roxy mumbled. I nodded.

"Okay, we are going to meet the others in the lobby, just outside the Emergency Room doors." I said. Stella took off running with Roxy and Flora following. While they went running away I turned back to face the window. I opened the blind.

It was the most gruesome battle I've ever seen.

There were fairies flying everywhere with dark figures right behind them. Once in a while a dark figure would cover the fairy and after a second or two the fairy would go falling down to the ground. I couldn't tell if they were dead or passed out when they fell. But the one thing I knew for sure was that they were dead after they hit the ground. I turned away quickly. They would figure out that the physical shield is down soon.

I turned around to see Dr. Young with Layla and James. I felt a ton of weights lift off of my shoulders.

"Hey, you still hungry?" Layla teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't want to worry you." I said. Layla rolled her eyes this time.

"I'm fine. Dr. Young said I'm fully healed because I was exercising my magic." Layla sang. I smirked.

"We should get going; I don't want to be here when the building claps." I said. Layla nodded. I walked over to Layla and took James in my arms. He was still asleep.

* * *

**Brandon's Point of View…**

"How could he be the father?" Timmy snapped. "It's totally illogical." He added.

"I saw _her_ at the hospital. I know it was her- she had the same feeling of her eyes. She had to of magically changed the results. I know it's him!" Riven said. "Even ask the kids, they know!" Riven pleaded. I turned towards Star or Moona or Shine.

"I heard Darcy talk about him before. But when she seen us she just-" Star started to say, but tears filled her eyes and she hid behind her hair. Spencer pulled her into a hug.

"It's him. I know it." Spencer mumbled. I sighed.

"We need to test it again." I said.

"Test what?" Someone said from behind me. I held my breath as I turned to look who it was. Luckily it was only two doctors.

"Doc, will you be able to test Riven's blood?" Timmy asked. The really pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes blinked.

"I guess so, but not right now." She mumbled. Timmy smiled and looked at Riven.

"Have you seen our friends?" Sky asked. The one with curly blonde hair shrugged.

"Who?" She asked.

"Nabu, Layla, Stella, Flora, and Roxy." Sky said.

"Oh, I see you've found Tecna." Riven mused. Timmy was suddenly more interested in the doctors.

"Oh and Musa." Helia said. Riven's smirk on his face was instantly removed.

"I know the people you are talking about. Nabu and Layla woke up Stella, Flora, and Roxy. And now the five of them are coming here to meet us." The raven haired girl said.

"Us?" Sky asked. The raven haired girl nodded.

"Yeah. Us. We're coming with you." The red-head said.

"Sorry, but this is mostly for the Winx and Specialists." Timmy said. He pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"No. We are coming with you. Some of our friends are fighting out there. And plus, you need us. You don't have anyone who is good at healing, and you don't have anyone who knows how to heal without powers." The red-head said.

"She does have a point." Helia said. I sighed.

"Yeah, okay." I mumbled. The two doctors smiled. And then Stella, Flora, and Roxy came running in. Everyone jumped up from their seats. I felt light headed from seeing Stella okay.

"Where's Nabu and Layla!" Helia asked. Flora looked behind her as she ran.

"They were right behind us. I bet they are just walking." Stella said. I sighed. Not even five seconds later Nabu, Layla, James, and a pink haired doctor came running.

"Hey." Nabu said. He looked around our small circle. "Where are Dr. Struck and Dr. Dylan?" Nabu asked. He stopped dead in his tracks and made a full circle.

"No idea, let's go." Sky said. Nabu shook his head.

"They helped me. We need to find them." Nabu said. Stella walked up to Nabu and smiled a sweet smile. And then her hand came up and smacked him across the face.

"Shut up about it!" Stella screamed.

"We need to go _now_." Riven said. Stella turned towards where Riven stood.

"Riven's here? What the-" Stella started to say but Nabu covered her mouth.

"Let's go." Layla said. She turned towards the pink haired fairy. "Can we transport out of here from inside?" She asked. The pink haired fairy shook her head.

"We have to be outside." She said. Then there was another explosion and I knew we were dead. The floor started to move and crack, the ceiling started to chip, dust came flying, and the walls started to become crushed.

"Run for it!" Stella screamed.

And so we all took off running.

* * *

**Stella's Point of View…**

Running through a crumbling hospital packed with furniture is so hard. And also I just woke up from a coma that was forced with dark magic, into a pit of darkness. Yeah… Not the best mix.

"Turn here, there's a giant window halfway down the hallway!" Dr. Young yelled. Nabu made a sharp right turn, down the hall Dr. Young was talking about.

"Somebody grab a rock!" Nabu called. Someone did what told and picked up a piece of rock and threw it at the window a head. It shattered into a million pieces letting a cold gust of air. Nabu jumped through the window, pushing the glass shards off of the window sill for the rest of us. The Winx jumped through and it was slowly followed by the Specialists. Outside was freezing cold, wet, and just gloomy.

"Over here." Nabu whispered. I looked up in the sky and felt a shiver go through my spine as I saw the black figures dart across the sky. Flora took my hand and pulled me towards a corner. All of the Winx, Specialists, Kids, and Healers were tight in a corner, only a few of us had our backs to the battle.

"We need to transport." Sky said. Dr. Clark shook her head.

"We can't, we're still in the hospital boundaries. We need to get past the gates, and then we can." Dr. Clark said.

I pressed myself into Brandon's side and looked down at our one year olds. Sonny was looking around at my face with curiosity and Luna was hugging Brandon's arm. I looked up just in time to see a black figure come flying down at us. I held up my hand on instinct and let a shield form in front of the group I was with. The figure came right up to the shield and hit it. It came so close that I could see that it wasn't a type of creature; it was a cloaked person- a witch. As soon as the cloaked witch hit my shield she bounced off and went flying away. Star let out a little scream.

"We should find Dylan and Struck." Dr. Young said.

"I think Dr. Struck went out to help Dr. Smith out on the field and Dr. Dylan followed her." Sky said. Dr. Fog swore under her breath.

"Dr. Dylan lost her powers." She hissed. "God damn it." She mumbled.

"I lost my powers too, but I can still go on the field." Roxy snapped. Johnny wrapped and arm around her.

"I didn't mean it like that." Dr. Fog said in a whisper.

"Can we not be sentimental, please?" Riven begged. We all nodded… Well all but Nabu.

"Shield." Star shouted.

Her, Shine, Moona, and Spencer raised an arm and shot out a shield. I looked up horrified as another cloaked figure flew down on us. From a distance I could tell this one was different from the last one. This cloaked figure gave off a dark and cold feeling, and I couldn't see a witch in there. I immediately knew what this thing was. It was a Cold Spirit.

So this war was fairies, wizards, and hybrids against Cold Spirits and Witches. Well that's all that I knew of so far.

"Paige, help us." Spencer said. Paige turned around in Timmy's lap so she was facing his chest, hiding her face. Shine then dropped her shield; letting a cold seep into our corner. The cold felt like it was seeping into my bones, freezing me in place. "So much for the help, Paige." Spencer mumbled.

Shine muttered something under her breath and a stream of golden light shot out of her hand. The golden stream of light hit the Cold Spirit square in the chest. The happy, golden color, and the happiness that the sun came with burned a hole in the Cold Spirit, the Cold Spirit turning into black vapor and the cloak falling to the ground in a pile.

I let out a deep breath, and sat up straighter. I didn't even realize that I wrapped my arms protectively around Sunny and Luna, and Brandon had wrapped his arm around me.

"What was that!" Roxy asked. The blood drained from her face as she held onto her 4 month old daughter.

"A Cold Spirit." Timmy said. He flipped a small phone open and started typing on it quickly.

"What's a Cold Spirit?" Johnny asked.

"A Cold Spirit is a dark spirit, sent from The Darkness. They are best known as being the watchers of The Death Realm. The Cold Spirits can roam freely or they could be controlled by one person or a group of people. If the Cold Spirits roam freely they are 'owned' or 'controlled' by the Queen of Death. Only the Queen of Death can give Cold Spirits away. There are many powers the Cold Spirits obtain. Each is unique; just like fairies and witches and pixies. They all have the same power, but some are better at one thing then another. The powers that all Cold Spirits have are death, coldness, soul sucking, flight, and transportation in and out of realms. The appearance of a Cold Spirit is black mist pressed together into the form of a body. Sometimes- and in most cases- the owner prefers to put them in cloaks. For more information visit _Cold Spirits - Owners_, _Cold Spirits - Powers, _and _Spirits of Death._" Timmy finished. I sighed.

"That's stupid." I mumbled. I looked around the little circle, seeing if anyone agreed with me. Layla looked like she saw a ghost. "You okay, Layla?" I asked. Layla swallowed.

"Who owns them?" Layla asked in a faint voice.

"It says Queen of Death mostly controls them." Timmy replied. Layla nodded and sighed.

"We need to look her up, and also the Darkness Realm." Layla whispered.

"Yeah, but not right now." Flora said. I nodded my head.

"What are we going to do?" Brandon asked. Everyone turned to Riven.

"We need weapons. And a plan. Maybe a ride out of here?" Riven said. Roxy nodded.

"A plan. A ride. Weapons. _And_ a place to hide." Dr. Fog said.

"First things first; a place to hide _and_ a meeting place." Helia said. Riven sighed.

"We could go to my old apartment, or my new house." Riven said.

"Or my cabin." Timmy added.

"And we can go to mine and Flo's house." Helia added.

"Or there's the shops around town." Roxy added.

"Okay." Riven said. He put his head in his hands. "I think we should head to the cabin." Riven said. Timmy nodded.

"Alright." He said. "Meeting place?" Dr. Clark asked. She was pulling her hair up in a ponytail, making sure all of the pieces were off of her face.

"The tornado shelter at the Winx Unleashed building." Riven said. He turned to the doctors. "You know where it is?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Plan?" Sky asked. Riven shrugged and smirk slightly.

"Like old times; charge into the place, let instincts take over, and run to the front gates. Try to stay together and protect the kids." Riven said. We nodded. "Now I'm going to name each person's special job…"

In the end Sky had to take the lead with Dr. Young and Dr. Clark. I had to disincarnate as many Cold Spirits as you can with Sunny, Luna, Shine, Star, Moona, Spencer, and Paige. Brandon, Timmy, Johnny, and Dr. Fog were to do the perimeter of our group. Flora and Layla were to take care of the kids, carry Musa and Tecna, and help with the battle when they could. And then Helia, Nabu, Riven, and Roxy were to take up the back and help with anything.

"If anyone of us gets hurt, or… dies in battle just keep going on. And if we get separated then just go right to Winx Unleashed tornado shelter." Riven said. As he kept talking I blocked him out and look around the small circle of friends I was with. The Winx that had been around sense I was sixteen; and I couldn't imagine life without them. And then there were the Specialists; the stupidly brave idiots that always go charging into battle with us, even if it was a one out of one-hundred percent chance of winning it. And then the kids; the sweet kids that never even got a life. And there were the Healers; the three wonderfully brave girls that were crazy enough to help us. I needed all of these people, somehow they all became my family; my stepping stones. Even the Healers.

"Everyone ready?" Riven said. I nodded my head, my emotion draining out of me and filling me with my instincts took over me. "Okay, good luck." Riven said. He turned towards his kids and started talking to them. I turned towards Brandon.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I said. Brandon nodded.

"I'll see you later." Brandon said.

"Mama?" Sunny asked in a whisper. I turned to her. "I wove wou." She mumbled.

"I wove wou." Luna mumbled. I smiled and kissed their heads.

"I love you guys." I mumbled. I stood up and shook my limbs. Flora stood up too, with tears in her eyes. She walked up to me and I took her hands.

"We are going to do this." Flora said with a smile. I nodded. Layla soon joined us along with Dr. Fog, Dr. Young, and Dr. Clark.

"Winx Believix!" Layla called out. Layla, Flora, and I all jumped up in the air and I let myself go into the magical pull. I felt myself change into my fairy form, and when I landed on the ground I was in my fairy form. I stretched my hands and sighed. It's been way too long.

"Charmer!" Dr. Clark called out. I watched her jump into the air and transformed. Her scrubs and doctor's coat melted away and a fitted blue dress appeared. There was black lace laced around the top and the bottom. Her hair was left down, in small waves, and she had heavy makeup on. Her wings were light blue and huge. She landed on the ground with ease.

"Let's go, Enchantix!" Dr. Fog yelled. She quickly jumped into the air and flipped. I had to roll my eyes; we had no need for that.

"Show off!" Dr. Clark sang. Fog's blue scrubs and lab coat melted away and was replaced with a white dress. There was nothing to it, but it radiated power. When she landed she had light make-up and her hair was tightly curled and in a high ponytail.

"Come on, Dreamix!" Dr. Young said. She jumped up in the air and her uniform faided away. In place of it was short-shorts with a tight tank-top connected and made of black lack and black fabric. Her eye make-up was shadowy, just like her wings. It wasn't even like her wings were there- only like shadows of them. Her pink hair was straight and put up into a high ponytail, and a small, silver crown was placed at the top of her head. I blinked in confusion.

"A Princess?" I asked. Young turned to me and shook her head no.

"On my home planet royalty isn't taken lightly. I'm the Princess' protector, and I have the crown of honour with all of my transformations." Young quickly explained. I nodded.

I looked around and saw that Star, Shine, and Moona were all transformed and were talking quietly to Spencer.

"Does anyone have weapons?" Brandon asked. I noticed that he had stripped out of his sweater… All the guys had.

"I do." Layla and Dr. Young said at the same time. Dr. Young held out her hand and a real sward formed out of thin air- Like the type of sward with the metal blade, not like any light sward I've ever seen. I felt my mouth drop open. Layla smiled. "Take her sward." Layla said. Brandon walked up to her and took the sawrd out of her hands and he smiled.

"It's pretty much perfect, thanks." Brandon said. He walked away and Sky, Timmy, Helia, Riven, Roxy, and Johnny walked up and received swards.

"What's your power?" Timmy asked Dr. Young. She shrugged.

"My first name is Alexis; defender. My power is attacks and weapons." Dr. Young said. "And also I've learned how to use my power to heal." She added. I breathed.

"One hell of a power." Roxy mumbled.

"Shield." Brandon called out. Flora spun around and threw up a shield. Instead of a Cold Spirit hitting the shield it was a power ball… A dark power ball. Someone let out a yell of order and then all of the witches turned to look at us.

"Took them long enough." Riven mumbled. So many power balls hit the shield at once.

"Book it!" Sky screamed. I turned around and picked up Luna and Sunny and put them in two of the kids' hands', and I threw Paige into Spencer's arms.

"Follow me!" I hissed, and I started running. I notcied that Sky, Young, and Clark didn't start running, but that didn't matter. I knew with a few more hits everything would crash down. "Sky!" I screamed. And then I saw him beside me, sprinting to try and get a head of me. Clark and Young were on the other side of me, sprinting to get a head of the group. It was only one second later when we exited Flora's shield.

"Someone put up a shield!" Sky yelled over his shoulder. As shield flickered on, but I knew it was still a weak one, but it would hold. I looked up into the sky and I felt my stomach drop. We were swarmed with Cold Spirits and witches. I lifted my hand on instinct and let my sun powers fly. I could hear screams come from above me, and I knew they were coming from the Cold Spirits. I looked to my side slightly, and I saw Fog flying and somehow using her fog powers as a weapon.

"Faster!" I heard someone yell. I looked to the other side of me and saw that Star, Shine, and Moona were all flying and Spencer was running quickly. I knew he had Darcy's determination. I looked up to the sky and started shooting again. I could hear screams come from above me once again. But then I heard a high scream come from the sky, back towards the West side of the hospital. I smiled… One of us got someone else.

"Nabu, you idiot, get your ass back here!" I heard Roxy scream. I took a risk and looked behind me. I saw that the back formation was in a V. But then I saw that Nabu had gone the total opposite direction of our group… And Roxy was running after him.

"God damn it!" Sky screamed. Then he turned and started running after them. The kids looked up at me with questioning faces. I looked back up, towards Sky, Nabu, and Roxy, and then I looked above me.

"Go after them!" I screamed to all of the people behind and beside me. And then we turned and ran after them.

* * *

**Haha! I didn't answer the cliff hanger! Sorry :S And I left you with another one! So sorry!**

**But I have the next chapter ready to go. It's only 2000 words, but if you review I'll post it sooner then next week.**

**Review please.**

**Paw**


	29. Fire

**Hey! It's Pawprinter... And... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I logged on just a few moments ago to update and I saw that I have 206 reviews! Its nuts. Just a few days ago the review count was at 91 reviews, now... Oh my. LOL. And another thing. Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favs, alerts, and C2's. And thank you to the person(s) that added this story (and Good Bye) to the list of "The Best of the Winx Club Fanfiction"... It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. I only have my OC's.**

**Warning: I'm putting this twice. This chapter is the goriest chapter I've ever written. It's a really high "T" for this chapter. It has blood, burns, fights, and very gory scene. If you don't want that, then turn away NOW. You can PM me if you want to get the main sum up of this chapter without the gore. **

**Sorry: I didn't proof read it at all. I wanted to get it to you guys quickly, so watch out. I'm not good at fight scene, so I'm sorry if it sucks. **

**This is my favourite chapter I've ever written, even though it's not the best chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****WARNING****

**This is the goriest chapter I've written! It's a high "T". It has blood, burns, fights, and gory scenes. **

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Faster!" I heard someone yell. I looked to the other side of me and saw that Star, Shine, and Moona were all flying and Spencer was running quickly. I knew he had Darcy's determination. I looked up to the sky and started shooting again. I could hear screams come from above me once again. But then I heard a high scream come from the sky, back towards the West side of the hospital. I smiled… One of us got someone else.

"Nabu, you idiot, get your ass back here!" I heard Roxy scream. I took a risk and looked behind me. I saw that the back formation was in a V. But then I saw that Nabu had gone the total opposite direction of our group… And Roxy was running after him.

"God damn it!" Sky screamed. Then he turned and started running after them. The kids looked up at me with questioning faces. I looked back up, towards Sky, Nabu, and Roxy, and then I looked above me.

"Go after them!" I screamed to all of the people behind and beside me. And then we turned and ran after them.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Fire**

_Stella's Point of View…_

* * *

Once I turned I took the lead. Young and Clark fell back a few steps, now on the perimeter job. Sky was a few steps ahead of me, but he was just charging, not fighting. Roxy was way above Sky, and Nabu was already kneeling down beside a few people. I couldn't tell who they were, but I could make out the form of two people. They were up a few hundred yards, but I could see one with in a red and white jacket and blue clothes on underneath.

I turned to the side of the group, and dry heaved.

No… It wasn't a red and white jacket. It was a lab coat with blood all over it.

I heaved again, but luckily nothing came up.

I pulled myself back into a running position and took off sprinting. I couldn't waste any time… It was Roxy, Nabu, and Sky up there.

"You're an idiot, Nabu!" Riven yelled from the back of the pack.

I looked behind me, just to see Riven's smug face… The one that he always has when he says something stupid. But instead of finding Riven's smug face I saw red hair. Fog. I looked at her for a second, seeing her face light up in joy and amusement from Riven's lame comment, and a laugh come from her mouth. I saw her brown eyes dance with joy… Even when we were in the middle of war she was her usual self. I turned back towards Nabu, but I looked back. Fog's amusement and joy was slightly contagious and I wanted more. But instead of finding her laughing face, I found a worried expression and scared eyes.

I kept running, and so did the pack. But why did Fog seem to get further and farther away. As I got father away I could see more of her. Fog got stuck on the ground; the ground was pulling her down. We were getting further away, and Fog was pulled out of the shield now open for attacks. I felt my heart rate spike and another shot of adrenaline came from my lower back. I quickly turned my head from Fog to in front of me. We had rules, and I swore to them.

If anyone of us gets hurt, or dies in battle just keep going on.

But it felt so wrong to not look back. It felt so wrong not to go back and help save her. We had rules, and we had to follow them. We had to follow them. We had to follow them. We _had_ to follow them.

But I looked back behind me anyway. Fog was looking around panicked, like a lost puppy in a crowd of strangers. I saw a blast come for her before she did. The blast came at her; she let out a silent scream, and threw a high shield at it. Only a split second after that did the blast hit the shield.

I held my breath and turned back to the front.

I couldn't leave her… Could I?

I looked back towards Fog. There were black cloaks all around her now, all of them throwing attacks at her, and Fog countering with small shields just enough to protect her from unrecoverable damage.

I looked back down at the kids close behind me; I couldn't just watch her get blown to bits. It just didn't seem nice. But then again, neither did running away from her when she needed help.

And then I took a sharp inhale. Now I knew why Nabu took off. Who he was going to, it was still unknown. But his courage was unbelievable. Going against the group, risking your life… I knew Nabu couldn't just stand there like he didn't notice that, that was happening. I knew Nabu couldn't just stand there and not help them.

I looked back towards Fog, but turned away the next second. I looked down at the kids right behind me and the people I was leading. I knew Fog wouldn't last much longer, and nobody took notice that she was gone. Nobody could go and help her now. She was all on her own, and I knew she would soon run out of ways to use her powers in an attack way.

"Keep going for Nabu!" I shouted.

I then pulled out of the group and shield, making me also venerable for attacks. But that didn't matter.

I was breaking the number one rule: Keep going on if anyone of us gets hurt, or dies in battle.

But if Nabu could do it, so could I.

We were a few yards away from Fog now, making me hate myself for not turning back for her earlier… It would have saved me so much running.

"Young Lightning!" I heard someone call from above me.

I looked up in an instant, my eyes meeting the ice cold blue ones of a witch. I was so distracted from her eyes that I forgot about her attack. But like Riven joked about, my instincts took over and I held up my arm and put up a temporary arm shield. As soon as the lightning hit my shield, the shield blew to bits… But that didn't matter; it was a lousy shield anyway.

I turned away from the witch and ran. I only made a few more steps before I was overwhelmed. I stopped running, and realized that I would have to concentrate harder if I wanted to get out of my situation. I started firing attacks, any spell that came to my mind I shot. Sometimes it was a spell for beauty, sometimes it was a deadly attack, sometimes it was a spell I use every day as Queen, and sometimes it was a baby care spell. Even with all of my attacks I was still overwhelmed with Cold Spirits and witches. As I shot a deadly sun attack I snuck a glance towards Fog. I noticed that Fog was one leg deep in the earth.

The earth was eating her?

I looked away from her, needing to focus on my upcoming attackers. I fired a spell, hoping that it was a deadly spell, not remembering what I thought of when I shot the spell. I turned to shoot another spell, and I caught sight of my previous attack… A jar of baby formula.

Damn.

To my relief I saw the baby formula shatter over a cloaked witch's head, making her become unconscious. I watched as she dropped out of the sky and go hurtling towards the ground. I felt the vial substance of my stomach fill my mouth when I heard the loud thump and crunch when the body hit the ground. I looked away when I saw blood go flying all over the wet, green grass. I looked to the other side, and I saw the group already so far away.

There was a second break from my attackers so I threw a few attack spells at the Cold Spirits and witches trying to get to Fog. I only got seven fires of attacks, but I knew they all mortally injured or killed. I heard a witch yell a verbal spell at me, but I already threw up a shield. I spun back towards my attackers and kept throwing spells.

"Solaria!" I heard Fog scream. I spun around again so I was facing her, but I kept shooting attacks without even looking or thinking. "Go!" I could see her mouth moving, but I couldn't hear her over the screams and yells of spells beside my ears.

I saw Fog stop her attacks to try and pull her leg out of the earth, but it didn't do much. It only gave her side an open target to attackers. I saw a witch shoot a dark power ball at her, but I threw a shield up for her, and I still didn't let my attacks drop for me. I looked around me and noticed I was swarmed with Cold Spirits and witches. I couldn't take me not moving. I abandoned the group, I broke the main rule- the only rule, just to go save Fog. I dropped all of my outgoing attacks, but the moment I did I shouted out a spell.

"Heat Stroke!" I screamed, using my first verbal spell in almost two years.

I felt my temperature rise quickly, and I felt my skin start burning. I let the heat build for a few seconds, blocking and defending me without any defensive spells. When I felt my temperature reach its peak I let it fly. A blinding light shot out from all over me, pushing and vaporizing all of my attackers. When the hot light, almost fire light, was gone there was no attack around me.

A smile lifted my lips and I took off sprinting towards Fog, where the earth had pulled her other leg down and was slowly pulling her down to the waist. I could tell she was now starting to panic. When I reached her, her eyes were wide with fear and she was breathing quickly. She looked like she was a lost puppy, a scared puppy…

"I told you to go!" Fog screamed. I shook my head and looked around me. All of the attackers fled from Fog once they noticed that I was coming to her. I threw up a weak shield, just to protect me if an attack came.

"I don't care, you tried to save Bloom and that's all that I ever wanted. You saved me and my friends; it's my turn to save you." I said. I dropped to my knees and started to push on the ground. "You take the defense and offence as I try to free you." I whispered. I saw Fog nod her head and she started to attack the Cold Spirits that were quickly approaching us.

I started to dig in the dirt, but it was hard-packed dirt. It was going nowhere.

"There has to be a dark earth fairy around here." I told Fog. Fog cursed under her breath as she continued to attack. By now she was almost shoulder deep. "That or there's an earth mutt around here." I added. Another string of curses came from Fog. I pounded on the dirt, trying to break bits off of it.

"You should go. There's nothing to do." Fog said. She took a deep breath and let out a small hysterical cry. I knew she thought she was going to die.

"Are you being pulled, or is it like quick sand?" I asked.

I wasn't going to give up… Never.

Fog grew on me in the past day. Her outgoing and loud personality made her stand out from all of the other doctors. Her funny jokes made her seem not so strict. Her fierce personality and her red hair made me think of Bloom and her fiery features. Maybe it was because she was so funny and carefree and she was loud and spoken that made me like her, or maybe it was because she reminded me of Bloom so much, or maybe it was because she seemed to fit right in with the Winx, or maybe it was because she reminded me of myself so much that I liked her.

"Pulled." Fog answered. "But when I try to get out it's acting like quick sand." She added. I slammed my fist to the ground again, but nothing happened. I was starting to get worried. The ground wasn't letting up. Maybe if should would…

"Pull up!" I called. Fog started to pull herself up, but she couldn't move much. In fact pulling didn't do anything.

"I can't! You have to run, I'm going to be under the earth soon and I'll burn up from the core. Because as soon as you are fully down under the ground you get pulled straight to the core and that's lava. That's the only way to escape this. Fire is the only thing that can kill me now, the only escape is fire." Fog whispered. Her voice was wavering, and I knew she was on the verge of tear. I stopped digging in the dirt. "I'm already up to my shoulders; my arms will be dislocated or ripped off soon." Fog added.

But I wasn't paying much attention. I was still focused on what Fog said before. _Because as soon as you are fully down under the ground you get pulled straight to the core and that's lava. That's the only way to escape this. Fire is the only thing that can kill me now, the only escape is fire. _Fire. The only way to escape the earth was lava… fire.

"Fire." I said.

I looked up from the ground and I felt my hopes get high for the first time in a few weeks. Fog was up to her armpits in earth, her arms above the earth. And I knew her arms were going to be dislocated or ripped from her body. If I saw that I would get sick. I've come this close, risked so much to save her, I didn't want to see that. It would be a waste of life. If I saw any more blood, I would puke… I'd already seen so much blood, but if I saw any other blood I would die myself.

"Go." Fog said. I knew by the way her voice lost its normal power that she was in some serious pain.

I put my hands palm down on the ground, close to Fog and started to gather my sun fire there. I felt the ground start to melt under my hands as I was waiting for the highest temperature I could get. When I felt my hands start to melt quickly into the ground, and I let the sun fire go. I made sure I didn't just get the surface; I shot the fire straight into the ground.

I pulled my hands back as soon as I felt flames lick up my arms. I pulled back my sizzling hands and winced. It hurt so bad and so much. I heard far away screaming, but I wasn't paying attention… That didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was my hands and how bad they were hurt.

They were hurt from my own powers.

My hands were burned with my own powers.

My hands were damaged from my own powers.

My hands were hurt from my own powers.

My hands were burned with my own powers...

And the ground was engulfed in flames.

I let out a scream, scared of what my powers could do. I scrambled back a bit, afraid. I slammed my mouth shut, trying not to attract attention from Cold Spirits or witches. But there was still screaming. I looked back to the group of friends, but none of them were screaming… Then I realized that the screaming was coming from Fog.

I panicked and the things that make me a Winx member kicked in. I reached my hands into the flames and started pulling on a body. It was heavier than usual, and I knew it was from the earth trying to keep her down. I pulled Fog right out of the flames and rolled out of the smoke and fire. My eyes were stinging from the smoke and my lungs felt like I just at some sand. My hands were in so much pain, it was crazy.

I rolled out of the shield that was still holding. As soon as I got out of the shield the smoke and the extreme heat ended, and the crackling fire in my ears stopped. I noticed that the shield was holding the fire in. I gasped for clean air, hopping it would clear out my lungs. Even though I was out of the shield I could still hear screaming. After a gasp of clean air hit my lungs I was ready to actually help Fog. I pulled Fog out from the shield and pulled her a few steps away from the flames.

I threw up a shield and fell back into the dew covered grass. I still felt my hands burning, I could hear my flesh sizzling, and I the clean air was now filled with the scent of melting flesh, but I didn't want to think about that. I would only make the pain worse. And plus, I needed to help Fog. She would do it for me, I know it. I sat up, and turned to face Fog. Even through my determination I felt sick. I felt my stomach heave and I had to glue my mouth shut to keep myself from spilling the contents of my stomach.

"Go." Fog sobbed.

Tear were pouring down her blackened and reddened skin. Sobs after sobs ripped through her body. I shook my head, but I knew that she couldn't see it. Her eyes were slammed shut. I looked down at my hands and I suddenly felt guilty. I was thinking about the pain in my hands, but that had nothing in looks compared to Fog.

Fog looked normal, waist up… You just had to look pasted the nasty burn on her stomach and shoulders… And the burn across her face. But her legs… Her legs and waist almost made me sick. Fog barley had any skin on, and the skin she had been bright red, blistering, and peeling. She got out of the earth, but she was stuck with nasty burns. No, they weren't nasty- they were gruesome. Some skin was turned black, and there was blood everywhere. I turned away from Fog and dry heaved again. The scent of burning flesh made me sick, it made me light headed. It was the sickest thing I've ever seen, even smelt. I wiped my mouth to my shoulder and turned towards Fog again.

"Can you feel your legs?" I asked. I tenderly reached down and touched a burn, but I pulled away when I heard louder sizzling. This time I knew I was going to throw up, and I turned to the side just in time to empty my stomach. My mouth burned from the acid that was from my empty stomach. I sputtered and coughed up acidic liquid, and blew my nose to get the burning sensation out of it. I spat on the ground and sat back up. I wiped my mouth on my shoulder. Fog groaned in pain and her head rolled to the side. That's when I cleared my head, just for the sake of Fog… And myself. I wasn't too fond of puking. Fog groaned again. I sighed, she was losing energy. I looked around me and I felt my hopes go down again. We were so far away from the others; nobody with healing experience could come help me. "I need help." I whispered. I looked up into the sky and let out a sob. Hoping that someone would come down and help me, just like the old times. "Help!" I screamed. I looked franticly to the others, but they were all too busy with something else.

"Go." Fog whispered again. She took hold of my elbow closest to her and pulled me closer to her. "Thank you." She whispered. "Now go, you saved me." Fog added. She sniffed and blinked a few time. "Go." I saw her muscles clench and unclench, and she let out a loud, painful, moan. I looked at her flame red hair that was now burned to her skull in places, and her earth brown eyes. They were filled with life and happiness and then she blinked. In the split second I was scared if that life would be gone out of her eyes, that the happiness would be clouded.

"Stay with me, Fog." I said. I sniffed and blinked quickly. I wouldn't cry. She reopened her eyes and smiled a small smile.

"Did you know I used to be in the army?" She whispered. I smiled, but tears spilled out of my eyes, along with her tears. "I never killed anyone before though." Fog whispered. Her voice was getting weaker. "I'm going to die." Fog added. She groaned in pain, but she just kept going. "Win this war for me, for Bloom." Fog whispered. I nodded my head and responded to her in a whisper.

"Of course." I whispered. I thought back to her other sentence. "I never killed anyone directly either." I whispered. Fog's eyes fluttered closed again and I felt myself start to panic. "Stay here, Fog. That's an order." I said. Fog didn't open her eyes, but I knew she was still alive. I could see her chest rising and falling. "Help!" I screamed. I turned towards the others, far in the distance. "Help! I need help!" I screamed franticly. I shook with sobs as I turned back to Fog. She slowly flickered back into her scrubs and lab coat. "Don't do this." I whispered. I took her hand in mine; ignoring the protest my hand was giving me. "Stay with me, it's an order, Fog!" I screamed. I let out a loud sob. I blinked away the tears clouding my vision just in time to see the graceful rise and fall of her chest stop.

* * *

**OMG! Hehehe. I love cliff hangers. So sorry!**

**The cliff hanger with Riven will be found out in the next story... That or in a few chapters. Hehe. **

**Musa will be back soon. This story still revolves around Musa and Riven's relationship. Without it, then none of any of this would have happened. More will be explained in the story.**

**Yes, I do have a lot of OC's. Sorry. I just get carried away sometimes... I don't think it's too hard to remember. There are the kids of Winx, and then the Healers. Can someone tell me that it's too hard to remember all of it! 'Cause I need to know if I need to tell more things about each person before I add more people. **

**Who else likes Fog? I like her... She reminds me of Bloom. And just because I killed her off (Bloom) I added and gave you Fog more into the story.**

**Anyone like Stella's Point of View? I find it easier and better to write her for the time being... It would be boring if I just wrote Musa's Point of View when she's in the void. **

**Okay, any questions? Concerns? Hates? Loves? Just want to make someone happy? Then you should review. **

**So please review, and I'll love all of you!**

**~Paw~**


	30. I Will Prove Myself

**Hey! Long-time no write, hey? Well it was better than I was before! But if you read my profile, then you would know that I'm soooo busy! If you wish to know why, then just message me or say in your review and I'll write a little blurb.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx. Sorry.**

**Warning: There is so much blood again... Just like last chapter!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter... And for it being not the best work I've done. I have a note to a reviewer at the end of this chapter :)**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_Stella's Point of View…_

"Can you feel your legs?" I asked. I tenderly reached down and touched a burn, but I pulled away when I heard louder sizzling. This time I knew I was going to throw up, and I turned to the side just in time to empty my stomach. My mouth burned from the acid that was from my empty stomach. I sputtered and coughed up acidic liquid, and blew my nose to get the burning sensation out of it. I spat on the ground and sat back up. I wiped my mouth on my shoulder. Fog groaned in pain and her head rolled to the side. That's when I cleared my head, just for the sake of Fog… And myself. I wasn't too fond of puking. Fog groaned again. I sighed, she was losing energy. I looked around me and I felt my hopes go down again. We were so far away from the others; nobody with healing experience could come help me. "I need help." I whispered. I looked up into the sky and let out a sob. Hoping that someone would come down and help me, just like the old times. "Help!" I screamed. I looked franticly to the others, but they were all too busy with something else.

"Go." Fog whispered again. She took hold of my elbow closest to her and pulled me closer to her. "Thank you." She whispered. "Now go, you saved me." Fog added. She sniffed and blinked a few time. "Go." I saw her muscles clench and unclench, and she let out a loud, painful, moan.

I looked at her flame red hair that was now burned to her skull in places, and her earth brown eyes. They were filled with life and happiness and then she blinked. In the split second I was scared if that life would be gone out of her eyes, that the happiness would be clouded.

"Stay with me, Fog." I said. I sniffed and blinked quickly. I wouldn't cry. She reopened her eyes and smiled a small smile.

"Did you know I used to be in the army?" She whispered. I smiled, but tears spilled out of my eyes, along with her tears. "I never killed anyone before though." Fog whispered. Her voice was getting weaker. "I'm going to die." Fog added. She groaned in pain, but she just kept going. "Win this war for me, for Bloom." Fog whispered. I nodded my head and responded to her in a whisper.

"Of course." I whispered. I thought back to her other sentence. "I never killed anyone directly either." I whispered. Fog's eyes fluttered closed again and I felt myself start to panic. "Stay here, Fog. That's an order." I said. Fog didn't open her eyes, but I knew she was still alive. I could see her chest rising and falling. "Help!" I screamed. I turned towards the others, far in the distance. "Help! I need help!" I screamed franticly. I shook with sobs as I turned back to Fog. She slowly flickered back into her scrubs and lab coat. "Don't do this." I whispered. I took her hand in mine; ignoring the protest my hand was giving me. "Stay with me, it's an order, Fog!"

* * *

**Chapter 26: I Will Prove Myself**

_Stella's Point of View…_

* * *

I let out a pain filled, horrified, blood turning, head spinning scream. I let myself break, I let all the tears I was holding back spill out, and sobs racked threw my body. I leaned over Fog's body and clutched the blood stained grass on the other side of her. I clutched the grass, trying to hold onto something before I could fall into the pit of darkness that was hanging below me. I let out another scream and started ripping the grass out. I let out another pain filled scream. And another. And another. I pounded on the ground and screamed again. And again. And again. And again.

How could she die? Why would she die?

I let another loud scream and sobs leave my lungs again. I could feel pounding of spells against my shield, but that didn't matter. My anger and my sadness were fuelling my magic.

Why would the world let her die?

There was one attack that was aimed for the weak part of my shield, just where the shield connects to the ground. My sight turned red in color, rage building up inside of me. I felt anger building up inside of me, easily replacing my sadness. I sat up, looking down at Fog in rage.

She shouldn't have died. She shouldn't have died. She shouldn't have died.

I felt the energy of my power start to build up in my stomach. It felt like a knife was shooting out of my wrists, but it wasn't painful… I knew that this was my energy spreading and expanding.

I looked down at the red grass, clenching my teeth together.

She shouldn't have died. She shouldn't have died. She shouldn't have died.

I felt my back start to tingle, buzzing with my magical energy. My battle strategy kicked in and I started to form a plan of vengeance for Fog.

'_Maybe I'll suck the earth witch into the sun, like she sucked Fog into the earth. That'll burn her like the fire did. Or maybe I'll snap her neck, to make it quick like Fog died. Quick, but still painful.' _

Magical energy radiated through my body faster, switching my thoughts from battle plans to hate and rage again. I felt anger shoot threw my hands again, making me wish that it was a healing spell for Fog.

She shouldn't have died. She shouldn't have died. She shouldn't have died.

I let out another scream and sob for Fog, and rounded on the person who was attacking me. I stood up from the ground and pulled my hair off of my face. The pain in my hands was so bad, I barely noticed it.

"Zeus' Lightning!" A witched yelled. She raised her hands to the sky and threw them down, quickly followed by a big bolt of lightning. It hit my shield, making me go dizzy from the amount of pressure. I dropped the shield because of the force, and a sound of trees snapping filled the air. I let out a scream of rage… I would do this for Fog. I raised my hands and let a powerful spell pull me over. A blast of sun energy, the glowing plasma from around Solaira, went flying to the witch. The lightning witch blocked it with a blast of lightning.

I would do this for Fog.

"Gold conductor!" She called out and pointed her hands at me. Before I could find out what the gold conductor spell was I let my rage take over me and I sent out a spell. It knocked the Lightning Witch to the ground. She let out a scream of pain, but that only lasted for a second. The lightning witch coughed and rolled to her side. She held her hand up, ready for an attack.

I would do this for Bloom.

"Golden Sun!" I screamed and I threw up a shield. It was a spell I remember seeing in a book, but I couldn't remember what it did.

I watched as a blinding beam of light shot out of my hands, fly towards the witch on the ground and hit her square in the chest. She let out a pain filled, gurgled scream. Blood flew everywhere and then I couldn't see anything. The light was to much for even me to handle. I blinked a few times and then a blurry picture formed before my eyes. I blinked again and a clear picture filled my eyes.

On the ground laid the witch that was attacking me, a bloody hole right threw her stomach. Blood was flowing out of the hole freely, and she was a deathly pale color with a green hint of color. But I knew she was still alive. Her head tilted to the side and she spit out a mouth full of blood. The lightning witch tried to sit up, but when she lifted her head an inch she fell back. She coughed and blood flew out of her mouth. And then all of her movements stopped.

I froze.

It felt like hours before anything else happened. My shield was deflecting everything, but it felt like nothing was coming at me. The sounds of battle drowned out as everything because blurry and fuzzy in my ears.

The lightning witch was dead.

Then I felt the pounding of spells against my shield, and my head became clearer. Shouts rang threw my head, and I felt sick.

"She's dead." A heartbroken cry came from not too far away. I turned and saw a boy dressed in wizard robes start running towards the fallen body. I watched as he ran towards the young girl and he dropped to his knees. "Thora! Thora!" He called out. I felt absolutely sick.

I killed a girl.

"You killed her!" Someone screeched from the other side of me.

"You killed Thora!" Someone else screamed. Two younger witches flew down to the side of the Lightning Witch.

"Thora!" The boy called again. He took her hand and started sobbing.

Oh god. He was the Lightning Witch's boyfriend.

"Please!" One of the witches called. The boy sobbed even louder.

"Thora!" The boy yelled. One of the witches wrapped an arm around the boy. "Stay here, for me! For our baby." The one witch broke down sobbing at that. "Please."

I felt sick.

I killed her.

I killed a girl.

I killed a girl going to be a mother.

I killed a pregnant girl.

I killed a teenager.

I killed her.

I killed Thora.

The only witch that wasn't crying turned on me. She stood up and screamed in outrage.

"You will pay!" The girl screamed. I could see silent tears streaming down her face, but that did nothing to calm her rage. "Darkness Death B-" She started to say but an explosion went off in front of her.

She went flying backwards and landed on a rock. The guy beside Thora flew backwards and witch that was with him went flying too. I looked to my side just in time to see Fog's body go flying from the force of the explosion and I soon followed. I flew back, but I landed inside the shield with Fog's bloody body draped over me.

My head hurt from the crash on the ground, but I knew everything going on around me. I could feel the leather feel of the burnt skin, and the crunchiness of the skin and I felt my stomach roll again. I felt the acid of my stomach rise up into my mouth, and burned my tong. I started heaving, trying to get everything out of my stomach so I wouldn't have to puke again. I rolled out from under the body onto all fours. I sputtered and spat everything from my mouth, wishing that I never would have felt her skin.

"Solaria!" A voice called. My ears were ringing from the explosion, but no major damage came because of the shield. I fell to my side, my throat, mouth, and stomach aching. "Solaria!" The voice called again. I looked over to my other side. I could see black lace, pink hair, and a black crown. "Solaria!" She called again. Young. She was flying in the air with a sward in her belt and another spear in her left hand.

"Flame Rising!" A voice called out.

I looked over to my side to see that the crying witch was standing with her hands raised. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Young raise her hands and threw a shield around her. She did a twirl in the air and let the spear in her left hand fly. There was a golden flash across the sky and then a spear was planted into the Fire Witch's stomach. Blood splattered all over the grass, and all over her own face. The blonde witch turned sickly green and fell to the ground in a screaming mess.

"Thora!" The boy called again.

He was back by the Lightning Witch's side and was sobbing. Young held out her hand and a spear slowly appeared in her hands. She did another twirl in the air and let the spear fly. I saw the spear dig itself right into the boy's side. I didn't need to wait for the blood or the spasms or the fall or the sickly color to know the boy was dead. I knew he was dead. It was a clean shot to the heart.

"Solaria!" Young called. I knew Young won't need to wait for it either, she knew she had a clean shot. Young flew down to me and dropped into my shield. Young ran towards me and dropped to her knees. She brushed my hair out of face and pulled my head into her lap. I could feel attacks on the shield I had up just wanted to let a full body attack go. Almost like Young could sense my wanting she threw up a shield, and I felt the attacking stop. "Solaria, are you okay?" Young asked. I groaned in pain. All of the pains from my hands were coming back to me. The pain of watching people die hit me like a ton of bricks. I could see Young inspecting the burns on my face and the cuts along my body. Her eyes stopped when they came to rest on my hands. She swore under her breath. "I could see the fire from all the way back there." Young whispered. "Brandon nearly killed the entire group trying to get to you."

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. The fear started bubbling up again. Young didn't answer me, she only sighed. There was a loud scream. "Is everyone going to be okay?" I asked. My pain disappeared and I felt myself sitting up, the fear was controlling me. I couldn't let anyone else die…

There was another scream.

"We should go." Young said finally. I felt myself want to throw up, there was so much fear. I pushed the feeling aside and I stood up quickly followed by Young. Adrenalin was pumping through my body, fuelling me for another battle. She looked down at Fog, sighed, and closed her eyes. "They need help, they are swarmed with things, and they need more medical people." Young told me. "Struck is -we think- fatally injured, Helia is bleeding, Dylan is hurt, Sky is hurt, Roxy is hurt, and Timmy is hurt." Young said. I nodded my head and stood up.

"We need to help." I said. I looked behind me, at Fog. "I will save them." I whispered.

I was convinced. I didn't save Fog. I couldn't save her. I didn't save Bloom. Or Lio. Or Clio. And I didn't save any of the fairies, wizards, or heroes out here. Those were a lot of deaths. And I didn't even know if there weren't any more battles going on in any other planets or anywhere else around Magix. I needed to save them. I needed to show the universe, and myself, that I can heal. That I didn't want another death on my hands.

There was an explosion that hit both of our shields. I knew it blew Young's shield down, and now it was only my shield protecting us. I shrunk it slightly, so it would only hold Young and me.

"Things are going crazy over there. There is lots of blood, I'm just warning you." Young said. I nodded.

"I've already seen too much blood today, what can a little more do to me?" I asked. Young nodded her head and took my hand.

* * *

**How was that chapter? **

**Okay, so to my reviewers! I guess you guys didn't like my last chapter? Only one review...**

**Any way... I would LOVE if you guys reviewed. Even if it isn't in an account, you can just review. If that makes sense. PLEASE, my goal is to get to 300 reviews before this story is finished.**

**Another thing... I'm SO HAPPY! community/The_Best_of_Winx_Club/99783/ has posted a list of the best Winx Club stories (the ones they can find) and I have 2/19 stories listed there! The stories are "Good Bye" and this one! So I would like to thank the girl for posting the list and thank her for putting my stories on the list! I got so many reviews after this list was posted (It was posted a while ago). I love her, so much! Thank you, .Angelo-lover! She had made my day!**

**So please review! And if you want to read some great Winx stories, just go to my profile and read all of my Winx stories... Only kidding, go to the list at the adress above and read some stories there. I read some and they are all great! **

**Thanks! Review please,**

**~Paw**


	31. Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust

**Hey! It's Pawprinter. I took a reviewers advice and I'm going to post Chapter 31 as it's own chapter. I had it with the other chapter, but now it has it's own chapter holder.**

**So how did you like the last chapter? I thought it was pretty cool... Now, for chapter 31! Ahhhhhh!**

**Anyway, thank you to the reviewers. I love you guys and I'm happy you are all still reading. If you read last chapter before June 23, then you don't have to read this chapter. If you read it today or in the future, then enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**Warning: It's war. **

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust**

_Stella's Point of View…_

* * *

"Hold still!" I heard someone scream. Young was carrying me in her arms bridal style as she flew at a sickening speed towards our group. I couldn't see them, none of them. All around their tight circle on the ground was covered with red or black. The black was Cold Spirits and Witches, and the red… Well I think you know what the red is. "Please, hold still!" The shrill voice called again. I knew the voice was someone from our group… Their voice cut right through the screams and voices of battle before me.

I really wished that this would end. I wished we could just go home. I wished we could just act like this never happened.

Why? Why me? How come it was me who got caught up in this mess with my friends? We had children, but still witches still chose to torment us. In school, things seemed to go well, nobody died, nobody got hurt, everything was fine. Now, everything was different! We had children, husbands, families! Bloom is dead, Layla died, their girls died, Fog died, Musa and Tecna are in a coma, my hands are almost gone, Struck is 'fatally' injured, Helia is bleeding, Daylan and Roxy are hurt, Sky is hurt… Who knows who else is hurt. My father might be dead for all I know. Anyone I love could be dead, Alfea might be gone… Anything could have happened- I wouldn't know. This, to me, was the end of the world.

"DUCK!" I heard another voice fill the air. There were blue sparks and a scraping sound coming from the spot my group was. I knew from class at Alfea that, that was a spell on a shield… But dark magic against light magic. There was more mumbling and screaming from below me.

I really wanted to go home. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go h-

Home.

I felt my blood turn ice cold. If there was an attack here, then was there an attack on the planet I'm supposed to be ruling? Supposed to be protecting?

Yeah, whatever. I wasn't Queen yet, but I was so close. All I had to do was marry and I would become Queen. So close.

"Stella!" A small voice called. There was a break and then a drastic change in voice tone. "Get back, you ugly, cold hearted, anti-love monster!" I looked up from the black fabric that kept me grounded. "And you too, you… you… witch!" I looked over Young's shoulder to see who was there. Nobody.

"Bloom!" I cried out.

Nothing.

"Fog!" I yelled again.

Nothing at all.

I slumped back into Young's arms.

"Leave whoever's calling you! We need to break through the Black Army." Young said. "Do you hear the screams? The cries of pain? I can hear them, and I know people are dieing. We could help, we need to go." Young pleaded. I sighed.

I needed to save people.

I needed to save people.

I needed to save people.

I wasn't strong enough to save Bloom or Fog… I needed to be strong. I needed to be stronger to save my friends. I needed to be stronger to save my family.

I needed to be stronger.

I needed to be strong.

I needed to be stronger.

I wasn't strong enough.

I needed to be stronger.

"Black Army?" I asked. I closed my eyes and sighed. I really wished that it was Bloom or Fog calling my name back there. That way I could have said I was strong enough. That I was strong enough to save them.

"It's what we call this army." Young said. I opened my mouth to reply to her, but the same, small voice filled the air.

"Stella! Help!" It screamed. My eyes flew open and sat up in Young's arms. I gasped.

I wasn't strong enough to save Bloom or Fog, but this time I would make sure I was strong enough.

"Amore!" I shouted. My pixie was flying in a tight circle with the rest of the pixies, battling 50 black cloaks. I turned to Young with frantic eyes. "Help them!" I shouted. Young jumped, but turned to the pixies.

I wasn't strong enough. Not yet. I needed to get stronger.

"Put a shield around them." Young said. I threw a shield up without a thought. Young held her hand out and a sward appeared in her hand. She held her hand on an angle and threw it. It flew through the demons and hit my shield with a clank. I let my shield drop and all of the pixies came flying towards Young and I. Amore flew onto my shoulders and started rambling about my hands and love quickly. The other pixies stood in their transformations, throwing spell after spell in any direction.

"Where's Annette!" Lockette asked. Young shrugged.

"Down with the others." Young said. Lockette turned down to the place where Young was pointing with fire in her eyes.

"You let young babies down there!" She screamed. Young shrugged.

"We couldn't do anything else." Young said. Lockette let out a cry.

"Young! We need help!" A strong cry rang out. Amore froze her movements over my hands and started shaking on my shoulder.

"Something is wrong." Amore whispered. She looked below us, towards our group. "Very wrong."

"We need to get going down there!" Chatta screamed. She held up a power ball and threw it at a red robe. "I can sense elves down there."

"This just got bad." Digit mumbled.

"Young!"

"Okay, everyone stick to me! Young snapped. The pixies flew towards Young and settled on my stomach or on my shoulders. "Stella and that pink pixie, shields. The rest are doing defense." Young mumbled. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll be using mind energy, so when we get into their shield, I'll be out cold."

"Sleep." Piff mumbled. I smiled as she snuggled into my side, going to go for a power nap.

"Don't burn up." Chatta warned. Young grimaced and nodded her head.

I looked below us, to the swarm of black cloak and red hoods. I knew that there were at least three types of enemies: Cold Spirits, witches, and elves. I looked at my hands and sighed. If I used any hand magic I would be in pain from the pressure… And if I used mind energy then I could burn up… It would be hard doing any magic for the time being. This sucked.

I was very worried. I looked around me and saw my friends. There was Young, a twenty year old that just got out of her healer training, preparing to use mind magic. There were the pixies who just flew in from who knows where, who were about to charge into battle, about to risk their lives just for their bonded fairy. It was crazy. And then there were my friends below me… I couldn't even think of any words that could describe how much I love them and how crazy they were.

"We are going in on the count of three. When we get right in, the red head, yeah you're in charge of getting me into safety. The rest of you, you all go to your assigned fairy and protect them and their families." Young said. She looked at each of us in the eyes.

"We know, we know. Let's get a move on!" Chatta exclaimed. She flexed her fingers and her wings before she flashed a smile.

"Manors." Tune called with a slight frown.

"One…" Jolly said slowly. Young smiled.

"Three!" Young yelled. She took off flying towards the black mob.

* * *

**How did you like it? It was short, I know. I'm sorry for that... Next chapter is going to be a drabble of sorts. I have it written! I think :S**

**So please review. I would love to hear your input, Smilewhenyoucan. This chapter was for you :p**

**Thanks to all of the reviewers again. Love you all. Next chapter will be up soon. I think :)**

**Love you,**

**Paw**


	32. Lights

**Hey, everyone! Surprise! I'm back :D**

**Now... First off I would like to say thank you to Smilewhenyoucan for giving me the idea to write a bit of Musa (YEAH) and I would like to thank my sweet 'sister', Ginger. Ella. Weasley, for prereading and giving me her feedback. She didn't edit. No, she only gave me her feedback on the idea's. So special thanks to those two.**

**Secondly... I would like to say that this chapter is going to be different from the others. It doesn't really focus on the war... Well... Half of it is war, half of it is The Void. I know everyone was confused with The Void chapters (That might have been because of the way I wrote those chapters, or it might have been just the consept). **

**Thirdly... I wrote this chapter before this story started. I wrote some chapters when having a fanfiction account was only a sparkle in my eye. So this chapter was written before the first chapter (not the Prologue, the Prologue was written in March, 2012) that was posted November, 2010. So this chapter has been sitting on my computer ever sense around October or September, 2010. I do realise that those first 14 chapters or so are very poorly written. So Gin and I have been working furiosly trying to bring up the quolity of this chapter. We added things and tried to make it how my last chapter was. I did add the Musa part just the other day for all of you (and for me because I was dieing to write some Musa).**

**Now the last thing I would like to say is... Well... Don't kill me with your reviews at the end of this chapter. It's very confusing, I know. It's very different than anything I've ever seen. But don't kill me. **

**Okay, now I lied. This is the last thing I would like to say: I don't own Winx Club.**

**And enjoy : D**

**xXx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

I was very worried. I looked around me and saw my friends. There was Young, a twenty year old that just got out of her healer training, preparing to use mind magic. There were the pixies who just flew in from who knows where, who were about to charge into battle, about to risk their lives just for their bonded fairy. It was crazy. And then there were my friends below me… I couldn't even think of any words that could describe how much I love them and how crazy they were.

"We are going in on the count of three. When we get right in, the red head, yeah you're in charge of getting me into safety. The rest of you, you all go to your assigned fairy and protect them and their families." Young said. She looked at each of us in the eyes.

"We know, we know. Let's get a move on!" Chatta exclaimed. She flexed her fingers and her wings before she flashed a smile.

"Manors." Tune called with a slight frown.

"One…" Jolly said slowly. Young smiled.

"Three!" Young yelled. She took off flying towards the black mob.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Lights**

_Timmy's Point of View…_

* * *

I was in pain. I just wanted to scream, cry out in pain.

I didn't know when it happened, but I knew it was Sky's fault. No, it was Nabu's fault, wasn't it? I didn't really remember everything happened so fast.

I knew once Nabu ran, we ran after him. Sky lead us there. Then as we were running Stella dropped out of the run, and everything went crazy. Our shield failed, and we were attacked. I didn't really know who got hurt, but I know I got hurt.

Now I was lying in the grass, covered in blood. I was having trouble breathing, and I was sure my ribs punctured my lungs. There was a deep gash all down my back, making it even more painful just lying on the ground. I was sure my arm was broken in at least three different places. I knew my bone was pushed out and through my skin. I was surprised that I wasn't dead or knocked out yet.

Of course I wasn't left to die back where ever we were. No I was brought to the circle we pulled ourselves into. We were surrounded by evil, and I was sure we were all going to die. We had a shield around us, but along that we were packed. I was surprised the shield hadn't shattered yet.

"Timmy, can you hear me?" Someone called.

I opened my eyes slowly. It felt like my eyelids were turned into lead, and I didn't want to open my eyes. I never wanted to open them again. My head rolled to the side and I tried to look at the person calling my name. My vision was all blurry, but by the blonde hair and the brown eyes I knew it was Sky.

When did he get here?

"I'm here." I mumbled. I coughed and I felt something roll down the side of my face. Wonderful.

"Everyone is here, we need to get going." Sky said. "Can you walk?"

"Shut up." I mumbled. A small smile lifted my lips. Sky looked around the small area and bit his lip.

"Sorry…" Sky whispered. I smiled sadly.

"Just leave me." I whispered. Sky's head snapped towards where I was laying. His eyes were wide and he shook his head wildly. "Sky, come on. Look at me!" I mumbled. I coughed and it lit up my body like fire. My head rolled to the side and I spat out some blood. "I'm dying." I finished.

"Please, don't say that stuff." Sky mumbled. "I've seen so many people die today." Sky whispered. He looked me in the eyes, his eyebrows crunched together. "I don't want you to die too."

"Just make sure Tecna wakes up, and that our baby is healthy." I mumbled. It pained me to say good bye to my wife and baby through my brother. I thought the hardest thing in the world was deciding if I should take a 4g memory card or a 4.5g memory card to Red Fountain. Then again, that was the hardest thing during school. "You are in charge of taking care of them now." I mumbled. I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"You're going to live." Sky chanted. He let out a breath. "It was my fault, it is my fault. You're hurt and it's my fault." Sky groaned painfully. "Struck died because of me, Fog is dead, and you say you're going to die."

"Just be careful." I mumbled. I opened my eyes slowly again. Sky had a look of pain on his face as he looked at me.

"I wish I wasn't so stupid." Sky whispered. "If I had figured it out, maybe you wouldn't be hurt right now." Sky snapped. A small smile lifted my lips.

"Everything happens for a reason." I mumbled. I coughed again. I took in a deep breath of air, but only a short pant came in. It felt like the time Riven wrestled me.

"We need you, you aren't dying." Sky ordered me. I smiled again.

"You aren't king around here, Sky." I mumbled. Sky sighed. "Or king of the dead. Or king of the line between life and death. Or king of deciding who dies and who lives, for that matter."

"Don't joke." Sky mumbled. He looked to the ground. "I wish I knew it was going to be like this. I wish I knew that everything was going to happen." Sky mumbled to himself. "I wish that I know why this is happening."

"I think I figured it out." I mumbled. I took a gasp for breath. "Nabu figured it out, I know it."

"Why is there a war?" Sky asked.

"Revenge."

* * *

**Last Time With Musa (Chapter 24):**

The only thing that kept me sane was thinking of the family I have. My daddy, Shine, Star, Moona, Spencer, Paige, and Riven… But mostly Riven.

Thinking of Riven kept me from going crazy. Just thinking of his smirk that made me feel like Jello, his smile that would just light me up, his hair that would make me want to run my hands through it, and just him. Just thinking of him made me keep me head.

I knew I fell for him. I fell for him, how could someone not? And I didn't even give him a chance to explain the kids. For all I know it could be a screw up of the blood tests, it could be a screw up of everything. He maybe didn't even have sex with Darcy… So how could I be sure?

Even if he had kids with her, I would forgive him in a heartbeat. I would for give him, because I knew I loved him. And people who love each other have to bare with the other person.

I know Tecna would hate my choice to go back to him, because of all the pain he caused me. I would have thought that too, because I was in so much pain because of him, but now I know that all of that pain was a waist. Now I know that all of that pain was for nothing.

If Riven did have kids with Darcy, then that was his choice. He should have told me, but it's better late then never. We all could forgive and forget.

I would forgive and forget what Riven did, and I knew this. I knew this because this place was like hell. This place is full of pain, this is a place with out love. And I would give so many things to get out of here, and back to Riven's arms.

I would give so many things to get back to Riven's arms, to get back to my family, to get back to my friends, back to the safety of my own world.

I wanted to get back to my own word, I wanted to get back to the safety of my world, of the safety of familiarity. I wanted to get back to knowing that I can be okay, that I wont die if I turn the wrong way, or turn the wrong corner, or take a wrong step.

I wanted to go back to being safe, to knowing that I will see the sun every morning, that I will see my friends everyday, and not worry about anything. I knew my own world held that safety.

Had I ever been so far from the truth.

* * *

**Chapter: Lights**

In The Void

Musa's_ Point of View…_

* * *

There was darkness all around me still. Black inexistence enshrouded my very being. I walked down the corridor completely unaware of my surroundings.

How did I get here? Where exactly was here?

Nothing made sense. I stretched out my hand before me and sighed. I still couldn't see anything. I knew I was holding my arm out in front of me, but the darkness engulfing me wouldn't even let me see a glimpse of single shred of color.

What had happened?

I tried recalling my last memory but kept coming up blank. I knew who I was, so why was it that every time I tried to think straight my head would become all fuzzy and my body would feel shaky?

I was crazy. Completely bonkers. I wasn't sure where I was still, and it had felt like years that I've been sitting in the dark. I was crazy.

Sometimes I would imagine voices. One time I thought I heard my mother's voice. She was telling me that not everything was not what it seemed like. Another time I heard my father's voice, a few times I heard Riven's voice, and some other times I heard all of my other friends. But most of all I heard my step-brother's voice. At first I didn't know it was my step-brother, we've only ever met once.

Even crazier, he had come to visit me in this black place. He wasn't in the form of anything, but in a form of green mist. We talked for what felt like hours, about anything and everything. He would visit every few days, and all I looked forward to. Well I looked forward to getting out of the place, but the second best thing was my step-brother.

I found myself waiting for my step-brother to appear. Sometimes he would be gone for long stretches at a time, other times he would be back within a span of ten minutes or so. I began telling him about my life and my friends and the guy I had fallen in love with. At certain times, my step-brother would ask me questions. Usually they had to do with Riven.

"When did you fall in love with him?" He would ask and I would shrug my shoulders.

"I don't really know," I replied. "One day I just woke up and realized I couldn't live without him. He makes me happy in ways no one else can. I love seeing him smile at me, or laugh at something stupid I do!"

"Do you think he loves you in return?"

"He did." I mumbled. "Now, I'm so sure."

At the current time, my step-brother had been absent for some time and I was bored once again. I started singing to myself to pass time. I was so caught up in singing that I didn't notice when a small blue light appeared. It had stayed on the outskirts looking at me sing my heart out in the darkness.

As I was singing my half-brother appeared by the outskirts and stared at me as well. I didn't know they were there at the time. I didn't know who the blue light was. I didn't even hear what my step-brother had to say to it. The blue light turned to look at him.

"Go to your mother."

* * *

**GASP! I hope to get a huge response from this ending, seeing what everyone comes up with. Tell me what you think. What about Timmy? So Timmy has all the answers. And so does Nabu. The ending... Humm... What do you think about the lights and voids now? Don't worry! I'm not throwing yet another person into this story. Musa's step-brother isn't important to the story, really. Just like an extra in a movie. They are there, they make the story real, they might have a few lines, but nothing to important. So don't worry about him! Just forget about him, he just was needed for that one little line.**

**Now... I know some people might be confused. No. Musa's step-brother isn't dead (in advance). Musa isn't dead. Stella isn't dead. **

**_The Dead in the Story:_**

**_Bloom_**

**_Clio_**

**_Lio_**

**_Fog_**

**_Struck (mentioned in this chapter that she died, more will be told next chapter or so)_**

**_Layla (but she got saved by Princess Destiny)_**

**_The Most Injured/Hurt/Confusing:_**

**_Helia_**

**_Dylan_**

**_Sky_**

**_Roxy_**

**_Timmy_**

**_Musa_**

**_Tecna_**

**_Tecna's Child_**

**_Stella_**

**_Young_**

**So, yeah. That's all that really needed to be cleared so I don't get pestered with questions ;)**

**Now back to the story. How did you like it! The chapter was sure short, but interesting enough. It was more like a filler of a chapter. I think I'm almost done with this story. I'm not really sure. I'm just going to end it when I feel right. **

**Fact of the chapter/day/story: I only plan loosely. Like my plan for the story was pretty much in point form for ten lines. I just fill in everything else on how I think it should be filled out. Like I haven't thought of where I should end it. Any ideas? **

**Now off of the topic of the story at hand. **

**I have this fanfiction called 'Memory Imprinted'. It's a Harry Potter fanfiction for the Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge. I would love to win, so if you feel like it then you can read and vote. Or you can vote. Voting takes place on the Twin Exchange profile (just google twin exchange to get there) and it closes July 10th. Thanks in advance.**

**Also I have a poll out on my profile. It's asking what story you all would like to see posted (like a one shot type of thing). The options for Winx Club are:**

**Roxy/Johnny (Winx) -Big Surprise**

**Tecna/Timmy (Winx)**

**Bloom x2 (Winx) -Big Surprise**

**Next Gen (Winx) - Good Bye**

**I also have other choices for different shows/movies/books (Twilight, Harry Potter, Narnia, Hunger Games). So if any of those things interest you, just go on over and vote! You can vote for 5 things if you want!**

**Now, how did you like the chapter (I know I asked you before, but I thought I should ask again). Tell me how you reacted. Tell me how much you liked it or hated it. Tell me in a review if you wish!**

**Thanks again! And remember to review!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	33. My Sweet Escape

**Hey! So this is a shorter chapter. I'm just going to post it today, because I feel nice and I'm only around two chapters away from the end. I just thought out where I am going to end it (chapter 35)! I'm so happy. I am working on the last chapter right now, chapter 35, seeing that I got chapter 34 and 33 already done. **

**NEWS: Thank you to all who voted for me in the Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge! Sadly, I didn't win... But I still had a wonderful time doing it. I hope the results will be posted soon so I will be able to let you know what place I got!**

**Other NEWS: I've been thinking about going back to my old chapters and editing them so that they are better. Thoughts? **

**Other, OTHER NEWS: I've also just noticed that my chapter count is way off. I counted the "updates" as chapters, and everything has been thrown off. I'm going to be going back and fixing that very soon.**

**Other, Other, OTHER NEWS: I also found out that broken links aren't allowed. So I will also be going back to remove those from this story and others.**

**That's all for news.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx : (**

**Warning: Nothing really bad happens in here. Next chapter there will be blood, but this chapter is okay. Just the normal T stuff I would think.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I loved them, like always!**

**So... Call Me, Maybe!**

**Kidding.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

I found myself waiting for my step-brother to appear. Sometimes he would be gone for long stretches at a time, other times he would be back within a span of ten minutes or so. I began telling him about my life and my friends and the guy I had fallen in love with. At certain times, my step-brother would ask me questions. Usually they had to do with Riven.

"When did you fall in love with him?" He would ask and I would shrug my shoulders.

"I don't really know," I replied. "One day I just woke up and realized I couldn't live without him. He makes me happy in ways no one else can. I love seeing him smile at me, or laugh at something stupid I do!"

"Do you think he loves you in return?"

"He did." I mumbled. "Now, I'm so sure."

At the current time, my step-brother had been absent for some time and I was bored once again. I started singing to myself to pass time. I was so caught up in singing that I didn't notice when a small blue light appeared. It had stayed on the outskirts looking at me sing my heart out in the darkness.

As I was singing my half-brother appeared by the outskirts and stared at me as well. I didn't know they were there at the time. I didn't know who the blue light was. I didn't even hear what my step-brother had to say to it. The blue light turned to look at him.

"Go to your mother."

* * *

**Chapter 29: My Sweet Escape**

_Musa's Point of View…_

* * *

I didn't know what happened. One moment I saw my brother and another ball of light in the darkness. I had no idea what happened.

* * *

**_Flashback…_**

_In the Void - Musa's Point of View..._

* * *

_"Who's this?" I asked. I stopped singing right away, looking towards my half-brother. He pushed the small light towards me. Dispite him not having a mouth, I knew he was smiling. Just the way he held himself and the way his eyes were dancing with joy._

_"It's still undecided." He told me. "Jenna. Troy. Melodia. Aurey. __Aquaria. Nathan." I wore a confused expression._

_"Why does it keep changing from girl to boy to back to girl?" I asked confused, looking at the child closer. "And why does it not have a name?"_

_"It is undecided."_

_"Why!" I called out. He looked up at me, and I could tell once again he was smiling. _

_"Because the baby is yours."_

* * *

**_End of Flashback…_**

* * *

And then I ended up here. In this strange place, yet again.

In this place it felt like I was being sucked into the bottom of a lake. It felt like there was mud at the bottom of a lake, and it was sucking me down, drowning me. I didn't feel wet, but it felt like there was the pressure from the water around me. I couldn't breathe, and I started to panic. It looked like I was still in a black pit, but if I didn't know any better I would say I was swimming in a dark lake.

I closed my eyes tightly, the pressure making my eyes feel they were being pushed into my head. I gasped for breath, but nothing came. I opened my eyes again, trying to find my escape. When my eyes opened they were filled with the first image in days. It did look like I was under the water in a lake. I looked above me and saw the blurry image of light.

My escape.

I got new inspiration and kicked off from the bottom of the lake. I pushed up a few inches, but my feet were still stuck into the muck. I used my strength and pulled myself to the bottom. I took my hands and started pulling one of my legs up. I felt the mud giving away the slightest bit. I did the same with the other leg and I got the same results.

I mustered some power and jumped. I was still stuck in the mud, my feet not moving. I started to panic even more. I was going to drown, I was going to die.

I was going to die.

Not even when I thought I was good as dead, when I was trapped in the black void, did I ever think about death. I never thought about dying, leaving my kids (I did choke on that word) alone, never seeing any of my sister again. I wanted to see my family again, I wanted to go to my house and just hug everything in sight. I wouldn't give up. I needed to tell Riven that I love him still, and I wanted to say sorry to my children. I wouldn't give up, I wouldn't ever give up until I was dead.

I looked down at my feet. I was up to my ankles in mud. I looked around me franticly, but only saw black water, like in the depths of the ocean. There was no help around me, I was on my own.

I looked up above me, so close to my escape. I guess Mortals were right when they said: _"So close, but yet so far"_. I was close to escaping, so close. But I was so far away from getting freed.

I looked back down at my feet. I had a few seconds left, I knew it. I racked my brain to think of some way to get me free. I looked around franticly, starting to thrash around. But it was all no use, I was stuck.

I had only a few more seconds, I knew it. Soon I was going to black out, and I wouldn't ever be able to escape. How I wish I had my half-brother with me right now. He would magic us out of here.

Just then, just as I was about to give up, I got a crazy idea.

I looked from my feet to the darkness around me. I calmed myself down enough so I could be able to hold out my hands without them shaking. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the darkness around me, I tried to feel the black. I used all of my energy and pulled in some of the water and darkness into my power stream.

Of course it wasn't real water, or real shadows and darkness… What I pulled into my power system were the energy sources. The way to use your powers is from an energy source, like for me I had music energy in my blood, in my magic system.

It wasn't ever ideal to pull in other power sources that didn't belong to your pure form. Mixing other energy sources into your own was considered Foul Magic, but barley. It was Foul Magic as it attempts to violate and tamper with the multiple laws of nature in its use.

I could feel the other energy mixing with my own. Fire felt like it was dancing in my veins from doing such a foul thing with magic.

I knew the dangers of using this type of Foul Magic. If you were to suck other energy into your system, you risk lighting your body on fire. Some say that if you take too much of the mixture of the energy you sucked in and you natural energy creates an acid that burn you from the inside out. I knew that this was true as soon as I took in the water and darkness.

I looked back down at my feet. I knew there was only a few more seconds.

I closed my eyes again and bit my lip. I let my energy build up in my core before I let it flow out of me in the form of a fully body attack. I felt sound waves radiate off of every part of my body, making everything around me vibrate.

Even before my fully body attack was over, I pushed out of the mud I used to be stuck in. I quickly started swimming and pushing myself up towards the surface of the water.

My escape.

* * *

**Yeah, nothing much. Again just a filler, but it's something! I have nothing to say about this chapter, so I don't think most of you will... ANYWAY how did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Annoyed by it? Confused by it? Just tell me in a review :D**

**So yeah... **

**Tell me about my chapter! Review, please!**

**Kisses,**

**Ness**

**xXx**


	34. Good As Gone

**Hey! It's Pawprinter again! This is the second last chapter for this story (I think) *sob*. It's a close to a rap soon. So enjoy every last word, it's going to end in a strange place. And things won't make sense, explaining is for next story and next story only. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**Warning: Back to Stella's Point of View, so it's war. **

**Note: I went back and edited all chapters (in the note of changing the chapter number to the right number). I also made each chapter at least 1000 words long! Look how many words are in this story! My new goal is to make it to 100 000 words (I'm dropping the goal of 300 reviews, like come on people! 50 reviews on two chapters!). Wish me luck, I need 6000 words to 100 000 words! Yay!**

**So, yeah. That's it for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Beblessed. I'm feeling sentimental seeing as I've been with this story for a year and I'm going to miss writing this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**So...**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

I got new inspiration and kicked off from the bottom of the lake. I pushed up a few inches, but my feet were still stuck into the mug. I used my strength and pulled myself to the bottom. I took my hands and started pulling one of my legs up. I felt the mud giving away the slightest bit. I did the same with the other leg and I got the same results.

I mustered some power and jumped. I was still stuck in the mud, my feet covered in mud. I started to panic even more. I was going to drown, I was going to die.

I looked down at my feet. I was up to my ankles in mud. I looked around me franticly, but only saw black water, like in the depths of the ocean. There was no help around me, I was on my own.

I looked up above me, so close to my escape. I guess Mortals were right when they said "So close, but yet so far". I was close to escaping, so close. But I was so far away from getting freed.

I looked back down at my feet. I had a few seconds left, I knew it. I racked my brain to think of some way to get me free. I looked around franticly, starting to thrash around. But it was all no use, I was stuck.

I had only a few more seconds, I knew it. Soon I was going to black out, and I wouldn't ever be able to escape. How I wish I had my half-brother with me right now. He would magic us out of here.

Just then, just as I was about to give up, I got a crazy idea.

I looked from my feet to the darkness around me. I calmed myself down enough so I could be able to hold out my hands without them shaking. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the darkness around me, I tried to feel the black. I used all of my energy and pulled in some of the water and darkness into my power stream.

Of course it wasn't real water, or real shadows and darkness… What I pulled into my power system were the energy sources. The way to use your powers is from an energy source, like for me I had music energy in my blood, in my magic system.

It wasn't ever ideal to pull in other power sources that didn't belong to your pure form. Mixing other energy sources into your own was considered Foul Magic, but barley. It was Foul Magic as it attempts to violate and tamper with the multiple laws of nature in its use.

I could feel the other energy mixing with my own. Fire felt like it was dancing in my veins from doing such a foul thing with magic.

I knew the dangers of using this type of Foul Magic. If you were to suck other energy into your system, you risk lighting your body on fire. Some say that if you take too much of the mixture of the energy you sucked in and you natural energy creates an acid that burn you from the inside out. I knew that this was true as soon as I took in the water and darkness.

I looked back down at my feet. I knew there was only a few more seconds.

I closed my eyes again and bit my lip. I let my energy build up in my core before I let it flow out of me in the form of a fully body attack. I felt sound waves radiate off of every part of my body, making everything around me vibrate.

Even before my fully body attack was over, I pushed out of the mud I used to be stuck in. I quickly started swimming and pushing myself up towards the surface of the water.

My escape.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Good As Gone**

_Stella's Point of View…_

* * *

"Go!" Sky screamed forcefully from my right. We were all sprinting franticly towards the gates of the hospital.

We were all carrying something in our arms. I had the pixies all around me, on my shoulders and hanging onto my clothes as I ran. They wouldn't have been able to keep up with us if they fly, they would have been left in the dust and been killed.

That word still sounded so strange. Murdered. Killed. War. It was all so sudden. One day we were all freaking out over Musa's children, and now we were running from being killed. It was all so strange.

"Move quickly!" Brandon shouted. I pushed my legs to go faster, making pain flair up.

Brandon carried Sunny and Luna, with a temporary shield fixed around them. Their wide eyes and confused expressions hurt my heart. They shouldn't have been caught in the middle of a war.

Sky had Timmy over on shoulder. Sky had a nasty gash across the back of his neck. It was still gushing blood, making a sticky trail down his back.

Flora held her two children, Loxy and Joy, tightly in her arms. She was bent over the slightest bit, covering her children from any harm that could come to them. The twins had shields around them, but the way Flora held them showed that she thought they were in major danger.

Layla held in one arm her child, and in the other arm supported Star's head that rested on her shoulder. Star had a feather light charm casted over her body, making her just as light as a smaller baby. Star didn't mind being carried, as she knew she was needed to protect Layla and James.

Roxy held Ann tightly in her arms, almost crushing the shield. Ann tightly grasped the cloth of her mother's shirt tightly in her tiny hands, her face scared. Her mother's distress retreated off her, despite Roxy trying to hide her fear.

Nabu held Tecna over his shoulder, his one arm wrapped around her legs keeping her from falling over. In his other hand he held his glowing staff.

Clark held Sky's son, Legend, in her arms. Like Flora, she was bent over the slightest bit, shielding Legend from harm.

Helia, Johnny, and Dylan held Shine, Moona, and Spencer in their arms respectively, all with feather light charms casted on the children.

Riven had an internal battle going on in his head. He wanted to take Musa, but he also wanted to take Paige. Everyone knew that he felt very protective over Paige. She was his little baby, and he never wanted to see her get hurt. Riven and Paige had a special connection that he didn't have with the other kids… It was special, thus wanting to take Paige with him. But Riven couldn't bear to have Musa go with Young. He wanted Musa to be in his arms, as safe as she could be in the state she was in. He still loved her after all, it was obvious.

In the end Riven ended up taking Musa and Young ended up taking Paige.

We were now running as fast as we could, towards the gate where we could teleport to safety. My hair was whipping behind me as I ran, and my legs were throbbing from running so much so quickly.

"I see the gate!" Riven yelled out. My lungs were burning because they weren't getting enough air, my legs were burning from pushing myself so hard, my head was pounding from everything that was going on, and my veins were filled with adrenaline.

"Stella! Go, Stella!" Sky screamed. I could hear he was falling behind. I bit my lip and willed myself not to look behind me to see if he was okay. After all, he was carrying Timmy. "Faster, Stell!" I willed my legs to go faster, pushing myself forward towards the gate. The wind was whistling in my ears, and my hair was pushing behind me.

Spells were cracking everywhere around me, sometimes freezing my heart as a powerful spell missed me by inches. We didn't have a shield up, nobody even thought of putting one up. We all knew that we were moving too fast to keep the shield around us and to keep it from shattering.

As I climbed the hill the gate came into view. It was golden, only covering a few feet of space, leaving the rest of the perimeter of hospital open. From the information I got from Young, the gate only marked the connection of the shield, the barrier.

"The Studio!" Nabu screamed from behind me.

I took a chance and looked behind me, risking slowing down. Everyone was still there, sprinting up the hill. I whammed by left hip into the side of the gate, sending waves of pain up through my body.

"Transport to The Studio!" Riven screamed out. I spun to face the others, now closer to the gate.

I took hold of the Ring of Solaria. It was around my finger, my finger that was burnt so bad that it was fried black and the skin was crunchy and leathery. I took a deep breath and ripped the ring off of my finger. I clutched it in my hand, holding my breath as a wave of pain washed over me once again. I closed my eyes tightly to try and black out the pain.

I felt a body slam into me, pushing me to the ground. I landed on the ground with a hard thud. I looked up confused at the person who ran right into me. Clark looked apologetic as she looked at me. Right beside her stood Nabi and Helia, yelling orders to the others coming up the hill.

Flora ran full speed past Heila, towards me. She shifted Joy to her other arm, where Loxy was, and grabbed me by my shoulder. Flora pulled me roughly from the ground, pulling me into a standing position. I stumbled a bit when she abruptly let go of my clothing.

After only a few seconds of just standing there, I threw my ring up in the air and chanted in my head the words that could transfigure the ring into the Solaria Staff. Just as The Ring changed into The Staff in the air, a large rumble shook the ground. A loud bang rang out through the whole area. Mud, grass, soil, plants, and debris went flying everywhere around me, some hitting my head and arms. The force of the explosion blew me off my feet, along with everyone else around me. I hit the ground once again with a painful thud, this time hitting my head so hard on the gate that I saw stars.

Explosions kept going off around me, all around the hill where I just climbed up mere seconds before the first explosion. Mud was flying everywhere, and I was sure I'd gone deaf from the loud bangs.

During the course of the explosion The Staff landed beside me, almost buried under mud by the seventh explosion.

"GO! STELLA, GO!" Sky screamed. I could barely hear it over the explosions.

I rolled to my side, ran to where Flora, Clark, Nabu, and Helia were laying dazed, took hold of their shirts with one hand and waved The Staff in the other. I thought my location, knowing that if I yelled it or whispered it we would have been followed.

Just as we were disappearing an explosion rang out, knocking me off my feet. I heard a scream, but it was too late to go back. We were already gone.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Now there is one chapter left for "Big Surprise?". One more chapter and then it's a new story. I'm so happy! Next chapter will be up later today, because I'm leaving for vacation! Maybe I'll even post it right after this one, seeing as I'm needed by my family to go watch a movie. So I'm going to finish this story up very soon. Today. That thought makes me give a sad smile at my computer. Yes, my family all thinks I'm going a little crazy.**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. But I couldn't bring myself to go back and change anything. *sigh* I guess that's just how I am. But I think I got enough of what needed to be said, said. Hummmm?**

**Now, I would like to thank you for the reviews. And for sticking with my for a few years. I love you guys! Thank you for sticking with me for that long!**

**Review please!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**xxx**


	35. Wake Up, It's Mourning

**Hey! It's Pawprinter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, sadly.**

**Okay, guess what! This is the last chapter of Big Surprise! I'm freaking out! I've been writing this story for two years, and it's my first story. So saying good bye will be really hard for me.**

**I almost reached my goal of 300 reviews, and my goal of 100 000 words for this story. I'm so close, maybe missing a few 2000 words. But it's all good, I'm happy the way it is. I couldn't imagine anything better for this story.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to xxxMusarockz. She edited this story for a few chapters, and she was an amazing friend. She was truly amazing for this story, and without her I probably would have stopped writing. So this is for her.**

**There is some Musa/Riven in this chapter! They might be rushed, but come on! It's the time of war.**

**Yeah, there will be more of a goodbye at the end of this chapter.**

**Thanks guys,**

**and enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Transport to The Studio!" Riven screamed out. I spun to face the others, now closer to the gate.

I took hold of the Ring of Solaria. It was around my finger, my finger that was burnt so bad that it was fried black and the skin was crunchy and leathery. I took a deep breath and ripped the ring off of my finger. I clutched it in my hand, holding my breath as a wave of pain washed over me once again. I closed my eyes tightly to try and black out the pain.

I felt a body slam into me, pushing me to the ground. I landed on the ground with a hard thud. I looked up confused at the person who ran right into me. Clark looked apologetic as she looked at me. Right beside her stood Nabi and Helia, yelling orders to the others coming up the hill.

Flora ran full speed past Heila, towards me. She shifted Joy to her other arm, where Loxy was, and grabbed me by my shoulder. Flora pulled me roughly from the ground, pulling me into a standing position. I stumbled a bit when she abruptly let go of my clothing.

After only a few seconds of just standing there, I threw my ring up in the air and chanted in my head the words that could transfigure the ring into the Solaria Staff. Just as The Ring changed into The Staff in the air, a large rumble shook the ground. A loud bang rang out through the whole area. Mud, grass, soil, plants, and debris went flying everywhere around me, some hitting my head and arms. The force of the explosion blew me off my feet, along with everyone else around me. I hit the ground once again with a painful thud, this time hitting my head so hard on the gate that I saw stars.

Explosions kept going off around me, all around the hill where I just climbed up mere seconds before the first explosion. Mud was flying everywhere, and I was sure I'd gone deaf from the loud bangs.

During the course of the explosion The Staff landed beside me, almost buried under mud by the seventh explosion.

"GO! STELLA, GO!" Sky screamed. I could barely hear it over the explosions.

I rolled to my side, ran to where Flora, Clark, Nabu, and Helia were laying dazed, took hold of their shirts with one hand and waved The Staff in the other. I thought my location, knowing that if I yelled it or whispered it we would have been followed.

Just as we were disappearing an explosion rang out, knocking me off my feet. I heard a scream, but it was too late to go back. We were already gone.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Wake Up, It's Mourning**

_Stella's Point of View…_

* * *

I landed on my back hard, smashing my head once again to concrete. I closed my eyes and groaned from the pain.

"Helia!" A voice rang out. "Stell? Nabu? Clark!" The voice rang out. I sat up slowly, groaning from the pain.

"I'm over here, Flo!" I called out. I heard the clicking of Flora's shoes on the concrete and I soon felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder.

"Stell!" Flora called out happily. I felt Flora kneel down beside me and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. "You pretty much save our lives!" Flora cried. I smiled into the pitch black cellar.

"This is like the dark void." I whispered. Flora pulled away slowly and surveyed the area. I felt her shutter.

"Helia and Nabu are knocked out; Clark is trying to wake them." Flora said, changing the subject. I nodded my head slowly. "We need some light, and we need protection charms up soon." Flora said. She sighed.

"They should have been back by now!" Clark called from the other side of the room. I felt myself want to throw up, Brandon had been around the area when the explosion came.

"Oh, don't worry about that too much, Mrs. Stella." Tune chirped. I nodded my head slowly, feeling very light headed.

"Hey, Clark, can you come over here and heal me so I can get some light going?" I asked quickly. It felt like I would pass out any second. I heard some clothes rustling and then Clark was by my side, a fire-like power ball glowing in her hands.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Clark asked. She [put her hands together, squishing the power ball into dust, putting out the dim light.

"I just felt it." I muttered. I winced when I felt Clark's fingers prodding the back of my head.

"If I remember correctly your hands are pretty much bacon?" Clark asked. I winced again from her fingers brushing over the back of my head.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, lay down on your stomach with your hands above your head." Clark instructed. I did what I was told quickly, hoping relief would come. In a few seconds Clark had sprinkled the power ball dust on the back of my head and my hands. Instantly the burning pain faded away to nothing. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I muttered. I sat up slowly and grinned.

"It's no problem, Stell." Clark said. I smiled at her use of my first name.

"You used my first name." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I mean if we are going to be fighting a damn war together, we should at least try to be friends." Clark said. I nodded my head.

"Agreed." I said. I lifted my newly healed hand and let sunlight light my hand. It was bright enough to light the small cellar. Wooden stairs climbed up to the garage to the studio. The floor was a red brick, the walls a mix between red brick and concrete. The celling was made of concrete with wood beams hanging across the cement.

"We need to put up protection spells." Flora said. She was sitting beside the still unconscious Helia with her children in her arms. She was sitting behind the stares, blocked from view. I shook my head wildly.

"NO!" I shouted. Flora looked startled. "Brandon is still out there with my children!" I shouted. Flora sighed.

"Tecna is down here, though." Flora reasoned.

"Flora, set some vines up to block the stair entrance, just in case. It'll buy more time." Nabu muttered. I looked towards him and nodded my head in agreement. Flora sighed and nodded her head. She put her children down on the ground and walked to the front of the stairs.

Just as Flora cast her final vein spell, a light, almost unnoticeable, swoosh of wind came from behind me. I spun around from watching Flora to see the rest of the group. I looked over each face, noticing that everybody had gotten to the cellar. Riven's eyes looked frantic.

"Put up protection spells! They're coming!" Riven yelled. I gasped and ran to the nearest wall along with all of the other fairies ran to the closest wall. I pushed some of my solar shield into the red bricks. After a few seconds I pulled back and noticed that each wall was glowing a slight color and light.

"Oh god…"

* * *

_Musa's Point of View…_

* * *

"Oh god…" I heard someone mutter. My eyes flew open and I started gasping for breath. I clutched the clothing my hands were by. My eyes became focused and I saw the person I always wished I would have seen when I would wake up. His face was hardened, his dark violet eyes staring in horror at the ground over his shoulder. "Somebody do something!"

"Riv…" I muttered. Riven turned away from the floor and looked down on me. All the emotions I had, had been shown in my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. I sat up in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you. I take back all I said. I was just scared that you had children with another girl, but I don't care." I cried. I buried my face in his shoulder, sobbing my eyes out. "I don't care if you had kids with that witch, they are ours now. Please, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. Riven pulled me closer, buried his face in my hair, and started shaking. "I was confused." I whispered. "There's a thin line between love and hate. I thought I crossed the line over to hate, but really it was only a bump in the road. It was only confusion, not hate. My mind and heart didn't agree with each other for a second. My mind told me that you were a traitor, and I should never love you again and never trust you, but my heart told me to keep loving and trusting you. You always have to choose a side, and I ended up going with my heart." I explained quickly. "I'm sorry, Riv, please." I cried.

"Stop crying, Muse." Riven whispered in my ear. "I still love you, I was stupid by yelling at you too." I ran my hands through his hair, pulling his mouth to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, dropping my feet so I could stand on my own.

"Why are you crying, mommy?" Star asked shyly. She bit her lip and took a step back. "I mean Musa." I pulled away from Riven, dropping to my knees in front of the quadruplets. I pulled them into my arms and started sobbing into Star's shoulder.

"I'm your mommy." I whispered. I pulled back and smiled at all of them. "I know I said I'm not your mom, but I am. I love all of you like you guys are my own children." I told them. Spencer burst into tears.

"I love you too, mommy. Like you are my real mommy." Spencer said. His bottom lip trembled as he dove into my shoulder. A few tears escaped my eyes and I wrapped my arms around Spencer in a tight hug.

"Don't leave us with daddy ever again." Shine whimpered.

"Why?" I choked out.

"He's not mommy." Shine said in a matter-of-fact voice. I let out a wet laugh and pulled her into a hug. Spencer stepped back and whipped his tears away. He turned around and let out a very 'manly' scream.

"Paige!" Spencer cried. I smiled and kissed to top of Moona and Star's head. I stood back up and hugged Riven tightly again, my face buried in his chest.

"Dylan, we need you!" A pink haired fair called. I pulled out of Riven and looked to the floor. I looked over to the other side of the room and shuttered. I had no idea what happened, but everyone looked shaken. Stella kept to a dark corner, her head in her hands, her body shaking with sobs. Helia had a dazed look in his eyes as he held one of his daughters. Roxy had her arm in a make shift sling, and she was sobbing into Johnny's shoulder. Sky, Timmy, and Tecna were all lying in the middle of the floor, all with very serious injuries. Timmy had cuts all over him, Sky had most of his skin missing on his right side of his body, with his left side of his body covered in blood, and Tecna still looked like she was in pain and knocked out.

"What's wrong…? What happened?" I asked, in total shock. There was blood everywhere, making me want to get sick.

"Timmy got sucked into the earth, and he got attacked. I don't know the severity of the damage, but he's on the blink of death." Riven whispered. "And Sky, well, I own him my life. When we were climbing up the hill explosions went off. People were thrown everywhere, and I went flying. Sky ran right into me, pushing me away from the next explosion, and also pushing himself into the explosion. He landed on the ground inches away from the explosion, and the force of the explosion blew his skin clear off of his body. And Tecna, well we don't know if it's safe to wake her with the same spell we used for the others when she's pregnant." Riven said. I nodded my head.

"What else happ-"

"She's going into labour!"

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? Did you love it? Hate it? Crave it? Did it make you cry? Make you annoyed? Tell me in a review!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, again. I just couldn't bring myself to change it... Just like the last chapter! Hahahaha. I'm also sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes for this whole story. I haven't said that in a while, so yeah. Sorry about that.**

**NEWS: I went back and edited my chapters to put correct numbers and whatever. I also changed up some of the chapters, putting in line breaks, and making sure each chapter has at least 1000 words.**

**I won't say good bye to you all right now. I'm going to save that for next chapter, the chapter with the final "Update" and a little drabble thing from the next story. **

**I'll see you all then!**

**Review, please!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**xxx**


	36. Update 4, Fire of Hope, and Good Bye

**Hey. It's Paw. And this is going to be my last update for "Big Surprise?". It's a bitter sweet moment. It's bitter because I've been with this story for two years. It's sweet because I'm going to move onto bigger and better things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**Sequel: I will talk about the sequel now. The sequel will be called "Fire of Hope" and it will pick up around 5 months after the end of last chapter. It probably won't be posted for a few months (I need to have a break from Winx and I'm moving schools). So check around my profile for when it's posted. Sorry for the long wait for it, but it has to be done.**

**I'll say my final good bye at the end of this chapter (it's 1000 words long, sorry about that). This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers and reviewers. I can't list everyone because there are so many, but this is for you. **

**In this chapter there is a final update, a bit from the first chapter of "Fire of Hope", and a final good bye. My stomach feels like I'm about to puke because it's so hard to say good bye. I bet as soon as I post this chapter I'll be crying. **

**I love each and every one of you. Thank you for all the joy you gave me (just think about how emotional I am right now... I wonder what it will be when i finish the whole story of Musa). **

**Thank you again.**

**Enjoy.**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Dylan, we need you!" A pink haired fair called. I pulled out of Riven and looked to the floor. I looked over to the other side of the room and shuttered. I had no idea what happened, but everyone looked shaken. Stella kept to a dark corner, her head in her hands, her body shaking with sobs. Helia had a dazed look in his eyes as he held one of his daughters. Roxy had her arm in a make shift sling, and she was sobbing into Johnny's shoulder. Sky, Timmy, and Tecna were all lying in the middle of the floor, all with very serious injuries. Timmy had cuts all over him, Sky had most of his skin missing on his right side of his body, with his left side of his body covered in blood, and Tecna still looked like she was in pain and knocked out.

"What's wrong…? What happened?" I asked, in total shock. There was blood everywhere, making me want to get sick.

"Timmy got sucked into the earth, and he got attacked. I don't know the severity of the damage, but he's on the blink of death." Riven whispered. "And Sky, well, I own him my life. When we were climbing up the hill explosions went off. People were thrown everywhere, and I went flying. Sky ran right into me, pushing me away from the next explosion, and also pushing himself into the explosion. He landed on the ground inches away from the explosion, and the force of the explosion blew his skin clear off of his body. And Tecna, well we don't know if it's safe to wake her with the same spell we used for the others when she's pregnant." Riven said. I nodded my head.

"What else happ-"

"She's going into labour!"

* * *

**Update 4**

* * *

**Main Kids:**

**Spencer**: His parents are Darcy & Unknown. It's shown to be Riven, but Riven swears it isn't him. Spencer is four yours old, but acts like he is eight. He is a wizard and has advanced powers for a four year old. At the current time he is on the run with the rest of The Winx/ Winx allies

**Shine**: Her parents are Darcy & Unknown. It's shown to be Riven, but Riven swears it isn't him. She is four years old, but she was forced to grow up quickly… She acts more like a eight or ten year old. She is the oldest out of her brother and sisters. She is a fairy/witch hybrid (like Mirta), but only uses her fairy powers. Her power is that she can turn Solar energy/solar light into anything she wants. Her power works best on a sunny day or with her sisters. She is already on her second transformation, and her power is really strong. She can transform into her Charmix. She is the youngest fairy to get her Charmix.

**Star:** Her parents are Darcy & Unknown. It's shown to be Riven, but Riven swears it isn't him. She is four years old, but acts like she is six. She was born last out of her twins. She is a fairy/witch hybrid (like Mirta), but she only used her fairy powers. Her power is turning Star energy/star light into anything she wants. During the time the Winx were knocked out she, along with her siblings, were trained in magic by Mrs. Faragonda, Riven, and Mirta. Her power works best on a starry night or with her twin sisters. She is only on her first transformation, but her power is still really strong. She is on the run, during the First Fairy War.

**Moona:** Her parents are Darcy & Unknown. It's shown to be Riven, but Riven swears it isn't him. She is four years old, but acts like she is six. She is a fairy/witch hybrid (like Mirta), but only used her fairy powers. Her power is turning Lunar energy/Lunar light into anything she wants it to be. Her power works best on a full moon or with her twin sisters. She is only on her first transformation, but has a lot of power. Like her other family, she is on the run.

**Paige:** Her parents are Icy & Voltor. She is around 2 years old. She has a twin sister, Chill, but she isn't anything like her. She is mostly a witch but will be raised and become a fairy. Her power is books, writing, and reading. She can use her power, but it is still weak. Her power will grow as she grows. At the moment she is on the run with her adopted family.

**Sonny: **Her parents are Stella & Brandon. She is the Princess of Solaria and she is around two years old. Her power is unknown, because she is still little. Most presume she will take after her mother's powers, the Sun and Moon. But some think she will only take the Sun part of the powers, seeing as she is named after the sun. She has a twin sister named Luna, but Sonny was the first one born. Sonny is on the run during the First Fairy War.

**Luna:** Her parents are Stella & Brandon. She is the Princess of Solaria and she is around 2 years old. Her power is unknown, because she is still little. Most presume she will take after her mother's powers, the Sun and Moon. But some think she will only take the Moon part of the powers, seeing as she is named after the Moon. She has a twin sister named Luna is on the run with the Winx and allies.

**Loxy:** Her parents are Flora & Helia. Her parents named her Loxy because Loxy means love. She is four or five months old and she is the oldest child of Flora and Helia. She has no power yet because she is still too young. Some people believe that she will have the powers that her mother has; flowers. Loxy has a twin sister named Joy. She was born on the same day as Joy and Ann. Loxy is currently on the run with Winx and allies.

**Joy:** Her parents are Flora & Helia. Her parents named Joy, Joy because they were ecstatic that they were going to have twins. She is four or five months old. She has no power yet… She is still too young, but some people think she will share the power of flowers with her twin. She has a twin sister named Loxy. She was born on the same day as Loxy and Ann. Joy is on the run from Darcy and her army.

**Ann:** Her parents are Roxy & Johnny (not the real name of the person Roxy will date). She is the rightful Princess of Earth, but she doesn't have rights to the throne. She was born on the same day as Loxy and Joy. She has no power yet because she is so young, but people think she will have the power over animals. Ann is born the same day as Loxy and Joy, and she is currently on the run during the First Fairy War.

**James: **His parents are Layla & Nabu. He is said to become a wizard or a specialist. His twin and mother were murdered by Darcy Darkness. His mother came back to life, but not his twin. James is on the run with the Winx and allies.

**Legend: **His parents are Bloom & Sky. He was named Legend because he is the first prince that has a bit of the dragon fire, and he is the first prince of New Domino. He had a twin named Lio, but she died from a death spell. His mother also died from that death spell. He is on the run with Winx and allies.

* * *

**Witches:**

**Darcy: **Darcy has changed for the worst. Even though she became a mother, she's still evil. Darcy has formed an army with many dark creatures, forming a war. Darcy has killed Layla, Bloom, Lio, and Clio, going right through a shield (her spell). Darcy's army also killed Fog, Struck, and many unnamed healers. Nobody knows why Darcy started the war.

* * *

**Winx Club:**

**Stella:** Stella is the Queen of Solaria, is married to Brandon, and has two children named Sonny and Luna. Stella participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, getting very injured in the prosess. Her hands were nearly fried off, and will leave permanent scars. Stella also watched Fog died, leaving her in an unstable state. Stella is now on the run with the rest of The Winx Club.

**Flora:** She is married to Helia and she has two kids named Loxy and Joy. Like Stella, she has participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, but had no injury. Flora is now on the run with the rest of The Winx Club.

**Layla:** She is married to Nabu and has a son named James. Like the rest of The Winx Club, she has participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, but sustained no major injury. Layla is on the run with the rest of The Winx Club and allies.

**Tecna: **Tecna is married to Timmy and has gone into labour. During the Battle of Magix Hospital, she was trapped in her mind. When Tecna was taken to The Winx Unleashed Tornado Shelter she went into labour.

**Musa: **Musa is in a confusing state between nothing and being engaged to Riven. She also has five adopted kids with one of her own coming. Like Tecna, Musa had been trapped in her mind during the Battle of Magix Hospital. She woke up when she got to The Winx Unleashed Tornado Shelter.

**Roxy: **Roxy is married to Johnny and they have a daughter named Ann. Like the other Winx, she has participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, during which she dislocated her shoulder. Roxy is now on the run.

* * *

**Specialists:**

**Sky:** Sky has a son named Legend. He participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, during which he lost half of his skin on his right side of his body. Sky is on the blink of death from pain, blood loss, and organ loss.

**Brandon:** Brandon is married to Stella and has two daughters named Sonny and Luna. He participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, and escaped with no injury. Brandon is now on the run with the Winx and others.

**Riven:** Riven is in the confusing state between nothing and being engaged to Musa. He also has five adopted kids. He participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, and left without any injury. He is now on the run.

**Helia:** Helia is married to Flora and has two daughters named Joy and Loxy. He participated in the Battle of Magi Hospital, and escaped with no injury (other than a nasty concussion). He is now on the run with the Winx and others.

**Nabu: **Nabu has a son named James. Like the others, he participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, escaping with only a few scratches. He is now on the run with the rest of the Winx.

**Timmy:** Timmy is married to Tecna and is going to have a child with her. He also participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, getting almost fatally injured. He got sucked into the earth, and got cut up pretty badly. It is not known if he will live or not because of his injuries.

**Johnny: **He is married to Roxy and has a daughter named Ann. He participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, coming out with only a few bumps. He is now on the run with his family and his friends.

* * *

**The Healers:**

**Dr. Clark: **She is a healer in Magix Main Hospital. Dr. Clark has black hair and blue eyes. Upon appearance people can tell she's French. Dr. Clark is from the planet France, the planet named after the Earth place France. Dr. Clark is known as "Clark" to other doctors, the Winx, and the Specialists. Dr. Clark's first name is Jolee, but only her parents, teachers, and sister calls her that. Clark is 19 years old, and she graduated early from her doctor school. Her power is Beauty and Fashion. She didn't go to Alfea or Beta like most of the other doctors did, but instead she went to the school Belle, on her home planet.

**Dr. Dylan: **She is a healer in Magix Main Hospital. Nabu was the first one out of the Winx/Specialists to trust and meet her. She has long brown hair that she always puts it in a high ponytail when working, and she has crystal blue eyes. Dr. Dylan is known as Dylan to other doctors, the Winx, and the Specialists. Some people even think that her first name is Dylan, but really her first name is Estelle. Dylan is 23 years old. She went to Alfea for her first year, but during the Fire and Ice Battle (season 1, episode 26 "Fire and Ice" aka Final Battle) her powers were lost while fighting. She was in her second year of Alfea then. For her third year of schooling she was transferred to Blue Fountain, a school of heroics and bravery for girls. When she went to Alfea her power was navigation.

**Dr. Young: **She is a healer in Magix Main Hospital. Layla was the first one to meet her and trust her. When Layla met her she described her voice as "ringing bells" but it's magically enhanced. The bells only ring when she first talks to the person, and otherwise it's not ringing. Dr. Young has baby pink hair and green eyes. Dr. Young is known as Young to other doctors, the Winx, and the Specialists, but her first name is Alexis. She is 20 years old. On her home planet royalty isn't taken lightly. She's the princess' protector, and she has a crown of honor with each of her transformations. Her powers are attacks and weapons.

* * *

**Pixies:**

**Lockette:** She is Ann's pixie. Lockette participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, only hanging onto Stella and throwing up a shield every so often. She is now on the run with the Winx.

**Piff:** She is still Layla's pixie. She participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, only hanging onto Stella and throwing up a shield every so often. She is now on the run with the Winx.

**Amore: **She is still Stella's pixie. She participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, only hanging onto Stella and throwing up a shield every so often. She is now on the run with the Winx.

**Chatta:** She is still Flora's pixie. She participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, only hanging onto Stella and throwing up a shield every so often. She is now on the run with the Winx.

**Tune:** She is still Musa's Pixie. She participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, only hanging onto Stella and throwing up a shield every so often. She is now on the run with the Winx.

**Digit: **She is still Tecna's pixie. She participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, only hanging onto Stella and throwing up a shield every so often. She is now on the run with the Winx.

**Jolly:** She is Roxy's pixie. She participated in the Battle of Magix Hospital, only hanging onto Stella and throwing up a shield every so often. She is now on the run with the Winx.

* * *

**Creatures:**

**Fairies: **A magical being that uses their natural energy for good. Most fairies fight witches and are fighting for good, but some fight on the witch's side and are fighting for evil. Their magical power could be anything. Fire, Sun, Flowers, Technology, Music, Plasma, Animals, Beauty, Moon, Fashion, Earth, Weapons, Fog, Navigation, Mist, Hope, Faith, Emotions, the list goes on forever. Fairies get their magical source from the light.

**Heroes: **They are magical beings, but they don't have any control over the magical elements. Their job is to learn how to protect others and live in a world of magic without magic. They can pick their side, but most pick the good (light) side.

**Wizards: **Similarly to Witches and Fairies, Wizards have been shown to have specific powers. They are a mix of Heroes and Fairies, being male and have magical powers. They also get their magical energy source from light.

**Witches: **Witches are magical creatures of the magic dimension and are the magical opposite of Fairies. Witches and wizards are similar in appearance to humans and Fairies. However the source of their magical powers is from their negative feelings and from darkness, while that of the Fairies is from their good feelings and from light. Even if some witches have used their powers for evil purposes, most witches are not necessarily evil.

**Pixies:**They are magical creatures of the Magic Dimension. They are small with somewhat heads relatively large with respect to their bodies and with wings. The most important job of a pixie is for to first bond with a fairy, and then help her with their powers in some way.

**Elves: **Elves use their dark magic for small negative spells. Their witchcraft is used to create chaos, to deceive, cheat and bully. They also use spells and potions causing havoc in different situations and use their magic to make dangerous monsters appear.

**Cold Spirits: **A Cold Spirit is a dark spirit, sent from The Darkness. They are best known as being the watchers of The Death Realm. The Cold Spirits can roam freely or they could be controlled by one person or a group of people. If the Cold Spirits roam freely they are 'owned' or 'controlled' by the Queen of Death. Only the Queen of Death can give Cold Spirits away. There are many powers the Cold Spirits obtain. Each is unique; just like fairies and witches and pixies. They all have the same power, but some are better at one thing then another. The powers that all Cold Spirits have are death, coldness, soul sucking, flight, and transportation in and out of realms. The appearance of a Cold Spirit is black mist pressed together into the form of a body. Sometimes- and in most cases- the owner prefers to put them in cloaks.

* * *

**Prologue - Fire of Hope**

* * *

I clutched my now, very swollen, seven month pregnant stomach. My fiancé held our adopted 29 month old. His arm was wrapped protectively around my shoulder, pulling me into his side, bringing me some warmth.

A girl beside me grasped my hand in hers as she slept. In her arm closest too her husband she held a small baby boy with shaggy red hair, no older than five months old.

Across my out stretched legs were four little heads, each of them holding each other closely. I ran my hands through the young boy's hair, twirling it between my fingers.

I should have been sleeping, but I couldn't sleep knowing that my house had been targeted. I couldn't sleep knowing that my family had been targeted, that everyone I loved wanted to be killed.

I looked over to the only other person awake around me, my best guy friend. I smiled at him. He smiled back, reached across his wife, and lightly touched my arm. I looked at his hand and I felt myself cringe inside. Burn marks and blast scars ran along his hand, not even being six months old.

"Go to bed," he told me softly. I nodded, leaned against my fiancé, and closed my eyes.

Not even ten minutes had passed before I heard ten, faint gushes of wind. My eyes flew open at the sound.

We had been found.

* * *

**"Big Surprise?" has been a truly massive undertaking, far more than I ever imagined when it began. It has wound up at more than 100, 000 words, which is far longer than I ever thought it would and could be, and I have my readers to thank for this.**

**You have stuck by Musa and the Winx for over one year, close to two years. You stuck with them through all the ups and downs of this wild ride. I am aware that following such a story is an effort and a dedication just as much as writing it, and I want you to know that if you have gotten this far, I truly thank you, and would love to hear from you. This is the first thing I have ever written, and I am always delighted to know that others have read it, whether they loved or hated it.**

**It is my intention that you have laughed occasionally, maybe even cried, and I would hope that at least once or twice, it has made you think.**

**I hope it made you think about life and death. That life can be over in a matter of seconds. Bloom was young and didn't know she would die, but she did.**

**I hope it made you think about how you should appreciate every second of your life like Layla did when she came back to life.**

**I hope that this story also made you think about love and your family. To appreciate things you have before they are gone. Musa loved Riven, yes. When she through him away, she didn't care because she was blinded by rage. But when she was in the void she desperately needed him.**

**Now, this story would be impossible if it weren't for some great people. Every person mentioned in this story had a part in how this story came to be what it is now.**

**xxxMusarockz… Without her, my chapters would be really bad. When she edited, my chapters changed. She made them better and when she stopped editing they maintained that level. Because of her, I learned how to write well enough.**

**Beblessed… She helped me by just giving me inspiration. She was a great friend, and I love her. Her story was the thing that inspired me to start writing.**

**I would like to thank you, you as in everyone who snuck a peek at this story. People have stuck with this story for almost two years. People stuck through months of not updating, and when I did update a really bad update. All of my readers had read through my first few chapters, and I now know that those chapter's qualities aren't the best.**

**Truly, it touches my heart that people have enjoyed reading this story. Writing made me a better person, it has. Seeing people take their time and review made me take my time and hold open doors for people.**

**It touches my heart knowing that people have read my story. That people have read my work and liked it! I'm so blessed that I've gotten praised for writing, for doing something that I really loved. I'm blessed to have such a great fan base now. I'm so blessed that I have such great reviewers, and that I have people reading who aren't afraid to speak their minds.**

**I can't even start to say how touched I am by all of you. Each of you has made such a great impact in my life. I'm proud to say that each of you had made my heart flutter, even if it was a flame.**

**Really, it's impossible to come up with words to try and describe the feeling I'm getting from writing this. I can't even start to explain how my stomach starts to feel when I get a new review.**

**All I can say is that the time writing this story has been the best time of my life. Sometimes I would force myself to write, because I didn't want to disappoint anyone of my readers. But really, this story has been the root of my joy for a few years.**

**I know I'm not the best writer out there. I'm not the best fanfiction writer. I'm not an author. But each review made me feel like I'm one. Each review made me feel so happy, they pushed me to write.**

**I know I'm going on and on, but I need to do this. It's hard to write what I say in a small amount of words. I've said this a billion times, it's an understatement so I think that if I say it enough, you will get the true feeling of it.**

**I'm so touched by each of you. You have made my life a joy to live in. You pulled me out of my depression and gave me a reason to come home from school. You gave me a reason not to give into my flu or clod and to push myself to school so I could come home and write.**

**I'm blessed to have readers and people like you in my life. Thank you for sticking with me for the two long years. I love and appreciate each of you. Thank you in not enough.**

**Thank you again. This isn't good bye forever, I'll see you soon. **

**Until next time,**

**Pawprinter**

**_-Fool in Charge-_**

**_~xXx~_**


End file.
